CUANDO EL COSMO NO ES SUFICIENTE
by SakuraK Li
Summary: Mujeres, alcohol, drogas, fiestas, peleas y apuestas clandestinas conforman el pasado de los santos de Atena ¿cómo llegaron a ello? Saori tomó la decisión de borrar sus recuerdos después de oír lo que no debía en un salón de música.
1. PROLOGO

****** Cuando el cosmo de los santos de Atena se eleva, puede ser invencible; pero reside en un cuerpo humano, vulnerable a los peores sentimientos. ¿Podrán los 5 santos de bronce vencer las sombras en sus corazones oscuros antes que el nuevo enemigo clame victoria?**

**Esta historia explora los oscuros sentimientos que pueden albergar los corazones, de los ahora no tan santos de Atena**

* * *

Los dioses desconocidos y lejanos; ahora para nosotros los humanos, desde la época mitológica, se han visto enfrascados en sangrientas batallas, uno de estos dioses adopto la misión de proteger la tierra y nuestra existencia, valiéndose para ello de valientes jóvenes éstos, son conocidos como los santos de Atena, valerosos jóvenes provenientes de todo el mundo que la ayudan a cumplir esta tarea; para ello están dotados de una gran fuerza y un espíritu inquebrantable, luchan sin arma alguna; puesto que la diosa las detesta. Usan su cuerpo como única defensa. Sus puños son capaces de desgarrar el aire, sus patadas despedazan la tierra, los santos de la esperanza reaparecen cuando la maldad se extiende en tierra.

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

Una fría noche, una joven mujer recorría un desolado paisaje. A pesar de la lluvia ese lugar olía a muerte, hedía a sangre; era el escenario de una guerra cruenta, aun se podían observar partes de cuerpos desmembrados en proceso de putrefacción. La vestimenta de la mujer estaba hecha jirones resultado de tratar de esquivar las varillas que sobresalían de las diversas estructuras derruidas de edificios y casas de lo que antes debió ser una ciudad. Debía llegar, no sabía cómo reconocería el punto pero su corazón le indicaba que estaba muy cerca, la angustia en su pecho le hacía cada vez más doloroso respirar; cada inhalación parecía quemar su garganta y su pecho. Los latidos de su corazón eran acallados por los aislados truenos, caminó un poco más y vio lo que tanto había temido, un relámpago detrás de ella iluminó tétricamente la escena, el sonido del rayo enmudeció su grito de terror.

Saori despertó bañada en sudor frío, pasó un rato tratando de convencerse de que solo había sido un mal sueño. El temor recorría todo su cuerpo provocándole una horrible sensación en su estómago; en el pasado estaba su triunfo sobre las doce casas y haber sido reconocida como Atena. Atrás había quedado su lucha contra Poseidón así como la última guerra sagrada contra Hades, peleada hace diez años…a pesar de todo su esfuerzo, nadie podía huir del destino, era hora de reunirlos nuevamente.


	2. LA FORTUNA DE LOS KIDO

Espero esta historia sea de tu agrado, tal vez los personajes ahora tengan actitudes que no son características de ellos, pero al transcurrir la historia desentrañaras el porque actúan así, espero algún review

* * *

Dos chicos se encontraban tomando su desayuno en un café de Edimburgo; Inglaterra. Era un día soleado con viento cálido, los jóvenes discutían acerca de no poder retrasar el vuelo que los conduciría a Japón al siguiente día, cuando una chica hermosa rubia de ojos grises se acercó a uno de ellos.

- Hola, disculpa el atrevimiento, quisiera saber…–dijo dubitativa.

- ¿Quién tú o tu amiga? –le contestó indiferentemente.

- ¿Cómo? –preguntó confundida.

- Si, eres tu quien quiere salir conmigo o es tu amiga, me da lo mismo ambas son hermosas –dijo en tono seductor, una vez que había revisado con la vista a ambas chicas.

- Pues, soy Eve y ella es Moira.

- Deja tu nombre y número telefónico, te llamo después –le dijo extendiéndole una servilleta y una pluma.

- ¿Hasta cuándo te comportaras, así? –le preguntó su acompañante. Un guapo chico rubio de ojos muy azules, una vez que Eve se marchó.

- ¿De qué hablas? –contestó despreocupado el delgado chico de ojos verde esmeralda y piel blanca como la nieve.

- Shun, en estos años, hemos recorrido cinco países y en todos es lo mismo.

- No te había escuchado queja alguna, Hyoga. Parecías disfrutarlo –dijo pícaramente.

- Al principio así era, pero desde que nos conocimos en la universidad de París y nos graduamos. Hemos estado viajando, y en cada país al cual llegamos haces lo mismo, cuanta chica se te acerca, sales con ella –mencionó mientras jugaba con la taza de café que sostenía en su mano derecha.

- Momento, momento, solo con las hermosas, no le veo el problema –contestó mientras movía desenfadadamente una mano.

- Creí que se te pasaría, y finalmente te establecerías con alguna de ellas, veo que estaba en un error –expresó exhalando un suspiro.

- ¿Y por qué querría eso? –preguntó con desdén.

- Es imposible discutir cuando te pones así, Shun –afirmó cansinamente.

- De acuerdo. Acepto que he salido con más mujeres de las que puedo recordar, amigo sabes perfectamente que, pocas han tenido el privilegio de amanecer en mi cama –dijo inocentemente.

- Si claro –menciono incrédulo –solo son aquellas de que puedes obtener algo a cambio –refutó mientras lo miraba fijamente.

- Deseas salir con ellas ¿sí o no? –cuestionó haciendo caso omiso al comentario del rubio al tiempo que agitaba la servilleta juguetonamente en Hyoga. A pesar de que el rubio reprobaba su comportamiento, Shun ejercía un extraño poder sobre él evitando que pudiera enojarse con su amigo por mucho tiempo.

- Vamos a empacar. Será una larga noche –finalizó Hyoga bebiendo su café de un sorbo.

A la mañana siguiente, el par de amigos se dirigían presurosamente al Aeropuerto Turnhouse de Edimburgo, abordando el avión casi veinte minutos antes de que despegara.

- ¡Te dije que lo lograríamos Hyoga! –exclamó triunfal Shun.

- Sí…no…te hubieras…empeñado en…salir…hubiéramos…llegado perfectamente –jadeo sin aliento su compañero, buscando los asientos en las filas VIP del avión.

- Déjame hacer memoria, ¿Acaso no era un alto rubio. Él que ayer provocó que nos sacaran del pub a las dos de la mañana? Después de armar un gran alboroto luego de que el mesero no trajera su séptimo atomic green e insistió en buscar un lugar donde pudiera seguir bebiendo vodka junto a Eve o ¿era Moira? –le cuestionó, al mismo tiempo que ponía su mano en el mentón.

- ¿Acaso, es mi culpa?. En este país, no saben beber otra cosa que no sea cerveza –refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos y entrecerrando sus ojos azules.

- Hyoga, eso fue en Alemania –dijo divertido Shun.

- Lo que sea, tengo que apreciarte mucho como para ir a Japón contigo. Quince horas de vuelo –señaló con desgano subiendo sus hombros en señal de resignación.

- No te quejes. La mayoría la pasarás durmiendo además no podía seguirle dando excusas, sino regresaba en una semana como máximo, él vendría a buscarme –afirmó tristemente.

- Podríamos irnos de país y nunca lo sabría –mencionó Hyoga inocentemente mientras jugaba con sus manos.

- Si claro, y él cortaría todos mis gastos, debo arreglar lo de mi fideicomiso, de hecho debí regresar hace ya un par de años para hacerlo así que será buen pretexto –dijo Shun haciéndole un guiño.

- Esa es la gran ventaja de ser hijo único –señaló Hyoga inflando su pecho en señal de orgullo.

- Ejem, ejem –carraspeó –dirás…huérfano único.

El viaje trascurrió lo más normal posible, permitiendo que los chicos se recuperan de su noche de excesos. Habían pasado casi 16 horas en el vuelo, cuando al fin el avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto internacional de Narita en Tokio, después de dejar el avión, los jóvenes amontonaron sus maletas en un carrito y se encaminaron a la aduana a documentarse.

- Pasaportes, por favor –dijo la empleada –Kido ¿ambos? ¿Acaso son…?

- ¡Sin parentesco! –dijeron al unísono Hyoga y Shun.

- Perdón, es que creí que eran parientes del difunto Kido Mitsumasa, fundador de la fundación Grad, y por lo tanto herederos del gran imperio corporativo Kido –se disculpó la empleada.

- ¡Imagínate! Nosotros parientes, no creí que tus compatriotas hicieran juicios tan rápido –expresó Hyoga, una vez que la empleada les devolvió los pasaportes y se encaminaban hacia la salida.

- Lo había olvidado, Kido no es un apellido tan común además te recuerdo que también son "tus compatriotas" –mencionó cáusticamente Shun entrecerrando sus ojos.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, lo admito mi padre creció aquí pero yo nunca he estado en Japón así que, serás mi guía en este país –dijo recargando un brazo en el hombro de su compañero.

- ¡SHUN! ¡SHUN! –gritó desde la sala de llegada un alto, fornido y bronceado joven de cabello azul. El hombre estaba vestido de traje color azul oscuro.

- Onii-san –dijo Shun, acercándose rápidamente y abrazando a su hermano –te dije que no era necesario que vinieras, debes estar esperándonos desde hace mucho.

- ¿Que son un par de minutos, comparados con los seis años desde que te marchaste? –refunfuñó Ikki, revolviéndole el pelo cariñosamente al separarse.

- Lo siento –dijo refiriéndose a Hyoga, quien le respondió con un ademán con la mano de no darle importancia –te presento, a mi amigo Hy…

- Hola, Hyoga –saludó Ikki con una leve inclinación del cuerpo hacia el frente.

- ¡Ikki!, ¿Cómo lo supiste? Jamás te dije su nombre –preguntó asombrado Shun.

- ¡Ahh!, seguro me lo dijiste alguna vez y ¿Quién más podía acompañarte? –contestó seriamente.

- Yo no…recuerdo haberlo hecho –dijo dubitativo Shun.

- ¡Bah! Que más da, los llevare a sus habitaciones, quiero que descansen y mañana vayan a mi oficina –sentenció Ikki.

- Y… ¿Por qué haríamos eso? –refutó Hyoga.

- Porque, lo digo yo –retó Ikki.

- Yo no tengo nada que ver aquí, así que haré lo que se me venga en gana –contestó desafiante el rubio.

- Olvidas, que eres un huésped por muy ruso que seas, también tienes sangre nipona y debes actuar como tal –dijo mordazmente Ikki.

- ¿Onii-san? No recuerdo haberte dicho que Hyoga fuera mitad ruso –expresó más intrigado Shun.

- Seguro lo dijiste alguna vez, ¿Cómo diablos lo sabría sino fuera así? –aseguró molesto Ikki –como sea rubio, si no quieres venir aquí te quedas –dijo al mismo tiempo que tomaba el brazo de su hermano y lo encaminaba hacia la puerta de salida más próxima.

- Hyoga, Ikki por favor no discutan más, aún nos quedan dos horas de camino –suplicó Shun, ante la mirada furibunda que se dedicaban sus compañeros.

- Creí que tu amable hermano conduciría y nos dejaría en paz un rato –susurró Hyoga al oído de Shun después de haber registrado el minibar sin encontrar lo que buscaba, se acomodó en el asiento de una espaciosa limosina al mismo tiempo que observaba a Ikki, en el lado contrario hablar por celular.

- Hyoga, creo que fue odio a primera vista –dijo divertido Shun.

- ¿Estás seguro que es tu hermano, no cabe la posibilidad que te raptara de bebe? Es de lo más desagradable, no veo ningún parecido –expresó sórdidamente Hyoga antes de cerrar sus hermosos ojos azules para quedarse dormido profundamente.

- Onii-san ¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó Shun somnoliento, al ver que la limosina se había detenido en un complejo de oficinas casi tres horas después de haber llegado a Japón.

- Cambio de planes ototo, despierta a ese tipo y ven conmigo –ordenó el peliazul.

- Onii-san, estamos cansados del viaje y…

- ¿Solo del viaje? –preguntó inquiridoramente Ikki, Shun para evitar que se percatara del rubor en sus mejillas y le preguntara el por qué, volteó rápidamente a despertar a su amigo y alistarse un poco para ir con su hermano, acción que sin duda hizo por lo poco que recordaba de su última noche en Inglaterra.

Cuando bajaron del auto, un chico de largo cabello negro los estaba esperando en la entrada del edifico por el que había entrado Ikki, les recibió con una solemne inclinación del cuerpo.

- Buenos días. Les informo que Ikki-sama me pidió que los acompañara hasta su oficina –dijo el pelinegro elegantemente vestido de negro, traía lentes negros y un dispositivo de comunicación pegado a su oído. El joven atlético los encamino hacia el último piso.

- Ja, tanto respeto, para alguien tan desagradable ¿Pidió o exigió? –resopló sarcástico Hyoga, quien estaba de muy malhumor por haber sido despertado.

- Hyoga, si sigues actuando igual que mi hermano, acabaran volviéndome loco, te lo suplicó; ¡COMPÓRTATE! –replicó Shun.

- Me comportare, si él se comporta –dijo tajantemente cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho.

- No tienen remedio –suspiró saliendo del ascensor. Un chico vestido de mezclilla y una camiseta blanca, absorto en la lectura de una hoja de papel, tropezó con Shun tirando los papeles que traía en la otra mano.

- ¡Auch! –chilló dolido desde el piso el castaño.

- ¿Estas, bien? –preguntó Shun, ayudándole a levantarse.

- Estoy acostumbrado, me pasa muy seguido –dijo divertido poniéndose un brazo detrás de la nuca.

- Aun no has visto a Saori-sama ¿Cierto? –preguntó el pelinegro, ayudándole a poner en orden los documentos.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –dijo el castaño, volteando como si buscara algo.

- Seiya, sabes bien que cuando vienes vestido de esta forma, se enfurece demasiado –señaló.

- No es para tanto Shiryu, si me voy rápido, no me vera aquí.

- Tal vez ella no, pero Ikki-sama seguramente lo hará, tienes un talento natural para meterte en problemas –dijo reprobándolo con la cabeza.

- Que va, a estas horas está en su "oficina" –dijo encomillando con sus dedos al nivel de su cabeza.

- ¿Ves? Como no es muy popular –exclamó Hyoga a Shun.

- ¿Qué, lo conoces? –les preguntó curioso.

- Yo no. Él tiene la "suerte" –enfatizó –de ser su hermano –dijo señalando a Shun, quien suspiró profundamente en señal de resignación.

- ¡Ahh! Ya veo –dijo sorprendido –no sabía que tuviera un hermano, de hecho nadie lo conoce a fondo. Nadie se explica cómo es el único que puede soportar a Saori-san…

- Seiya…–interrumpió Shiryu.

- …a veces, me preguntó ¿Cómo es que llegó a ser su mano derecha? Tal vez es por sus caracteres taaan "amables", ¿Saben? a veces apostamos acerca de …

- Este…Seiya…–interrumpió nuevamente Shiryu a su amigo, que seguía como si no lo oyera.

- …quien de los dos estará de peor humor y será el primero en comenzar a gritarnos…

- Seiya, yo creo…–interrumpió Shiryu.

- Como si fuera tan difícil manejar un imperio, dejado por tu abuelo –ironizó –ahora que recuerdo, estas dos semanas…

- Yo creo, que deberías…–susurró Shiryu.

- …las apuestas han estado muy parejas, ¿Qué pasa Shiryu, que debería…? –dijo exasperado Seiya, al notar que el pelinegro le hacía varias señas insistentes.

- ¡CERRAR ESA GRAN BOCA QUE TIENES! –vociferó Ikki, que sin que Seiya lo hubiera notado se había situado a su lado escuchando toda la conversación.

- Es que yo…no era, acerca de…mejor, me voy –trato de disculparse, mientras corría hacia las escaleras, temiendo que si esperaba el ascensor, Ikki pudiera ocasionarle mucho sufrimiento.

* * *

_Atomic green: bebida con vodka, blue Curacao y jugo de naranja_

_Narita es el aeropuerto internacional ubicado a dos horas de Tokio_

_Sama-sufijo de cortesía para personas importantes_


	3. ESTRELLAS

_Quiero agradecer nuevamente a Hitokiri lady y Allpheratz por tomarse un tiempo en leerme y dejarme un review, me da gusto saber que logre el efecto que deseaba, dudas, comentarios y preguntas las recibire con mucho gusto _

_Siento mucho haberme tardado tanto con la actualizacion he tenido mucho trabajo y no me puedo sentar a escribir como deseo, les dejo este capitulo nuevo que ojala sea de su agrado muchas gracias por dedicar un tiempo a leerlo _

* * *

- Acompáñenme –ordenó Ikki a Hyoga y Shun. El peliazul los condujo a una elegante sala de juntas, por los grandes ventanales podían observarse los rascacielos que enmarcan la ciudad de Tokio, el ir y venir, de las diminutas personas y autos en las calles y banquetas. El par de amigos habían estado en muchas ciudades del mundo pero esta les pareció más imponente y bella que cualquiera, casi había un sentimiento familiar.

- Onii-san. Estamos hambrientos y cansados ¿Nos dirás, para que nos has traído aquí? –interrogó molesto Shun.

- Lo sabrás en un momento –dijo secamente Ikki, mientras cruzaba los brazos cerrando los azules ojos y se recargaba en una pared.

- Debí, haberte dejado viajar solo –le susurró Hyoga a Shun. Esté solo atino a suspirar hastiado.

- Lamento, haberlos hecho esperar –mencionó una joven mujer que irrumpió en la habitación quince minutos más tarde. Ella vestía muy formal con una falda corta gris, blusa magenta y un saco gris, fue seguida al interior por un mal encarado hombre calvo vestido de negro. La chica de larga cabellera morada parecía imponerse pero tenía una dulce mirada que se acentuó cuando les sonrió al par de amigos –¿Desean algo de comer? Tatsumi por favor, trae algo de la cafetería para nuestros invitados –ordenó con dulzura la atractiva mujer. Tatsumi después de hacer un gesto de desaprobación salió de la sala, para dejar que la chica continuara –soy la presidenta de la fundación Grad, pueden decirme Saori. Siento que haya sido tan repentino nuestro encuentro y que no hayan podido descansar como debieran, pero hoy mismo partó hacia el extranjero; así que seré breve. Estoy segura que se preguntaran ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo aquí? Bien, la razón por la cual le pedí a Ikki que los trajera tan presurosamente es que yo deseo que trabajen para la fundación…

- Espera, espera, espera un poco ¿Ni nuestros nombres conoces y nos ofreces un trabajo? Además no tengo necesidad de trabajar, sí termine la universidad fue solamente por cumplir el último deseo de mi madre ¿Te queda claro? –intervino Hyoga molesto.

- Él tiene razón, yo no tengo pensado permanecer en este país, vine a arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes y me marchare –refutó Shun.

- Sé, lo que debo saber, tú eres el hermano menor de Ikki –dijo refiriéndose a Shun –y tú eres el mejor amigo de Shun, Hyoga –explicó serenamente Saori.

- Me largo de aquí, deberías ofrecer este trabajo a quien realmente lo necesite y lo quiera, no a personas como nosotros –afirmó Hyoga levantándose al mismo tiempo que Shun.

- ¿A niños ricos mimados, que desperdician su existencia en banalidades? ¿Derrochando el talento que tienen, porque temen enfrentarse a un mundo real? –interrogó desafiante Saori.

- Tú no tienes ningún derecho a meterte en nuestras vidas y juzgarlas a la ligera, si tuvieras algo de educación lo hubieras pensado mejor y al menos te hubieras tomado la molestia de averiguar algo más que nuestros nombres –dijo cortés y tajante Shun, al tiempo que se dirigía hacia la puerta.

- No mentí al decir que sabía lo suficiente, permítanme explicar; la fundación Grad, tiene muchos negocios lucrativos, pero el deseo de mi difunto abuelo siempre fue crear un mundo igualitario donde todos tuvieran la misma oportunidad de brillar, por lo mismo; el fin de las ganancias de la fundación es ayudar a chicos huérfanos principalmente de origen japonés, se puede decir que es un requisito haber sido huérfano para poder trabajar aquí. Hace tiempo sucedieron algunos fenómenos naturales que ocasionaron numerosas muertes, debido a ello existen cientos, no, quizás miles de niños que han pasado una infancia traumática, estos chicos se encuentran solos en este mundo. Estoy segura que saben de ese sentimiento –añadió viéndolos fijamente, al par de chicos les dio la impresión de que esta era una afirmación más que una comparación –si le suman la desesperación y saber que no hay un medio para sobresalir por más que lo intenten. Les hace crecer con una perspectiva de destino cruel y un futuro incierto, lo que les conlleva a caer en vicios y delitos.

Esta fundación trata de acercar a estos niños a un mundo normal tanto como sea posible ¿Acaso desean ser en parte responsables de que algunos de ellos, no tengan la oportunidad en la vida? Mandarlos a escuelas y universidades es costoso. ¿Por ser bendecidos con una fortuna no desean ayudar a otros? A niños que han compartido su suerte, un poco al menos, la de ser huérfanos para ellos no existe nadie más importante que los amigos que logran hacer en los orfanatos, es su única familia, la única red de salvación que conocen apoyándose los unos a los otros, pero si así lo desean no puedo obligarlos, de todas formas fue un placer conocerlos –dijo saliendo y dejando a los tres chicos en la sala.

- Señorita aquí esta lo que me…¿Dónde está Saori-sama? –interrogó Tatsumi quien acababa de entrar por una puerta opuesta en la sala, con una bandeja de comida.

- ¿Acaso, no lo notaste? Fue un pretexto para deshacerse de tu fastidiante presencia –contestó cáusticamente Ikki.

- ¡Coman! –exigió Tatsumi, dejando caer estrepitosamente la charola con comida en la mesa y salió frunciendo el ceño bajo la mirada divertida de Ikki.

- Tengo cosas que hacer, Shyriu se encargara de llevarlos al hotel, nos vemos ototo –añadió Ikki cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- ¿Sabes? Creí que Ikki nos lanzaría todo un sermón y nos obligaría a trabajar aquí, realmente me sorprendió que solo se haya marchado –mencionó Hyoga al mismo tiempo que engullía rápidamente arroz y croquetas de pulpo –. Aunque me dio la impresión de que esa mujer no se dará por vencida tan fácilmente.

- ¿Acaso es algo que el apuesto rubio no pueda manejar? –preguntó burlonamente Shun.

- Si mal no recuerdo, eres tú el que gusta de hacer su voluntad con ellas, no yo –contestó apuntándole con un camarón prendido de un par de palillos.

- No gracias amigo, creo que ella es algo especial –reflexionó el peliverde.

- ¿Qué, el pequeño Shun enamorado? Creí que no viviría para ver esto…otra vez –dijo bebiendo jugo de naranja.

- ¡Que tonto eres Hyoga! –finalizó el peliverde uniéndosele al desayuno.

Hyoga sabía a qué se refería Shun. En Saori, existía algo que hacía vibrar sus corazones de un modo que no eran capaces de definir; era la primera vez que conocían a esta chica de ojos azul agua, quizás se tratara que en otra vida habían guardado alguna relación especial, lo cual era imposible de pensar para el rubio, puesto que en su religión estaba prohibido abrirle la puerta al tema de la reencarnación. Después de haber desayunado, el par de amigos salieron del edifico donde recargado en la limosina que los había trasportado en la mañana esperaba pacientemente Shiryu.

- Espero que la comida haya sido de su agrado. Los llevare a descansar –dijo cortésmente al ver aproximarse a los muchachos, que como siempre iban riendo y bromeando.

- Muchas gracias, por llevarnos –exclamó Shun.

- ¿Y dinos, acaso eres el chofer de Saori? –preguntó Hyoga una vez que el auto se puso en marcha.

- No. Soy el jefe de seguridad. Ikki-sama me encargó esta tarea, es casi como seguir las ordenes de Saori-sama –contestó con orgullo el joven pelinegro.

- Dime Shiryu ¿Llevas mucho trabajando para Saori? –interrogó Shun.

- Si. Desde que salí del orfanato al cumplir catorce años me interese por las artes marciales y Saori-sama muy amablemente se ofreció a pagar por mis estudios en los mejores dojhos de Japón, al terminar con mi entrenamiento me ofreció un buen puesto como su jefe de seguridad, de esto hace ya cinco años.

- ¿Oye y el chico con el que te encontraste al llevarnos con mi hermano es amigo tuyo? –preguntó interesado Shun.

- Así es. Su nombre es Seiya, es mi mejor amigo. Lo conozco desde que éramos niños, crecimos juntos en el orfanato, es buen chico pero siempre encuentra la forma de que Ikki-sama, Saori-sama y Tartsumi-san, logren castigarlo por todo lo que hace –dijo negando con la cabeza.

- Vaya, pero si es el trío del buen humor, no imagino por que podrían castigarlo –añadió cáusticamente el rubio.

- Es por su carácter, siempre encuentra la forma de exasperarlos –dijo reprimiendo la risa.

- No tienes que fingir con nosotros Shyriu, comprobamos que no son las personas más dulces de la tierra –exclamó Hyoga divertido –por quien lo siento es por mi amigo que tendrá que soportar a su hermano de ahora en adelante.

- No digas eso Hyoga, Ikki no es como piensas, deberías conocerlo un poco mejor y verías que…

- Es más amargado de lo que parece ¿no?.

- Hyoga –exclamó Shun con falso enojo.

- Está bien, está bien. Supongo que al menos debe ser reconfortante saber que tienes a un hermano en algún lugar, un vínculo con tu sangre, ¿No crees Shiryu?.

- Creo que los amigos son hermanos elegidos; solo hay algo que debo hacer antes de llevarlos al hotel. Saori-sama me pidió llevar algunas cosas al orfanato que está cerca de la playa, siento demorar más su descanso –mencionó apenado el pelinegro.

- Que va, ese desayuno nos ha reanimado, servirá de pretexto para conocer las playas de aquí –dijo entusiasmado Hyoga frotándose las manos.

- ¿Las playas o las mujeres Hyoga? –interrogó Shun arqueando una ceja.

- Bueno, eso es algo que no se puede separar amigo –dijo Hyoga dándole una cariñosa palmada a Shun.

- Por favor esperen en el auto, esto solo me tomara un momento –expresó Shiryu, mientras comenzaba a estacionarse frente al orfanato llamado; Niños de las Estrellas.

- Espera Shiryu, te daremos ayudaremos –exclamó Hyoga bajándose del auto seguido por Shun. Shiryu se había encaminado hacia la cajuela y comenzaba sacar algunas cajas apilándolas en la banqueta mientras que muchos niños curiosos los miraban por las rejas de la puerta principal.

- No puedo permitirlo, Hyoga-sama –negó Shiryu retirando las manos del rubio de la caja que intentaba levantar.

- Espera, no estoy habituado a esos títulos dime Hyoga –dijo sujetando fírmenme la caja y encaminándose hacia la puerta del orfanato.

- Pero…–replicó el pelinegro.

- Pero nada mi amigo es mitad ruso y nunca ha estado en Japón y en cuanto a mí hace ya muchos años que he estado fuera, solo llámanos por nuestros nombres –suplicó Shun con una cálida sonrisa.

- Eso es signo de familiaridad y no creo…

- Vamos no creo que seas mayor que nosotros si acaso por un año así que deja esos ridículos títulos –gritó Hyoga, esperando que le abrieran la puerta.

Una vez dentro del orfanato los chicos entregaron las cajas al director del lugar. Afuera de la oficina de este, los niños ya habían hecho una fila y al salir los chicos, hicieron una leve reverencia conjunta y les agradecieron. Hubo algunas entusiastas niñas que se lanzaron abrazando al rubio y el peliverde. Estos estaban confundidos, el contenido de las cajas les intrigaba, ¿Qué misterioso contenido podía alegrar tanto a los pequeños? Sus dudas fueron despejadas cuando se acercó un niño al que todos llamaban Oni-chan y les dijo cortésmente:

- Disculpen la actitud de los pequeños, se emocionan con facilidad. En representación del orfanato agradezco los regalos por el día del niño –al finalizar su breve discurso, una niña se acercó con un par de flores que sin duda había cortado presurosamente para regalarlas a los chicos al mismo tiempo que los besaba en las mejillas.

- Cada año en esta fecha Saori-sama, reparte regalos entre los orfanatos más cercanos. Algunas veces es un trabajo extenuante, por lo que pide ayuda a toda la fundación, se interrumpen las labores para hacerlo, este año Ikki-sama prefirió que lo hicieran solo, un puñado de gente y solo faltaba este orfanato –explicó Shiryu una vez que se encontraban de regreso en la limosina.

- Vaya, no lo hubiera imaginado –dijo descaradamente Hyoga –creo que el espíritu altruista de Ikki se está acabando.

Los jóvenes estaban rendidos en parte por el viaje y en mayor parte por la noche de juerga en Inglaterra así que apenas llegaron al hotel al cual los había conducido Shiryu; se recostaron y durmieron hasta el día siguiente. Hyoga obligado por la tibieza del sol en sus ojos, los abrió y contemplo en silencio a su amigo quien ya estaba despierto, pero seguía en la cama.

- ¿Qué ocurre Shun? –interrogó al fin, volcándose sobre su costado izquierdo.

- He estado pensando…esos niños, creo que tiene razón Saori, me gustaría poder hacer algo por ellos –dijo sentado en la cama mirando la flor que le había dado la pequeña.

- Vaya, me alegra saber que tendré compañía agradable, mientras trabajo con tu hermano –dijo recibiendo por respuesta una cálida sonrisa.


	4. SOMBRAS

_nunca habia reescrito tantas veces uno, espero sea de su agrado y si esta vez no me voy a desaparecer tanto, ya saben que hacer para que conozca su opinion, teorias y demas, disfrutalo_

_pd. note unos megahorrores de los otros dos cap y les añadi cositas nada importante sino desean releerlos, pero me gustan mas ahora, me callo la boca_

* * *

- Al fin –dijo Shun poniéndose una elegante chaqueta de piel negra.

- ¡Lo sabía! –exclamó alegre Hyoga. Una vez finalizado el horario laboral del viernes, ambos salieron de la oficina que habían compartido durante la primera semana que tenían trabajando para la fundación Grad, y se encaminaron hacia la gran ciudad de Tokio, decididos a explorar su vida nocturna. Discutían acerca de cuál sería el primer lugar que visitarían, prácticamente eran nuevos en la ciudad y no sabían a donde dirigirse, el par de amigos habían pasado incontables experiencias desagradables recorriendo los peores barrios de las ciudades donde habían vivido los últimos cinco años, así que preferían ir a lugares recomendados donde trataban de no meterse en problemas y para su suerte, a lo lejos vieron dos rostros conocidos, que les serían de mucha ayuda.

- Hola, Shiryu –dijo sonriente Shun.

- ¿Ocurre algo Kido-sama? –preguntó el pelinegro cortésmente.

- ¿Podrías dejarlo solo, en Shun? Quisiéramos preguntarles –expresó señalando a Hyoga y así mismo – ¿conocen algún buen sitio, para divertirnos?.

- ¿Cómo, dice? –preguntó contrariado Shiryu.

- Shiruy, recuerda lo que te dijimos de los títulos. Que si conocen algún, bar, pub, boliche, disco, club, antro, su lugar preferido para ir de party, ya saben algún sitio de moda donde haya chicas, alcohol, música, diversión ¿les suena? –preguntó Hyoga algo irónico, Shiryu y Seiya se miraron desconcertados, antes de responder.

- Pues…yo sé de qué en el distrito de Roppongi, puedes encontrar muchos sitios como aquellos que mencionas, pero no estoy muy seguro, no solemos frecuentar esos lugares –dijo Seiya algo apenado.

- Bien, ya es tiempo de que los frecuenten –afirmó Shun, recibiéndola la mirada de aprobación de Hyoga.

- Unos momentos de diversión, no se le niegan a nadie y entre más mejor –expresó confiadamente Hyoga, haciendo caso omiso de algunos comentarios en contra de "sus ideas" de diversión por parte de sus nuevos amigos al tiempo que los conducía; mejor dicho empujaba, dentro de su auto.

Cuando llegaron al antro, Shun y Hyoga se encaminaron cerca de una mesa que les permitiera estar cerca de la barra, para mantenerse atentos de las chicas que solían acercarse a está en busca de compañía, lo cual esta noche sería algo difícil de conseguir, puesto que esta semana no era de paga.

- Juguemos, estoy muy aburrido –dijo con desgano Hyoga dejándose caer al lado de Seiya, una vez que comprobó que en ese país las chicas eran más tradicionales a las que estaba acostumbrado tratar.

- ¿Siempre se pone así? –preguntó tímidamente Seiya.

- Solo, cuando las chicas no tienen interés en él –contestó tranquilamente Shun, bebiendo su segundo blue sky.

- ¿Y eso pasa seguido? –interrogó Seiya curioso.

- De hecho, creo que es una de las pocas veces que ha pasado –dijo Shun, divertido por la mirada furibunda que le dedicaba Hyoga.

- Basta de charla, conozcamos mejor a estos dos, empecemos el "yo nunca nunca" –dijo entusiasmado Hyoga.

- El…¿Qué? –preguntaron sobresaltados Shiryu y Seiya intercambiando miradas confusas.

- Es un juego, que puedes hacer para conocer a las personas –intervino Shun –en serio que debes haberte dado por vencido amigo, hace años que no juegas a esto.

- También esta; el "verdad o retó", el clásico de la "botella", "la cartas" –siguió Hyoga haciendo caso omiso de lo que dijo Shun.

- Ese es más divertido, con chicas –afirmó maliciosamente Shun.

- ¡POKER DE PRENDAS! –dijeron al mismo tiempo Shun y Hyoga, chocando las palmas de sus manos ante la mirada atónita del par de apuestos jóvenes.

- Les, explicó –dijo Hyoga, divertido de la cara de asombro de sus acompañantes –nos sentamos en círculo alguien dice "_yo nunca, nunca_" he odiado a Ikki, por ejemplo, y todos los que lo han odiado tienen que tomar un trago completo y él que este a la derecha del que formulo la primera oración continua y así sucesivamente hasta conocernos mejor.

- O ver quien puede formular más preguntas coherentes después de 10 rondas –afirmó en un susurro Shun divertido.

- Pero… nosotros no estamos bebiendo –añadió Shiryu.

- Eso tiene arreglo –mencionó Hyoga con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que le ordenaba al mesero varias bebidas.

- Vamos, suena divertido –dijo entusiasta Seiya.

- Seiya, no creo que sea apropiado, te recuerdo que cuando hacemos el brindis en la compañía con eso te basta –refutó Shiryu.

- Vamos, ¿qué puede pasar? –preguntó inocentemente Seiya –además cuando estemos mareados lo dejamos.

- Está bien –aprobó finalmente Shiryu.

- Y esh que no lo entiendo Hyoga, shiempre me pashan eshas coshas –decía desconsolado Seiya ebrio, abrazando a Shun, después de cinco rondas de preguntas.

- De acuerdo, pero soy Shun, no Hyoga –lo corrigió divertido el peliverde, tomándole por un brazo.

- Le dije que era mala idea –suspiro Shiryu.

- Vaya amigo, sí que creí que caerías rápido –mencionó Hyoga mientras tomaba su sexta laguna azul.

- ¿O sea que fue un truco para embriagarnos? –preguntó Shiryu, ofendido mientras se levantaba de la mesa circular quedando frente a Hyoga.

- Calma amigo, calma, en verdad deseábamos conocerlos mejor, pero te seré sincero no creí que pudieras resistir tanto, tendré que pagarte Shun –dijo dirigiéndose hacia el peliverde, el aludido hizo un ademán con las manos de que no dijera más de la "inocente" apuesta que el par de amigos habían hecho cuando Seiya y Shiryu se habían marchado por un momento, acerca de quién de los dos era capaz de emborrachar más rápido a su nuevo compañero.

- ¡Es cierto entonces, lo que se dice de ustedes que no son más que un par de mocosos engreídos, que convencieron a Ikki y Saori de ocupar puestos que no les corresponden, que todo se les ha facilitado en la vida y que el resto de nosotros les importa nada! –añadió enfurecido Shiryu.

- Saori-sama e Ikki-sama, recuerda Shiryu –sórdidamente añadió Shun.

- ¡Oye, oye! para empezar fueron ellos los que nos ofrecieron trabajo y no empieces a insultarnos por tener una buena vida, yo que culpa tengo –dijo sórdidamente Hyoga que ya se había levantado de su asiento y se disponía a terminar su trago de no ser porque Shiryu lo arrojo lejos de él, de un manotazo –ahora si te lo ganaste –mencionó el rubio acercándose peligrosamente hacia Shiryu.

- Oigan, basta, no es para que peleen, por una tontería –interrumpió Shun en tono conciliador colocándose en medio.

- ¡Quítame las manos de encima, niño rico! –bufó Shiryu.

- Pelea, pelea, tu ganash Chiriu –decía divertido Seiya desde su asiento.

- Mi intención no es…

- ¡Fuiste tú! –interrumpió el gruñido de un alto y fornido hombre a Shun, quien al parecer por su camisa ahora de color azul, había tenido la mala suerte de haber sido el blanco del vaso, mientras señalaba a Hyoga.

- Yo no, bueno yo estaba bebiéndolo pero este amable caballero –dijo señalando a Shiryu –fue el que arrojo mi laguna azul por los aires así que…

- ¿Te crees muy gracioso? par de insolentes, ahora verán –dijo mientras se arremangaba su camisa y ocho tipos de su misma complexión se acercaban a ellos.

- Bien, amigo estas con ellos o conmigo, esto no va a ser bonito –le susurro Hyoga a Shiryu.

- No estás a mi altura rubio, déjamelo a mí –mencionó con orgullo Shiryu mientas se ponía en una pose defensiva marcial.

- Te sorprenderías –afirmó Hyoga colocando su espalda contra la de Shiryu listo para la pelea.

- Aquí vamos…otra vez –suspiró hastiado Shun, dispuesto a ayudar a sus amigos, no sin antes colocar a Seiya en un lugar donde no pudieran hacerle daño –bien señores mi amigo se disculpa por este pequeño altercado –dijo en tono conciliador Shun tratando de interrumpir la pequeña pelea que estaba por iniciar.

- ¿Rubio vas a dejar que tu novio te defienda? –mencionó con desdén el tipo de la camisa manchada por el trago de Hyoga –sería una lástima dejarle un ojo morado, quizás ya no lo querrás tanto cuando no sea tan "lindo".

- ¡Ahora veras! –gritó Hyoga molesto intentando dirigirse hacia el tipo que se burlaba de Shun.

- Basta Hyoga, no prestes atención –interfirió Shun decidido.

- Si rubio, hazle caso a tu novio –dijo otro tipo cerrándole el paso a Hyoga, acompañado por dos individuos más –te puede quitar el enojo.

- No podrán con nosotros –terció otro tipo frente a Shiryu.

- Si así lo deseas –dijo despreocupadamente Shiryu mientras atinaba un golpe en la boca del estómago de su contrincante provocando que este cayera de rodillas.

- ¡Maldito! –vociferaron tres hombres abalanzándose frente a Shiryu al primero lo tomo por un brazo obligándolo a girar y caer al piso, a los otros dos con certeras patadas en la cara dejó inconscientes, por otro lado dos tipos tenían tomado a Hyoga por los brazos mientras otro le propinaba golpes en el estómago, causando que solo se burlara de estos, fastidiado de esta actitud, pateo a su contrincante en la cara dejándolo inconsciente y agachándose con un ágil movimiento se deshizo del par que lo sujetaba, lanzándolos cerca de la barra.

- ¿Qué ocurre Hyoga, ayudémoslo? –dijo apremiante Shiryu al ver como dos de los tipos intentaban pelar con Shun.

- Tranquilo, espera –mencionó Hyoga mientras con el dorso de su mano se limpiaba la sangre de su labio.

- Ven aquí pequeño, no te haré mucho daño –mencionaba burlonamente el tipo de la camisa manchada a Shun, mientras este ágilmente esquivaba todos sus golpes.

- Mi amigo te ha ordenado algo, muchacho obedece –secundó el acompañante intentando también golpear a Shun, este hastiado de este enfrentamiento atino a ponerse en medio de los dos, desapareciendo ágilmente para que se golpearán entre ellos, durante el altercado algunos de los asistentes comenzaron a alentar a unos y otros. Los que animaban a los hombres que habían perdido con la euforia a flor de piel comenzaron a armar alboroto contra el otro grupo haciendo que se hiciera una pelea general, en la cual los chicos se enfrentaron a los animadores del grupo perdedor, durante algunos minutos en el antro volaron, vasos, botellas e incluso sillas hasta que la autoridad se hizo presente, enfilando a todo aquel con señales de haberse envuelto en la pelea hacia la estación de policía.

- Nakamura, encierra a estos hermanitos juntos, hasta que no digan su verdadero apellido estarán aquí –ordenó un mal encarado oficial al encargado de conducir a los detenidos a las celdas.

- ¿Qué parte de no somos hermanos, no comprendes? Y quien dice que mentimos –bufó Hyoga molesto mientras un oficial lo tenía tomado del brazo conduciéndolo por un estrecho pasillo que conectaba la comandancia con las celdas del interior.

- Ya Hyoga, no lo empeores –susurró Shiryu.

- Oye te parece poco, estúpidos policías, creer que mentimos por tener la rara coincidencia de apellidarnos igual y no tener nada en común, a mí no me sorprendió que Shun y yo compartiéramos el mismo apellido y ustedes dos pues; no me parece extraño ha de haber un montón de gente que se llama igual en el mundo y no por eso tienen que estar emparentados –vociferaba Hyoga dentro de la prisión en donde acababa de entrar.

- Oye Shiryu, me siento muy, muy mal –decía Seiya, con una mano en la boca.

- Te lo advertí amigo –suspiró Shiryu, observándose como su amigo se encaminaba a un sucio baño en un rincón –y todo esto por tu culpa rubio sino tuvieran tu amigo y tú, esas ideas tan tontas.

- Ya Shiryu te pedimos una disculpa por nuestro comportamiento, además te recuerdo que él que inicio papelea fuiste tú, y por lo que parece estaremos aquí un buen rato, tratemos de llevarnos bien –mencionó Shun desde un rincón de la celda, Shiryu suspiro enfadado y se dirigió a sentarse en la orilla de un viejo catre, alejado lo más posible de esos niños ricos, con los que tenía el infortunio de trabajar.

- ¡Vamos! amigo hagamos las pases ¿qué te parece? –dijo Hyoga en tono conciliador pasada una hora, agitando una botella de vodka en su mano izquierda.

- ¿De dónde sacaste eso? –preguntó asombrado Shiryu al levantar la mirada.

- Te sorprenderías la clase de cosas que puedes conseguir aquí –contestó Hyoga, ante la mirada atónita de Shiryu, quien intuía que no era lo primera vez que el rubio pisaba un lugar así.

- Tengo que reconocer que no lo hiciste tan mal Hyoga, quien lo hubiera dicho, no creí que supieras pelear de esa manera –mencionó Shiryu tomando un trago de la botella que le había ofrecido Hyoga.

- Si, un niño rico como yo también sabe defenderse amigo, además ese, no estaba en posición de hacer nada más que levantarse de su asiento y decir "tu puedes Shiryu" –dijo burlonamente señalando a Seiya quien dormía plácidamente en un rincón.

- Bien, Kidos ya se pueden ir, alguien pago su fianza –dijo un policía después de un rato.

- ¿Alguien, quien ha sido si no hemos llamado a nadie? –preguntó Shun incrédulo aunque temía la respuesta de antemano, por lo que no se sorprendió al ver a Ikki recargado en un poste fuera de la estación de policía.

- ¿Y bien? –preguntó enfadado el peliazul.

- Y bien, nada Ikki –mencionó Shun sin mirarlo de frente, una vez que bajo los escalones de la estación seguido por sus tres alegres compañeros que entonaban una canción.

- Ustedes cuatro pagaran los daños al antro, la fianza y todo lo que resulte, de su sueldo –sentenció.

- Si –murmuró Shun.

- Al menos no estás en el mismo estado que los otros tres –dijo sórdidamente observando como Seiya, Shiryu y Hyoga apenas se podían mantener en pie por si solos y tenían una plática muy entretenida de acerca de cuál de ellos era el mejor amigo de los tres.

- Bueno, no es para tanto Ikki –cuestionó el peliverde.

- Déjame, recordar –dijo cáusticamente Ikki, con una mano en el mentón –llevan una semana aquí y en su primera noche libre; salen a divertirse llevándose a dos de mis mejores empleados, los embriagan y los arrastran a una pelea callejera, ahora…¿Te parece poco que hayan estado detenidos?, que hayan tenido que llamarme en la madrugada, que la poliCÍA TUVIERA QUE EVACUAR EL LUGAR, QUE LOS TIPOS CON LOS QUE SE PELEARON PODRÍAN LEVANTAR CARGOS, QUE PUDIERON HERIR A ALGUIEN DE GRAVEDAD –vociferó Ikki.

- Sí, estamos bien gracias por preguntar –mencionó Shun irónico.

- Eso lo puedo ver perfectamente –afirmó aún más irónico Ikki –el que tú y tu amigo estén habituados a hacer desmadre en todo lugar en que entran, no les da derecho a arrastrar a estos dos.

- Si claro, ahora me dirás que está en riesgo la reputación de la fundación –resopló molesto Shun, pateando desenfadadamente una piedra.

- ¿Acaso, no lo has entendido? Eso es lo que menos me importa, es que tú y el idiota de tu amigo… ¿Qué diablos les ha pasado por la mente? ¿O es eso, tantos años de juergas les ha atrofiado el cerebro? –interrogó desdeñosamente.

- Oye, a mi…ni mi insultes –dijo acercándose Hyoga bastante ebrio, quien aún cargaba la botella que con ayuda de Shiryu había dejado casi vacía.

- Bueno ya, gracias por todo nos vamos y ya –exclamó azorado Shun, tomando a Hyoga por un brazo, dándole la espalda a su hermano.

- Nada de eso, te harás cargo de los tres –le ordenó, apuntando con la mano a Hyoga, Shiryu y Seiya.

- ¡ ¿Qué? ! –dijo incrédulo –no, eso no, yo nunca los obligue a nada y si se pusieron así fue por propia voluntad.

- Y no hiciste nada por detenerlos, así que eres responsable por no hacer nada –señaló Ikki.

- Ikki, no puedes obligarme a eso, no soy un niño –reclamó el peliverde.

- Tienes razón, has lo que te venga en gana –sentenció, alejándose de su hermano. Shun se debatía entre irse o llevarse a sus nuevos amigos y "cuidarlos" tal como dijo su hermano, quizá era mezcla del alcohol que llevaba en sus venas, lo que lo motivo a llevarlos al apartamento que compartía con Hyoga, o tal vez se debía a una sensación extraña que lo invadió al escuchar las palabras de su hermano.

- ¿Acaso me estas espiando? –gruñó Ikki a una sombra oculta entre las sombras, una vez que se había separado de su hermano menor.

- ¡Qué gran espectáculo dieron esos cuatro! a pesar de nuestros esfuerzos se han encontrado nuevamente –dijo con preocupación el personaje.

- ¿Y qué esperabas? eso nos facilita las cosas –replicó con una fría mirada Ikki, a su interlocutor que seguía sumido en la penumbra.

- Si no tienes cuidado, tendrán todo a su favor y lo que hemos hecho durante este tiempo no servirá para nada –dijo tratando de ocultar el temor que sentía en su pecho.

- Descuida, lo conozco mejor que nadie, se cómo manejarlo –aseguró el peliazul.

- Pero los otros…

- ¿Insinúas que no sé lo que hago? –cuestionó impetuosamente –los demás harán lo que sea por él –añadió tajantemente, dejando a su interlocutor sumergido en las sombras de la noche, mientras Ikki se alejaba con las manos en los bolsillos cobijado por la tenue luz de las lámparas.

_BLUE SKY y LAGUNA AZUL, bebidas a base de vodcka y curacao azul (entre otras cosas)_

_Para muchos japoneses, hasta hace poco el barrio de Roppongi no era más que un conocido centro de ocio nocturno que aparecía en las noticias por escándalos de tráfico de drogas o empleo de camareras extranjeras ilegales. Ahora es sobre todo el lugar donde hay que estar para mostrar que se ha llegado a la cúspide del mundo de los negocios y sobre todo buen esparcimiento_


	5. RESACA

_Espero siguan pensando que carambas les ha pasado a estos chicos en estos 10 años porque aunque no doy grandes pistas, ya saben que aunque sea el cap medio cortado y aparentemente inecesario por algo lo subi, espero no tardar tanto en actualizar pero como ya les he dicho me esta costando mucho estas actitudes para que sean creibles y no delaten tanto aun no, muajaja que lo disfruten, grax todos por seguir leyendo y sobre todo a Mary Martin, pegasusgirl,darkacuario, Allpheratz,por dejarme sus review del ultimo cap eso me anima a seguir con este fic tan complejo_

* * *

- Mi cabeza, siento que va a estallar –murmuró al día siguiente Seiya, una vez que se había sentado lentamente en la mesa donde desayunaban tranquilamente Shiryu y Shun.

- Amigo te advertí, pero aun así decidiste beber todo lo que tuviste a tu alcance –dijo Shiryu mientras lo miraba con un gesto de desaprobación y daba un sorbo a su taza de té.

- Yo diría que, fue la combinación de todos los tragos –mencionó divertido Shun –toma y también tú –dijo el peliverde acercándoles dos pastillas blancas a ambos chicos –seguramente también te sientes mal aunque no lo demuestres Shiryu; siempre me hacen sentir mejor, calma solo son analgésicos, no tienen por qué mirarlas así –añadió el peliverde percatándose de la inspección desconfiada por parte de sus compañeros.

- Que buen día –mencionó Hyoga estirándose, al mismo tiempo que se sentaba a la mesa portando solo unos pantalones deportivos que a veces usaba para dormir, mostrando su bien torneado pecho desnudo.

- ¿Cómo puedes comer, después de una noche así? –cuestionó asombrado Seiya, observando como el rubio engullía con singular alegría el desayuno ante la mirada asqueada del castaño.

- Supongo que debe ser mi metabolismo –explicó con orgullo Hyoga.

- Hyoga –reprendió Shun.

- Está bien, está bien, les revelare mi secretó, pues siempre cerca de mi cama tengo un par de esas pastillas, que por lo visto, se niegan tomar, agua y una paleta de dulce que como antes de dormir –afirmó tranquilamente Hyoga.

- Estas bromeando ¿cierto? –preguntó incrédulo Seiya.

- De hecho no y otra cosa, aunque beba demasiado siempre y cuando sea Vodka no me cae tan mal –finalizó bebiendo por completo el contenido de su taza de té.

- Sí, pero te vuelves insoportable cuando bebes otra cosa o cuando mezclas –mencionó Shun que al juzgar su expresión recordaba más de un par de situaciones similares.

- Bueno ya, y hoy ¿a dónde iremos? –preguntó animosamente Hyoga.

- ¡¿CÓMO? –cuestionó alarmado Shiryu.

- Por favor no grites –susurro Seiya tomando su cabeza fuertemente con las manos.

- Definitivamente, no –negó rotundamente Shiryu poniéndose en pie –estuvimos en una pelea y en la cárcel eso no es diversión, lo mejor es irnos, Seiya –dijo al mismo tiempo que tomaba a su amigo por el brazo y se enfilaban hacia la puerta.

- Y su jefe los saco de le estación de policía –añadió Shun divertido sin amedrentarse por la fugas mirada de reproche que lanzó Shiryu.

- Espera…no fue mi intención –murmuró Hyoga dirigiéndole una mirada suplicante en busca de ayuda a su amigo.

- Lo cierto es que no queremos que tengas una mala impresión de nosotros –dijo Shun conciliador al mismo tiempo que le ponía una mano en el hombro, obligándolo a voltear y le sonreía tiernamente, Shiryu no sabía por qué esa sonrisa le inspiraba un sentimiento extraño que lo obligo a confiar en sus palabras.

- De acuerdo, pero nada de alcohol –sentenció Shiryu saliendo del departamento acompañado del castaño en mal estado.

- ¿Por qué hiciste eso rubio? –cuestionó Shun volteando violentamente para encarar al aludido cuando Seiya cerró la puerta, Hyoga arqueo una ceja sabía bien que su amigo se refería a él de esa forma cuando desaprobaba su comportamiento.

- Descuida, solo será diversión, lo prometo –afirmó el ruso levantando una mano a forma de juramento.

- Estas buscándonos problemas, no me agrada que me uses de esa forma, lo sabes –mencionó molesto pasando de lado de su amigo.

- ¡Bah! embustero –murmuró inaudiblemente el rubio mientras observaba burlonamente a Shun caminar hasta su habitación.

Shiryu se estiraba perezosamente del cómodo sillón ubicado en la sala de su modesto departamento, los analgésicos que Shun le había dado por la mañana y la siesta de la cual acababa despertar, lo habían reanimado por completo, fue entonces cuando recapacito lo ocurrido la noche anterior, no era capaz de entender porque había aceptado salir de nuevo con esos "niños ricos", sabía que le habían ocasionado muchos problemas, se avergonzaba de que su propio jefe lo hubiera sacado de la cárcel. Aseguraba que de seguir unido a ellos le ocasionaría más allá de dolores de cabeza. –¿Cómo es que acepte, una vez más? –cruzaba constantemente por su mente, siempre había sido muy ecuánime en sus decisiones, era una persona seria y formal que no tenía que verse inmerso en problemas para lograr su diversión al menos esa es la impresión que todos tenían de él –¿cómo se me ocurrió también arrastrar a Seiya? ¿Cómo había sido posible que me expusiera y lo expusiera de esa manera, peleando ante la menor provocación un bar cualquiera de la ciudad? ¿qué ocurriría si esta noche volvía a tener los mismos problemas? ¿Cómo había sido convencido tan fácilmente? –pensaba cuando el sonido del timbre interrumpió sus pensamientos obligándole a acercarse a la puerta.

- Vaya Kido, creí que te estabas escondiendo –dijo un alto hombre moreno, de dura expresión que se había auto invitado al departamento, cuando Shiryu abrió la puerta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? Les deje muy claro que jamás vinieran a mi casa –respondió enfadado.

- Tranquilo niño, eres imposible de localizar –mencionó el individuo dándole una palmada en el hombro de Shiryu con su enorme mano.

- Te hice una pregunta –señaló Shiryu.

- Bonito, muy bonito –dijo el hombre jugueteando con un costoso adorno que estaba en la mesa de centro –ganas bien en la fundación, pero los viejos hábitos no mueren ¿cierto?.

- Es obvio no estás aquí para admirar mi buen gusto ¿A qué has venido? –mencionó irónico el pelinegro mientras observaba al hombre de cabello castaño con corte estilo militar, vestía una camisa sin mangas que mostraba sus bien formados brazos adornados por numerosos tatuajes, su rostro osco estaba enmarcado por cejas espesas bajo estas se distinguían unos negros y fríos ojos pequeños, su ancha nariz delataba que más de una ocasión había sido fracturada.

- El jefe ha hallado algo que te puede interesar, el próximo lunes, conoces el lugar y la hora –ordenó.

- ¿Y que si no voy? –cuestionó desafiante.

- ¿Con que? haciéndote el valiente chico, no te quieras pasar de listo conmigo, como te dije hay hábitos que nunca mueren –dijo tomando a Shiryu por la camisa y elevándolo unos centímetros por encima del suelo –y acercándose a los labios del pelinegro añadió –me cobrare y sabes de qué forma –con desdén arrojo a Shiryu contra la pared más próxima, para salir del departamento no sin antes dejar caer el objeto con el que había estado jugando al iniciar a intimidar al pelinegro.

-o-

Una vez más cuatro apuestos jóvenes se encontraban dentro de un antro de moda en el mismo distrito de la noche anterior, alejados del sitio que les había ocasionado problemas.

- Hoy si habrá diversión –afirmó Hyoga entusiasmado frotándose las manos y mirando a todas las chicas alrededor dándose cuenta que más de una ya lo habían notado.

- ¿Y con eso te refieres…? –cuestionó molesto Shiryu enarcando una ceja.

- Tranquilo, amigo –explicó con naturalidad el rubio apuntando discretamente con la cabeza hacia una hermosa joven de cabello negro que le hacía un guiño.

- ¿Eso quiere decir que si no son las peleas, son las mujeres? –cuestionó irónico el pelinegro.

- Tratándose de ti son peleas, yo prefiero a las mujeres –bromeo Shun que regresaba del sanitario, sentándose su lado.

- ¿Y logran hablar con ellas? –preguntó incrédulo Seiya.

- Es necesario si deseas algo mas –dijo con una sonrisa pícara Shun.

- Con ustedes temo preguntar que es algo mas –murmuró Shiryu.

- Digamos que solo es socializar con el otro género –dijo Hyoga dando un sorbo seductor a su segundo martini ante la mirada discreta de otra chica.

- Eso es muy difícil, las chicas son muy complicadas –dijo Seiya desconsolado.

- Te equivocas Seiya, no son tan diferentes a nosotros en cuanto a lo que buscan en una pareja, ellas quieren un hombre capaz de brindarles, cariño, estabilidad, comprensión, confianza, fidelidad, alguien con quien puedan sentirse cómodas y crecer mutuamente, dejar de ser dos para convertirse en uno solo –señaló seriamente Shiryu.

- Seiya, dejaras de pensar que son complicadas luego de algunos consejos –expresó Shun después de hacer una mueca de fastidio por lo dicho e ignoro cada una de las palabras del pelinegro, Shiryu arqueó una ceja incrédulo mientras observaba al apuesto chico dudaba que este joven mucho menor que él pudiera ser capaz de darle algún consejo.

- Dudo que haya una técnica que se pueda aprender para acercarse a una chica –expresó disgustado Shiryu.

- Calma, yo que tú lo escuchaba –afirmó orgulloso Hyoga, al tiempo que le ponía una mano en el hombro al pelinegro, mientras Seiya se acercaba más curioso y dispuesto de no perderse los sabios consejos.

- No es tan difícil, la primera decisión después de ver a alguna que te guste es para que la quieres, una noche o un par de semanas –dijo despreocupadamente –una vez hecho esto la miras discretamente hasta que ella se dé cuenta que la estas observado y cuando te comience a devolver las miradas y sonría, te acercas a ella seguro de ti mismo, entablas una conversación casual, sin parecer presuntuoso, prestas atención un par de minutos donde podrás obtener mucha información, te sorprenderías la cantidad de diversos temas que pueden abarcar en menos de 10 minutos entonces te finges interesado en lo que te dice, con su comportamiento te darás cuenta que tan lejos te deja llegar, le brindas un poco de confianza para que ella sienta que todo lo que pase será porque ella lo decida, no se te olvide darle importancia a los detalles ellas lo aprecian mucho, con eso me refiero a regalos, flores, llamadas esa clase de cosas, muchas veces te ayudara a conseguir más rápido lo que quieres –afirmó Shun bebiendo completamente su gin tonic.

- Debes estar bromeando, a eso ¿le llamas un buen consejo? no puede ser tan cruel con los sentimientos de una chica, suena como si solo desearas jugar –afirmó desafiante Shiryu.

- Solo no prometes lo que no estás dispuesto a cumplir, eso no es engañar –se defendió el peliverde.

- No estoy de acuerdo con eso –le enfrentó –ahora entiendo porque están solos.

- Pues yo no te veo acompañado –dijo cáusticamente Shun observando con satisfacción el leve color carmín de las mejillas de Shiryu.

- Pues, es que si hay alguien –confesó algo avergonzado Seiya.

- ¿Entonces por qué no está con ella o…es él? –cuestionó burlón el peliverde dirigiéndose hacia Shiryu.

- Eso no te importa mocoso –dijo molesto Shiryu, cruzando los brazos.

- Eso me saco por querer ayudar a un tipo como tú –mencionó inocentemente Shun mientras observaba despreocupado sus dedos flexionados.

- No peleen, por favor –suplicó Seiya –en serio ¿es así de fácil Shun? Es que yo…bueno lo dudo un poco.

- Te lo demostrare, la clave es confiar en ti –mencionó orgulloso Shun.

- Conmigo no cuentes –sentenció Shiryu al darse cuenta de lo que planeaba el peliverde.

- Qué carácter, bien allá tú, entonces muere quintito –le dijo Shun desdeñosamente y se alejó en dirección hacia la barra del bar donde se encontraban varias chicas que lo habían observado largo rato.

- ¿Y cómo fue que se conocieron? –resopló molesto Shiryu observando como el peliverde entablaba una alegre conversación con una pelirroja hermosa acompañada por una trigueña muy bella.

- De esto ya hace cinco años, al terminar mi primer año en comunicación necesitaba un cambio, salir de Siberia mi país natal –aclaró –así el siguiente año decidí ir Paris y matricularme en la universidad. Tuve que revalidar algunos estudios, fue así que a pesar de estudiar en carreras diferentes y que él estaba en su primer año, coincidíamos en un par de materias afines, Shun había terminado la preparatoria en ese país, además estaba en el equipo de natación y había ganado algunos competencias así que era muy conocido, por mi parte era nuevo en el país así que no tenía muchos amigos. Una noche fui a un bar y Shun se encontraba solo en la barra, sin duda ya tenía un rato ahí cuando me acerque, comenzamos a platicar encontramos muchas cosa en común y nos volvimos los mejores amigos, cuando termine la universidad rente un departamento y Shun pronto fue a vivir conmigo hasta finalizar sus estudios y decidimos viajar por algunos países de Europa. Hasta que, Ikki decidió arruinarnos la diversión exigiendo que su adorado hermano regresara a su lado, yo nunca había estado en Japón, no lo sé, tal vez las palabras de mi madre aun resonaban en mi cabeza cuando hablaba de este país, cuando decidí acompañarlo supuse que sería como siempre lo habíamos hecho, una par de semanas quizás meses y finalmente nos marcharíamos al siguiente destino, pero al parecer estaremos aquí un largo tiempo –dijo Hyoga encogiéndose de hombros.

- Lo dices como si no te agradara del todo Japón –expresó Seiya.

- Es muy diferente sin duda, lo que mi madre contaba no es ni siquiera parecido a vivir aquí pero a veces siento como si…

- Hola chicos –interrumpió Shun –les presento a Naoko y Nadeshko –dijo señalando al par de chicas con las que hacía unos minutos había estado hablando –Naoko, él es Seiya estamos festejando su cumpleaños ¿no es así chicos?.

- Así es –afirmó presurosamente Hyoga dándole un discretó codazo a Seiya y mirando duramente a Shiryu quien solo atino a encogerse de hombros.

- Shun nos contó la historia, que tristeza que hayas sufrido esa dura pena hace poco –dijo la hermosa trigueña sentándose muy cerca del castaño y tomándole una mano intentando reconfortarlo.

- Ahh, este…si…¿verdad? –dijo nervioso Seiya.

- Bueno, a él no le gusta hablar de ello, le ha sido difícil de superar, no todos los días tu novia decide terminar con una larga relación por no aceptar una propuesta de matrimonio, a veces ¿me preguntó porque los hombres buenos como mi amigo, tienen que sufrir de esa forma al encontrarse con mujeres que creen que el matrimonio es la cárcel del amor? de verdad no lo entiendo –dijo tristemente Shun negando con la cabeza, ante la mirada furibunda de Shiryu.

- Pobre y pensar que tu deseabas que este día unieran sus vidas –dijo Nadeshko que se había acercado también –sabes siempre creí que las que sufríamos más éramos nosotras.

- Ahora lo vez Nadeshko, también nosotros solemos sufrir –dijo dramáticamente Hyoga provocando una carcajada en general, lo que propicio que las chicas se acoplaran el grupo al menos a dos integrantes del grupo.

- No sé qué demonios hago aquí, veo que no me equivoque en al pensar cómo eran ustedes dos –murmuró Shiryu a Hyoga al contemplar como las dos parejas bailaban muy animadamente.

- Vamos Shiryu, siempre es bueno tener amigos que te ayuden a superar las dificultades aunque los métodos no sean tan…tan ortodoxos –dijo Hyoga conciliador –además no sé por qué pero tengo curiosidad por tu vida.

- ¿Cómo? –cuestionó nervioso el pelinegro.

- Si, supongo te ha pasado que alguna vez has conocido a alguna persona que despierta cierta curiosidad en ti, algo así como si encontraras a un viejo amigo y desearas saber que ha pasado con él durante todo este tiempo.

- Pues…yo…–Shiryu no se atrevían a confesárselo al ruso pero era cierto que ambos sentían lo mismo.

- ¡Bah! seguro son tonterías mías, a veces es bueno tener más de un amigo –dijo Hyoga brincando el sillón donde estaban sentados para reunirse con una joven que no le quitaba la mirada de encima dejando a un confundido Shiryu sumido en sus pensamientos.

- Y…¿de qué tanto hablaban? –cuestionó curioso Shun a su amigo, cuando habían llegado al departamento que compartían después de una sesión de besos y caricias con las chicas que se habían ligado en el antro.

- Me preguntaron desde cuando nos conocemos.

- ¿Y qué les dijiste? –preguntó tratando de disimular su preocupación.

- Tranquilo, solo lo que deben oír –afirmó Hyoga con una palmada en el hombro de su compañero.


	6. RECHAZO

_MIS FIELES LECTORAS, TENIA LA IDEA DE CONTINUAR ESTE FIC MAS DELANTE PERO DADAS MIS CIRCUSTANCIAS QUE ESTOY MEGA DEPRE ESE ASUNTO Q LES VENGO DICIENDO YA SE VA RESOLVER PERO MI CONTRATO TERMINO Y NO VAN A RENOVARLO YA SABEN POR LO DE LA CRISIS ECONOMICA, ME COSTO MUXISIMO ENCONTRAR ESE TRABAJO Y ME SIENTO FATAL Y COMO DIJO PEGASUS GIRL MIENTRAS ESCRIBO EL MUNDO SE DETIENE Y ME HIZO OLVIDAR EL RESTO DEL DIA Q OTRA VEZ ESTOY COMO UN BARCO A LA DERIBA AGRADEZCO DE TODO CORAZON SE TOMEN EL TIEMPO DE LEERME, DE ESCRIBIRME QUE NO SE QUE HARIA SIN SU APOYO DESDE AQUI ESPECIALMETE LES DIGO QUE LAS QUIERO: PEGASUS GIRL, DARK AQUARIO Y ALLPHERATZ, QUE HAN SEGUIDO ESTAS TRES LOCURAS DESDE EL INICIO, GRACIAS_

* * *

Un apuesto joven de torneada musculatura montado en su motocicleta observaba como algunas personas entraban y salían de un almacén aparentemente abandonado, tenía casi media hora contemplado el espectáculo, claramente se notaba indeciso, cuando al fin se deshizo del casco dándole a su cabello negro un toque salvajemente sexy, fue abordado por un hosco hombre moreno de cabeza rapada.

- Vaya ninja, creí que tendría que ir a buscarte –dijo el hombre.

- Deja de llamarme así –mencionó secamente Shiryu.

- ¡Ohh! Creí que te seguía gustando –dijo irónicamente.

- ¿Por qué rayos debía ser en lunes? –interrogó molesto una vez que bajó de su motocicleta el pelinegro acercándose con el sujeto al almacén.

- ¿Qué les hacen en esa fundación? ¿acaso los aíslan de este mundo o simplemente los hacen menos inteligentes? –preguntó el sujeto con sorna en un principio para seguir explicando. –Hoy hay una reunión muy importante en el gobierno y por lo tanto está siendo fuertemente custodiada por casi toda, mejor dicho por toda la policía, piensa un poco ninja, si algo sale fuera de control nos dará el suficiente tiempo de escapar de la tira.

- Como si nunca se saliera de control –susurró Shiryu mas para sí mismo que para su antiguo conocido Yuuto.

- Los chicos se alegraran de verte, no ha existido nadie tan bueno como tú y dime ¿aún no lo sabe tu señora? No deberías de ocultarle este tipo de cosas –dijo burlonamente Yuuto.

- Me está cansando tu actitud, si lo deseara acabaría contigo –amenazo fieramente Shiryu acompañado de una dura mirada.

- Ni siquiera intentes tocarme ninja, hay unos ojos hermosos que me estarían esperando –contestó desafiante Yuuto.

- Puedes hacer lo que quieras, no tiene importancia para mí –dijo intentando aparentar indiferencia.

- Siempre has sido malo para mentir, confiare en ti, hoy venceremos –dijo con aire triunfal abrazando bruscamente a Shiryu con un brazo.

- Te equivocas, hoy no vine a competir voy a terminar con todo esto, lo que les pase después, no me incumbe –sentenció Shiryu.

- Eso será digno de verse, hemos llegado –afirmó Yuuto, después de subir por una estrecha escalera se detuvo en seco en una destartalada puerta obligando a entrar primero a Shiryu, forzando a acostumbrar sus ojos a la oscuridad de la habitación.

- ¡Mi viejo amigo, que alegría verte! –mencionó con entusiasmo un alto hombre delgado con cabello lacio color lila hasta los hombros, que se había levantado de su asiento que daba hacia el centro de la bodega, este había sido adecuado como un ring de box. Se podía divisar a mucha gente entre las improvisadas butacas y otros hombres vestidos de negro que andaban entre ellos tomando billetes muy discretamente.

- Vaya, aquí nada ha cambiado –dijo Shiryu con falso interés, después de inspeccionar el panorama.

- Así es mi viejo amigo, nos habías tenido mucho tiempo olvidados, cuatro años muy, muy largos ¿Qué tal, te gusta ser guardaespaldas? –interrogó.

- Soy jefe de seguridad, Leiko –corrigió secamente Shiryu mirando desafiante los fríos ojos negro azulado de Leiko.

- Da igual, te aseguró que nada de ello te da la pasión que tenías allá –dijo Leiko apuntando hacia el ring.

- Ya me aleje de todo eso, pague mi deuda y punto –dijo cortante Shiryu.

- Bueno gane mucho dinero contigo y porque negarlo también tú, pero aun tienes un compromiso conmigo ¿lo olvidas? –preguntó tomando por un hombro al pelinegro.

- Yo no te debo nada, quedo claro aquella noche –afirmó desafiante.

- No, mi joven ninja tú hablaste y yo te deje ir, pero ahora estas a mi merced como lo has estado siempre –amenazo Leiko acercando su cara hasta quedar frente a frente con la de Shiryu.

- Te equivocas, si caí aquí fue por ingenuo, pero ya me salí, juraste dejarme tranquilo –dijo con una mezcla de angustia y enojo.

- Te equivocas, te dejaría en paz hasta que ellos te reclamaran –afirmó apuntando hacia el público que ya estaba sentado en las gradas –hay un tipo, le dicen el dragón, y ha dejado a más de uno de mis chicos en el hospital, está acabando con todos mis peleadores –dijo actuando preocupado.

- Como si eso te importara –mencionó cáusticamente Shiryu.

- Claro que me importa, si no de quien voy a vivir, mira ninja esta será la última lo prometo –afirmó sinceramente zarandeando al pelinegro hasta lograr que fijara sus ojos en Leiko.

- Lo mismo dijiste la última vez –mencionó casi derrotado el pelinegro.

- De hecho te dije que una vez más y esta si es diferente; será la última vez, estas atrapado, sabes que me es muy fácil espiar a quien yo decida y no hemos pasado por alto a esos ojos hermosos, hay que reconocer que tienes buen gusto, eres algo lento pero, tienes gusto –dijo con sorna Leiko.

- A ella ni se te ocurra tocarla –amenazó el pelinegro.

- Entonces gana y juro que te dejare en paz, pierde y esa chica lo pagara y también tu amada fundación conocerá al pendenciero, ladrón y violento Shiryu –dijo con desenfado el pelilia –además apostaría que te mueres por estar arriba de nuevo, extrañas el sabor de la sangre sobre tus puños.

- Tu ganas, pero después de esto jamás, me oyes, vuelvas a buscarme –retó Shiryu dándose la vuelta y azotando la puerta al salir. Leiko tenía razón extrañaba ese mundo, un motivo más para odiar a Shun puesto que sabía que en su compañía sería fácil caer de nuevo en las peleas.

- Calma, calma se sostener un promesa –dijo Leiko haciendo un ademán con las manos.

- Oiga, jefe ¿lo va a dejar tranquilo tan fácilmente? –preguntó incrédulo Yuuto.

- Yuuto ¿acaso no me conoces? –le dijo Leiko a Yuuto mirándolo con un dejo de malicia –ese dragón hará sopa de ninja, jamás paso por alto una humillación y Shiryu me la hizo pasar a propósito aquella vez, no tiene posibilidad de ganar aunque haya sido mi mejor peleador –afirmó con una sonrisa ladina Leiko, frotándose las manos mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en el sillón dispuesto a contemplar el espectáculo desde su improvisado palco.

El dragón era un tipo de 2 metros de alto, de robusta corpulencia y músculos bien trabajados por un duro entrenamiento, cualquiera al verlo se sentiría intimidado y tentado a huir, Shiryu nunca había sido cobarde. Estos escenarios le eran habituales, dado que al no conformarse con el éxito logrado en los concursos juveniles de artes marciales donde siempre salía campeón, su soberbia había crecido a tal punto que necesito medir fuerzas con cuanto tuviera a su alcance, fue así como una noche inquieta mientras vagaba por los barrios de mala fama en Tokio, harto de fracasar al iniciar discusiones para terminar en una riña, dio con su objetivo al virar en un callejón, contemplo una pelea callejera organizada por Yuuto brindándole lo que tanto ansiaba; medir fuerzas con gente más experimentada que él, siempre salió airoso de estas peleas, no se explicaba por qué algo dentro de su interior parecía hacerle adivinar los movimientos de sus oponente además tenía un gusto excesivo de sentir el contacto de sus puños desnudos al golpear a sus oponentes lo fueron llevando poco apoco a el oscuro mundo de las peleas clandestinas, carentes de reglas y donde el alcohol, drogas, sexo, y apuestas nunca le parecieron raras, incluso salió beneficiado con muchas de estas últimas. El joven pelinegro creyéndose invencible y tentado cada vez por una vida fácil, comenzó a desatender sus obligaciones en el imperio Kido, sus ausencias eran cada vez más notables e imposibles de justificar para su amigo Seiya cuando Ikki le exigía alguna explicación. Fue así como un día Leiko, que solo se dirigía a sus mejores peleadores, le propuso un trato difícil de rehusar, arreglar las peleas fingiendo y engañando a los espectadores que Shiryu estaba siendo sometido cambiando sus apuestas a favor del retador, para que finalmente el pelinegro lo derrotara sin ningún problema haciendo pagar a menos apostadores y ellos quedarse con la mayor parte de dinero, Shiryu cansado de esta situación y de las ya frecuentes redadas que se suscitaban en cada lugar donde peleaban, lo que incluso repetidamente le hizo pensar que alguien desde dentro informaba a la policía, le hizo atemorizarse puesto que su doble vida podría quedar al descubierto, tomo la decisión de abandonar este mundo. Fue así que ingenuamente intento salirse de este ambiente en buenos términos por lo que Leiko se burló y amenazo con exponer su vida e incluso atacar a sus jefes, y sin remedio siguió encadenado por un año más hasta que se convenció que siendo el mejor peleador que tenía Leiko solo tenía una forma de salir sin sufrir consecuencias, ser derrotado. Así lo consiguió Shiryu se dejó ganar un par de veces causando una la molestia de Leiko, para enmendar sus errores le hizo creer que solo era una mala racha y fue así que en la pelea más importante que había manejado Leiko, Shiryu perdió. Esta ofensa permitió que se alejara de él, debido a que esté le cobro hasta el último centavo que había perdido con esa pelea dejándolo en la calle, dado que con esto no se cubría la gran deuda que tenía con Leiko se vio forzado a aprovechar esas habilidades de ninja que tanto le hacía hincapié su antiguo manejador, la fuerza, el sigilo y la rapidez le permitieron fácilmente aprovecharse de algunos acaudalados transeúntes e incluso le permitió allanar algunas residencias hasta que en la fundación decidieron ascenderlo dejando atrás esa oscura vida para siempre.

Shiryu estaba corriendo un gran riesgo este tipo había acabado con los hombres más rudos al servicio de Lieko, la mayoría, entrenados por el pelinegro, la oferta era tentadora, callar su negro pasado de Saori, Ikki y la fundación, pero sobre todo que a ella jamás se atrevieran a tocarla. Shiryu se engañaba diciéndose que el temor le había alejado de ese mundo pero la realidad es que había conocido a una chica hacía casi cuatro años que hizo poner su mundo de cabeza y el sentirse poco digno de ella lo había alejado de este ambiente pero también de la joven mujer puesto que aún no se sentía digno de poder ofrecerle nada, era necesario acabar con esto de raíz. Este pensamiento lo obligo a concentrarse en derrotar a su enemigo para sorpresa de todos y enojo de Leiko, quien creyó por fin encontrar a la persona ideal para acabar con Shiryu, justo cuando un magullado Shiryu levantaba la mano triunfal la policía arribo arrestando a todos los presentes, entre el tumulto de la gente, Shiryu se escurrió al interior de la bodega aguardando lo peor, una vez que los policías terminaran un descuidado cateo, logro salir de su escondite y encaminarse hacia la seguridad de su casa convencido que su pasado nunca más podría empañar su presente.

- Manami, Manami, viste los diarios en todos dicen que ayer se detuvo a una peligrosa banda de apostadores y peladores callejeros, dicen que se armó un gran tumulto y muy cerca de donde vives, no cabe duda que esta ciudad se está volviendo muy insegura para vivir –afirmó una hermosa chica trigueña de ojos grandes negros y pelo muy largo sostenido por una diadema.

- Sun-rei, estas cosas pasan ya en todo el mundo no deberías asustarte tanto, además aquí estamos muy protegidas no es así Shiryu-san –dijo refiriéndose al aludido una bien formada chica trigueña de cabello lacio hasta los hombros de facciones delicadas con ojos negrovioláceos, mientras se dirigían al elevador –pero…¿está bien luce como si hubiera sufrido un gran golpe? –añadió observando como Shiryu sin éxito se había acomodado el pelo y puesto unas gafas oscuras intentando ocultar un ojo moro, resultado de su pelea la noche anterior.

- No te preocupes Manami-san, fue un accidente me golpee con la moto –dijo nerviosamente.

- Yo diría que hiciste enojar a alguien –resonó una voz burlona al fondo, haciendo volteara a los tres jóvenes.

- Ruso me conoces, nadie puede ponerme una mano encima –mencionó con orgullo Shiryu y una mirada desafiante que no pudo ver Hyoga.

- Qué bueno que es así, si no imagínate –dijo con sorna Hyoga.

- ¿Solo? Qué raro, deja adivinar abandonaste al fin tu amigo ¿acaso fue su cumpleaños? –replicó Shiryu desviando la atención que tenía de las dos chicas en sus heridas.

- Algo así –sonrió Hyoga –ahí viene –dijo señalando a Shun quien con desgano se dirigía hacia el grupo.

- Luces fatal –regaño Shiryu.

- No más que tú –replicó el peliverde –hola buenos días –añadió al percatarse de las dos lindas jóvenes –soy Shun y mi amigo es Hyoga, nunca las había visto por aquí –dijo con una encantadora sonrisa.

- Ella, digo ellas no –murmuró Shiryu y añadió astutamente –es hermano de Ikki-sama y su amigo es de Rusia.

- Hola mucho gusto –dijo Sun-rei con una leve inclinación del cuerpo –mi nombre es li Sun-rei y ella es Saiki Manami.

- Son nombres muy bellos para personas igualmente de hermosas –dijo galante el chico permitiéndoles el paso al entrar al elevador que ya había llegado, seguido de un divertido Hyoga y un furioso Shiryu.

- Así que hermano menor de Ikki-sama –dijo con falso interés Manami.

- Si, estuve mucho tiempo fuera, ahí conocí a mi amigo, pero mi hermano me pidió que regresara y con gusto accedí ante la petición de mi hermano, siempre he considerado que es importante respetar los deseos de mi onii-san –dijo con sinceridad.

- ¿con gusto? –murmuró aún más resentido Shiryu viendo al peliverde de reojo observando como su encanto por las mujeres era completamente nato.

- ¿Y en qué departamento trabajan? –preguntó Shun.

- En finanzas –mencionó Sun-rei mirando de reojo a Shiryu.

- ¡Ahh! debe ser interesante, Hyoga y yo estamos en relaciones públicas –dijo acercándose a Manami.

- Y vaya que son buenos para ello –dijo con cinismo Shiryu.

- ¿Verdad? Shiryu da fe de nuestro buen trabajo cuando quieran podemos reunirnos y salir a divertirnos –mencionó con aire triunfal Shun al ver el intento fallido de Shiryu por dejarlos mal.

- Si aún recuerdo la última salida ¿tú no, Shiryu? fue muy divertido cuando Ikki se nos unió, no me digas que no les has dicho –intervino Hyoga, al darse cuenta de los celos del pelinegro.

- Pues…–dijo Shiryu nervioso.

- ¿Es cierto Shiryu-san? no sabía, que fuera tan allegado a Ikki-sama, me impresiona –dijo con asombro Sun-rei ocasionando un rubor por parte del pelinegro que no pasó inadvertido por sus amigos –nunca había escuchado que saliera a divertirse seguro más que su jefe ya son amigos Shiryu-san, me alegra a veces parece que solo trabaja y trabaja y eso no puede ser sano –afirmó con una sonrisa dedicada a Shiryu la hermosa chica china.

- Así es y no te imaginas cuanto –mencionó inocentemente Hyoga, con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos.

- Bueno que dicen si quedamos para el siguiente viernes –se refirió Shun a Manami.

- Lo siento Kido-sama –se excusó la chica pasando de lado, saliendo del elevador que ya había llegado al piso donde las chicas debían bajar.

- Ja, no creí estar vivo para ver esto, amigo a eso se le llama rechazo –dijo mordazmente Hyoga poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro, mientras las puertas del elevador les cerraban la vista del caminar de las chicas a través del pasillo.

- Cállate, Hyoga –mencionó Shun molesto.

- Vamos, hasta los mejores nos pasa, debía existir alguien que no cayera bajo tus encantos –mencionó burlonamente Hyoga.

- O solo tu fama te precede "Kido-sama" –dijo triunfal Shiryu.

- ¿A qué te refieres? –encaro Shun a Shiryu.

- Te dije que todos dicen sobre todo de ti, que eres un niño rico y mimado, que solo desea su beneficio –dijo Shiryu sin pizca de enojo entornado los ojos como si esto le doliera al pronunciar.

- Como si me importara lo que opinen de mi un par de empleados del "corporativo Kido" –finalizó con resentimiento el peliverde, cerrando sus ojos Shiryu y Hyoga intercambiaron una mirada confusa al percatarse que no era del todo sincero.


	7. SECRETOS

_SIP regrese, lo confieso hubo veces q abri la pagina decidida a revelar mis secretos y no dejarles la duda ¿q paso con...? y decir se acabo fin, abrupto._

_ A subirse de nuevo al caballo y no dejarse arrastrar por la vida oscura, debe haber una gran luz para mi, gracias a mis fieles lectoras (si aun me leen) por esperar, por leer, por comentar y entender a esta loca cabecita. me costo y mucho seguir en primera porque Seiya siempre ha sido mi talon de aquiles, se ha dicho tanto de el que que + decir, otra no tenia inspiracion, ni ganas, otra es una razon muy personal que en cierta forma este cap me toca muy hondo y duele y molesta, pero en un lado oi que eso es lo que debes explotar para trasmitir lo que deseas, y sin mas que lo disfruten ...  
_

_**Mi querida darkacuario especialmente decicado a ti amiga, de nuevo gracias por la idea**_

* * *

- ¡Hola, buenos días! –saludó efusivamente, Shun a una joven trigueña de cabello corto y ojos aceituna situada tras un escritorio.

- Buenos días, Kido-sama –respondió la mujer colgando el teléfono –me parece que está en una llamada telefónica, espere y lo anunciare –tomo nuevamente nuevo el teléfono, dispuesta a comunicarse con su jefe.

- No te molestes –dijo haciéndole un coqueto guiño –Ikki me pidió venir.

- Pero…–objetó la joven ruborizada sosteniendo apenas el auricular al nivel de su mejilla derecha.

- No hay problema créeme, me está esperando –mencionó Shun, con su mejor sonrisa, enfilándose hacia la oficina entreabierta del peliazul. Hacía más de un mes de su regreso a Japón y no recordaba ni un solo momento fuera del trabajo que hubiera compartido con su hermano, así que no dudo ni un instante cuando el mayor le pido venir a verle ese viernes por la mañana.

- Eso fue un aviso –oyó Shun decir a Ikki molesto, cuando estaba por tocar la puerta –te lo diré solo una vez más; se lo que hago, aun así no está siendo fácil…estas agotando mi paciencia –amenazó –Shunny no te quedes ahí y pasa –dijo Ikki en tono jovial cuando notó el crujir fuera de su oficina al mismo tiempo que colgaba rápidamente el teléfono.

- Lo siento, no quise –se disculpó Shun con una mano en la manija de la puerta y medio introduciéndose en la oficina de Ikki.

- Descuida, ototo –afirmó el peliazul poniéndose en pie y acercándose al peliverde – ¿Qué ocurre? –interrogó al notar la mueca de su hermano.

- Ah, no es nada –titubeó negando con la cabeza –a veces me extraño que me digas ototo, ya sabes con todo el tiempo que pase lejos, creo que es cuestión de acostumbrarme.

- Pues, para mi sigues siendo el niño que de noche corre para meterse en mi cama –dijo Ikki entrecerrando los ojos mientras acomodaba un rebelde mechón que caía sobre los ojos esmeralda.

- Eso era antes, ahora soy tan alto como tu Ikki –mencionó con orgullo Shun.

- Ah, ¿sí? –preguntó incrédulo Ikki arqueando un ceja –pero a pesar de estar en los equipos de natación, sigues tan escuálido como siempre.

- ¡Oye! –reprochó Shun mientras su hermano tocaba sus brazos –lo importante es la maña no la fuerza –librándose del toqueteo se cruzó de brazos.

- Supongo –mencionó con cierta tristeza Ikki, Shun quiso interrogarlo, pero el sonido del celular de su hermano lo impidió, Ikki miro rápidamente la pantalla de esté intento ocultar su asombro, lo que no pasó inadvertido por el menor.

- Hola –dijo secamente –no insistas, te lo he explicado…así es –colgó y sin dar más explicación, tomo a Shun por los hombros y lo saco del edificio de la corporación Kido, ambos subieron al auto rojo de Ikki y fueron a un típico restaurant japonés a almorzar.

- Ikki, dime ¿acaso esto no es contra del reglamento?, salir a medio día de la oficina –mencionó sórdidamente, Shun observaba un brillo malicioso en los ojos azules que lo miraban.

- ¿Alguna vez, he seguido alguna regla? –contestó divertido, mientras tomaba un poco de sake – no me dirás que es muy temprano para ti o ¿sí? –dijo al tiempo que le servía a su hermano, sentado frente a él, mientras esperaban que les trajeran la comida –¿Qué tal tu departamento, ototo? Shiryu se aseguró que estuviera en un buen lugar.

- Bien, supongo –respondió con desgano el menor, girando el vaso con dos dedos.

- ¿Qué es lo que te molesta tanto, ototo? –interrogó por fin el mayor.

- No sé de qué hablas –desvió la mirada, nunca había sido bueno para mentirle a esos ojos azules.

- Te conozco desde que cabías en mis brazos, sé que algo te molesta ¿acaso confías más en ese rubio que en tu querido onii-san? –con falso enojo ladeo la cabeza en el brazo derecho.

- No es eso Ikki, en serio no es nada –contestó con una sonrisa, algo en el ambiente le causaba una extraña sensación de incomodidad.

- Si tanto te molestan esos comentarios, haré que paren y ya –mencionó despreocupadamente mientras sostenía su cabeza en un brazo sobre la mesa, acortando la distancia entre ellos y jugaba con su bebida con el brazo que le quedaba libre.

- ¿Qué? –dijo sorprendido el chico –me tiene sin cuidado lo que opinen de mi un par de empleados –dijo con desdén apurando su vaso, la expresión de Ikki era cubierta por sus dedos que se deslizaban de un lado a otros encima de sus delineados labios.

- Entonces, sincérate y dime que es lo que te molesta –mencionó con una sonrisa de satisfacción Ikki, mientras le servía más sake a su hermano.

- No está funcionando para mí –dijo luego de un suspiro para volver a centrar su atención en una pareja de adolescentes que reían fuera de la ventana.

- Quieres decir ¿una vida de trabajo y responsabilidades? Tu vida no puede ser enteramente confiada a la diversión –aseguró Ikki bebiendo.

- Ikki no lo entiendes, a veces ni yo mismo lo hago –dijo sin apartar la vista de la ventana –algo difícil de explicar era lo que sentía el corazón de Shun, deseaba alejarse lo más que pudiera de Japón como si algo ahí, lo repeliera; quería quedarse con su hermano como cuando era niño y vivían juntos, pero sabía que de aquel niño indefenso que había conocido Ikki no quedaba casi nada, y el temor de vernos descubiertos por los ojos de quienes nos aman, hace crecer un descomunal miedo al rechazo o a la decepción; en un vano intento de protegernos, lo mejor es alejarnos de los que amamos aunque sea lo último que desea el corazón. El par de hermanos comió, bebió y recordó algunas cosas que parecían olvidadas, la distancia y el tiempo no habían disminuido lo que creían conocer del otro hermano, no era que no estuvieran en contacto por medio del teléfono o el Internet, por diversas cuestiones en estos seis año solo se habían visto escasamente, los primeros años Shun había regresado un par de días cada verano, los cuales fueron disminuyendo en un principio por su afición a diversos talleres, y posteriormente se dedicó a viajar por toda el continente, cuando Ikki tenía algún negocio que atender en Europa se daba un tiempo para visitar a su hermano menor previo a una llamada, lo cual agradecía enormemente Shun; en más de una ocasión Hyoga, le había planteado la loca idea que algún día su hermano se aparecería en el dormitorio y los resultados de ello no serían nada favorables para el peliverde.

- Ototo, te llevare a tu casa –dijo Ikki al caer la noche.

- Creo que no estás en condiciones de hacerlo onii-san –afirmó juguetonamente el peliverde, que seguía bebiendo.

- ¿Insinúas que estoy más ebrio que tú?, imposible –Ikki se levantó con dificultad dirigiéndose hacia la salida del establecimiento, seguido por Shun.

- Parece que lloverá –afirmó el peliverde al ver los relámpagos lejanos que iluminaban el nublado cielo.

- Relámpagos –reflexionó Ikki, miro de reojo a su hermano, le pasó un brazo por encima y comenzaron a caminar lentamente.

- Quiero irme contigo –suplicó Shun, sentía un calor que lo inundaba, no sabía si era producto del alcohol o saberse protegido por su hermano aunque no lo quisiera reconocer, quizás a su lado dejaría de sentir ese torbellino emocional que muchas veces le impedía reconocerse cuando se miraba al espejo.

- ¿Cómo? Seguro te la pasaras mejor con el rubio, Shun –dijo amablemente Ikki aparentando calma –yo solo quiero dormir.

- Si no te conociera, diría que no me quieres a tu lado –mencionó herido, deteniéndose abruptamente, soltándose del abrazo, añadió cabizbajo – ¿si no me hubiera ido, todo sería diferente Ikki?.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –encaró preocupado el peliazul sujetando el mentón de Shun obligándolo a levantar la mirada.

- Yo…–titubeo –nada, tonterías del alcohol –mintió, sin ocultar una triste mirada esmeralda que desvió rápidamente –puedo irme solo, no te preocupes, te veré el lunes –hizo un ademán de despedida con la mano y se alejó rápidamente en dirección opuesta a la del peliazul.

- Relámpagos –murmuró Ikki, mientras observaba a Shun perderse en la distancia, su celular sonó, no era necesario revisar el número, tras un rápido "voy para allá" se metió las manos a los bolsillos del elegante pantalón, y comenzó a andar lentamente pensando por primera vez en todos estos años si estaría haciendo lo correcto.

Shun se reprendía mentalmente, lo que había estado a punto de confesarle a Ikki, no podía permitirse tener esta clase de sentimientos, no después de tanto tiempo, él había olvidado, pero su corazón lo quemaba como hierro ardiente, había pasado tanto de esto ¿era una señal de que aun no había superado?. ¡Imposible! había besado más labios de los que era capaz de recordar, se había perdido innumerables veces en diferentes curvas femeninas, al principio no era consciente de su encanto con las mujeres, poco a poco cayo en la cuenta que no le era difícil obtener lo que quería; cuando lo quería de ellas. Había estado tanto tiempo fuera que nunca espero encontrarse con su pasado, estando en Japón volvía a sentirse como ese niño que se metía bajo las sabanas de Ikki, estando en Japón tenía que…

- ¡Auch! –chilló dolido Shun desde el piso, alguien lo había empujado violentamente desde el extremo de la acera –fíjate por donde vas –riño molesto mientras se incorporaba.

- Ni se te ocurra regresar por aquí –amenazó un fornido hombre que sobrepasaba fácilmente los dos metros de altura –consigue lo que nos debes o si ¿no?, tienes hasta media noche.

- ¿Seiya, que fue eso? ¿estas, bien? –Shun ayudó a Seiya a levantarse, se había golpeado un costado del cuerpo al chocar con el espejo lateral de un auto estacionado, el hombre que lo había arrojado a la calle se metió por una puerta aparentemente normal, seguido de otro par de hombres de su misma complexión, aparentemente esperaban que Seiya se resistiera.

- ¡Ehh, ahh!, Shun ¿Qué haces por aquí? –interrogó Seiya tratando de aparentar normalidad, sacudiéndose la ropa.

- Da la casualidad que vivo por allá –apuntó hacia unos edificios que fácilmente sobresalían por detrás de la calle situada en la colina donde estaban parados llena de establecimientos comerciales.

- ¡Ahh! ya recuerdo, nos vemos –dijo nervioso dispuesto a marcharse, Shun le retuvo por un brazo.

- ¿Qué demonios, te pasa? esos hombres te arrojaron encima de mí, no digas que no estás en problemas, te amenazaron –añadió al ver que iba a evadirlo, Seiya palideció.

- Bueno –dijo alargando las palabras –es que, no era un buen lugar de donde me sacaron.

- Lo noté –afirmó viendo fijamente al castaño.

- No creo que debas inmiscuirte, esos no bromean –liberó su brazo con suavidad, comenzó a caminar preocupado.

- En que, ¿estas metido exactamente? –interrogó intranquilo Shun emparejándolo.

- Pues, veras –Seiya miro a su acompañante de reojo antes de animarse a hablar –hace algún tiempo vine a un lugar como este –apunto a un establecimiento elegante el interior, está lleno de sillones y pantallas de plasma donde se trasmiten diferentes deportes y hacen apuestas al equipo favorito –era un juego inofensivo o al menos eso me dijeron, el caso es que comenzó a gustarme y cada vez que podía apostaba; al comienzo ganaba siempre, y fui apostando cada vez más, confiando en mi suerte, pero creo que se acabó, últimamente parece que todo está en contra mía; al terminar mi propio dinero, con la promesa de recuperarme y claro dejarle alguna ganancia al gerente del lugar, me hizo un préstamo que hasta hoy no he podido pagar, ahora les debo una fuerte cantidad.

- Ya veo, pero todo se arregla con dinero ¿cierto? si pagas, te dejaran en paz.

- Eso espero –dijo esperanzado –nunca me había visto envuelto en algo así, a veces me preguntó porque lo hice, no sé dónde conseguiré todo lo que les debo.

- Hyoga y yo estaremos dispuestos a ayudarte –afirmó el peliverde esbozando una sonrisa que hizo que Seiya se tranquilizara un momento –así no tendrás ningún problema.

- Suficiente es con que lo sepas tú –se detuvo un momento para contemplar el cielo que comenzaba a bañarlos con una fina llovizna –esto es vergonzoso, además no puedo aceptarlo –negó el castaño con la cabeza, un rubor sutil teñía sus mejillas, no toleraba pensar lo que pensarían estos niños ricos de un pobre huérfano, sin suerte con las mujeres metido en problemas de apuestas.

- Vamos, tu vida es más importante que unos cuantos yenes –parándose el cuello de la camisa intentando evitar que la lluvia se le colara por la espalda y aceleró el paso.

- Es que no son unos cuantos –agregó con timidez al tiempo que lo igualó.

- Cientos o miles.

- Tal vez, un millón –dijo avergonzado el joven pateando una lata.

- ¿Bromeas? Seiya ¿cuánto tiempo llevas apostando? –preguntó alarmado antes de abrir la puerta que conducía al edificio de su departamento.

- Pues, doblaba la apuesta siempre con la esperanza de salir con algo de ganancia –esbozó una nerviosa sonrisa.

- Eso es mucho dinero, no veo cómo ayudarte si no es contándole a Hyoga –afirmó.

- ¿Decirme que? –preguntó asombrado el rubio a espadas de los jóvenes quienes tras recuperarse del sobresalto no se habían percatado de la presencia de Shiryu.

- ¡Hyoga! Este pues veras… ¿Qué hace él aquí? –preguntó con aversión Shun.

- Necesito un amigo que le guste practicar artes marciales –dijo mientras acomodaba el asa de una pequeña maleta que llevaba en la mano sobre el hombro. Después del trabajo se encontró con el pelinegro que se dirigía a un dohjo, llamando la atención al rubio invitándose animadamente a practicar con él –en serio es bueno.

- Cuando el oponente lo es, es más interesante –palmeó Shiryu sobre la espalda del rubio, sin perder de vista al malhumorado del peliverde, ambos sentían antipatía mutua; Shun pensaba que él era un simple busca pleito, por su parte Shiryu tenía tatuada la idea que no era más que un niño en busca de diversión.

- En fin, nunca he entendido ese gusto por querer que te golpeen, algo bárbaro si me preguntan –dijo hiriente, se tocó la frente con los dedos cerrando sus ojos un instante, hacia años que sabía cómo hacer perder la paciencia a cualquiera que se acercara demasiado.

- Ahora, si me escucharas niñ…

- ¿Qué es, lo que me ibas a decir? –cortó Hyoga a Shiryu, dejándole en claro al menor que no le seguiría el juego.

- Sube, cuando estés solo –recalcó –vamos, Seiya –hizo un ademán a Seiya con la cabeza para que lo siguiera al elevador, contrariado el castaño lo siguió, después de todo, no deseaba que su mejor amigo supiera de ese vergonzoso secretó el cual había descubierto Shun, de sobra sabía que Shiryu no tendría lo suficiente para prestarle.

- Pasa, siéntete como en casa –Shun le entregó una toalla a Seiya para quitarse la humedad del cabello –¿Quieres algo de cenar? Seguro hay algo de fruta, o tal vez lo que quedo de la cena de ayer, no es comida casera pues no solemos cocinar, recuerdo que Ikki lo hacía para mí cuando éramos niños, me encantaría volver a probar su comida –suspiró.

- ¿Por qué no vives con él?, es decir son hermanos –dijo contrariado al ver la mirada de sorpresa de Shun.

- Supongo que es porque llevo mucho viviendo con Hyoga.

- Pero son familia, yo creo que la familia debe estar junta –afirmó y le pareció ver tristeza reflejada en los ojos esmeralda que tenía frente a sí.

- A veces, es mejor vivir separados –mencionó Shun con amarga sonrisa, recordaba la negativa de Ikki al ir a su casa.

- No sabía que Ikki cocinara, estoy seguro que nadie bajo ninguna razón siquiera lograría imaginarlo, si lo supieran –dijo divertido el castaño mordiendo una jugosa manzana, que Shun acaba de lanzarle, imaginando las caras de asombro cuando se enteraran en el corporativo arrancando la tristeza reflejada en su compañero –supongo que Hyoga no tiene obligación ninguna de ayudarme, al igual que tú entonces, ¿Por qué lo harían?.

- Veras –Shun destapó una botella de agua, que había tomado del refrigerador –ya te lo dije, si tengo la capacidad de ayudarte lo haré, tampoco creas que nado en dinero, mi hermano me dispuso un fideicomiso, el cual no he tocado porque no vine a reclamarlo cuando se venció el plazo y ese dinero se volvió a invertir así que vivo de la mensualidad que me da Ikki o mejor dicho me daba, ahora es de lo que ganó en el corporativo.

- Pero…

- No te preocupes, estoy seguro que Hyog…

- Tendrás que enseñarme ese movimiento, Shiryu –interrumpió el rubio entrando por la puerta, seguido por el pelinegro.

- Hyoga –Shun sonaba resentido –¿Creí que subirías solo?.

- Se trata de Seiya, no lo dejare solo –advirtió el pelinegro.

- Estás muy equivocado, se trata de mí –retó Shun, señalando la puerta –así que si nos disculpas.

- Basta los dos –encaró Seiya, levantándose del banco situado frente a la barra de la cocina –Shun, no hay ningún problema con que lo sepa Shiryu, no es agradable –suspiró. Cerró los ojos esperando que la vergüenza por venir solo se tratara de un sueño –mejor que lo sepa por mí.

- Seiya me preocupas, tú –amenazó al peliverde con una fiera mirada –¿Tienes algo que ver con esto?, si es por alguna de tus tontas…

- Calma, Shiryu no tiene que ver con él, al menos no tenía hasta hace una hora –interfirió Seiya y comenzó a relatar como la curiosidad y el tedio surgidos hacía un año lo había motivado a ingresar a esos lugares de entretenimiento, aparentemente inocentes, donde abundaban juegos de azar y apuestas deportivas. Seiya se dejó llevar por la buena fortuna, consiguiendo ganar fuertes cantidades de dinero creyéndose, afortunado después de cuatro meses, prudentemente opto por retirarse y fue abordado por Tetsuya Koshiba un agradable sujeto delgado, moreno de negro cabello lacio con corte degrafilado que le llegaba debajo de las orejas, acentuando sus hermosas facciones. Tetsuya lo invito a unirse a un selecto grupo cuyo lema era "ganar o morir". Seiya siguió siendo favorecido con la suerte dos meses más, para comenzar su caída abruptamente, perdiendo el dinero que había logrado ganar, abrió una cuenta con Tesuya para seguir apostando y así recuperarse, doblando y triplicando sus apuestas, recientemente había escuchado de algunas peleas clandestinas ganadas por un tipo apodado el dragón, pero antes de hacer cualquier movimiento esté había desaparecido misteriosamente. Tetsuya estaba al servicio de Hiroki Aikawa un acaudalado hombre mayor, que Seiya jamás había visto en persona, él era dueño de los establecimientos legales, sin embargo su fortuna estaba construida por las apuestas ilegales. Hiroki era conocido en el medio por usurero, ambicioso, tramposo y rencoroso –. Y bueno eso es en lo que estoy metido –dijo con rubor en las mejillas el moreno, fue muy difícil confesarse frente a su mejor amigo, el cual creía ser una persona intachable.

- Seiya –dijo amablemente Shiryu –sé que no es mucho lo que tengo, pero aun así con gusto dispón de él.

- Gracias, Shiryu pero yo…

- No amigo, no recibiré un no por respuesta –dijo determinado Shiryu.

- Ojala con eso y lo nuestro sea suficiente –intervino Hyoga mientras sacaba su chequera.

- Lo más prudente será acompañar a Seiya y asegurarnos que todo vaya bien –mencionó Shun pasado un rato en el que cuadraron las cuentas, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de los presentes. Salieron del departamento, la lluvia había pasado dejando a su paso una refrescante noche de cielo nublado, Seiya se adelantó al lugar donde Shun lo había encontrado hacia ya algunas horas, al preguntar al personal de seguridad por Tetsuya, esté salió a recibirle con un amplia sonrisa.

- ¡Seiya, mi buen amigo! –dijo extendiendo los brazos –sabía que no podías fallar, pasa ponte cómodo.

- Gracias pero no, quisiera terminar con esto ya –contestó cortésmente el castaño sin apartar la mirada de los guaruras.

- Amigo ¿Acaso eres un vulgar delincuente, para arreglar estos asuntos en la calle?, pasa –ordenó.

- Él, no va a ningún lado –dijo Shiryu desafiante, atrayendo por primera vez la atención de Tetsuya, quien le lanzo una mirada fiera.

- Perdón, disculpe los modales de este gentil caballero –intervino Shun con voz tranquila –¿Sabe? Somos amigos de Seiya, ¿Desearía saber si existe algún inconveniente en que nosotros –señaló a Hyoga, Shiryu y a si mismo –lo acompañemos? –Tetsuya observó detenidamente la cautivadora sonrisa del peliverde acompañada de una cálida mirada, bajo la vista hasta la camisa desfajada caqui de manga larga, cerrada a partir del tercer broche de presión. La camisa llevaba en la espalda un estampado del mismo color de un árbol que daba la impresión de ser movido por el viento, combinaba elegantemente con un pantalón de vestir verde oscuro. La apariencia de Shun contrastaba con los jeans deslavados de Shiryu y Hyoga y las playeras sport de cuello redondo negra y roja, respectivamente; haciendo resaltar aún más su belleza, tras una inclinación de la cabeza de Tetsuya, los cuatro se adentraron por un corredor azul alfombrado y tenuemente iluminado por lámparas fijas sujetas a las paredes. Seiya iba detrás del par de guaruras caminado lentamente, tenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón de casimir negro, su cabeza se recargaba hacia delante del cuello de la camisa gris de manga larga que vestía, le seguían Tetsuya y Shun, el grupo iba cerrado por Hyoga y Shiryu.

- ¿Cómo explicas eso? –preguntó desconcertado el pelinegro señalando discretamente a Tetsuya y Shun que reían animosamente.

- Veras Shiryu –dudo Hyoga –no debería decir esto, seguro has notado que puede tener la atención de quien se lo proponga, sin ninguna dificultad.

- ¡Eso es! –se detuvo en seco como si obtuviera todas las respuestas –eso quiere decir ¿Que tú?…es decir ambos…bueno, no es que yo tenga problemas con eso, he leído acerca de ello…quieran pasar desapercibidos con sus múltiples conquistas. Ahora entiendo lo territorial que es contigo –Shiryu siguió caminando dejando atrás a Hyoga que se había dado la vuelta al notar la ausencia del pelinegro, el ruso lo miro con extrañeza pues no había entendido nada de lo que había murmurado Shiryu, para cuando alcanzó a Seiya, Tetsuya estaba siendo abrazado por un hombre moreno, canoso y que se presentaba como Hiroki Aikawa, al parecer el anciano encontraba muy entretenida la situación que se daba en la elegante habitación privada iluminada por una tenue luz proveniente de las lámparas de piso junto a las mesas de juego, que estaban desiertas.

- Sabía que podía contar contigo Tetsuya, no solo has sido efectivo al traer a nuestro mejor cliente, cargado de nuestro dinero –enfatizó –sino que has traído invitados muy interesantes –miro maliciosamente a Hyoga y Shun, al contemplar al alto chico fornido de cabello largo azabache, esbozó una sonrisa burlona –¿acaso no te conozco de algún lado, chico?.

- Lo dudo –respondió secamente Shiryu, retándolo con la mirada.

- ¡Imbécil!, no le hables con tanta familiaridad –vociferó un guarura, mientras dejaba a Shiryu doblado sin aliento, tras golpearle el estómago.

- ¡Hey!, no queremos problemas, ni contigo –Hyoga miro al guarura fríamente interponiéndose entre ambos, vio de reojo a Shiryu siendo sostenido por Shun y Seiya –ni con nadie más, Seiya, ven.

Dejando a Shiryu bajo el cuidado de Shun, el castaño se acercó al centro de la habitación privada, recordó haberse sentado varias veces en las mesas de juego, rodeado de gente que creyó lo admiraban genuinamente; miro a cada uno de los presentes, se veía visiblemente enojado, respiro un par de veces intentando tranquilizarse, inusual, en su impulsivo carácter; esta vez debía mantener la calma, al parecer no solo su integridad corría peligro, también la de sus amigos y eso no podría pasarlo por alto.

- Tetsuya, con esto saldo mi deuda, ahora me iré junto a mis amigos –sacó algunos billetes de su cartera, del bolsillo delantero de su camisa extrajo dos cheques que dejo en la mesa tenía en frente.

- Esto cubre la suma, Seiya, pero los bancos no abren de madrugada ¿sabes? –dijo con sarcasmo Tetsuya –así que no podemos aceptarlo.

- ¡¿Qué? ES LO ACORDADO, QUE MAS DA MAÑANA PODRÁN CAMBIARLO Y LISTO –gritó Seiya encolerizado.

- Calma, hijo –Hiroki puso una mano sobre el hombro del castaño –nosotros te prestamos en efectivo y así es como debes pagarnos –dijo el viejo sentándose en un cómodo sillón, encendió un puro y comenzó a fumar.

- Aikawa-san –intervino Shun –los cheques podrán ser cobrados a primera hora, le aseguró que poseen fondos –aseguró Shun con una mirada que rayaba en retadora.

- Muchacho, el hecho es que yo quiero dinero –. El hombre aventó desdeñosamente los cheques en la mesa cercana.

- Tiene mi palabra que no habrá problema en…

- Te conozco chico, a ti y a tus amigos –intervino Aikawa, señaló a sus guaruras –mis chicos, son nuevos ¿Sabes? Este trabajo es estresante, les di una noche libre hace algunos días, y acabaron en la estación de policía porque unos niños ricos los agredieron –dijo con falsa incredulidad –¿aun así me pides que confié niño?. Aunque estoy seguro que Tesuya sin duda lo haría, siempre ha sido su debilidad los ojos esmeraldas. ¡Ahh! claro se me olvido, aquel –señaló a Shiryu –me hizo perder mucho dinero hace ya un tiempo, pero deberé agradecerte que hace unas semanas, Leiko Amagi ha sido encarcelado.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo –dijo nada convincente Shiryu, atrayendo la atención de todos los presentes.

- Ja, ja, ja –rió sórdidamente Hiroki –¿Ahora lo entiendes Irvin?, por eso te golpearon tanto estas frente al famoso peleador callejero; _el ninja_, y uno de los mejores descubierto hace muchos años por Yuuto y protegido, al menos por un tiempo, de Leiko.

- Entonces si me agradeces por ello, acepta los cheques y zanjeemos el asunto –respondió Shiryu ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos, que aun no daban crédito a lo escuchado.

- Me suena mas tentador que, ambos trabajen para mi –contestó el viejo, mantenía una pierna cruzada sobre la otra, envuelto por el humo de su puro.

- Eso es imposible señor, ellos ya trabajan para mi –desafió Shun, con inusual arrogancia –la deuda de Seiya esta saldada, si nos disculpa, nos marchamos, buenas noches –la educación en las palabras de Shun hacían mas seria su advertencia.

- Tesuya, elijes bien, el chico tiene agallas.

- Le agradeceré, deje de insinuar cosas –la voz de Shun era fría e impersonal –. Las deudas de honor con honor se pagan, si sus chicos se dejan apalear por tres ebrios, le sugiero reconsiderar la elección de sus guardaespaldas, además le recuerdo que esta noche, somos cuatro jóvenes íntegros y tenemos al _ninja_ de nuestro lado, permiso –en las mentes de Seiya y Shiryu, hubo un fugaz recuerdo de Ikki al contemplar la postura y mirada de Shun.

- Lo quieres del modo difícil ¿Eh? –exclamó un guardaespaldas con el orgullo herido, mientras tomaba al peliverde por un brazo y lanzo un puñetazo hacia su cara, Shun repelió la agresión golpeando duramente al estómago del hombre, dejándolo en el piso.

- Shun –dijo con falsa sorpresa Hyoga.

- ¿Qué?, él me provoco –mencionó inocentemente.

- Luego discuten, ahí vienen los refuerzos –interrumpió Shiryu, señalando a una docena de guaruras que aparecieron en la habitación.

Tesuya ayudó a su jefe a salir por una puerta trasera, Seiya le dio alcance para extenderle los cheques y el dinero en la mano, dejándoles en claro que no había razón para retenerlos, ni para volver a ese lugar, se despidió cortésmente y corrió a ayudarles a sus amigos, Shiryu, Hyoga y Shun peleaban con cuatro hombres a la vez, al llegar Seiya se le unieron diez guaruras mas. Shun había tenido razón si tres ebrios habían podido derrotar a siete hombres, los cuatro con facilidad ya se habían encargado de casi veinticinco guardias.

- ¡Bah!, creí que seria mas interesante –dijo con desgano Hyoga limpiándose un hilo de sangre que corría por sus delineados labios, contemplaba a los hombres inconscientes por toda la habitación.

- Bien amigos, ahora les han quedado claras las cosas a estos tipos, salgamos de aquí, ya he tenido bastante de este lugar –apuro Seiya, sobandóse una mano lastimada.

- Y es a mi al que me gustan las peleas ¿No? –Shiryu pusó su mano en el hombro de Shun cuando habían salido del lugar, esbozando una burlona sonrisa.

- Ya te lo dije lo tuyo son las peleas, lo mío las mujeres –rió Shun –vamos al departamento, muero de hambre, no necesitamos otro incidente con la policía, Ikki no debe bajarnos mas el sueldo.

- Buscas pleito con apostadores pero le temes a tu hermano, eres increíble –dijo asombrado Seiya.

- Créeme, él no necesita saber esto –finalizó Shun.

- Te equivocas, ototo, te equivocas –susurró Ikki cerrando un puño con fuerza, recargado junto a una pared metros atrás de los chicos. El grupo lentamente se desvanecía de la vista que la calle le permitía a Ikki vigilarlos y debido al eco fue participe de su platica.

- _Siempre tienes hambre._

- _No, es verdad._

- _Donde guardas todo lo que comes, tienes años sin ejercitarte. _

- _Es, mi metabolismo perfecto._

- _Eso quiere decir que podemos organizar un concurso de quien come más o ¿No Seiya?._

- _Mientras no apuesten._

* * *

_Se los deje larguito para compensar mis meses de ausencia, de nuevo gracias por seguir esta aventurilla, dejo mis reviews abiertos a toda especulacion, les sere sincera ya no recordaba como subir el episodio oohhh vergonzoso, bye nenas juro que regreso ahora si a mas tardar en un mes _


	8. EL CORAZÓN NO RESPETA EL OLVIDO

_Quiero agradecer a mis nuevas lectoras Doom Sorcerer, lizettevanessa, Alisse que me dejaron review, les doy la mas cordial bienvenida.  
_

_A mis fieles darkacuario, Zafira, Mary Martin, fany-s22 les agradecere si siguen aqui a pesar de mis tardanzas._

_La explicacion del retraso es que por alguna razon me esta costando mucho esta historia ni yo misma se el por que, quisiera darles una fecha de publicacion pero no deseo quedar otra vez mal pero eso es seguro no teman la terminare, y pues me callo, espero, toda clase de observaciones ojala no tenga algun errorcillo en una personaje que no me es grato, DISFRUTEN_

* * *

- Shun, despierta dormilón –susurraba sensualmente una hermosa rubia, echa ovillo sobre la cama, algo renuente Shun cambió de posición hasta quedar sobre su espalda, lo cual aprovechó la joven para sentarse sobre la cintura del peliverde.

- Arashi –dijo adormilado –¿Qué haces vestida así? –interrogó, después de mirar a la joven ataviada con un conjunto deportivo blanco algo grande para ella, pero no por ello ocultaba su bien formada anatomía.

- Buenos días –besó sus labios fugazmente –levántate, vayamos a correr, me queda bien ¿No? –señaló su vestimenta.

- ¿Quien corre en la madrugada? –echó un vistazo al reloj que marcaba las 8:00 a.m –conozco una manera mas divertida de hacer ejercicio –añadió con picardía, contemplando los brillantes ojos azules de Arashi.

- Vamos, no seas así, mi rutina diaria es correr al menos una hora por las mañanas, eso me mantiene alerta –suplicó la joven jalando por un brazo a Shun obligando a salir de la cama, la sabana azul marino que lo cubría se deslizó hasta el piso alfombrado.

- Nunca había escuchado algo semejante. Insistó mi idea es mejor –atrapó el curvilíneo cuerpo de la rubia entre sus brazos para besarla suavemente en los labios, sus manos jugueteaban sobre la ropa, la despojó lentamente de está y la encaminó hacia la cama mientras besaba apasionadamente su cuello arrancándole suspiros entrecortados. Pasado un poco de tiempo Shun buscó algo en un cajón del buró al lado derecho de su cama –¡Diablos!, espera un poco –recuperó del piso el pantalón deportivo y se encaminó a la habitación de Hyoga. Tocó un par de veces en la puerta antes de obtener una respuesta.

- No hay nadie –dijo una adormilada voz desde el interior.

- Hyoga, abre por favor –pidió a través de la puerta.

- Ya, ¿que pasa? –malhumorado abrió la puerta revelando al rubio con el cabello revuelto, ataviado solo con el pantalón de la pijama beige a rayas café, mostrando su bien torneado torso –y bien –añadió tras un bostezo por la puerta entreabierta.

- Siento despertarte amigo, ¿Tendrás algo de protección? –interrogó.

- Espera –Hyoga se dio vuelta dejando la puerta medio abierta, se acercó a su mesa de noche de donde sacó un paquete de condones y se lo entregó al peliverde tras otro bostezo que le dejo llorosos sus ojos azules –. Toma.

- Gracias, amigo –Shun apresó la caja con la mano derecha y se retiró.

- ¡Ehh, Shun! –gritó el rubio haciendo que el peliverde volteara antes de entrar a su cuarto –para la otra agradécemelo, no despertándome –Shun asintió con la cabeza después de sonreírle, Hyoga cerró la puerta de su habitación con cuidado.

- ¿Hyoga, pasa algo? –preguntó adormilada una joven de piel blanca, con el pelo largo ensortijado color rubio cenizo y llorosos ojos grises.

- No es nada Nina, volvamos a dormir –Hyoga, bostezó nuevamente se acercó hasta la cama, subió a ella para quedar al lado de la joven, la abrazó por detrás, beso suavemente su mejilla y se arropó nuevamente bajo las tibias sabanas.

La mañana de domingo, paso rápidamente para Hyoga, despertó pasadas las diez y se alistó para invitar a desayunar a Nina después de dejarla en su casa, regresó al departamento poco antes de las tres, tenía un rato acostado en el sofá de la sala viendo la televisión cuando arribó Shun.

- Hyoga, no esperaba verte hasta la tarde –dijo mientras se dejaba caer en un sillón cercano.

- A mí también me alegra verte –contestó cáusticamente sin despegar la vista del televisor –creía que no te vería hasta mañana, te dije que la prima de Nina era linda.

- Parece que se entienden muy bien, me da la impresión que es algo serio ¿No? –esquivó Shun alzando una ceja.

- Quien puede saberlo, la hemos pasado bien, podría ser un bello recuerdo o algo mas no me opongo a ello –Hyoga acomodó su cabeza encima del cojín rojo que contrastaba con el sofá color gris Oxford. Volteó a ver por primera vez a Shun, hacía mucho había aprendido a no interrogarlo seriamente con sus conquistas, en todo este tiempo juntos Hyoga haba tenido varias novias, incluso podría decirse que llegó a sentirse emocionalmente involucrado a diferencia de Shun quien continuamente iba y venía de aventuras sin ataduras.

- Salgamos a comer –sugirió Shun, pasado un rato en que los dos miraban el televisor, poniéndose en pie.

- No tengo ganas de salir –dijo escueto el ruso.

- O bueno, pidamos algo –Shun tomó el teléfono postrado en la mesa de centro, de cristal color humo.

- Creí que habías ido a comer con Arashi.

- No, de hecho nos fuimos antes de las diez y la deje en casa.

- Entonces estuviste con Ikki.

- Ja, como si me dejara ir a su casa –pensó mientras volvía a sentarse –¿Sabes? Desde que llegue no he ido a la tumba de mi madre me pareció buena idea ir.

- Ya veo –nunca habían hablado del tema así que Hyoga se sentía incómodo, lo que no pasó inadvertido por Shun.

- No te preocupes, no tengo ningún recuerdo de ella, murió cuando aún no cumplía tres años así que no recuerdo como era ni nada, lo que sé es por mi hermano. Según él me parezco mucho a ella, al menos eso me decía de niños, no puedes extrañar a quien jamás conociste o recuerdas pero sentía que era mi obligación visitarla, después de todo, es mi madre.

- A veces esos recuerdos pesan mucho Shun, y saber que no puedes hacer nuevos recuerdos con esa persona es lo peor que puede existir –por un instante la mirada azul del ruso se perdió entre las blancas nubes incrustadas en el cielo –es por ello que estoy convencido que permitir la entrada a tu corazón a las personas indicadas, no es un error.

- Tengo el presentimiento que ya no estás hablando de tu madre ¿Cierto? –preguntó Shun poniéndose en pie y lanzándole una mirada retadora.

- Lo intenté –suspiró resignado Hyoga y se volteó sobre su costado dándole la espalda a Shun.

Al día siguiente Shun revolvía presuroso expedientes y documentos en el escritorio de su oficina que apenas se percató de la entrada de Saori que estaba ataviada con un traje sastre negro con líneas verticales púrpura a juego con una blusa rosa, detrás de ella había entrado su fiel ayudante Tatsumi vestido impecable, como siempre con traje negro y camisa blanca acompañado de una corbata azul.

- ¿Mal momento? –interrogó la pelila.

- Algo así, ¡Hey! luces maravillosamente, Saori –señaló Shun, la joven se había hecho un corte degrafilado dejándole el cabello a la altura de los hombros eliminando su flequillo.

- No te atrevas a hablarle con esa familiaridad a la señorita –retó Tatsumi con mala cara.

- Tranquilo, Tatsumi –calmó Saori con su mano a su fiel sirviente, levemente sonrojada por el comentario –yo se lo pedí ¿Dónde está Hyoga?.

- No se sentía bien, esta resfriado. Fue un largo viaje ¿Cierto?.

- Bueno ya sabes, parecido a cuando Ikki iba a visitarte pasaba mucho tiempo fuera pero había poco para la vida personal, ¿Puedo saber que buscas? –interrogó la joven curiosa al notar que Shun en ningún momento había dejado de buscar.

- Una presentación de Hyoga para la junta de las diez, deberé darla en su ausencia.

- Debo entender que ya están más que adaptados, me alegro –sonrió la joven.

- Eso creo –dijo Shun correspondiéndole la sonrisa.

- No pretendo quitarte más el tiempo, vine a presentarte a tu nueva compañera, pasa por favor –por la puerta entro una joven rubia de ojos azules, vestía una falda corta blanca con pliegues y una blusa ajustada color turquesa –te presentó a Kamil June, él es Kido Shun. Espero sean buenos compañeros.

- Hola, bienvenida –exclamó entusiasmado Shun.

- Gracias –dijo tímidamente June.

- Es todo me retiro, buenos días –sin esperar respuesta la joven salió por la puerta seguida de Tatsumi. June miro al apuesto joven unos minutos que ese día vestía un pantalón de gabardina negro y una camisa del mismo color, que llevaba por fuera, el único adorno de la camisa eran unas tenues líneas rojas en los puños de las mangas y el cuello.

- Shun –susurró la rubia.

- ¡Al fin! Siéntete cómoda, nos vemos –expresó Shun, sin haber escuchado, al encontrar la memoria portátil (USB) que había estado buscando, miro su reloj de pulso, tomó de su escritorio unas notas y se apresuró a salir de la oficina –. Hacía un par de horas que Shun se había regresado a la oficina; June sabía que al menos debía fingir que trabajaba en algo pero su mente estaba ausente, su amigo, su mejor amigo estaba ahí, tan cerca y al mismo tiempo tan lejos. Era inevitable verlo de reojo y perderse admirándolo, recordado un pasado que le parecía tan borroso e irreal, se mentiría a si misma si admitiera que no deseaba estar ahí compartiendo el mismo espacio que su compañero de juegos y entrenamiento; aun cuando en él no quedara algún recuerdo, seguía siendo Shun, con su calidez y pureza impregnada en todo su ser o al menos eso creía ingenuamente June.

- ¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó al fin Shun, recargando su cara sobre el dorso de su mano izquierda apoyada en el escritorio. Nunca le había incomodado sentir la mirada constante de las mujeres hermosas, él sabía sacarle provecho, pero algo en esa chica lo estaba distrayendo.

- ¿Ehh? No nada, lo siento –dijo la rubia avergonzada.

- De acuerdo, vayamos a comer ¿Te parece? –interrogó el peliverde tras estirar sus brazos –por lo general salgo a comer con Hyoga pero últimamente, comemos dentro con otros dos chicos, además, pienso que te servirá para conocer gente nueva, así dejaré de parecerte tan interesante –maliciosamente le guiño un ojo, seguido de una sonrisa que hizo ruborizarse a la rubia, sin duda el Shun recordaba, muy lejos del que coqueteaba abiertamente con ella haciéndola sentir muy confundida.

- ¡Hey, Shun! –gritó emocionado Seiya, cuando lo vio llegar al comedor acompañado de la rubia.

- Que hay –dijeron mutuamente Shun y Shiryu, a pesar de lo ocurrido con Seiya no llevaban del todo una relación amistosa, puesto que el peliverde al conocer el pasado de Shiryu dio por sentado que esté no pondría mayor censura a su comportamiento, lo que no ocurrió e incluso le daba la impresión que Hyoga coincidía con el pelinegro, por su parte Shiryu tenía algunas ideas acerca del más joven.

- Quiero presentarles a mi nueva compañera, June –dijo Shun refriéndose a la rubia.

- Encantada de conocerlos al fin –entusiasmada dio una leve reverencia.

- Este sí, lo mismo digo –mencionó confuso Seiya, tras un intercambio de miradas con el pelinegro correspondiendo ambos al saludo.

- Bienvenida, June, y ¿Dónde está Hyoga? –preguntó curioso el jefe de seguridad.

- Qué pena hoy no tendrás con quien practicar. Enfermo, nada serio –informó Shun –formémonos rápido o nos dejaran sin comer.

- Entonces que sea rápido, soportarlos; hambrientos, sin Hyoga, será la muerte –dijo divertido Shiryu.

- Oye, cualquiera diría que no eres mi amigo –riñó el castaño, tras cruzarse de brazos –además no es nuestra culpa el tener la capacidad de comer cuanto queramos sin tener que ir diario al gimnasio para bajar las calorías, a veces creo que eres en exceso vanidoso Shiryu.

- Yo diría que quiere impresionar a una linda chica –Shun señaló hacia Sunrei que acompañada de Manami entraban en el comedor –lo juro amigo, si sigues así de lento cualquiera te la ganara.

- Ya te he dicho que ella es solo una buena amiga –azorado Shiryu se quitó el brazo derecho con que lo había rodeado Shun.

- Entonces la invitare a salir –Shun se tocó la barbilla con una mano contando mentalmente cuanto tardaría Shiryu en reclamar su actitud.

- Intenta acercarte. Me preguntó si Manami será más rápida esta vez para rechazarte –socarronamente Shiryu entorno los ojos.

- Ja, golpe bajo. Te luciste amigo –festejó Seiya –lo justo es lo justo, esta te la ganó Shuny…err este, mejor comamos –sugirió el castaño al ver la cara confusa de June, puesto que habían olvidado que los acompañaba.

La charla durante la comida fue muy amena, June resulto ser muy afín a los chicos, estaban tan entretenidos en su plática que no notaron la mirada seria de un hombre vestido de negro recargado en el marco de la puerta del comedor.

- Bella adquisición etíope. No hay que ser sabio para imaginar cuál es su verdadero origen.

- A mí también me alegra verte Ikki, debo entender que ¿Te agrada? –inocentemente preguntó Saori cuando entro por la tarde a su oficina, observando al mayor recargado sobre un librero, cruzado de brazos.

- No dije eso, y dime ¿El mediterráneo es lindo en esta época del año? –añadió cáusticamente.

- Lo sabes de sobra –Saori retaba a Ikki con la mirada –muchas familias suelen ir de vacaciones allá, están pasando cosas muy raras en nuestras oficinas allá, pensé que podrías encargarte de ello.

- Eso me tiene sin cuidado, mis razones son otras para estar aquí, lo sabes –advirtió Ikki –además ya deberían haber aprendido a cuidarse solos.

- ¿Acaso no me ha ganado tu indulgencia, Ikki? Tengo derecho a equivocarme –chilló, derrotada se desplomó en el sillón ejecutivo detrás de su escritorio agarrando su cabeza con las manos.

- Equivocarse –suspiró cerrando los ojos un instante –bella palabra.

- ¿Qué podía hacer?, quedarme sentada a esperar que tuviera el mismo destino que los otros, ella lo decidió –Saori se defendió poniéndose en pie molesta, ignorando el comentario.

- No te mientas, saliste a buscarla, tomaste tu decisión y debes afrontar las consecuencias, al menos a ella le diste esa ventaja –Ikki abandonó la oficina a regañadientes, el celular en su bolsillo no paraba de vibrar insistentemente, dejando a Saori sumida en sus pensamientos; habían pasado años y aun así el peliazul, seguía siendo un completo enigma para la antigua diosa.


	9. TU CICATRIZ, MI AGONIA

_WOW hace tanto que todos mis documentos ya se borraron...tengo el deber de explicarles las cosas; en mi vida se han complicado mas de lo que crei restandole importancia a todo lo que una vez me importo, como suele pasarme las palabras brotaron un dia, un minuto, y hoy se completan en este capitulo, quiero decir que sere constante que terminare, que publicare cada mes pero no puedo prometer en falso. Esto es algo que a veces pienso que no deberia seguir haciendo dadas mis circustancias, eso es lo que detiene para escribir una especie de castigo creo yo, es por ello que ya no estoy aqui, que no hago nada y mis historias estan como otro recordatorio de mis sueños rotos, y me disculpo por hacerlas participes de algo tan patetico como estas lineas que no tendrian que conocer mas sin embargo me siento obligada a compartirlas, y reitero no las dejare con la duda de que pasara mi plan es terminar no importa cuanto me tarde, si mi animo decae aun mas tengan por seguro que les dire la trama aunque ya no sea un relato y sea meras ideas como nacieron en mi cabeza, gracias a todas, desde el fondo de mi corazon sus reviews siempre me hacen sentir que algo debo estar haciendo bien con este fic asi que les digo que sin vernos, sin platicar dia a dia con uds: **Allpheratz, ****Doom Sorcerer****, Alisse, ****fany-s22****, ****Mary Martin y****Zafira** las considero una parte importante de mi vida las quiero. **darkacuario** amiga gracias por preocuparte por mi no sabes cuanto te agradezco, disculpa darte una respuesta tan tardia a tu atencion te quiero._

_**saRa** siento muxo que tengas que leer todo esto, bienvenida _

* * *

Exhausta June se sentó en la cama, con los pies se deshizo de las sandalias de tacón alto, flexiono sus piernas; recargando en el colchón las plantas de los pies. Por la ventana del pequeño departamento observó el desfile de colores del atardecer, para culminar en una noche nublosa, la sensación en su estómago iba incrementándose, de mala gana se levantó y fue hacia la cocina a prepararse la cena aunque nunca había sido buena para ello, le causaba pereza hacerlo, su madre, chef de profesión, inútilmente intento cultivarle el amor por este arte, alentándola con la frase –"para conquistar a un hombre debes hacerlo por el estómago" –. June, amazona por voluntad propia, en varias ocasiones se había imaginado cocinando para alguien más a sabiendas del resultado, aseguraba que esa persona en especial acabaría cocinando para ella. Después de reprenderse mentalmente, de nuevo, por este pensamiento, decidió que era más seguro salir a comer algo por los alrededores del modesto barrio.

Saori insistió en pagar un departamento grande y en una mejor localización, June orgullosa y autosuficiente, se negó rotundamente, no estaba dispuesta a vivir a costa de su Diosa está tenía una fortuna a sus pies pero era su Diosa a la cual June había jurado proteger, no tomar ventaja de ella. Sola, en un país extraño, con costumbres diferentes, paseando sin una máscara le inspiraba inquietud, los santos, aprendices y soldados consideraban está practica una cruel renuncia de feminidad por parte de las amazonas, pero estas conocían la útil protección que les brindaba, marcando una barrera entre el mundo y ellas, sobre todo, manteniendo al margen sus sentimientos por cualquier hombre.

June, absorta en sus pensamientos camino sin rumbo fijo cerca de media hora, se detuvo en un establecimiento muy concurrido donde vendían comida local, al ingresar por la puerta como si se tratara de una linda maldición o un cruel destino, diviso sentado en la barra del lugar a Shun Kido, estaba a punto de dirigirse hacia él cuando una voz la llamo a su espalda.

- ¡June! Que sorpresa.

- Ho…hola –con algo de nerviosismo respondió la rubia, dándose la vuelta – Manami y Sun-rei ¿cierto?.

- Si, ¿Cenas? no es bueno comer solo, puedes acompañarnos –sugirió amablemente Sun-rei – hoy está a reventar el lugar, es muy famoso por servir comida tradicional de gran sabor, si vamos a la barra no tendremos que esperar por una mesa.

- Prefiero, esperar –malhumorada sugirió Manami, que a pesar de prestar atención a su amiga, no pudo pasar por alto la presencia de Shun.

- Por mi la barra está bien –afirmó la rubia quien le devolvía la sonrisa a Shun que ya las había notado.

- Si yo fuera tú me mantendría alejada de él –aconsejo Manami.

- ¿Qué, quieres decir? –preguntó confusa June.

- Manami, te he dicho que no es correcto, aunque no te agrade debes mostrarle respeto, recuerda quien es su hermano mayor, podrías meterte en un grave problema, además no puedes juzgar a alguien sin conocerle –reprendió Sun-rei.

- Cómo si no hubiera sido suficiente lo del otro día, un hermoso estuche no lo es todo, lo iras descubriendo con el tiempo –se dirigió a June –si no hay más remedio –suspiro pesadamente Manami enfilándose hacia Shun, June se rezago desconcertada por las palabras de Manami, junto a ella estaba Sun-rei que había recibido una llamada en su celular, cuando el par de chicas llegaron Manami estaba sentada al lado de Shun guardándoles dos asientos a la derecha de ella.

- Buenas noches Kido-sama, no esperábamos verlo en lugares como este –Sun-rei le dejo el lugar más cercano a June al lado de Manami, sentándose ella en el extremo.

- Digamos que fui echado de mi propio departamento –dijo agitando en el aire un vaso con cerveza.

- ¿Cómo sigue Hyoga? Para faltar toda la semana debe ser muy serio –interrumpió June –es preocupante.

- Considerando que es la razón por la que me botaron de mi casa, diría que bien –sonrió, mientras se frotaba cansado, el hombro derecho.

- No entiendo –confusa Manami volteó a verlo por primera vez a los ojos.

- Nina –rió por lo bajo –es interesante cuando una mujer adopta el papel de madre con su novio enfermo, alguien como Hyoga siendo tratado contra su voluntad como un niño…en conclusión no es algo muy sano de ver, se escuchaban muchas quejas desde el corredor del departamento cuando salí.

- Vaya eso es nuevo para mí, creí que los hombres adoraban la atención y mimos –cáusticamente Manami miro a Shun.

- Atención y mimos, Manami, pero de ahí a querer ser tratados como inútiles hay una gran diferencia –Shun bebió de una vez el vaso sirviéndose más de una botella cercana, ignorante de la molestia de Manami por ser tratada tan familiarmente.

- ¿Y tus otros amigos?, pudiste haber ido con ellos –intervino June.

- Pues…Shiryu ha estado yendo a un dohjo, suele hacerlo con Hyoga pero ya que él ha estado enfermo indujo a Seiya a acompañarlo –dio un sorbo a su vaso –y como suelen pasar horas y horas allí, es mejor no contar con ellos.

- No me extraña Shiryu-san, es muy bueno en artes marciales, ha ganado muchos campeonatos y no por nada Saori-sama lo nombro como jefe de seguridad –orgullosa expresó Sun-rei bajo la divertida y discreta mirada de Shun –¿por qué no los acompaña?.

- Eso no es para mí, no encuentro sentido a la violencia, incluso aquella que llaman necesaria –suspiró el peliverde.

- No me extraña –afirmó June, atrayendo la mirada de todos –ahh…ehh…quiero decir te ves una persona muy tranquila, o sea que, que eso no es de ti, no iría contigo, si eso… err…deberíamos ordenar ¿no?.

- Hagámoslo –secundo Sun-rei –. Podría haber ido con su hermano mayor ¿no es así Kido-sama? –interrogó curiosa Sun-rei, una vez que todos habían pedido platos según sus gustos –vive en una casa hermosa no muy lejos de aquí, lo sé porque en una ocasión deje unos documentos muy importantes ahí.

- Dime Shun, es más cómodo para mí no veo problema para que me tuteen –sonrió cansinamente y sin darse cuenta añadió –si lo hiciera encontraría algún pretexto para alejarme. Señoritas la cena se enfría –cuatro platos de arroz acompañados de diversos platillos fueron servidos en la barra, permitiendo el abrupto cambio de conversación. Manami pareció ser la única que escuchó la triste afirmación de Shun, lo observó por un breve tiempo preguntándose si no lo habría juzgado anticipadamente.

Por casi dos horas entre charla animada, carcajadas, un par de cervezas y deliciosa comida, Shun conoció la larga amistad que compartían Manami y Sun-rei que había iniciado 10 años antes; al morir el único pariente de Sun-rei vivo, su abuelo, consiguió una beca escolar en el Japón. Dejando su natal China, congenio de inmediato con Manami que era la chica encargada de mostrarle le escuela, rieron de las fallidas habilidades de June en la cocina a pesar de ser hija de dos respetables chefs etíopes, las tres jóvenes experimentaron diversos sentimientos al presenciar a un par de chicas coquetear fallidamente con Shun y esté les platico lo más relevante de los países en los que había estado viviendo con Hyoga, con la promesa de reunirse nuevamente y repetir la agradable velada se despidieron las chicas.

- Ven June, te acompañare a casa los primeros días en un país extraño es muy difícil andar sobre todo cuando se dificulta el idioma –sugirió Sun-rei tomándola del brazo.

- No es tan difícil hace algunos años alguien me enseño japonés –viendo elocuentemente a Shun, sonrió –no te preocupes por mí, seguro sabré regresar –añadió esperanzada en pasar un poco de tiempo con Shun.

- Es nuestro deber apoyarnos entre compañeras, no es ninguna molestia vámonos, chicas –añadió Manami que guardaba el cambio de la cuenta en su cartera que introdujo dentro de su bolsa café.

- Parece que comenzara a llover les pediré un taxi, ya regreso –amablemente Shun salió hacia la calle, para poder hablar por celular puesto que algunos clientes armaban alboroto con un evento deportivo que contemplaban en un televisor.

- No hay más remedio que esperar –Manami se sentó cerca de la barra y dejando su bolsa en ella, jugueteando con su celular en la mano –June deberás acostumbrarte que cuando esperas un taxi en Japón en una noche lluviosa debes tener mucha paciencia.

- Manami creí que tu mal humor se había ido, ya veo que solo fue por un par de horas –divertida Sun-rei miro a su amiga por encima del espejo de bolsillo sostenido por su mano donde se estaba retócando su lápiz labial. Trascurridos 15 minutos las chicas se despidieron del peliverde y abordaron el taxi, habían avanzado dos cuadras cuando Manami, después de revolver su bolso varias veces, exclamó –Pare, regrese por favor señor.

- Señorita regresar a ese lugar me llevaría cuando menos 20 minutos con la lluvia y el tráfico –refutó el taxista.

- De acuerdo –malhumorada, agrego –bajo aquí.

- ¿Qué pasa Manami? –cuestionó Sun-rei.

- He dejado algo, nos veremos el lunes –dijo cerrando rápidamente la portezuela del auto.

- Pero…

Manami no logro oír las suplicas de Sunrei y regreso al pequeño restaurant bastante mojada, molesta por tener que regresar bajo la lluvia, algo que siempre había odiado, al dar un paso hacia dentro choco con un comensal que salía.

- Lo siento…–dijo trastabillándose –disculpe.

- ¿Manami? –dijo una voz familiar que la tomo por el brazo para que la chica recuperara el equilibrio.

- ¿Kido -san? –preguntó enfadada.

- ¿Paso algo? –interrogó divertido sin que ella pudiera notarlo.

- Nada, olvide algo.

- Esto –dijo enseñándole un teléfono celular rojo.

- ¿Cómo sabes que es mío?, estuviste espiando –agregó nerviosamente tras dirigirle una fiera mirada.

- Tranquila, solo comprobé si era de alguna de ustedes –sonrió –pensé en devolverlo la siguiente semana, pero creo que es muy importante para ti ¿cierto? además no creo que tengas algo como secretos oscuros ¿o sí? –le dirigió una mirada traviesa, que echo por borda la simpatía que la chica había experimentado hacia él durante la velada.

- No es tu asunto –se defendió –gracias –le arrebató el teléfono de la mano lo introdujo dentro de la bolsa, dio vuelta y bajo presurosa la acera cayendo cerca de una alcantarilla metálica –maldición, ¿por qué ahora y con este?, alguien debe odiarme lo suficiente para permitirlo –pensó.

- Manami –corrió para ayudarla –¿Te has hecho mucho daño?.

- No es nada, solo fue un raspón –miró su rodilla que comenzaba a sangrar, con ayuda de Shun se levantó con una mueca de dolor punzante que provenía del tobillo.

- Es más que un raspón, y además estas empapada –señaló con genuina preocupación –te llevaré a mi casa vivo, muy cerca.

- En verdad, no es necesario –intento soltarse del agarre sin conseguirlo.

- No está a discusión –finalizó, pasándose un brazo por su nuca antes de tomar con la mano libre el bolso que sostenía la chica.

Manami, no dijo palabra alguna mientras era auxiliada por Shun, nunca en sus peores pesadillas creyó encontrarse para cenar con este chico presumido y menos bajo estas circunstancias; le incomodaba sobremanera que él pudiera malinterpretar lo que estaba pasando. Al entrar al departamento, Shun la acomodo cuidadosamente en al sofá y desapareció por un pasillo, regreso con par de vendas, desinfectante, gasas y una toalla, se sentó frente a la chica y cuidadosamente saco el pie lesionado de la sandalia de Manami examinándolo con delicadeza.

- Al parecer solo ha sido una torcedura –declaró mientras frotaba un ungüento en el tobillo, tras un breve masaje, lo vendo. Manami tomo la toalla y la extendió sobre su regazo, arriba de su diminuta falda para sorpresa de Manami, el joven nunca desvió su mirada más allá del tobillo, le pasó un algodón con desinfectante sobre la herida de la rodilla y finalmente la cubrió con una bandita.

- Listo, ahora puedes quitarte la ropa.

- ¿Qué? –cuestionó inquieta, Shun le mostró una playera y un pantalón deportivo negros que había dejado en el sofá sin que la chica los notara.

- No querrás enfermar –señaló el pasillo –el baño esta en medio. Manami entro en el baño, estornudo al quitarse la blusa empapada, la reconforto la calidez y suavidad de las prendas acompañadas de un agradable aroma de mala gana dejo la habitación, salió del pasillo iluminada por un relámpago que le permitió ver a Shun que le daba la espalda mientras contemplaba la lluvia por el ventanal. A pesar de que le molestaba reconocerlo Shun era muy atractivo y agradable aunque le seguía pareciendo arrogante; sin embargo algo en su interior le indicaba que Shun ocultaba algo que era mejor no saber además tenía la firme idea de que las personas que obtienen todo de la vida fácilmente eran poco menos que parásitos pero contemplándolo con la mirada perdida y de brazos cruzados no evito sentir su tristeza y soledad –te gusta la vista ¿me equivoco? –dijo Shun con picardía, viéndola por el reflejo de la ventana.

- Para ser sincera, la aborrezco –enfadada comenzó a tomar sus cosas –se presenta sin ser invitada, una verdadera molestia, si quieres saberlo.

- Que, violenta –dio la vuelta, ayudado de sus dedos deslizo hacia atrás un mechón de cabello húmedo que caía sobre su cara y se encamino hasta donde estaba la chica –¿siempre eres así, o solo conmigo?, ¿hice algo para molestarte?.

- No lo tomes personal, no debes sentirte especial –afirmó.

- Me resulta difícil de creer, pareces una chica muy amable, excepto conmigo, entiendo que es personal –. Manami no estaba preparada para una confrontación así, menos después de haber sido tan dulce hacía unos momentos.

- Me voy, gracias por todo, descuida no se volverá a repetir, te daré tu ropa después –dio la vuelta al sofá donde había estado sentada y se enfilo hacia la puerta.

- Agradecería que me dieras una respuesta ¿hice algo para molestarte? –insistió –sería considerado hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Te importa tanto lo que alguien piense? –preguntó deteniéndose en la parte posterior del sofá

- En general me tiene sin cuidado, al ser tú, tengo curiosidad –dijo mirándola fijamente, se hinco sobre el sofá recargando sus manos en el respaldo aproximándose a su cara.

- Ni lo intentes –retó Manami apartándose.

- Descuida –aclaró, sin desviar la mirada –¿has escuchado que no puedes mentirle a una persona que te ve a los ojos?, pero si insistes en irte, te pediré un taxi –agrego dulcemente, mientras tomaba el teléfono de la mesa de centro –no te preocupes por la ropa, no quiero incomodarte con mi presencia si deseas esperar abajo, no me sentiré ofendido, buenas noches Manami –sonrió, atónita la chica asintió y salió sin decir mas del apartamento.

- Pasivo, agresivo –mencionó cansinamente Hyoga apareciendo en la sala luego de que Manami cerró la puerta –¿nuevo juego?, parece buena chica.

- ¿Llevas mucho ahí? –preguntó con interés Shun.

- Lo suficiente, no quería interrumpir –se sentó en el sofá vestido con una pijama verde oscuro –te podrías meter en problemas.

- Eso lo hace mas interesante –maliciosamente miro a Hyoga poniéndose en pie –no ha nacido la chica que sea capaz de rechazarme.

- Ya veo, un caso de orgullo herido, pensé que esta vez te habías rendido con facilidad, veo que me equivoque –exhaló el rubio.

- Hyoga el amor es un estorbo, y si no te empeñaras en encontrarlo no tendría que salir huyendo del apartamento cada vez que una de tus novias le da por creer que tienes el anillo guardado en la mesita de noche –se dirigió a Hyoga quitándose la camiseta húmeda y se encamino hacia su habitación para cambiarse la ropa mojada.

- Como dije hay cosas que no cambian –murmuró Hyoga –¿Qué puedo hacer amigo soy un encanto?. Y cualquier mujer estaría encantada de tenerme para siempre –gritó para hacerse escuchar por el peliverde.

- Si y yo debo salir huyendo –Shun entro de nuevo a la sala portando una pijama negra con rayas rojas –cuando el verdadero Hyoga sale a relucir. Resígnate el único que estará hasta el fin de tus días seré yo, y por como van las cosas será dentro de poco –rió al recordar el fuerte resfriado que había padecido durante toda la semana.

- No juegues conmigo, Shun –mencionó con falso enojo Hyoga mientras le lanzaba un cojín a su amigo que se había sentado a un lado del rubio –comentarios como ese, confirmarían la alocada teoría de Shiryu.

- ¡Hey!, ¿acaso tengo la culpa que la imaginación de tu amiguito sea tan desviada?, deberías emparejarlo con la chica que tanto le gusta, por cierto hoy estaba en el restauran, junto con June –dijo cruzando la pierna.

- Ah si, la nueva, me extraña que no hayas hecho de las tuyas, todo el día solos, estás perdiendo el toque –chasqueo la lengua

- Eso jamás –mencionó altivo –cuando estoy con ella, siento la misma sensación que me provoca Saori.

- Se llama respeto, bribón, ¿Aun lo recuerdas? –dijo socarronamente lanzándole otro cojín –no ataques a un enfermo –se defendió Hyoga ante la lluvia de cojinzazos que estaba recibiendo. June sonrió desde la azotea del edificio de enfrente, gracias a unos binoculares los había estado observando desde que Manami dejo el departamento; estaba alerta de cualquier presencia anormal, recordó las palabras de Saori y un escalofrió le recorrió todo el cuerpo, efecto por completo ajeno a la sensación que le provocaba el agua helada que cayendo sobre ella.

Este era su verdadero trabajo; espiarlos, cuidarlos y protegerlos incluso con su propia vida a pesar de que su corazón se desmoronaba cada instante que pasara con Shun fingiendo no conocerlo, ni ella misma sabía cuando había empezado a amarle, quizás desde siempre, desde aquel instante en que confundido y asustado bajó del barco proveniente de Japón, o cuando mostró todo el amor que era capaz de expresar, incluso a aquellos que debía odiar. Se había reprochado muchas veces no haberse armado de valor y decirle directamente que le amaba cuando tuvo oportunidad, se recriminaba su cobardía al regresar a casa después del infructuoso intento por detenerlo cuando fue al santuario, ¿Él la amo en algún momento? ¿Podría recuperar ese hueco en su corazón, dedicado solo a ella?, ¿habría conocido a alguien que ocupara su lugar, de amiga y confidente?. Quizás cuando todo terminara, la vida que todas las noches soñaba podría ser realidad, negó con la cabeza como si con ello alejara estos pensamientos, la batalla estaba a un paso y no daría tregua, las recientes y dolorosas bajas aun atravesaban su corazón, quizás la guerra de cojines seria uno de los últimos momentos felices que contemplaría, no había dudas Atena debía traer a sus fieles guerreros de vuelta aunque esto implicara que ellos no desearan pelear por ella nunca más al conocer la verdad.


	10. SANGRE

**_* Mis_ n**_**otas al final**_

- Suficiente –bufó hastiada June. Con desdén bajo los binoculares que le permitían observar el interior del departamento, las últimas 5 horas había seguido sigilosamente a Hyoga y Shun, los espero afuera de un antro, ahí los jóvenes se hicieron notar por unas gemelas rubias de ojos negros.

Tras tomar algunos tragos, baile, risas y besos; salieron encaminándose hacia el departamento de los chicos, al llegar Hyoga le ofreció lo que parecía un cóctel a su acompañante, después de besarse apasionadamente en la diminuta cocina, desaparecieron por el corredor que daba a su habitación. La tenue luz en la estancia le permitió a la amazona ver a Shun charlar con la joven y tras tomarle la mano tiernamente, sin prestar la mínima atención a la desaparición de Hyoga, se acercó hacia su cara con intención de besarla, al paso de los minutos, los besos y caricias se habían intensificado, cuando Shun se despojó de su camisa color humo, June aparto violentamente los binoculares, conteniendo la sensación de arrojarlos por la azotea desde la que le vigilaba, desde hacía un mes.

- ¿Qué, esperabas? –se reclamó a si misma –ni siquiera me recuerda, nunca supo lo que sentía….lo que siento –. Creí que sería más fácil, en mi corazón no ha pasado el tiempo para mí, él no ha cambiado –suspiró –es más extrovertido y confiado, me gusta ese lado que de otra forma nunca hubiera conocido. Nunca lo he visto al lado de Ikki, ansiaba conocerle, es muy misterioso y retraído, aunque ignore que es el santo del Fénix, sigue luciendo imponente. Seiya parece lo más lejano a un santo de Atena, es tan rebelde, infantil y disperso que si no fuera por los relatos, que ya parecen leyendas de su valentía, cualquiera creería que es una broma poco graciosa. Shiryu creo, es el más ecuánime de los cinco, además se conserva en buena forma, será más sencillo con él, me divierte la forma en que se le dificulta hablar con Sun-rei, Shaina me dijo que parecían estar enamorados, ¡que tristeza! –Suspiró –Hyoga, es su mejor amigo, como siempre, ignoro como era antes pero me parece muy atento, confiado y dulce, sin embargo su mirada a veces parece congelarte. Será divertido entrenarlos –sonrió –falta poco para ello, Saori quiere que lo llevemos con calma, no estoy segura de cuanto podré soportar, finalmente en el santuario, no hay que proteger –June, cerró su puño derecho con furia después de este pensamiento.

A la mañana siguiente Shun fue despertado por el timbre de la puerta, perezosamente y de mala gana fue a abrirla vistiendo un pantalón deportivo color gris y el pecho descubierto, la visita no deseada solo incremento su mal humor.

- Hola hermanito ¿desvelado? –interrogó Ikki, entrando en el departamento sin ser invitado.

- Ahh, si pasa –contestó irónico, azotando la puerta –¿Qué quieres Ikki?.

- ¡Que modales! –mencionó desde el sofá, donde ya se había instalado –¿eso te enseñe?.

- La verdad, no recuerdo hace años que he estado fuera –le dirigió una mirada fiera.

- Debo recordarte, ¿que me suplicaste ir a Francia? –preguntó arqueando una ceja.

- Bueno, ya –volteó los ojos en blanco –¿Qué quieres? –volvió a interrogar de mala gana.

- ¿No puede un hermano mayor, llevar a su ototo a desayunar? –preguntó inocentemente tras apuntar hacia el reloj que marcaba las 10:00 am –a menos que desees seguir durmiendo –añadió.

- Pues si, si quiero así que regre…

- ¿Shun que pasa? –interrumpió adormilada la rubia de la noche anterior que salió descalza portando una traslucida camiseta blanca de Shun –hay mucho ruido –continuo, deteniéndose en seco al percatarse de la presencia de Ikki.

- No es nada, es solo mi hermano –explicó Shun.

- ¿Her…hermano? –Titubeó la joven bastante cohibida, intentado cubrir su cuerpo con la única prenda que llevaba ayudada de sus manos.

- Así es –afirmó escuetamente Ikki –señorita lo mejor será que se arregle y se vaya, mi ototo y yo ya tenemos planes.

- ¡Ikki!, ¿que demonios estas creyendo? al pensar que…

- Shun, este…no pasa nada, recordé que tengo hacer algo, si eso –interrumpió azorada la chica a Shun visiblemente molesto por la interrupción y por la forma de Ikki de mandar en su vida –despertare a mi hermana y nos iremos –dijo retirándose hacia la habitación del chico ubicada al fondo del corredor.

- Y…¿Qué deseas desayunar, Shunny? –interrogó Ikki llanamente.

- Debes estar idiota si crees que saldré contigo, no soy un niño al que puedas controlar –desafió retándole con la mirada. Ikki conocía de sobra el carácter caprichoso y rebelde de su hermano, de niños solía pasar por alto este comportamiento, pero ahora no estaba dispuesto a soportar ninguna de sus insolencias.

- ¿Y el gaijin? –señaló con rudeza.

- No es de tu incumbencia –contestó aun mas molesto Shun y se dio la vuelta dispuesto a largarse de la habitación.

- Espera –interfirió tomándole por un brazo –peleas, insolencia, rebeldía, se que no eres así Shun.

- No puedes asegurarlo –contestó zafándose del agarre –durante cinco años no has hecho el mínimo intento por conocerme.

- ¿Y de quien es la culpa? –Interrogó calmo Ikki, obligándole a verle –¿quién salía huyendo tan pronto llamaba?, ¿Quién siempre parecía tener algo mas importante que hacer?, ¿Quién dejo de venir a Japón en verano? no te atrevas a reclamarme por eso.

- ¡Y durante 5 meses te importa menos que nada, estar conmigo! –soltó herido Shun.

- ¡Vamos, Shun, te fuiste 6 años!, es obvio que tenga una vida sin ti, pero eso no quiere decir que quiera tener una vida en la que no estés incluido; eres mi única familia –puso ambas manos encima de los hombros del peliverde dándole una leve sacudida –mi hermano menor, sabes que no hay nada en este mundo que no esté dispuesto a hacer por ti –añadió tiernamente.

- Demuéstralo –dijo Shun, mas calmo y visiblemente afectado por el cariño demostrado por Ikki, pero al mismo esperando que su hermano se negara para así poder darse toda la razón que era Ikki quien le ocultaba algo para poderlo contraatacar y añadió con malicia –quiero ir a tu casa.

- No veo que le verías de interesante, son solo paredes y muebles –señaló Ikki, desviando la mirada.

- Lo sabía, vienes con un discurso ridículo de la familia en el que no crees ¿Por qué no te haces un favor, te largas y me dejas en paz? –exclamó Shun –te aseguró que así serás muy feliz, sin mi en tu vida.

- Tanto extranjero te ha afectado –susurro Ikki al oído de Shun que antes de que pudiera defenderse, su hermano lo había conducido violentamente hacia la pared más próxima recargando un brazo encima de su pecho aprisionándolo con el muro que tenía a su espalda –no voy a seguir tolerando tus faltas de respeto Shun, te guste o no soy tu hermano mayor y aunque te diera motivos para no hacerlo, debes respetarme. ¿Ha quedado claro?, ¿Qué si está claro? –interrogó nuevamente tras una sacudida, Shun asintió levemente –quieres venir a casa hazlo, sabes tan bien como yo que la casa donde vivimos juntos debí venderla cuando dejaste de venir en verano no tenía caso mantenerla, además era algo impráctica estando lejos de la universidad. Si es lo que quieres, iremos a casa pero te advierto que ahí no hay nada –soltó a Shun y agrego –Ototo, ¿hasta cuándo seguirás con esa actitud? –encaro Ikki recargado en el respaldo del sofá. Shun había permanecido en silencio recargado en la pared donde Ikki le dejo, sin siquiera mirarle.

- Así aprenderás a anunciarte la próxima vez que vengas a mi casa –dijo con un brillo de triunfo en sus ojos.

- ¡Bah!, como si fuera a hacerlo –mencionó divertido.

- Creía que no querías nada que ver conmigo, así me lo parece todo el tiempo –dijo sin darse cuenta bajando la mirada.

- Vístete, enano –ordenó Ikki, saltando sobre el respaldo del sofá sentándose nuevamente –no importa el tiempo que pase, siempre sabré controlarte, pequeño –murmuró con satisfacción Ikki, después de observar de reojo desaparecer a Shun en dirección hacia el cuarto de baño.

- ¿Dijo algo, Kido-sama? –cuestionó la rubia recién bañada, la chica salió del cuarto de Shun, vestía una blusa con pliegues color blanco, jeans deslavados y unas coquetas sandalias blancas con delicada flor blanca justo encima de los dedos.

- No te importa –contestó secamente Ikki –creí que ya te ibas –señaló al ver que salía del pasillo sin intención de irse.

- Sería, descortés irme sin despedirme, ¿Dónde esta Shun? –preguntó Misa.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia –repitió fríamente Ikki, sin siquiera mirarla.

- Lo es, Kido-sama; no me iré sin mi hermana –contestó desafiante la chica sentándose frente a Ikki.

- Solo una vez lo diré, largo de aquí y que no me entere que le has dicho algo de mí a mi ototo o tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias –amenazo el peliazul.

- ¿Acaso, es una amenaza? –interrogó Misa, aparentando calma.

- Misa –Ikki arrastro las palabras –tu gemela y tú tienen mucho que perder, si te veo una vez mas con mi ototo o el ruso; pagaran las consecuencias, ¿he sido claro? –cuestionó el peliazul mirándola fríamente, Misa presa del enojo impotencia salió rápidamente dando un portazo sin esperar a su gemela.

- Ikki, ¿dónde esta Misa? –preguntó Shun minutos mas tarde, mientras secaba su largo cabello con ayuda de una toalla.

- Dijo que tenía prisa y se fue, me dijo que la despidiera de ti –explicó.

- Pero… su hermana ¿no está con Hyoga? –cuestionó contrariado el peliverde.

- Eso parece Shun, pero supongo que no lo notara y mucho menos la extrañara. Vayamos a desayunar muero de hambre, supongo que tú también –sonrió tras un leve sonrojo del menor luego de su comentario.

Ikki y Shun llegaron a un restauran muy elegante ubicado en el centro de Japón, Shun desconcertado entro al sitio portándose altanero y malhumorado con Ikki; el menor sabía como desatar la furia de su hermano y estaba decidido a hacerlo, solo quería hacerle pasar un mal rato a Ikki y alejarle de su vida. En seguida de que Ikki pagara la cuenta, Shun se puso en pie decepcionado, a pesar de haber hecho todas las cosas que le desagradaban a su hermano, este extrañamente seguía de buen humor, Shun se sentía como un animal herido, para evitar salir lastimado, prefería lastimar primero a Ikki.

- Al parecer tu humor no ha mejorado en nada, si quieres puedes irte, no tienes ninguna obligación para conmigo –dijo despreocupadamente Ikki al salir del restauran, pasando de largo a Shun y echo a andar calle abajo. El peliverde aun mas enfurecido, fue tras Ikki dispuesto a desquitar su coraje fuera por los medios que fuera.

- ¡IKKI! –gritó a su espalda, cuando este se giró tenía una sonrisa triunfal en sus labios.

- Cuando te dije que no hay nada en casa no mentí, y tampoco cuando dije que moría de hambre ¿Qué esperabas? –mencionó burlón –lo que pasa contigo es que sigues siendo un niño –suspiro y paso un brazo por el cuello de su desconcertado hermano para continuar caminando a su lado. Luego de 15 minutos los hermanos subieron al penthouse de un lujoso edificio, las paredes del lugar estaban decoradas con un fino tapiz azul y había colgados algunos cuadros que parecían ser caros, así mismo también había algunas esculturas que a Shun le parecieron raras, a pesar de haber estudiado en Paris prefería las esculturas que te hacían sentir algo al verlas no las que solo significaban algo para el autor. Los muebles eran sobrios y elegantes algo que contrastaba con el hermano que solía recordar; amante de los colores vivos y sin mucha posibilidad de combinación, no solo Shun había cambiado en estos años, Ikki sin duda había dejado la libertad que tanto amaba por un estilo de vida mas sofisticado que hacía sentir incomodo a Shun puesto que estaba vestido muy casual y el lugar tenía mas apariencia de galería de arte que de una casa –¿cerveza? –Ikki le ofreció una y se sentó en el mullido sillón que le permitía una vista espléndida de 180° la ciudad de Tokio.

- ¿Creí que vivías en una casa? –interrogó Shun luego de haber husmeado por todo el piso.

- ¿Qué te hizo creer eso? –contestó curioso.

- Bueno…una chica de la oficina me lo dijo –añadió tímidamente.

- Y crees…que compre este lugar ¿cómo por diversión? –dijo tras un trago de la cerveza que tenía en la mano derecha –seguro fue Sun-rei, en una ocasión me dejo uno documentos en casa de un amigo que vive en un distrito contiguo, podríamos decir que casi en los suburbios, cerca de tu casa, eso es todo, lo que esa chica se haya imaginado es su problema.

- ¿Amigo? En la oficina nadie conoce algún amigo tuyo –cuestionó incrédulo el joven.

- ¿A que viene toda esta mierda, Shun? Tienes la loca idea que estoy alejándote de mi vida y ¿ahora pretendes creer mas en lo que los demás digan de mi, que lo que yo te diga? –preguntó con molestia.

- No, dije eso Ikki, es que yo…

- Estas buscando un pretexto para estar molesto conmigo, solo eso, cuando dejes de estar tan molesto contigo vienes y me dices, ya sabes donde vivo –señaló hacia la puerta.

- Perdóname –dijo Shun bajando la cabeza, al parecer Ikki lo conocía bien a pesar de lo mucho que Shun creía haber cambiado –me has hecho falta, mucha –murmuro con sinceridad después de un silencio, por toda respuesta recibió un fuerte abrazo de Ikki que estaba sentado junto a él. Shun deseaba hablar poco de las cosas y personas que había conocido durante estos seis años y se empeñaba en hablar de la niñez y adolescencia que había compartido con Ikki, este en cambio prefería cambiar esos temas por lo que había ocurrido en estos años lejos.

- ¿Bien, que quieres que salgamos a comer? –le preguntó Ikki a Shun.

- Había pensado en otra cosa –murmuró el peliverde –¿recuerdas que te gustaba cocinar para mí? –preguntó con esperanza e inocencia autentica –pensé que tal vez tú…

- Mmm –caviló y sonrió –solo si vas de compras y lavas los platos –añadió.

- ¡Ikki!, soy tu invitado –se defendió.

- Estás equivocado, tú eres mi hermanito –Ikki se puso en pie y le revolvió traviesamente el cabello. El resto del día, Shun se convenció que sus temores e inseguridades habían sido infundados, Ikki seguía siendo Ikki, su hermano mayor; él que le había cuidado desde que murieron sus padres, su compañero de juegos, su primer mejor amigo, guía y apoyo incondicional en cada joven decisión que había tomado. Después de que Ikki preparo la comida, vieron películas y jugaron en la consola más moderna, casi al anochecer Shun se despidió con la promesa de regresar pronto, al cerrar la puerta del penthouse, el celular de Ikki sonó, sin revisar el número contestó. –Elegiste el mejor momento para llamar –satisfecho mencionó Ikki –no tienes idea de lo fácil que fue…–dijo a su interlocutor –lo sé, lo sé, esa rubia lo complica todo…saldrá lastimada, no puedo permitir más estupideces, tendré que deshacerme de ella, Saori no sospecha nada, tendré que ser muy cauteloso…paciencia, paciencia todo se resolverá pronto, por eso lo elegí, confía en mi –cerró su celular para finalizar la llamada.

Hyoga hizo una ardua labor de convencimiento para que Shun aceptará salir a su regreso del departamento de Ikki, el resultado no fue diferente a las tantas veces que los había visto June con sus binoculares, cubierta por la oscuridad; la noche estaba estrellada y un leve viento fresco soplaba causándole un cosquilleo en la piel, el sexy vaivén de Shun al compás de la música romántica en compañía de una linda trigueña mantuvo embelesada a la amazona; pensando, imaginando, deseando.

- Lindo, muy lindo –dijo socarronamente una voz dentro las sombras.

- ¿Quién es? –interrogó June, agitando su látigo en dirección de la voz.

- ¡Ha! –clamó indiferente –la amazona de camaleón, entrenada junto a Andrómeda. ¿Te perdonaría? Espiar es una mala costumbre –dijo tensando el látigo de June, salió hacia la luz que una lámpara cercana emanaba, el látigo acertado de June le había apresado la mano izquierda y enrollaba con la mano libre el tramo de látigo que quedaba entre los dos.

- Contesta, ¿quién rayos eres? –exigió la rubia, el guerrero portaba una armadura plateada con destellos azules, las botas le cubrían hasta la mitad de los muslos, el peto triangular descendía desde el cuello hasta su vientre, un grueso cinturón con destellos vivos azules le cubría hasta la entrepierna, en su espalda sobresalían lo que aparentaba ser unas alas metálicas, su rostro estaba cubierto por un antifaz azul a juego con su cabello que contrastaba con su piel bronceada, usaba guantes metálicos que le llegaban a medio brazo.

- Tu peor pesadilla –aseguró lúgubremente –chicas hermosas como tú, no deberían perder su belleza con costillas rotas y cardenales en sus rostros, ahora entiendo porque Atena les exige su máscara, pero según supe ya no las condena a ello, esta reencarnación no es tan vanidosa ¿cierto? O solo tiene un ego más inflado y no teme que sus sexys amazonas opaquen su belleza.

- No permitiré que le faltes al respeto –condeno June, golpeándolo con otro látigo, el hombre levantó su brazo libre permitiéndole que se le enredara en el brazo, June sonrió levemente. El hombre tenso ambos látigos para después relajarlos y utilizarlos en contra de ella hasta hacerla perder el equilibrio y derribarla –¡Bah! Medir fuerza contigo no es entretenido lindura, yo prefiero otras cosas –lascivamente la observó, mientras se subía sobre su cuerpo tendido en el piso.

- No me asustas –impávida miro directo a sus ojos azules –soy, una guerrera de Atena.

- Ellos también –señaló con la mirada hacia el departamento de Hyoga y Shun –y se la pasan mejor que tú, aquí en una incómoda vigía –June volteó a su atacante y lo puso contra el piso.

- Mientras este aquí no podrás acércateles, jamás –amenazó, puso la protección que tenía alrededor de su muñeca derecha llena de púas filosas en el cuello desnudo del guerrero –márchate o no seré tan amable otra vez.

- Debo hacerte una confesión, me gustan las chicas groseras –socarronamente dijo el guerrero, pateo el vientre de June lanzándola hacia una esquina donde se golpeó la espalda con el borde de la azotea –y espero que te guste rudo –se burló mientras se acercó y repetidamente la golpeo en el cuerpo con salvaje furia, June intento defenderse ayudada de sus látigos lo cuales resultaban inútiles puesto que él estaba demasiado cerca y ella muy lastimada –vamos lindura, hazlo emocionante –June logro patear a su oponente en la cara librándose de sus golpes lanzo una vez más su látigo, en esta ocasión logro apresar el cuerpo del guerrero por completo y se acercó algo tambaleante.

- Al parecer no solo soy un rostro bello –enfatizó –no te matare porque serás útil más adelante, eres mi prisionero.

- ¿Prisionero? –cuestionó con falsa inocencia –¿tú o yo? –acaso crees que no lo sé –continuo al ver el desconcierto de June –sé que mueres por ser ellas, que sean tus labios los que sean besados con pasión, que sus manos se pierdan entre tus piernas, que deseas sentir su calidez entre tus pechos, y que día a día imaginas tenerlo dentro de ti, que tu fidelidad a Atena es tan volátil que si él te lo pidiera sin miramiento serias suya, abandonando todo el mundo que conoces, te contare un pequeño secretó –se acercó a su oído susurro algo, June abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y soltó el amarre del látigo, en su mente todo cobro sentido: las palabras, las actitudes, una lagrima recorrió su mejilla, mientras el desconocido clavo cinco filosas cuchillas en el estómago de June, la amazona sintió un calor brotando de ella, empapando su vientre, desechando cualquier fantasía de portar el hijo de Shun, sintió que la sangre recorría sus virginales piernas hasta sus pies que casi no la sostenían, las cuchillas se clavaban repetidamente como un hierro candente dentro de ella, la sangre brotaba constantemente de sus heridas, las palabras socarronas que decía el desconocido le eran cada vez más lejanas, su mirada se desenfocaba con mayor facilidad del rostro cubierto del hombre, el dolor la estaba venciendo sin embargo; era un sufrimiento diferente al que alguna vez hubiera experimentado. El dolor físico, no era nada comparado con el de su corazón, sin esperanza, anegada de tristeza y sangre se rindió a los gélidos brazos de la muerte.

* * *

_Seguro muchas de ustedes (¿todas?)estan pidiendo a santa que mi muñecote tamaño natural (de carne y hueso) que pedi dejara bajo el arbol con solo puesto un moñito sea devuelto, ¿que puedo decir? ya conocen mi opinion de la rubia. Pues he aqui un regalo extraño de navidad medio sangriento para estas epocas pero me conocen, soy diferente. No quiero alargarme muxo solo les deseo de todo corazon que la pasen muy bien en compañia de todos los que aman, la navidad es amor y esperanza todo llega cuando debe de llegar y nunca dejen de soñar aunque todo parezca que empeora, se los juro todo pasa por una razon, diviertanse, tomen ponche, coman a reventar, abrazen hasta que los brazos duelan, abran regalos, rompan piñatas, canten, rezen, tomen con medida (sobre todo medidas grandes jaja), sonrian, regalen, compren o cualquier cosa que las haga felices porque nosotras aun podemos hacer recuerdos de una navidad mas. _

_pd1 vivo de sus reviews...respondo a todos via personal, cuidense, hasta la proxima_

_pd2 FELIZ AÑO NUEVO 2010, 365 DIAS SIN USAR SOLO PARA NOSOTRAS, HAGAMOS QUE CADA UNO VALGA LA PENA. _


	11. EL ACANTILADO, UNA ANGUSTIA REVELADA

_Hola chicas les dejo un nuevo capitulo, si les gusta dejenme un review y si no pues tambien no saben como me dan animos para continuar con las historias me dan mucha alegria recibirlos, cuidense mis mejores deseos_

* * *

El sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo despejado, el calor asfixiante invitaba a todo ser vivo a refugiarse en las incesantes olas del mar que acariciaban la ardiente arena de la playa, bajo otras circunstancias seria fácilmente invadida por el grupo de niños que al borde del acantilado libraban una feroz pelea ayudados de cadenas y látigos, algunos mas intentaban escalar por la escarpada pared rocosa, debían ser cuidadosos, el menor error seria pagado con filosas rocas en el fondo. Todos entrenaban en parejas bajo la mirada vigilante de un rubio hombre musculoso de piel muy bronceada, producto de la rudeza de los rayos del sol en ese lugar que tenía un nombre de ensueño, nada comparado con el infierno climático que realmente era, el rubio suspiro y centro su mirada en un escenario al cual se había acostumbrado, un corro de chicos estaba alrededor de un otro que estaba dándole una tunda a un delgado niño peliverde de piel, que en otro momento seria de tez blanca pero actualmente producto de las excoriaciones de las cadenas e irritada por el abrasador sol, estaba totalmente enrojecida.

- ¡Déjenlo ya! –gritó corriendo una niña rubia, que traía una incómoda mascara metálica en el rostro –van a matarlo, ¡BASTA!.

- ¡Ah! ya viene tu novia, Shun, a defenderte como siempre –dijo irónico un joven de cabello rozado –¡Eh!, June deberías buscarte un verdadero hombre, al menos uno se defienda solo.

- O uno al que los nuevos no pregunten donde ha dejado su máscara, ja, ja, ja –rió con sorna un chico de cabello azul lacio y mirada altiva.

- ¡Cállense, Reda y Spika! –exigió nuevamente June, inclinándose dispuesta a ayudar al niño peliverde –el maestro ya te dijo que no debes tomar ventaja, eres mayor que él –se refirió al joven de cabello rosado que había sometido al pequeño con una rodilla clavada en la espalda.

- Y, ¿qué? –dijo indiferente –si desea ser un santo de Atena, deberá luchar con oponentes más fuertes –lo mira desdeñosamente –en su caso, tú. Que se regrese a Japón, niño comedor de arroz y pescado.

- Largo –urgió June amenazando al par de niños con su látigo.

- Está bien, nos iremos, pero no olvides que el maestro te está observando y esta vez te ira mal por interrumpir nuestro entrenamiento –amenazo Spika, lanzándole una mirada de desprecio a ambos.

- ¿Shun estas bien? –interrogó dulcemente la rubia.

- Déjalo June –contestó con un hilo de voz, intentando en vano incorporarse solo –ellos tienen razón el maestro te lo advirtió, te castigara esta vez.

- Eso no importa, si no los detenía, te hubieran matado, mira cómo te han dejado –con preocupación intento ayudarle a incorporarse de donde su cuerpo le permitiera –tendrás que ir más tarde a mi cabaña ahí te curare, llevas 2 años aquí y tu piel sigue sin poderte dar la protección que necesitas con este sol, y esos dos no hacen sino esconderte las camisas de manga larga que consigo con tantos problemas del barco que viene trimestralmente.

- June, te preocupas mucho por mí, siento darte tantos problemas –dijo cabizbajo, sentado en la abrasadora tierra.

- No digas tonterías, estoy segura que también lo harías por mí –refutó ayudándole a levantarse, no pasó desapercibida una mueca de dolor que hizo Shun –recuerdo que cuando llegaste si hacía esto, llorabas.

- Si lo hago ahora con tanto sol, moriré deshidratado –dijo el pequeño, arrancando una sonrisa que no podía ver en la niña.

- Además, él aun no puede morir –dijo una fría voz a sus espaldas –aun no te hace suya, así que tendrás una larguísima vida –rió sórdidamente un alto hombre de tez bronceada cubierto por un antifaz.

- ¿Quién eres tú? –preguntaron los niños al misterioso hombre.

- Un amigo –rió tomado por la barbilla a June, clavando una filosa daga en su corazón haciendo que la chica gritara de terror.

- ¿June te encuentras bien? –preguntó alarmado Shun que acababa de poner unos hermosos tulipanes amarillos en un jarrón de la mesa situada frente a la cama.

- ¿En dónde estoy? –cuestionó June inquieta mirando a su alrededor sin poder reconocer el lugar, impulsivamente se incorporó sintiendo un profundo dolor en su vientre.

- En el hospital, parece que tuviste una pesadilla, he oído que suele pasar cuando te recuperas de cosas como esta, Saori me lo dijo todo –mencionó Shun mirándola seriamente.

- ¿Todo, lo sabes? –dijo perpleja desde su cama.

- Si y también Hyoga, me alegra que ya estés mejor –se sentó a su lado en un sillón que estaba cerca de la cama.

- Ahora que lo saben todo será mas fácil –suspiro cerrando sus ojos azules –supongo que les sorprendió.

- Debo confesar que un poco –dijo rascándose la barbilla –nos preocupamos luego de que después de 3 días nadie supiera nada de ti, no contestabas en tu departamento ni en tu celular, finalmente ayer nos lo contó Saori, ha sido lo mejor.

- Así es –afirmó la joven sonriendo dulcemente.

- Es un estorbo.

- ¿Cómo? –preguntó extrañada.

- Eso, el apéndice es un estorbo según los médicos, no es importante y podrás tener una vida normal, lo grave es que te operaron de emergencia pero estoy seguro que eso tampoco te dejara alguna cicatriz que te avergüence cuando quieras lucirte en un diminuto bikini –amablemente se levantó a cerrar un poco la cortina de la ventana que dejaba pasar demasiada luz –también ha venido Manami, Sun-rei y Hyoga, pero como estabas dormida no quisieron importunarte, ¿quieres que llame a tus padres?, no es bueno que estés sola en un hospital, puedo quedarme si quieres, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? –se acercó a la joven al observar que June intentaba cambiar de posición con dificultad.

- Nada –dijo fríamente, zafando su brazo de las manos de Shun –estoy cansada, gracias por la visita pero no es necesario que vuelvas –le dio la espalda y cerró los ojos conteniendo el coraje y tristeza que la invadía.

- ¡Ahh!, si entiendo, nos veremos en el trabajo –sin recibir respuesta salió sigilosamente de la habitación, preguntándose si la amistad que June tenía con Manami comenzaba a afectarle.

Al salir del hospital se dio cuenta que era muy temprano para ir a su departamento, invadido por la inquietud del tiempo libre se decidió a visitar a Ikki, al cual tenía toda la semana sin verle, cuando había preguntado a su secretaria, amablemente le dijo que no tenía planeado ningún viaje y tampoco se había reportado como enfermo, pero que solía hacer esa clase de cosas, desaparecer con frecuencia pero dado que estaba bajo las órdenes directas de Saori, nunca era cuestionado a este respecto. Estaba por marcharse del penthouse de Ikki tras timbrar algunas veces sin recibir respuesta, cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un malherido Ikki.

- ¿Shun? Pero ¿Qué haces aquí? –dijo algo preocupado, mirando en ambas direcciones del corredor.

- Ikki, ¿Qué te paso? –alarmado su mirada se fijó en las vendas que cubrían el estómago, el torso, en la férula de su mano derecha y en algunas cortadas en su cara.

- No es nada, un ligero accidente.

- Debes estar bromeando, ¿ligero? –puso el brazo sano de Ikki alrededor de su cuello, lo tomo con sumo cuidado de la cintura y lo llevo hasta su cama –Ikki, esto no esta bien, deberías ir al hospital.

- Descuida, Shun estoy bien –dijo en un suspiro en el que inútilmente intentaba contener el dolor provocado al levantarse –no te preocupes –en ese momento las entrañas de Ikki delataron que solo tenían hambre.

- Te preparare algo de comer, descuida –alegremente se alejó saliendo de la habitación.

- Shun.

- ¿Dime? –regreso y asomo la cabeza por el dintel.

- Pásame el teléfono –señaló a un costoso celular situado en la cómoda junto a la puerta.

- Ni estando así, puedes relajarte –alzo los hombros y se acercó a la cama alargo la mano lo dejo en la de su hermano –cuando regrese me dirás todo. Cuando Shun salió de la recamara Ikki tecleo un escueto mensaje de texto que decía: "no vengas, no llames, Shun está aquí", envío el mensaje, apago el teléfono y lo dejo en la mesita de noche situada a la izquierda de su cama.

En la cocina Shun abrió todos los anaqueles de la alacena en busca de algo blando que Ikki fuera capaz de comer, después de sacar fideos hechos de arroz y pan, abrió el refrigerador que estaba repleto de vegetales y fruta fresca, así como leche, queso y agua, contrastaba mucho al que Shun recordaba de la última vez que había estado ahí donde solo había cerveza; sonrió cuando recordó los años que vivieron juntos que esa era la aversión de Ikki, hacer las compras de los víveres, por lo tanto Shun era el encargado de comprar las cosas e Ikki estaba a cargo de cocinar, con frecuencia Shun solía ayudarle guiado por la mano experta del hermano mayor. Después de casi una hora Shun se presentó con una sopa de fideos con pollo, croquetas de arroz con atún, jugo de naranja y una taza de té, cuidadosamente deposito la charola que traía en las manos al lado de su hermano y vio con satisfacción cuando dio el primer bocado. –¿No te ha gustado?, lo siento mucho no soy tan bueno, no te preocupes ordenare algo –algo apesadumbrado mencionó cuando dejo la cuchara en el plato y se quedó observándolo, Shun giro y su mano fue retenida por la de Ikki que lo atrajo hacia su pecho. Shun se sintió protegido ante aquel inesperado gesto de Ikki –no es que me queje, pero ¿no estoy lastimándote? –dijo tímidamente mirando el fuerte y bronceado pecho de Ikki.

- Jamás podrías hacerlo –le dio un tierno beso en el cabello, Ikki recargo la cabeza en la cabecera, la comida hecha por su hermano era insípida pero comible, valoro el esfuerzo puesto por su querido hermano menor deseaba tanto decirle por qué era él el culpable de no haberle nunca enseñado a cocinar, deseaba poder compartir ese recuerdo que tenía atrapado en su memoria. Cuando estaban en el orfanato, una noche muy fría Ikki fue hacia la cocina dispuesto a calentar tomar un poco de leche y poder entibiar su pequeño cuerpo y el de su hermano, antes que pudiera girar en la esquina del pasillo que conducía a la cocina, oyó el gritó de un niño seguido del barullo de monjas y seminaristas que corrieron a toda prisa en dirección de la cocina, se ocultó entre las sombras y vio como tiempo después llego una ambulancia desde la que descendieron un par de paramédicos que se llevaron al chico que chillaba desgarradoramente, el niño jamás regreso al orfanato, desde ese día la cocina permaneció cerrada con llave, Ikki jamás permitió que Shun se acercara a la estufa aun cuando, ya era un adolescente.

En ese momento Ikki cerró los ojos, anhelando con todo su corazón poder escapar con su hermano lejos de Japón, lejos del mundo que los conocía, ahorrarle el dolor que siempre había estado presente en sus vidas y lograr atrapar la felicidad de esos días que, estaban contados.

- Ikki, se enfriara tu comida, además aun me debes una explicación –incorporándose le dirigió una mirada severa, Ikki comenzó a comer lentamente –¿y bien? ¿Cuál fue tu "pequeño" accidente?.

- Derrape en la moto el fin de semana, no es nada serio me lastime algunas costillas, con reposo estaré bien –aseguró comiendo las croquetas.

- ¿Creí que ya no tenías la moto? No la he visto desde que regrese.

- Pues ahora ya no tengo –bebió el té, puso la charola de lado –¿escapaste del trabajo?.

- Bueno…no exactamente, fui a ver a June mi compañera ¿sabes que esta en el hospital?, cuando le dije a Saori que iría a verla me dio el día libre.

- Ah si –aparentaba calma pero agradeció que Shun no siguiera recargado en su pecho o sentiría el rápido latir de su corazón – ¿y que le paso?.

- Apendicitis, dijeron que en un par de semanas estará bien –se tendió en la cama a un lado de Ikki.

- ¿Y dijo algo, mas?.

- Nada, ¿Por qué? –cruzo sus brazos atrás de su nuca a modo de almohada.

- Que se yo, tal vez que necesitaba algo, podría ser –miraba atentamente a su hermano buscando un indicio de mentira.

- Solo que no quería nada, ni siquiera quiere que sus padres lo sepan, es extraño ¿no lo crees? –volteó la cara encontrándose con los ojos azules de Ikki.

- No me extraña –dijo sin darse cuenta –err… bueno, si tu estuvieras en un país lejano, creo que no desearías que se enteraran los que te quieren que estas en un hospital, ¿cierto? –agrego al notar la extrañeza en la mirada esmeralda –seria un viaje muy angustiante, supongo no desea eso.

- Suena razonable –susurro Shun antes de encender la televisión y ver una película al lado de su hermano. El murmullo de la televisión, la comida y el cansancio hicieron que Ikki rápidamente se quedara dormido. Cuando abrió los ojos su habitación estaba teñida de anaranjado, el ocaso estaba terminando. –No quise despertarte, pero ahora regreso –se puso de pie y se desperezo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con ahorita regreso? –Ikki arqueo una ceja.

- Bueno, iré a casa por algo de ropa, estoy seguro que no me quedara muy bien la tuya y regresare a cuidarte, puedo dormir en el sillón se ve cómodo –con una sonrisa en los labios desapareció del cuarto.

- Shun, ojala seas capaz de entenderlo –suspiro antes de volverse a dormir.

Después de pasar unos días cuidando de Ikki, Shun a regañadientes y luego de que el peliazul casi le hiciera firmar por escrito, que su salud estaba en perfectas condiciones, se encontraba al pie de unas montañas junto con varios compañeros del trabajo, como parte de una didáctica laboral que les permitiría una mayor interacción y comunicación entre ellos.

- He nos aquí, nuestro fin de semana –estirándose afuera del camión se quejaba Seiya, observaba otros camiones estacionados de los que descendía todos los empleados del corporativo Kido –esta estropeado.

- ¡Bah!, lo único que te molesta es que no podrás dormir hasta medio día –maliciosamente sugirió Hyoga.

- Un poco de aire fresco no te hará mal amigo –Shiryu aspiro el aire de las montañas –es relajante.

- El lugar es tranquilo –dijo Shun bajando la escalera del autobús con una mochila sobre un hombro –pero aun así hubiera preferido estar en casa con Ikki.

- El chico rudo, en cama –ironizó Hyoga –cuidado por su hermanito –abraza a Shun con un brazo –deberé agradecerle que me haya aburrido casi toda la semana.

- Si claro por la cara de desvelo de Seiya, y el malhumor de Shiryu –entrecerró sus verdes ojos –diría que fue un buen viernes.

- Algo así –añadió susurrando –pero tú me entiendes, Seiya no sería capaz de ligarse a una chica aun cuando fuera el único hombre del planeta, a pesar de que lo intenta no consigue más allá de un baile y Shiryu pues…es Shiryu, solo tiene ojos para ya sabes quién.

- Gente, acérquese –ordenó a través de un altavoz Tatsumi enfundado en un pants color gris claro y tenis blancos, desde una tarima rodeada de árboles, veía a todos los empleados con su usual arrogancia –como sabrán era deseo de Saori-sama estar aquí con ustedes pero por razones que no les incumben, no podrá acompañarnos y en vista de que Ikki –ese asqueroso vago, pensó –se encuentra incapacitado para estar aquí en esta –estúpida pérdida de tiempo, dijo para si –actividad les daré las indicaciones. Primero olvídense de llegar a casa pronto, puesto que este ejercicio es de todo el día, sus parejas serán escogidas al azar y no habrá ningún cambio todos estamos obligados, quiero decir debemos participar, conforme los vaya nombrado pasen a la mesa situada a mi lado derecho para que les den su mapa. La actividad es simple quien llegue primero a la cabaña señalada será la pareja ganadora el primer premio; que será un fin de semana en un lindo lugar para vacacionar. Eso es todo empezare a decir sus nombres.

- Se ve que no la está pasando nada bien ¿cierto? –señaló Shiryu.

- Podría ser peor amigo, imagina hacer pareja de Tatsumi –divertido dijo Seiya, imaginando mil maneras de hacerlo rabiar –eso alegraría este día.

- Prefería cambiar lugar con Shun, y ser enfermero de Ikki de por vida; antes que ese viejo decrepito este a mi lado todo el día –bromeo Hyoga provocando que varias chicas que caminaban por ahí le devolvieran una coqueta sonrisa –pero si tenemos suerte la compañía será generosa –vio seductoramente a otras chicas que estaban próximas a él que le devolvieron sugerentes miradas.

- Ya lo creo –Shun hizo un guiño a Hyoga.

- La primera pareja es –interrumpió Tatsumi –Kido Hyoga y Kido Seiya, pasen por acá dense prisa no tenemos todo el día –Hyoga y Seiya subieron al estrado, causando que varias chicas suspiraran decepcionadas.

- De ser tu mi pareja a que lo sea este amargado, debo decir que no serás tan malo –suspiro hastiado Shun.

- Ya que lo preguntas, no sé qué sería peor –desafío Shiryu.

- Tengo una ligera idea, hola Sun-rei –saludo efusivamente a la pelinegra que acababa de acercarse a los chicos, miro de reojo maliciosamente a Shiryu que apretó los labios –te ves linda este día.

- Gracias, Ki… quiero decir Shun –dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, la chica estaba vestida con un pants rosa y una blusa blanca que resaltaba su curvilíneo cuerpo –llegue un poco tarde y no he visto a Manami, ya somos pocos –su vista recorrió a los pocos presentes.

- Solo espero quedar con una compañía agradable, Sun-rei, no opinas lo mismo –sugirió inocentemente Shun, mientras le dedicaba una encantadora sonrisa a la chica, ante la mirada furiosa de Shiryu –estaría encantado de lograr conocerte sin la formalidad del trabajo.

- Seria lindo –dijo en un susurro la chica, aun mas sonrojada. Como si fuera un ruego escuchado por los cielos en ese momento Tatsumi llamo a Sun-rei seguido de Shiryu, las chicas que aún quedaban miraron insistentemente a Shun deseando que fuera su pareja durante todo el día y quizá perderse de la actividad en el denso bosque.

Tiempo después los empleados de la corporación habían emprendido el camino en busca de la cabaña que estaba a 5 kilómetros de distancia escondida en alguna parte del bosque. Manami había sido elegida como pareja de Shun, Hyoga pudo descifrar una sonrisa maliciosa en Shun, el ruso sabía por experiencia que su amigo esta vez conseguiría lo que había estado persiguiendo de la chica.

- ¿Deseas algo de comer? –preguntó Shun cuando habían llegado a un claro del empinado bosque, luego de caminar por casi media hora, el joven se sentó junto a un árbol, saco de su mochila una caja de galletas y se la ofreció a Manami.

- No sabía que fueras aficionado a las galletas –dijo algo suspicaz la chica, pero no despegaba la vista de las deliciosas galletas.

- Bueno son las favoritas de Seiya, ayer cuando fui a comprar algunas cosas para Ikki las compre pero como fue uno de los primeros es ser elegido no hubo oportunidad de dárselas, pero si no tienes hambre lo entenderé –Shun mordió una galleta que despidió un delicioso aroma lo que incremento el hambre de la joven –siempre puedo comprarle más, no pude desayunar deje todo listo para Ikki y no me dio tiempo pero pensé en traer algo.

- Es cierto dijo Tatsumi, que estaba incapacitado, ¿le paso algo grave? –la chica que vestía un pantalón de gabardina café y una blusa de algodón verde con un estampado de una estrella, se sentó automáticamente junto al peliverde y comenzó a comer de las galletas.

- No fue nada grave un accidente en la moto, por suerte no tuvo que ir a hospital ni nada pero si necesitaba quien cuidara de él –Manami observó una expresión diferente en Shun, algo en su mirada le inspiro ternura –¿has visto a June? –volteó su cara hacia la chica.

- ¿Creí que era tu amiga, no has ido a verla de nuevo?, aunque supongo que con Ikki así no podrás –se auto recriminó la joven.

- Si fui, supongo la hice sentir incomoda –su voz sonaba algo nostálgica –creo que es algo de la vanidad femenina, no es necesario maquillaje o un peinado lindo para que una mujer deje de ser como los otros la ven.

- Pero las flores que le dejaste estaban hermosas, ¡ah! es decir ella me dijo que tú se las habías dejado, tienes buen gusto.

- Recuerdo que cuando iba a dejarle flores a mama, en la florería imaginaba que tipo de flores serían las que le agradarían y me quedaba mucho tiempo en la florería pensando y observando las flores, con el tiempo el encargado me enseño que una flor debe ser pensada hacia quien va dirigida; en lo que ves de su personalidad, en el mismo aroma que despide la persona y así es muy fácil saber cuál flor es la preferida de alguien así como el color –Shun hablaba con una ternura natural.

- Estoy segura que a tu madre le encantaban –sonrió la chica mirándole a la cara.

- No lo sabre nunca, pero me hace feliz saber que lo poco que Ikki recuerda de ella y una foto que mucho tiempo después encontré no se alejaban tanto de las que siempre elegía, eso fue reconfortante –sin pensarlo Shun había compartido un momento muy íntimo con una completa desconocida, era extraño pero ella le inspiraba una inusual confianza. Hubo un silencio compartido entre los dos, sus ojos se encontraron por primera vez sin armadura alguna reflejando un brillo que ninguno espero encontrar en el otro, Shun se acercó hacia Manami, llevo su mano derecha hacia su cabello negro, Manami se puso en pie rápidamente.

- Creo que lo mejor será irnos, si eso, es mejor se oscurecerá pronto –completamente sonrojada empezó a andar muy veloz cuesta arriba dejando a Shun con una hoja de pino en su mano.

- Manami, Manami, Manami, espera, por…favor, Ma… –jadeaba con dificultad Shun tras la chica, por un momento le dio la razón a Hyoga cuando una vez señaló que su condición física era pésima –al…fin –dijo doblado por la mitad cuando Manami se detuvo frente a una pared de piedra.

- Creo que tendremos que rodear, no hay camino por aquí –mencionó sin prestar atención a la condición de Shun.

- ¿Que fue todo eso? Tengo casi diez minutos corriendo tras de ti, podrías esperar a que recobre el aliento –se quejó Shun sentado en la tierra –no deberías alejarte, es peligroso.

- Lo siento, es que se hacía tarde –esquivó la chica jugando con su cabello evitando mirar a Shun, sabía que debía tener cuidado con él, su fama de conquistador lo precedía en la oficina; sabía de buena fuente que enredarse con Shun para él, era algo pasajero, sin embargo Manami no estaba dispuesta a ser aventura de una sola noche de nadie, pero era inevitable sentirse atraída hacía el peliverde –ahora que estas mejor debemos regresar.

- No lo creo –afirmó Shun –es fácil no es muy alta la pared y con las salientes naturales, puedes escalar sin ningún peligro.

- Vaya –sorprendida miro a Shun –pareces un experto.

- Ven no será difícil –Shun se acercó a la pared y comenzó a escalar sin ninguna dificultad la pared de casi 2 metros de altura, parecía que su cuerpo reaccionaba por instinto, lo cual le pareció muy extraño salvo la natación nunca haba practicado ningún deporte, en menos de dos minutos estaba al filo de la pared, mirando un hermoso paisaje, el viento le revolvía el cabello y varias aves atrajeron su atención hacía donde le pareció que la cabaña estaba situada, pensó que estaba algo desorientado puesto que el mapa indicaba lo contrario. Estaba seguro que un lago estaba muy cerca de dicha cabaña, era extraño que se sintiera de esa forma puesto que era la primera vez que estaba en ese lugar se convenció de que en todos los bosques hay lagos y cabañas cercanos además con haber visto un bosque se han visto todos.

- Shun, eh Shun –llamo Manami desde abajo atrayendo su atención –¿Cómo subiré yo? –preguntó poniendo los brazos en su delgada cintura. Shun se tiro al piso y le dio certeras instrucciones de donde colocar sus pies y manos para que pronto estuviera cerca del borde de la ladera, cuando casi llego a la altura de Shun este le tendió sus manos para tomar a Manami por los brazos y ayudarla a subir hasta donde estaba él –retiro lo dicho –jadeo Manami por el esfuerzo –eres un experto, ¿Shun? –Manami lo miraba a los ojos pero Shun tenía la mirada perdida de nuevo miraba hacía el lugar que había llamado su atención, tenía una extraña sensación de presión en el pecho sofocándolo, sentía la necesidad de salir de ese bosque es como si algo dentro de su corazón le doliera en ese lugar.

- Que ternura –arrastrando las palabras se oyó una voz cercana –tomaditos de la mano, no pierdes el tiempo –dijo un joven alto moreno de cabello azulado su rostro tenía un antifaz azul, salió de entre unos matorrales cercanos; su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una armadura plateada con destellos azules, usaba guantes metálicos, en su espalda sobresalían un par de alas metálicas, sus botas abarcaban desde el pie hasta la mitad de los muslos y un grueso cinturón con destellos vivos azules envolvía su cintura hasta la entrepierna.

- ¿Quién eres tú? –preguntaron al unísono los Shun y Manami, instintivamente él la puso atrás suyo.

- Alguien que ya se hartó de tenerte en su camino, la chica no me interesa Shun, se bueno y ven –ordenó el extraño, acortando la distancia entre ellos –prometo que no haré dolorosa tu muerte.

- Debes estarme confundiendo –extrañado dijo Shun, no podía dejar de ver su peculiar apariencia, además pareciera que esa voz le era familiar –retrocedió buscando con la mirada una ruta de escape.

- No pequeño, eres quien busco, tardaste en regresar pero te he estado esperando, se bueno y obedece –ordenó el guerrero sacando unas filosas dagas de sus guantes, pareciera que estaban ocultas en un lugar que no era fácil de ver –no lo repetiré –el guerrero de plateada armadura emprendió una corta carrera hacía Shun mostrando amenazadoramente su afiladas dagas, Manami gritó antes de cerrar los ojos presa del terror.


	12. DERROTA

_Antes de empezar quiero agradecer a mis bellos lectores que me dan unos minutos de su vida dedicando un par de letras que me animan a seguir, humildemente les doy las gracias a : **darkacuario, luisete, Andromedaperseo, fania_, Mary Martin, Alyshaluz, dragonico7 **_

**Este capitulo se lo dedico enteramente a mi amiga Allpheratz, espero lo disfrutes**

* * *

- Shun, Shun, despierta ¿estas, bien? –desesperada preguntaba Manami, a Shun que tenía varios minutos inconciente acostado sobre la escasa hojarasca del bosque de pino –vamos despierta, por favor –dijo en un susurro. Lentamente el peliverde abrió los ojos, después de unos segundos, tratando de enfocar su mirada borrosa en la joven y en el lugar donde estaba.

- ¡Manami! –exclamó incorporándose –¿estas, bien?, ¿dónde estamos?, ¿qué paso? –preguntó mientras con la mirada se cercioraba de que la joven no tuviera ninguna herida.

- Lo mismo quisiera saber, ¿quién demonios era ese? –indignada se puso de pie.

- Y yo…¿cómo voy a saberlo? –confuso se levantó, mareándose un poco.

- Dijo tu nombre, debe ser un novio furioso de que te acostaras con su novia –mencionó irónica retándolo con la mirada –y tal vez quiso, ajustarte cuentas.

- Mi vida privada, es algo, que no te incumbe –desafío.

- De hecho no cuando desean asesinarme –Manami dio un paso hacia delante acortando la distancia.

- Ya te dije que no se quien haya sido, no sé si lo hayas notado, traía una máscara –Shun toco su rostro con un ademán burlón.

- ¡Oh!, lo siento me tenían más preocupada sus navajas, así que, no, no note nada mas –dijo haciendo aspavientos.

- Claro para ti es de lo más normal ver gente con ese tipo de vestimenta –señaló socarronamente –lo olvide, te criaste en un circo, aunque faltaron los tigres haciendo trucos estúpidos.

- No pienso…seguir discutiendo, contigo –mencionó entrecortadamente a causa de la rabia que sentía.

- ¿Por qué no? Dejando al loco que intento matarnos, este ha sido el paseo más maravilloso de toda mi vida –vociferó antes de echar a caminar cuesta abajo, por una vereda seguido de la chica. Shun estaba desconcertado, estaban muy alejados del acantilado, casi por el mismo camino que habían emprendido la búsqueda de la cabaña al llegar al lugar. Lo que era más extraño, ninguno de los dos, presentaba heridas y por lo que acababa de pasar estaba seguro que Manami tampoco tenía idea de cómo habían salido de ahí o quien era el misterioso sujeto que intento matarles, la noche se estaba acercando rápidamente, Shun de reojo vio como Manami se frotaba los brazos en busca de calor, sería ilógico quedarse en ese misterioso bosque más tiempo, debían encontrar los camiones en los que habían arribado en la mañana o correrían el peligro de morir, por causa de la hipotermia.

- Toma –le ofreció su chamarra que era más abrigadora que la que traía puesta Manami –bien, si no la quieres no me importa –mencionó molesto, dispuesto a colocársela nuevamente sin embargo Manami se la arrebato después de dudarlo un poco –sigamos caminando, deberíamos ya de estar cerca, deberías darme la mano, ya casi no hay luz y podrías…

- Me crees tan ingenua –bufó arrogante dando un revés a la mano extendida de Shun.

- ¿De qué hablas? –dijo con fastidio –actúas como si todo esto fuera mi culpa.

- ¿Y no es así?, ese tipo estaba tras tuyo, es uno de tus estúpidos jueguitos, ¿Quién te crees, que eres? No eres nadie especial solo vas de chica en chica sin que te importe nada más, nos ves como un trofeo, eres patético, un niño bonito y rico que nada le ha costado un esfuerzo verdadero –desde que Manami había conocido a Shun, su presencia la hacía sentir incomoda y en este momento no sabía por qué le hacía esta clase de reclamos, lo único que sabía era que estaba furiosa con él –eres arrogante, egoísta y…

- ¡YA BASTA! –corto Shun mirándola con fiereza –si quieres seguir sola allá tú, me da igual –le dio la espalda a la joven y furioso apresuro el paso. Manami echo una rápida ojeada a su alrededor, Shun tenía razón la noche los había atrapado; estaban solos, hambrientos y asustados así que no dudo en seguirlo muy de cerca. No paso mucho tiempo para que los dos empezaran a escuchar un bullicio que iba incrementándose conforme el bosque comenzaba a darles más espacio.

- ¡Hey, Shun! Por acá –gritaba efusivo Seiya, con Hyoga a su lado –nos tenías preocupados.

- Lo dirás por ti –reclamo Shiryu, a pesar de que su rostro se notaba más relajado que antes.

- ¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó ladino el castaño, mientras intercambio una fugaz mirada con Hyoga –fuiste el único que no llego a la cabaña –mencionó por lo bajo –es de esas cosas que todos notaron, pero nadie se atrevió a decir.

- Ya, déjalo en paz –defendió Hyoga, sabía que las conjeturas de todos estaban muy equivocadas con solo haber visto al peliverde un par de segundos –seguro se perdió, nunca ha sido bueno para andar en la naturaleza. Shun agradeció infinitamente el comentario del ruso puesto que no estaba listo para asimilar todo lo pasado –tienes suerte ese calvo jamás se dio cuenta de tu ausencia.

- En parte porque, el último en llegar fue él –señaló Shiryu –así que no le quedo mucho tiempo para decir algo más que "hemos terminado, váyanse todos" –Shiryu hizo una perfecta imitación de Tatsumi.

- Lo confirmo somos mala influencia para ti, Shiryu –señaló Hyoga topándose con la mirada extrañada del pelinegro –en otro tiempo hubieras dicho "Tatsumi-san, Hyoga" –dijo Hyoga con el mismo acento respetuoso que Shiryu solía utilizar al referirse a Tatsumi provocándole un leve sonrojo a Shiryu y una carcajada en los demás.

- Es verdad, han logrado en 4 meses, lo que en todo este tiempo no había conseguido –Seiya apoyo una mano en el hombro de Shiryu y otra en el de Hyoga, mirándolos alternadamente –que nuestro buen amigo se deje llevar por sus instintos, o al menos conocer esos instintos asesinos, verdad ninja –Seiya hizo una pose de arte marcial con mucho dramatismo que los hizo reír un largo rato, mientras Manami con prisa buscaba un rostro conocido entre la multitud.

- Nami, Nami –cariñosamente Sun-rei la llamaba así –adivina, Shiryu-san y yo fuimos los primeros, mira –la chica de origen chino le mostró un sobre donde estaba el vale por su premio –casi todo el trabajo lo hizo él, ¿sabes? Supo bien por donde llevarme, y escogió la ruta que fuera menos peligrosa para mí y aun así logramos llegar en primer lugar, a Seiya no le hizo mucha gracia, llego minutos después junto con Hyoga-san.

- Quién lo diría, siempre he dicho que las más serias son las más atrevidas –Manami oyó lejana una socarrona voz hablando a su espalda –debió ser una jornada extenuante, miren la hora que es, al menos le dejo un pequeño recuerdo –rió la chica refiriéndose a la chamarra que traía aun puesta la joven. Manami encaro a la joven con la mirada, la chica la veía con notable antipatía, era una pelirroja de melena corta y lacia, y de un hermoso cuerpo, seguramente una más que había pasado por la cama de Shun, en cuanto cruzo este pensamiento por la cabeza, Manami se enfilo hacía donde estaban los chicos se puso frente a Shun, logrando imponerles silencio con su presencia, se despojó la chamarra, la arrugo y se la aventó con desprecio, ante la atónita mirada de sus amigos. Pasado unos minutos Tatusmi urgió a los empleados de la corporación Kido abordar los camiones, ajenos a las personas que contemplaban su partida.

- Saori –san cree que ha sido lo mejor –preguntó un joven rubio que portaba una armadura con destellos púrpuras.

- Jabu no te atrevas a cuestionar la autoridad de Atena, nosotros sus santos debemos acatar sus órdenes no importa cuales sean –bufó un corpulento chico de cabello corto negro.

- Ban, Jabu no discutan por favor, ¿cómo esta ella? –preguntó con preocupación Saori –no podemos darnos el lujo de otra baja.

- El helicóptero la llevo lo más pronto que pudo, ahora Nachi esta con ella, recibió la peor parte, ese tipo era muy fuerte –dijo Jabu, mientras apretaba fuertemente una herida en su costado –Saori-san, ¿está usted bien?. Debió ser difícil.

- Te equivocas Jabu no fue difícil, lo difícil fue hace casi diez años, debo seguir haciéndolo, he dejado de preguntarme si está bien o mal, solo se que no será fácil dar marcha atrás –dijo Saori mirando las estrellas, preguntándose cuando desaparecería esta angustia que le inundaba el estómago –estoy segura que no será nada fácil –afirmó Saori mas para si que para la escolta que tenía a su lado.

-o-

- Creo que deberías dejarlo así –mencionó calmo Hyoga cuando llegaron al departamento, mientras dejaba caer pesadamente su cuerpo en el mullido sillón de la sala, Shun no había dicho ni media palabra desde lo sucedido con Manami –además fuera de nosotros nadie más se dio cuenta, Shun es obvio que no le simpatizas y no sé qué habrá pasado, pero es evidente que ella no desea ni los buenos días de tu parte.

- ¿Bromeas? –Shun lo miro con rudeza –está claro que está loca, es desesperante, prejuiciosa, paranoica y cree que todo lo malo que le pasa es por culpa mía.

- Pues perfecto, eso te hará más fácil desistir de tu plan inicial –Hyoga buscaba debajo de los cojines el control remoto de la televisión.

- ¡Jamás! –dijo despectivo –no ha nacido la mujer que se atreva a rechazarme, y será ella misma quien ruegue por meterse en mi cama.

- Shun yo que tú me olvidaría del asunto, es decir a todos nos pasa al menos una…

- No vengas a darme consejos de mujeres, nunca los he necesitado –dicho esto Shun de un portazo cerro el cuarto de baño dispuesto a relajarse, comenzó a desnudarse mientras la tina se llenaba con agua caliente, pronto el vapor inundo la habitación y al introducirse a la tina, noto los arañazos que tenía en el pecho sin duda obra de Manami cuando se aferró a él cuando el misterioso tipo se acercó a ellos, su enojo hacía ella casi lo había hecho olvidar de ese detalle, no se decidía a contarlo porque como el vapor parecía que había sido una alucinación sin embargo las marcas rojas en su torneado pecho afirmaban que no había sido un espejismo, ¿pero cómo y a quien explicarlo?, además no había escuchado nada acerca de un ridículo tipo enfundado en una armadura tipo romano, ¿si resultaba ser que Manami tenía razón y solo era un novio celoso?. Aun así alguien, había intentado matarlo, no era algo que podía tomar tan a la ligera, aunque si se encontraba cerca del famoso ninja no habría nada que temer, o quizás ese había sido el problema entrometerse en los oscuros clanes de la mafia japonesa, cerro sus ojos tratando de eliminar sus temores y comenzó a sentirse adormilado, por un segundo dentro de su inconciencia, esa voz tuvo un rostro que lo hizo abrir los ojos buscándolo entre la bruma, era imposible negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué relación podría tener ese tipo, con el loco de la armadura?, Y en el remoto caso que pudieran tener una conexión, el peliverde tendría más motivos para quererlo matar que viceversa, sin duda tanto vapor le estaba empezando a cocinar el cerebro, pensó Shun.

- Shun, teléfono –le interrumpió Hyoga aun temiendo la reacción del peliverde, pocas veces lo había visto tan fuera de si como ese día, eran esas escasas ocasiones en las que el ruso se preguntaba qué tan buena era la amistad que llevaban el uno con el otro, si de verdad los unía un sentimiento o solo era el temor de verse descubiertos ante los demás y el repudio que pudieran tener lo que los mantenía juntos.

- Ya voy –se puso su bata de baño y salió, tomo el teléfono y se dirigió a su cuarto, sin mirar a Hyoga –bueno –dijo sin ganas tumbado sobre la cama.

- Hola Shun, soy Ikki.

- ¿Pasa algo? –interrogó molesto.

- Por eso te llamo, creí que vendrías hacía acá.

- Ah eso, estoy cansado y creí que lo mejor era estar acá –mencionó indiferente.

- Perfecto –dijo efusivo Ikki –hoy salgo de viaje y no deseba hacerte venir si ya voy de salida, nos vemos pronto, ototo –sin decir mas Ikki colgó provocando más furia en Shun que aventó el teléfono con violencia hasta la pared más próxima. Las semanas siguientes trascurrieron tan normales como solían ser para los jóvenes, aunque cada vez que Shun tenía la desventura de toparse con Manami, si ella estaba sola al igual que él, fingía que no existía, lo cual lo forzaba a fantasear cada día mas irse de aquel lugar pero era algo impensable puesto que no tenía mas dinero que el que ganaba cada quincena y aun no se armaba de valor para solicitarle un préstamo a Hyoga, sin embargo esto no era un obstáculo para que siguiera divirtiéndose como lo había echo hasta entonces, lo cual estaba apunto de cambiar ese sábado por la mañana.

- Seguro es el desayuno, hay algo de dinero en mi cartera esta sobre la mesa del comedor has es favor de pagar Hiroko ¿quieres? –dijo Shun desde el cuarto de baño donde se duchaba cuando escucho el timbre de su casa.

- Cariño, creo que no es el de la comida –mencionó la chica vestida con una camisa café de Shun.

- ¿Entonces, quién es? –preguntó Shun quien se dirigía hacía al sala, con una toalla atada a su cintura.

- Cariño, vístete y ven conmigo –mencionó melosamente Ikki a Shun –no hagas esa cara, sin duda es algo que has estado esperando, es mas, a eso regresaste –aseguró mientras se sentaba en la sala.

- Disculpa, Hiroko, tengo que irme.

- En ese caso…no olvides mi número telefónico nos divertiremos en otra ocasión –mencionó con una sonrisa seductora la joven, mientras depositaba un fugaz beso en los labios del chico y se retiraba al cuarto de baño.

- Ikki no suele ser así, me preguntó ¿Qué puede traer entre manos? –pensaba Shun mientras apresuradamente se dirigía en busca de ropa y al parecer por los ruidos en la habitación, contigua a la suya la diversión de la noche anterior continuaba para Hyoga –¿será que en verdad piensa dejarme ir?, o ¿es que se ha enterado de todo lo que paso ese día en el bosque? No eso es imposible, además no lo he visto en estas semanas.

- Shun, date prisa, hoy mismo debo irme de viaje, no tengo mucho tiempo –apuro Ikki desde la sala con un pie en la puerta principal. Su hermano llego corriendo y juntos salieron a un parque cercano.

- ¿No hubiera sido mejor que nos quedáramos en casa?, finalmente pretendías llevarme a un parque desierto en sábado por la mañana –refunfuñó el peliverde.

- Creí que habías dejado esa actitud de niño malcriado –señaló con enfado el peliazul –Shun no tengo tiempo para dar una larga explicación, tienes el dinero disponible si quieres irte eres libre de hacerlo, deberás tener un lugar de residencia fijo y yo debo estar enterado donde es, nadie más que hayas conocido debe saberlo, eso incluye a tu amigo, si se va contigo es bajo mis reglas, ha quedado claro –ordenó Ikki.

- ¿Por qué has decidido hacer esto? –interrogó el menor mientras seguían caminando por una vereda del parque.

- Shun, es lo que deseabas, fue un error hacerte regresar a Japón, y obligarte a trabajar para los Kido, vete –Ikki desvío la mirada al decir esto.

- Ikki… pero.

- No discutas ototo, regresaste por esto, y yo te lo ofrezco marcharte de Japón, te prometo que yo te seguiré, saldré de viaje una vez más y después renunciare a esto y te alcanzare, no permitiré que solo ese estúpido rubio sea tu única compañía –Ikki abrazo a Shun que estaba anonadado con esta noticia, asintió con la cabeza y dejo que su hermano lo abrazara con su corpulento brazo mientras regresaban al departamento.

- Así que los rumores son ciertos tenemos un traidor entre nuestras filas –aseguró Jabu a Kiki, cuando salieron de los unos árboles cercanos mientras veían a los hermanos alejarse.


	13. AMBIGÜEDAD

**Hola, a todasque tenia un poquito olvidada la historia, es que cuando se va la musa se va, y si a eso le sumas el trabajo, los cursos y todo eso pues rompo mis promesas de actualizar. **

Andromedaperseo .- ahora si esta extenso aun no se sabra pero poco a poco se ira develando y cada uno tomara su papel.

darkacuario .- aun emocionada por ese maravilloso dibujo, mi mejor manera de corresponder a tus deseos enviados a la ciudad de los imecas

Allpheratz.- pues es normal que lo quiera alejar yo en su lugar haria lo mismo, si todo esta claro como el agua (muajaja)

fany-s22.- Que june (puak que feo escribir ese nombre,jiji) lo salve... pues algo hay de eso desde el inicio, pero ya veras aunque en el cap no hay nada de ello.

Alyshaluz.- Si se que a gritos y varios fics atras me pides traicion, que es tu hit, va en marcha no desesperes.

GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUEN AUNQUE NO DEJEN REVIEWS. A LEER ...

* * *

- Y si esta tendencia continua, los incrementos podrán ser invertidos en nuestras obras de caridad y serán deducibles de impuestos haciendo que podamos invertir la ganancia en los orfanatos que desea crear Saori-sama –finalizó un hombre de edad madura, cuyo bigote ya mostraba algunas canas.

- Muchas gracias por la brillante participación Kabane-san, en el análisis de perspectivas de nuestro programa, señores no queda más en la agenda, así que gracias a todos, pueden retirarse –ordenó suavemente Saori a la mesa directiva de Kido Corporation, que era la cabeza detrás de la afamada fundación Kido. Un grupo de ancianos, en su mayoría, encargados de manejar el dinero de Saori Kido para obtener un interés considerable, casi todos los miembros del consejo no tenían ninguna inquietud en las obras altruistas que caracterizaban a la corporación, pero estaban por lealtad al viejo Mitsumasa Kido un viejo terco, sin escrúpulos, ambicioso y avaricioso, que en sus últimos años de vida se dedicó a la filantropía. El consejo bajo el mando de Saori, la única heredera de Kido, no solo permanecían en la compañía por lealtad sino por qué obtenía una considerable ganancia comprando pequeñas compañías en banca rota y vendiendo sus activos por más del doble y obviamente conservando todo permiso o activo que les reportara una entrada de dinero considerable.

–Ikki, necesito hablar contigo –mencionó la pelimorada ataviada con un elegante vestido negro que le llegaba bajo las rodillas, los hombros estaban descubiertos pero adornados con una ancha tira de tela unida al vestido. Los 11 miembros del consejo intercambiaron miradas indignadas entre ellos, exceptuando a Saori, Ikki era el miembro más joven conocido por su temple agresivo y excesiva seguridad, que casi rayaba en soberbia, lo cual le había generado muchos enemigos aunado a eso la confianza total de le profesaba la joven, algo que no gozaba ninguno de sus antiguos concejales, había llevado a pensar que su relación iba más allá de lo profesional. Lo que todos desconocían era la historia que los mantenía unidos a pesar que en más de una ocasión, Saori había tenido que ceder ante los cada vez más frecuentes caprichos del peliazul, ella prefería aceptar sus términos que arriesgarse a perderlo, no importaba la cantidad de palabras desdeñosas que en cada oportunidad le dedicaba, la joven diosa lo necesitaba cerca, era lo más parecido a una enfermiza relación. –¿El corporativo Coral del Caribe fue difícil de convencer? ¿Aceptaron nuestra propuesta? –preguntó Saori mientras cerraba la puerta un hombre de baja estatura, que empezaba a quedarse calvo.

- ¿Qué, quieres? –bufó con fastidio, cuando se percató que estaban solos, poniendo sus brazos sobre la elegante mesa de cedro en forma de u situada en el centro de la sala principal de juntas –Atena –enfatizó.

- Al menos una vez dirígete a mi sin rencor, Ikki –dijo en tono neutro mirando sus ojos azules profundo –el perdón es una virtud.

- Que yo no tengo –retó el peliazul mirándola con recelo –no soy tu marioneta, no tengo deseos seguir jugando contigo –Ikki se levantó de la silla forrada en fino cuero azul marino y se dirigió hacia la puerta tomo el picaporte con la mano derecha cuando Saori volvió a dirigirse a él, esta vez lo hizo de pie en el sitio principal de la mesa, su silueta estaba iluminada por la intensa luz exterior que era atenuada levemente por una fina cortina de gasa agitada por una leve corriente de viento.

- Agradecería que tu renuncia la dejaras por escrito, nunca me pareció placentero que desaparecieras sin decir mas –Saori era amable en sus palabras pero se sentía la tensión en cada una de ellas, ninguno estaba dispuesto a ceder ante el otro. Ikki se dio vuelta y con una sonrisa torcida en los labios se acercó con paso decidido hasta quedar frente a la Diosa.

- No juegues con fuego, niña, podrías quemarte –insinúo, una luz brillante anaranjada recorrió todo su cuerpo –soy el poderoso Fénix.

- Y ella es Atena, capaz de desaparecer al poderoso Fénix como si fuera un insecto molesto –se oyó mordaz una voz a espalda de Ikki.

- Los perros falderos han aparecido y tienen una lengua muy suelta, según veo –agrego sin inmutarse –bienvenido Kiki, ¿Qué te prometieron a cambio de vender tu alma? ¿fama, fortuna, inmortalidad entre los cantares del santuario Griego?, me das asco –se refirió está vez, al maestro de Kiki.

- Cuando te refieras a mí, voltea a verme –molesto exigió el aludido crispando en su rostro el odio que experimentaba.

- Nunca bajo la mirada para contemplar gusanos cubiertos de mierda –socarronamente mencionó Ikki sin despegar la mirada de Saori que no había hecho movimiento alguno. Jabu, ataco por la espalda a Ikki quien lo evadió sin menor esfuerzo, al sentir la energía de su cosmo cruzar la habitación, el impacto paso a un lado de Saori, Kiki ahogo un gritó y Jabu se quedó estático al ver lo que había hecho.

- ¿Piensan seguir jugando? –molesta cuestionó Saori –Jabu no es honorable atacar por la espalda, no podemos darnos el lujo de pelear entre nosotros, es suficiente con las batallas que hemos tenido últimamente. En cuanto a ti Ikki ¿Qué piensas hacer? La familia huyendo por el mundo, ¿no? –preguntó socarronamente –¿Qué pasara con Hyoga? ¿piensas abandonarlo?. Ellos se han hecho muy unidos.

- El rusito puede venir si así lo desea –mencionó –vamos, Saori. Shun odia este lugar, todos rumoran a sus espaldas.

- No sin razón –arremetió Jabu –no me extrañaría que tuvieras ya varios sobrinos regados, apasionado el chico –. Antes de que Jabu pudiera pensara en otra frase hiriente, Ikki lo había echado al piso y estaba encima de él, pegándole con puño limpio en la cara y cuerpo con una saña que hacía mucho no sentía; el ave fénix sabía que lo que decía el santo del unicornio era verdad, y eso era lo que más le dolía. El tierno y puro hermano que había conocido no existía más, no haberlo podido proteger cuando más lo necesito le envenenaba el alma y estaba dispuesto a enfrentarse a la misma Atena, si con ello podía asegurar la futura felicidad de Shun, el precio hacía mucho que había dejado de ser importante.

- ¡BASTA, IKKI DETENTE! DETÉNGANSE –ordenó elevando la voz, envío una ola de cosmo dorado que impacto un costado del Fénix, haciéndolo salir del otro lado de la habitación golpeándose con la pared.

Jabú fue ayudado por Ikki a incorporarse, se limpió con desdén un hilo de sangre que corría por su boca y miraba con rencor a Ikki, esté a su vez le regresaba la misma mirada, su pecho subía y bajaba producto de la agitación de la golpiza que le había propinado el rubio, a pesar de eso esbozaba una sonrisa burlona que incrementaba el odio en el unicornio.

Ikki se levantó sin ninguna dificultad mirando a todos, Kiki bajo la mirada, el niño había quedado atrás hacía mucho tiempo, ahora era un adolescente de la misma edad que Ikki tenía cuando regreso de isla de la reina muerte, su carácter bromista y desenfadado había muerto el mismo día que Mu al lado de los demás santos dorados sacrificaron su cosmo junto con su vida.

- Arruinaste un traje de de 77000 yenes, idiota –Ikki le enseño una manga manchada de sangre, se sacudió el traje color arena cuya bolsa derecha del saco estaba desgarrada, se quitó el saco lo estrujo y se lo lanzo con furia al rubio –te lo regalo, la próxima vez que te atrevas a hablar de mi hermano, ese será tu sudario –amenazo –Shun se va conmigo y el ruso también, sabrá Kami que más les pase mientras los tengas a tu cuidado –se refirió a Saori –me llevo todo lo que me ha dejado el viejo y lo de Shun también.

- Y que piensas hacer, cuando te cerquen –en intento desesperado de retener a sus tres santos Saori, suplicó –¿podrás defenderlos a todos?, tu fuerza, bravía y tu sangre fría son tu más grande cualidad, ¿pero que pasara cuando Shun te vea cubierto de sangre?, no puedes brindarle la vida normal que ha tenido. ¿Qué pasara con Seiya y Hyoga? Ellos también te necesitan, ellos también son tus hermanos –añadió tímidamente.

- Y tu santos, sin embargo no te importo –Ikki la miro sin rastro de odio, ni rencor, si no con una mirada repleta de compasión que hizo que Saori se estremeciera.

- Tú ganas –mencionó casi sin voz.

- Pero Atena, no puede dejarlos ir –intervino molesto Jabu.

- Aun cuando no deseaba tomar partido –mencionó Kiki –mi maestro tiene razón, Saori-san, no podemos dividirnos cuando somos pocos los que aún podemos combatir, pueden convertirse en un blanco fácil, no quiero ver más compañeros muertos, no quiero solo seguir observando, me niego a ello –Kiki finalizó casi gritando blanco de sus emociones, ira, rabia, impotencia pero sobre todo temor.

Durante estos años, Jabu se había convertido como su hermano mayor, siguiendo su entrenamiento hasta convertirse en un santo al servicio de Atena. Jabu lo había hecho para que el menor se olvidara del enorme dolor de perder a sus valiosos amigos del santuario, sin cruzarle por la mente que los puños que había entrenado tendrían que alzarse en contra de un enemigo que no mostraba su rostro, pero desde las sombras había cobrado ya algunas vidas de los jóvenes santos que defendían lo que quedaba del santuario. –Ikki –suplicó –no nos dejen, es el primer paso para que ellos ganen.

- Kiki, debo pensar en mi familia, es lo único que me queda, al fin ese ruso se pudo colar –suspiro, y sacudió su cabeza evitando que algunos recuerdos se empezaran a formar –no están desprotegidos, hay algunos que si han aprendido como defenderse –le dedico una elocuente mirada al joven –Saori…

- No, digas nada –dijo casi en un susurro, le miraba con lágrimas en sus ojos, su corazón le dictaba que ninguna palabra que saliera de su boca haría cambiar de opinión al poderoso fénix, no podía seguir imponiéndose egoístamente, y sin duda rezaría para evitar ver ese rostro de nuevo, porque quizás fuera la última vez que lo hiciera.

Ikki cerró la puerta, el completo silencio imperaba en la sala, se quedó un rato recargado en ella como si con esta simple acción estuviera cerrando algo en su vida, la misión como santo que tenía, su corazón estaba dividido. Hacía mucho que había aceptado defender a esa chiquilla ahora convertida en mujer con su vida, al fin conscientemente le confiaba su libertad, sabía que esto era huir de la batalla antes de que siquiera empezara a iniciarse mas no tenía opción, sus corazonadas no podían ser ignoradas, y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que el deber se impusiera nuevamente a su obligación de hermano mayor.

Ikki estaba absortó en sus pensamientos mientras se dirigía a su antigua oficina que le tomo varios golpes en la puerta el percatarse que su secretaria le había estado llamando, la trigueña se introdujo dentro de su oficina tras un asentimiento de Ikki, le dejo sobre el escritorio una taza de café negro y un sobre amarillo.

- Tal como me lo indico, señor he traído el sobre recién llego a mis manos, nadie más que el mensajero y yo sabemos de su existencia –lo miro con cierta complicidad en sus aceitunados ojos, la secretaria de Ikki había aprendido con el tiempo a cubrir sus huellas y protegerlo de las misteriosas ausencias, incluso de la misma Saori –lo voy a extrañar –mencionó susurrando.

- Aun tienes trabajo aquí, no lo olvides Miyu –Ikki apretó la mano de su secretaria –fui algo imprudente lo admito, pero sé que desde las sombras, seguirás siendo útil.

- Pero, si ellos me quieren echar, no le seré útil.

- Como si fueras a dejar que eso pase, ¿en qué momento comenzó a preocuparte tu estancia aquí?.

- Desde el momento que supe que ahora sí tendría que trabajar, pero sé que aunque pidiera que me llevaras, ahora estas imposibilitado de hacerlo, además es tiempo de pagar las deudas –dijo firmemente antes de abandonar la oficina, lo último que contemplo Ikki de su secretaria fue ese traje sastre verde olivo que le ajustaba tan bien.

Habían pasado un par de semanas, después de que Ikki renuncio cuando Shun decidió salir a divertirse en compañía de su fiel amigo. Ikki había alegado tener mucho que poner en orden antes de irse de Japón, lo que los amigos habían aprovechado para regresar a su antigua vida. Shun tenía un rato sentado en la mesa solo, y empezaba a aburrirse cuando a través de la bruma del antro logro divisar una silueta conocida acompañada de alguien muy interesante, espero un par de minutos antes de acercarse a la pareja.

- Es raro verte por esto lugares –mencionó Shun a Saori sin despegar la mirada de su acompañante.

- ¿Estás solo? –preguntó ella algo asombrada.

- No, pero como si lo estuviera –dijo divertido al notar los gestos de extrañeza de las chicas –no presten atención, Kido- Shun ¿y tú, eres? –se dirigió a la hermosa peliverde que de no ser por la oscuridad del antro todos hubieran notado sus mejillas encendidas.

- Shaina Berus.

- Encantado de conocerte, pareces ser del mediterráneo ¿cierto? He estado ahí un par de veces –Saori y Shaina se vieron con preocupación –un hermoso lugar para vivir, hay tanta belleza –Shun miraba tan intensamente a Shaina que la joven no podía evitar que su corazón se acelerara.

- Así que eres amiga de Saori –dijo falsamente interesado al momento que se sentaba al lado de ella.

- Yo diría que es una nueva colaboradora –intervino Saori –tomara el lugar de tu hermano, ¿por cierto como esta? Creí que se irían lo más pronto posible.

- Lo mismo creí yo –volteó a ver a la pelilila –pero dijo que tenía que poner algunas cosas en orden, lo conoces cuando tiene una idea en mente, es mejor dejarlo en paz –Saori sonrió con la mueca de fastidio que hizo Shun –pero dejando eso de lado, ¿Por qué están solas? ¿Y Shiryu? –Shun instintivamente lo busco en las puertas del antro.

- Le di la noche libre, ¿Dónde está Hyoga? –Saori sonaba tranquila, pero había mucha inquietud en su pecho.

- La última vez que le vi, estaba con su novia –dijo con fastidio. Un joven atractivo se acercó a la mesa e invito a bailar a Saori, fue alentada por Shun para que aceptara, dejando a Shaina y Shun a solas.

- ¿Ah sí, que nueva en la fundación, tienes mucho tiempo de conocerla? –hizo un ademán con la cabeza a la pareja que se vio interrumpida por Saori que salió a contestar su celular.

- Algo así y a decir verdad no me agrada que tomes mi mano sin mi consentimiento –con rudeza la joven mencionó, mirando con sus verdes ojos oscuros al chico.

- Puedo juzgar que no te es del todo molesto –añadió travieso, cuando la chica noto a lo que se refería retiro la mano rápidamente.

- Eres un niño, así que tus encantos no funcionan conmigo –desafío –mientras se dirigía al tocador -¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó a Saori una vez que la encontró ahí.

- Debo irme, al parecer hay problemas –la miro fijamente.

- Vámonos –apuro la peliverde.

- No –ordenó –por eso estamos aquí tu deber es cuidarlos, Jabu me escoltara además me basto sola –confiadamente salió del tocador para despedirse de Shun sin levantar sospechas.

- Bien, niño me voy yo también –disimulo la joven –mi amiga se ha ido así que no le veo razón para seguir aquí –Shaina se inclinó sobre el asiento para tomar su abrigo, su cabello que había planchado y lucia completamente liso, cayó sobre el hombro de Shun.

- Te sorprenderías lo que los encantos de un niño pueden hacer –susurró seductoramente a su oído haciéndola estremecer, cuando volteó para responder, Shun apreso sus labios en un rápido movimiento al cual no se resistió. Era impensable lo que estaba sucediendo ella estaba ahí con la misión de proteger a este par de chicos, no para caer rendida ante un seductor, Shaina reconocía que era muy atractivo pero lo que en verdad la había dejado sin armas era esa irremediable seguridad y encanto innato que poseía, cuando Shun deslizo sus manos por su cintura tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para separarlo de ella o su misión estaría en grave peligro –¿pasa algo? –preguntó mirándola fijamente y deslizando su mano por la mejilla de la chica.

- Debo irme –Shaina se levantó y salió de prisa sintiendo que todo su interior pedía la compañía de Shun, se reprendió mentalmente, ella era una mujer, no esas colegialas las cuales él estaba acostumbrado a tratar y aun así, había caído en su juego sin poder rehusarse, estaba molesta con ella misma por haberlo permitido, tenía que hallar la forma de tranquilizarse.

- No deberías salir sola de un lugar así –mencionaron a su espalda.

- Se cómo defenderme sola –respondió molesta.

- No lo dudo, pero no me perdonaría que te pasara algo luego de salir, te llevo a casa –Shun le puso su abrigo, Shaina traía un diminuta falda negra que estaba llamando mucho la atención para los transeúntes que pasaban por el lugar.

- Gracias pero no, sabre como llegar –se despojó con desdén del abrigo devolviéndolo a su dueño.

- Te estas equivocando conmigo, no fue una sugerencia –Shun la tomo galante por el brazo y la condujo hasta su auto. Shaina no sabía porque le permitía que le hablara de esta forma tan controladora muy a su pesar reconoció que no parecía tan molesto.

- Hemos llegado –dijo tras un rato de silencio que solo fue interrumpido por las breves indicaciones de Shaina para llegar a su casa lo más pronto posible, Shun se bajó y le abrió la puerta ayudándola a bajar, la acompaño a la entrada de su edificio. Shaina intuyo que si se resistía tardaría más en fingir que entraba a su departamento, lo que retrasaría vigilar los pasos de Shun y Hyoga. Cuando quedo en la entrada de su departamento se volteó para despedirse de Shun, regresándole el abrigo él le dio un delicado beso en la mejilla y después presiono ligeramente sus labios en contra de los de la amazona, la tomó por su estrecha cintura, Shaina consintió que recorriera su espalda encima de la delgada blusa color rojo, mientras profundizaba el beso acercando sus cuerpos.

- ¿Puedo pasar? –susurro al oído de Shaina mordiéndole delicadamente la oreja tratando de convencerla.

- No, de verdad –suspiro Shaina ante las hábiles manos del chico –vete ahora –Shun no le dio respuesta alguna alzo los brazos de la joven y continuo besándola haciéndola recargar sobre la gélida pared lo cual produjo una sensación agradable en Shaina –debes irte –dijo casi sin ganas.

- Debo, pero no quieres –murmuró Shun dejando cortos besos en ambos lados del cuello de ella, al tiempo que recorría la mano que tenía libre por su costado deslizándola sobre sus vientre y bajándola hacía las piernas.

- Tengo novio –mintió apenas en un respiro.

- No soy celoso –añadió pícaramente mientras deslizaba la cinta que ataba su blusa.

- ¡Basta!, me gustabas más antes –gritó antes de desaparecer por la puerta dejando por completo confundido a Shun, no entendía porque le hablaba como si lo conociera y no había sido la primera vez que era envuelto por esta sensación.


	14. LO ÚNICO QUE NO PUEDES OCULTAR…LA VERDAD

**Hola mis fieles lectoras, tenia super olvidado este fic (siempre lo digo lo sé) no sabia como continuar, hace ya un par de meses lo leí de principio a fin y me pareció que hay muchas cosas aburridas en el, así que decidida a acelerar la historia y quitar esos detalles que suelo soltar vamos directo a momentos de emoción porque si no fácil llegamos a 40 capítulos sin soltar la sopa, sin mas gracias por leer...aqui vamos.**

**Que lo disfruten. Nos leemos pronto.**

* * *

Esa mañana Shun fue a atender la puerta, su mente estaba ausente de lo que hacía, se limitó a abrir tal como había salido del baño. Llevaba un par de días pensando acerca de la sensación que le había dejado Shaina, no le importaba en absoluto el rechazó, si no esa impresión extraña que lo había envuelto desde entonces. Una emoción similar a hablar de una persona muy importante a la cual no había conocido pero que ansiaba hacerlo.

- Ho…hola –tartamudeo June que estaba en la entrada del departamento. Shun traía una toalla alrededor del cuello y unos jeans color verde hoja, por su torso aun escurrían gotas de agua –. Si es mal momento…–murmuró sonrojada mirando sus pies descalzos sobre la alfombra gris.

- June que gusto verte –. La invitó a pasar, sin notar el comportamiento de la chica –¿Cómo estas?

- Bien…el encierro me estaba volviendo loca, no estoy totalmente recuperada dicen que al menos serán tres meses pero ya puedo moverme sin dificultad –June sonrió débilmente. Recordó que la ultima vez había desquitado su frustración con Shun, sin que el joven fuera consiente del daño que le provocaba estar a su lado –. Quería agradecerte tu visita cuando estuve internada –June bajo la mirada avergonzada.

- Me alegra haber sido de ayuda, pero bien podrías agradecer por teléfono, no me perdonaría que recayeras por culpa mía –Shun se sentó al lado de la chica en su sofá y tomó una de sus manos.

- ¡Ah!…Oí lo de tu hermano…y creí que ya no te encontraría –June trataba de sonar normal, pero su corazón latía aceleradamente con el leve roce de los dedos de Shun. Era consiente que el chico dulce y tranquilo que había conocido y del cual se había enamorado desde que era una niña no estaba frente a ella, sin embargo, estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse. Exponiendo su corazón.

- Es cosa de él sabes –murmuró mientras la veía intensamente, acortando la distancia que había en sus rostros –. En un principio estaba desesperado por irse de Japón pero de la nada se tranquilizó –Shun tomó un largo mechón del rubio cabello de June entre sus dedos y comenzó a enroscarlo. June se sonrojó al sentir su tibio aliento sobre su rostro.

- ¡Eh! Shun has el maldito favor de contestar tu teléfono –molesto interrumpió Hyoga, caminando aun adormilado con el aparato en su mano derecha.

- Pensé que dormías –Shun desvío su vista por encima del respaldo del sofá color gris hacía el rubio sin cambiar de posición.

- Es difícil cuando esta sonando –. De mala gana se lo dio en la mano –buenos días June –el rubio torció una sonrisa –¿lo ves? Ahí va de nuevo –exhaló resentido, el celular de Shun comenzó a sonar insistentemente.

- Será solo un momento, ya vuelvo –deslizo la cubierta del teléfono rojo, se levantó y desapareció por el pasillo.

- Veo que estas bien –afirmó Hyoga tomando el lugar del peliverde, pero conservando la distancia –ahora puedes regresar a trabajar, creo que la oficina será menos ruidosa.

- Así es, le decía a Shun que creí que no los encontraría –. La rubia desvío sus ojos de la escrutadora mirada de Hyoga, éste suspiro.

- No sé que está esperando, esas –señaló hacía un rincón, cubiertas tras las hojas de una palmera se asomaban varias cajas de cartón sin armar –las trajo ayer Ikki y amenazó con que si en dos días no había empacado nada, él mismo haría la mudanza. Han sido semanas muy tensas constantemente han estado peleando, esta situación esta comenzando a hartarme –recargó su rubia cabellera en el respaldo del sofá mirando hacía el techo.

- Pero…–June dudó en contradecir lo que había dicho el peliverde momentos antes se permitió fantasear el porqué de la mentira –¿De verdad quieres irte?.

- No sé –suspiró –al llegar lo primero que deseaba era irme, cuando Ikki nos lanzó del país me alegré pero Shun se niega a la mudanza aun cuando sé que no quería regresar. Estoy confundido.

- Listo –dijo regresando a la sala –¿Hablaban de mi? –tenía una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios.

- ¡Bah!, ni que fueras tan importante, –contestó el ruso y tras un bostezo continuó –al menos deberías llevarnos a desayunar, o conseguirte una secretaria –. Hyoga retó con la mirada a Shun este sin darle importancia paso de lado y se sentó en medio de los dos.

- Tienes razón, June soy todo tuyo elije, casi estoy listo. Algo te podré traer Hyoga, así puedes continuar durmiendo te despido como mi secretaria.

- Me encantaría –dubitativa June miro a los chicos –pero debo hacer algo –sentía frustración al rechazar la oferta de estar a solas con Shun. Tras la deserción de Ikki, los pocos santos que seguían en pie debían reunirse frecuentemente en la mansión Kido a entrenar, ninguno era tan fuerte como el Fénix y a menos que pudieran incrementar su poder al nivel de santos dorados, Atena se encontraría indefensa además Shun y Hyoga habían dejado de ser una prioridad, puesto que tenían a Ikki a su lado si alguien se atrevía a atacarlos. –Espero verlos antes que se marchen –se levantó con una sonrisa y salió del inmueble.

- Al menos deberías cortar con la otra antes de encamarte con June –bufó Hyoga.

- ¡Bah!, estas celoso porque es más de tu tipo, rubia delicada, buenas formas –se burló.

- Debes estar bromeando ¿cierto?, no puede ser que no lo hayas notado –reprendió.

- Será un buen entretenimiento mientras consigo lo que quiero –mencionó recostándose en el sofá.

- De eso se trata todo ¿no?, no lograras nada con Manami durmiendo con June, a veces eres un imbécil –Hyoga se levantó molesto, Shun era una persona increíblemente manipuladora con las mujeres, lo que los últimos meses había estado irritando al rubio.

- ¿Y cual es el maldito problema Hyoga?, todos obtenemos ganancia no he oído una sola queja –. Shun hastiado de los reclamos del ruso decidió confrontarlo –nunca prometo lo que no he de cumplir.

- ¿Por qué será? –cuestionó con sorna –eres el motivo por el que nos hemos movido un centenar de veces, siempre por ti.

- Bien esta será tu oportunidad de deshacerte de mi, larga con Ikki y déjenme en paz –. Se puso en pie sobre el sofá enfatizando sus palabras.

- Prometí cuidarte a pesar de ti mismo –gritó.

- Eres libre –Shun saltó del sofá y se adentró en su habitación, de un portazo dio por finalizada la conversación. Hyoga molesto suspiró y dio vuelta perdiéndose por el pasillo. Su mente viajaba hacía un lugar donde un joven de 19 años leía bajo un árbol, movido por la suave brisa de verano.

Esa tarde Kiki, Jabu, Nachi, Shaina, Ban, Ichi a pesar de no sentirse en condiciones de entrenar llegaron puntuales a la mansión Kido. La cual desde hacía muchos años, se había convertido en lugar de entrenamiento de los niños que fueron orillados a convertirse en santos. Abrazando su destino, fuera para proteger la paz o, muriendo por un sueño que no había sido suyo.

El entrenamiento se realizo silenciosamente. Ocasionalmente los jadeos debido al esfuerzo interrumpían los pensamientos de cada uno de ellos, ya había caído la tarde cuando Saori llego acompañada de June.

- Saori-sama, June estábamos preocupados –externó Jabu.

- Descuida Jabu, tenía ganas de dar un paseo por ello le pedí a June que me acompañara. Siento mucho que se preocuparan –.Explicó cansinamente sin mirarlo.

- Atena, –mencionó con brusquedad Shaina –considerando lo de esta semana, fue un acto irresponsable –. Aun cuando su rostro estaba cubierto por la mascara, Saori noto el dolor que reflejaba su rostro –. Estoy harta de escondernos, hastiada de ser niñera de unos idiotas egoístas. Si te falta el valor de encararlos lo haré yo –Shaina apunto con un dedo a Saori amenazadoramente.

- Ja, quiero oírlo –bufó Ban –intenta acercarte a Shun o Hyoga y el fénix te partirá el trasero, ahora que si optas por Seiya o Shiryu es mas probable que llamen al manicomio –. La miro divertido cruzado de brazos.

- Shaina, no deberías amenazar de esa forma a Atena, ninguno debe juzgar sus decisiones –defendió solemnemente Jabu –por el contrario es nuestro deber respaldar cada una de ellas.

- Vamos, amigo deja de complacerla –intervino Ban dándole unas palmadas en la espalada.

- Chicos nada ganan peleando entre nosotros –dijo Kiki –recuerden que Ikki siempre nos lo decía.

- Y el traidor se largo, no lo necesitamos, ni que fuera el Fénix fuera tan poderoso –murmuró Ichi –Shun, es su debilidad.

- ¡Basta! –gritó June poniendo fin a la acalorada discusión que estaba dándose en el gimnasio –. Este es el camino perfecto para que ellos acaben con nosotros, lo sé esta semana ha sido muy dolorosa –. La voz de la joven comenzó a quebrarse, respiró un par de veces aclarando su garganta –. Somos la esperanza que tiene el mundo, la única por si lo han olvidado, –enfatizó –luchamos por un bien común, no nos escondemos. El enemigo nos esta cazando como si fuéramos una plaga.

Es cierto que todos nos sentiríamos seguros si ellos estuvieran a nuestro lado, pero no lo están y debemos enfrentarlo como ha sido desde hace 10 años. Es nuestro turno de sacrificarnos y afrontar las consecuencias de vestir nuestras armaduras, si alguno de ustedes tiene duda o rencor en sus corazones, márchese en seguida, no daré un paso atrás y no pienso confiar mi vida a alguien así.

- June tiene razón –aclamo Nachi.

- ¡Bah! –dijo despectivamente Shaina.

- ¿Tienes algún problema? –confrontó por lo bajo el santo del lobo.

- Deja de esforzarte, no creciste en Andrómeda –la peliverde cruzó los brazos con desdén.

- ¿Qué insinúas cobra? –instó Nachi.

- Escúchenme todos –Saori alzo la voz, interrumpiendo la breve disputa de Shaina y Nachi –es tiempo de enmendar mi error. Yo les hice esto y seré la única que debe decirles la verdad. Agradezco su apoyo durante estos años, si alguno decide cruzar esa puerta lo entenderé y no será juzgado, no seré mas una carga, he decidido librar esta batalla sola, si es preciso. Buenas tardes –Saori se despidió dejando el silencio el gimnasio. Había tardado mucho en tomar esta decisión, sentía sus manos llenas de sangre inocente. Los dedos aun temblaban al marcar los números telefónicos, retenidos en su memoria, que jamás se había dado valor para completar para invitarlos a cenar y revelar el pasado que les obligo a olvidar.

El resto de ese día Shun permaneció encerrado en su habitación. Fue hasta que Hyoga salió para encontrarse con Shiryu para su entrenamiento que se animó a salir de ella. Era fácil terminar sus peleas con el rubio, sin embargo, últimamente parecía que coexistían como un viejo matrimonio, donde el amor y la pasión habían terminado dejando tras de si, los recuerdos y los reproches. En la mente de Shun giraba el "ninja", como único responsable. No estaba dispuesto a reconocerlo pero en ocasiones envidiaba la relación que Hyoga mantenía con él, ambos compartían un mundo al cual Shun no pertenecía, ni entendía. Se dirigió al refrigerador, arrugó una nota pegada en la puerta, en la que el ruso escribió que había tomado prestado su celular. Maldijo a su compañero por haber terminado con los restos de comida que Ikki trajo el día anterior, cerró violentamente la puerta y tomó el teléfono para pedir comida ya que no tenía intención de salir.

- Maldita sea Hyoga, ni la cuenta del teléfono se te puede confiar –Shun estrelló el teléfono en la pared, molesto se dirigió al dormitorio de Hyoga para buscar su teléfono celular pero desistió al contemplar el desorden que imperaba. Tropezó con unas cajas a medio llenar que durante la tarde el ruso había acomodado varias de sus pertenecías, de mala gana agarró una chamarra y salió.

- ¡Hey amigo! Una moneda –solicitó un indigente cuando Shun pasó por un callejón que acortaba la distancia entre su departamento y el centro.

- No tengo –mencionó de mala gana sin mirarlo.

- ¡Hey amigo! –insistió.

- ¿Que parte de no tengo, no es clara? –encaró al indigente.

- Vaya, un mal día –dijo con sorna una voz conocida –. Tienes suerte, esta por acabar –Shun retrocedió lentamente al reconocer al moreno de cabello azulado, que se había despojado de una sucia manta que le cubría el cuerpo. Una vez mas su cara estaba cubierta por el antifaz –¿Se te acabó lo valiente? –se burló.

- Mira amigo, sea lo que sea podemos resolverlo –dijo aparentando calma –. Si se trata de dinero mi hermano puede ayudar…

- Shun, Shun hay cosas que no compra el dinero –. Negó con la cabeza y de entre sus dedos salieron dos dagas. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del peliverde. Pensó en las palabras de Manami, quizás tenía razón, era solo un novio loco y muy celoso.

- Tranquilo, estoy seguro que podemos resolverlo si nos sentamos y lo hablamos –. Sus ojos buscaban una salida en el estrecho callejón que parecía mas oscuro que cuando había entrado en el.

- La ultima vez no hablamos mucho, seguro lo olvidaste, no te preocupes esta vez no lo harás –. El guerrero arremetió en contra de Shun utilizando sus dagas a manera de garras –. Vaya eres rápido –con fingida sorpresa aplaudió la destreza de Shun para esquivar los ataques –. Estas fuera de forma, pero te mueves mas rápido que un caracol –. Shun se tomó el brazo derecho que sangraba –. Atena no debió dejarlos fuera de la fiesta pero así me será mas fácil matarte.

Shun empezó a correr en busca de ayuda, el guerrero estaba en todos lugares impidiendo la huida. Shun estaba agotado y su costado derecho comenzaba a punzar debido al esfuerzo –. No esta cerca tu Diosa, ni tus amigos, eres mío –. Guardó las dagas y lo golpeó con un increíble velocidad en el estómago acorralándolo junto a un gran árbol –quería darte la oportunidad de que te defiendas. Ya no eres rival par mi, ni para nadie –. Shun permanecía hincado, con sangre escurriendo por su boca. Presiente lo que esta por venir inconscientemente se encoje cuando el puño con las dagas viene hacía él.

- Te lo dije aquella vez, mientras este aquí no podrás acércatele –. Retó June con una mano aferrada al negro látigo. Con el sujetaba al guerrero –. Huye Shun, ve a casa de tu hermano, no te preocupes por mi.

- ¿Estás loca? Deja de jugar –Shun se fijo en su atuendo, era muy similar al del hombre –. Él intenta matarme.

- Lo sé, déjame hacer mi trabajo –sonrió.

- Dos veces en un mes pensare que te estas enamorando de mi –replicó con sorna el guerrero de armadura azul –. Te puedo ayudar a olvidar –lascivamente se humedeció los labios.

- Maldito bastardo enfrenta a un santo entrenado. Cobarde todos los tuyos, son unos cobardes –. Gritó fuera de si –. Defiéndete cobarde.

- No hay mucha diferencia entre ambos –. Afirmó tensando el látigo –será por su maestro –rió descaradamente.

- Largó, entorpeces mi trabajo –chilló a Shun con coraje –. En cuanto a ti –se refirió a su atacante –retira todo lo que has dicho de mi maestro. Él fue un padre para mí, haré que te tragues cada palabra y no será por la boca.

- Pero…–interrumpió Shun.

- Que te vayas –instó –al verla distraída el guerrero tomo el látigo y la desequilibro girándola al piso.

- ¡June! –gritó Shun acercándose con dificultad a ella.

- No es nada –murmuró, escupiendo la tierra que había tragado –. Vete –dijo sin aliento aun cuando la caída no había sido tan fuerte.

- Vamos princesa acércate, quiero sentir tu calor –. Desafío el guerrero arrastrándola –te dejare conocer el nombre de quien te matara, Atis deidad de vida, muerte y resurrección elemento regente, fuego. –La chica lo golpeo con otro látigo y cuando el guerreo intentó tomarlo le dio una ligera sacudida –Esto se pone candente, pero esta el chico ¿segura que no te importa que vea? –mencionó mientras movía su mano para quitar el adormecimiento que le había dejado.

- Un viejo truco –sonrió complacida incorporándose manteniendo la tensión con los dos látigos.

- Necesitas mas para mi –se acercó a ella rápidamente, pateo detrás de sus rodillas haciéndola caer de nuevo y comenzó a golpearla en el vientre buscando las heridas que hizo antes. June gritaba por el dolor cuando Shun se interpuso entre los dos, recibió un par de golpes y cuando sacó las dagas dispuesto a darle en el corazón, un circulo de fuego los separó.

- Que carajos…–Gritó a la nada.

- Quien se mete con mi hermano, lo hace conmigo –. Dijo Ikki confiadamente a un lado de la pareja, que parecía haber aparecido de la nada.

- Ikki pero que demoni…

- No hay tiempo Shun, llévate a la chica –. Añadió al ver que Shun estaba por protestar –. Ahora.

- Así que…tenemos al legendario Fénix, has sido un dolor de cabeza para nosotros, esto se pondrá interesante conoce el rostro de la muerte –dijo con una risa burlona despojándose del antifaz mientras veía perderse a Shun entre el bosque.

- No juegues con fuego –. Advirtió Ikki al ver una cicatriz que ocultaba el antifaz. Hizo varios círculos de fuego que se enredaron alrededor del cuerpo de su oponente.

- Este es lo mejor que puedes hacer, un poco de fuego no es malo es mas adoro el fuego –los ojos de Atis se tornaron amarillos e incremento las llamas a su alrededor.

- Bonito truco –mencionó sin emoción Ikki –. Si crees que lo único que hacen es quemar tu inmunda piel atrévete a ignorarlas o permanece ahí, me da igual –. Ikki le dio la espalda sabía que ese remolino de fuego podía mantenerlo alejado de Shun. No era su estilo dejar batallas empezadas mas la idea de perder a Shun le helaba la sangre, trató de deshacerse de ese sentimiento mientras fue tras los pasos de su hermano.

- Espera…–musitó June muy cansada –al llegar a un claro del parque en donde se encontraban.

- Tranquila aquí podemos descansar, llamare a la policía, todo estará bien lo prometo –. Shun sonrió y June se reconfortó al ver de nuevo al chiquillo de seis años que había llegado en uno de los días mas calurosos a entrenar a la isla de Andrómeda.

- Shun por favor ellos no serán útiles –exhaló con mucho trabajo. Shun no la escuchó y la cubrió con su chamarra y se encamino hacía un teléfono cercano, en su premura no se percató de un ruido en los arbustos cercanos.

- ¡Guadaña esférica! –escuchó gritar a su espalda cuando estaba por tomar el auricular de la cabina telefónica una ráfaga de viento caliente pasó cerca de su cabeza y sintió como la tibia sangre lo empapaba.

- ¡June! –Gritaron al mismo tiempo los hermanos.

- Nos vemos –dijo burlonamente con un ademán gracioso de su mano una mujer cubierta por una túnica con capucha color marrón al sentir la presencia del Fénix.

- Shun…–murmuró casi inaudiblemente June.

- No hables, calma estarás bien –intentando tranquilizarla Shun sonrió a la chica. Ella movió pesadamente la cabeza y correspondió a la sonrisa –Ikki ayúdame –imploró desde el piso Shun cubierto de sangre mientras esta haciendo presión en la herida, que le ha destrozado el pecho y estómago a la rubia –. Ikki le devuelve una mirada llena de dolor y aprieta su hombro, June atrae de nuevo su atención al deslizar una mano temblorosa por la mejilla de Shun manchándola de carmin.

- ¿Por qué lo has hecho? –sollozó Shun.

- Yo te…–aunque lo intentó las palabras no lograron salir de la boca de June aunque Shun la abrazaba, ella no sentía mas su calor.


	15. FUI

Ikki levanto a su hermano del suelo. Lo condujo hasta un auto negro cercano después regreso hasta donde yacía June la tomo entre sus brazos y delicadamente deposito su cuerpo en el asiento posterior y tras decir una rápida plegaria la cubrió con su chamarra.

En completo silencio se dirigió hacia una antigua casa ubicada en una colina, sin detenerse al llegar a la puerta principal apretó el botón blanco del control remoto escondido en la víscera del auto y a su paso la reja que separaba a la lujosa mansión del vecindario, fue abierta.

El portazo al salir del auto, regresó a la realidad al peliverde que fijo su mirada en las habitaciones encendidas de la casona, las sombras danzantes entre los arbustos parecían quererse alejar de sus dueños, era obvió que algo importante estaba sucediendo.

- Shun –dijo suavemente después de abrirle la puerta al peliverde –hay algo que debo hacer adentro tardaré un par de horas, estas seguro aquí pero… –el peliazul dudo antes de continuar –si quieres las respuestas están allá –señalo con la cabeza la suntuosa residencia –es tu elección. –Shun volteó a verlo por primera vez y asintió con la cabeza.

- Espera –Shun salio a toda prisa del auto cuando Ikki subió el cuarto escalón –¿Qué pasara con ella?.

- Para estos momentos ellos deben saberlo –suspiro mirando hacia las estrellas –debo decirles que paso, se harán cargo ya no hay nada que hacer.

Ikki le permitió entrar primero a Shun, el lugar era enorme y lujoso. Obras maestras de pintura y escultura rodeaban las escaleras principales de un sinfín de puertas salía y entraba gente apurada. En el recibidor un candil de vidrio reflejaba la luz con intensos brillos, el piso de mármol blanco y negro le daba al lugar un aspecto similar a un museo. Algunos curiosos se habían detenido al percatarse de la presencia de los hermanos, uno a uno fueron quedándose estáticos haciendo que en pocos minutos el silencio imperara en el gran vestíbulo.

- No hay nada que ver –replicó con aspereza Ikki. Tomó un abrigo del perchero situado junto a la puerta y tras colocárselo en los hombros intentando cubrir su camisa manchada de sangre, murmuró –Shun espérame arriba prometo subir en cuanto pueda, te explicaré todo –abrazo brevemente al chico. Luego se dirigió a un pasillo estrecho a un lado de la escalinata.

Lentamente el joven comenzó a subir las escaleras un increíble peso se apoderaba de él con cada escalón subido, sentía las miradas penetrantes en su espalda faltaban un par de escalones para llegar al piso superior cuando una voz le hizo detenerse.

- Ya les dicho que mi estancia en este país es legal, además ¿que demonios es este lugar?. Están violando mis derechos. –Shun se dio vuelta y descendió rápidamente –soy extranjero, no tonto. Shun… ¿estas herido? –Hyoga preguntó tras darse cuenta de la presencia del peliverde, intentando revisar el vientre pero la puerta lo empujo hacia sus brazos.

- Exijo saber que rayos hacemos aquí –demando Seiya molesto, acompañado de Shiryu.

- Cálmate por favor, ya te lo he dicho es casa de Saori-sama.

- ¿Y eso le da a estos tipos a tratarnos como delincuentes?. Trabajamos para ella, imbéciles –resopló molesto al grupo de hombres fornidos vestidos con el mismo traje negro, camisa negra y corbata gris.

- Seiya, tranquilízate reaccionan ante tu hostilidad –explico Shiryu sin percatarse de la situación.

- Eso lo dices porque son tus hombres –se quejo el castaño sobándose un brazo que le dolía debido al fuerte agarre proporcionado por un alto y robusto trigeño –¿Shun, Hyoga? Pero que demonios… –soltó alarmado al notar la sangre fresca en Shun.

- No me importa lo que digan me largo y con él –Hyoga tomo a Shun por el brazo pero los hombres les cerraron el paso –¿Shiryu de que se trata? –cuestiono desesperado.

- No lo sé, exijo que nos liberen –demando el pelinegro, Seiya se puso al lado de Shun que parecía ajeno a lo que ocurría.

- Calma –menciono autoritariamente Ikki seguido de Saori. La chica tenia los ojos llorosos y se veía muy cansada –debes decírselos –se dirigió a la pelimorada –todos están en peligro, en cuanto a ustedes –se dirigió al grupo de santos que comenzaba a reunirse –cumplan con su obligación, los sentimientos están de mas.

- Que fácil es para ti decirlo –encaro Shaina con voz quebrada que había contemplado la escena desde un rincón –no los tienes.

- Silencio cobra –siseó –estuve a punto de perderlo 3 veces en menos de un mes –apuntó a Shun.

- Y todos los demás te importan un carajo, ¿cierto? –retó Jabu –por eso te largas, ni siquiera te importan el resto aun cuando también somos tus her…

- ¡Jabu! –interrumpió Saori en tono autoritario y mostrando una fiera mirada –hemos tenido una baja mas. Shaina que la seguridad se haga cargo, el resto intenten descansar. Nadie saldrá de esta residencia ¿esta claro? –Saori recorrió los afligidos rostros de Kiki, Jabu, Nachi, Shaina, Ban e Ichi –No consentiré una pelea mas entre nosotros, Ikki ¿Qué vas a hacer?.

- La elección no es mía –Shun prestó atención por vez primera desde que Ikki le había dejado, noto una vez mas la miradas sobre él –quieres respuestas, ella las tiene.

Shun posó su esmeralda mirada sobre Saori, la primera vez que la vio le pareció una chica dulce y al mismo tiempo arrogante mas esta vez en su ojos había determinación y una profunda tristeza, algo que le causaba nostalgia. Se tomo el brazo herido inconscientemente provocando que volviera a sangrar, sus sentidos adormilados lo engañaban dándole la sensación de un sueño. Miro a través de la ventana hacia el auto en el que habían llegado, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y sintió que las fuerzas comenzaban a dejarlo, busco los ojos azules de su hermano y se dirigió hasta él.

- Dime lo que esta pasando –susurro débilmente. Ikki suspiro y una empleada de la casa se acerco con un botiquín de primeros auxilios, el mayor se lo quito de las manos y lo condujo hacia el despacho de Mitsumasa Kido.

Tras coser habilidosamente la herida de Shun, Ikki cubrió el brazo con una venda. Los chicos observaron todo el ritual en completo silencio, mas por hacer algo que por verdadero interés. Una vez finalizado esto, Ikki se levanto dejo el botiquín en una mesa redonda situada bajo un gran autorretrato del patriarca de la familia, el peliazul lo miro un instante con rabia y tomo asiento en una silla apartado del resto.

- Hay algo que tengo que decirles –la chica atrajo la atención de todos –deseaba con el corazón no volviera a ocurrir algo así –dijo Saori poniéndose en pie del sillón ejecutivo situado tras el imponente escritorio con finos tallados. –Ansiaba que vivieran una vida normal, tal vez fue un error pensarlo pues no son normales –Saori intento encontrar la mirada de Ikki sin éxito, así que continuo. –Hubo una época cuando la tierra estaba en peligro que jóvenes guerreros surgían para mantener la paz y el amor comandados por la diosa griega de la sabiduría, Atena.

Estos jóvenes provenientes de todas partes del mundo, son protegidos por una constelación o estrella guardiana. Existen tantos guerreros como constelaciones se cuentan en el cielo, se dice que estos guerreros son capaces de destrozar estrellas con sus manos, moverse a la velocidad de la luz y dar su vida por sus creencias, estos jóvenes se hacen llamar santos de Atena.

Hace 10 años, estos santos lucharon en la última guerra santa contra Hades. Cinco valientes se adentraron a la más profunda oscuridad del infierno y salieron victoriosos contra lo que parecía ser la última amenaza a la humanidad.

- Suena a resumen de la última película que salio por cable –musitó Hyoga.

- Lo que quiero decir es…–Saori suspiro y tras cerrar los ojos brevemente continuó –los cinco chicos vencieron a Hades de aquellos que les hablo; están reunidos en esta habitación, al lado de Atena –el silencio se hizo presente seguido por rápidos intercambios de miradas que se vieron interrumpidas por Hyoga.

- ¡Imposible! –gritó.

- Debe ser una broma de mal gusto –gruño Seiya.

- ¡Inverosímil! –expresó Shiryu –como dice Seiya, parece una broma –se calló de improviso, tenia clavada la dura mirada de Ikki encima, una persona como él nunca se prestaría para una sandez similar. Una horrible sensación le recorrió en cuerpo dejando le sin fuerzas, aun así pudo formular una pregunta inquietante –¿Por qué no recordamos nada?. –Saori lo observo, la determinación en los azules ojos del que fuera llamado el santo del dragón le dio ímpetu para continuar.

- Quedaron seriamente heridos después de esta guerra, hubo momentos donde creí que los perdería, pero su convicción fue tan fuerte que sentí que debía darles algo a cambio. Durante la guerra perdieron amigos y maestros, incluso personas muy cercanas a su corazón.

Sus maestros por lo general lograron reemplazar el lugar de sus padres, habíamos recuperado el control del santuario, encerrado a Poseidón, y destruido a Hades. Ustedes como mortales se habían rebelado en contra de los dioses varias veces, dándole una nueva oportunidad esta humanidad –Saori relato por mas de tres horas los años de orfandad, entrenamientos y batallas pasadas. –Temí por ustedes, que los dioses pudieran vengarse, entonces idee un plan que creí no tendría falla alguna, cuando todos salieron del hospital los reuní y celebramos la victoria.

Cuando se retiraron a dormir, fui de habitación en habitación entre a cada una de ellas y les dí un poco del agua del rió Lete. Conocido por borrar recuerdos de vidas pasadas a las almas que renacerán, se dice que un solo sorbo puede lograr olvidar toda una vida.

Manipule lo que deseaba que recordaran acerca de su infancia y lo trascurrido en los años posteriores. Lo que supero mi plan perfecto –dijo con sarcasmo –fue la inesperada visita que aguardaba dentro del cuarto de su hermano menor, mí mas inestable santo. Me vi obligada a contarle lo que ya había hecho al resto de ustedes. A pesar de la tentadora oferta de empezar de nuevo –volteo la mirada hacia el rincón donde estaba Ikki que permanecía con la vista hacia el piso –no deseaba olvidar por lo que había pasado, no quería vivir en mundo de inexistentes recuerdos junto a su hermano.

Respete su deseo y continuamos como si nada hubiera cambiado, al menos en la superficie –Saori calló, no era necesario enterarlos que desde entonces era una intrusa en la vida de Ikki.

Nunca imagine que el destino siguiera uniendo sus vidas aun a kilómetros de aquí –dijo mirando a Shun y Hyoga –también lo hizo con ustedes Seiya y Shiryu. Mentí en mi beneficio, creyendo hacerles un favor, pero me equivoque, los hice vulnerables a lo que ahora estamos enfrentando –la voz de la chica se quebró y las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos se apoyo sobre el escritorio.

- Tranquila Saori-sama –Seiya se aproximo hasta ella y sin dudarlo la abrazo, logrando que ella ahogara un gemido de dolor en su hombro –no se que creer de esto, pero dudo que lo que hayas hecho fue por egoísmo –susurro a su oído.

- Discrepo contigo Seiya –dijo Ikki –no tenia derecho a inventar una vida que no hemos tenido, menos sin preguntar –Ikki miraba duramente a la pelimorada.

- Ustedes se convirtieron, en los únicos santos divinos capaces de destruir a los dioses, porque sus armaduras estaban protegidas con mi sangre, se volvieron intocables –se defendió secándose las lágrimas – ¡Nunca quise dejarlos vulnerables!.

- ¿Entonces porque el resto se negó a seguir con este juego, estupido? –vocifero Ikki, los dos se miraban fieramente –ellos vivieron y han muerto conociendo el riesgo, aceptando su destino.

- ¿Porque temían los dioses de unos humanos? –interrumpió Hyoga.

- Los dioses piensan que cualquiera con un poder superior desearía gobernarlos, como ellos siempre han hecho, cuando borre sus memorias creí que los mantenía a salvo, porque si no recordaban lo que eran no les temerían y nadie vendría tras ustedes. Los santos y aprendices del santuario estaban enterados de su actual condición exceptuando su paradero, pero alguien nos traiciono. –La chica se interrumpió dudando si debía seguir hablando. –Hace algunos meses, la tranquilidad fue interrumpida, no sabíamos a quien nos enfrentábamos. Ellos actuaban entre sombras lanzando señales confusas, nunca se mostraron ante los santos mas fuertes, por ello me atrevo a decir que los subestímanos.

Ikki siempre sospecho que entre nosotros se ocultaba un traidor, las bajas se han sumado a nuestro bando y sus paraderos expuestos, eso los hizo vulnerables para los miembros del que se hace llamar el pacto de decimotercer cielo.

Los jóvenes se encontraban aturdidos por lo que acababan de escuchar, uno a uno comenzaron a levantarse de la mullida sala y caminaban lentamente sobre la suave alfombra en un vano intento de acercarse a la realidad existente hasta hace unas horas.

- Ikki ¿porque nunca me dijiste nada? –recrimino por lo bajo Shun, estaba sentado con los brazos recargados sobre sus piernas tenia las manos entrelazadas y le temblaban ligeramente. Su mirada estaba dirigida hacia el piso.

- Soy tu hermano mayor, mi deber es cuidar de ti –dijo impávidamente Ikki.

- Pero si lo que dice ella es cierto ¿por qué no cuidara todos?. ¡Dímelo! –exigió cerrando un puño, Shun que ya se había puesto en pie y se encamino hacia su hermano tomándolo por el cuello obligándole a ponerse en pie. Pocas personas esperarían una reacción así por parte del tranquilo peliverde pero para Ikki quien sus brazos lo habían acunado desde bebe, sabia de la furia que podía desatar cuando se encontraba herido.

- ¡Basta Shun! –interrumpió Saori –Ikki siguió sus instintos, siempre ha tenido motivos por los cuales…

- Cierra la boca, tú… ¿cómo pudiste?. Ambos –exigió el peliverde a Saori, tras su interrupción soltó a su hermano ante la mirada atónita del resto.

- Shun entiendo como debes sentirte –dijo la diosa.

- Tú que entiendes, no sabes absolutamente nada de mi; además de que soy el hermano menor de Ikki y mi mejor amigo es Hyoga, no sabes absolutamente nada de lo que ha pasado los últimos seis años, nada.

- Te equivocas Shun, los hemos vigilado muy de cerca, lo que han guardado celosamente en su pasado lo que como antes hicieron, han vuelto a compartir. No hay secretos en este salón –afirmo Saori.

- O ¿en serio acaso sabes que me obligo a vivir con Hyoga? –exclamó sarcástico –¿Que estuve condicionado la mayor parte de mi carrera o el motivo de esto? ó ¿Por qué decididamente no quería regresar a Japón?.

- No planeaba decirte esto –Ikki se acerco a Shun –pero en repetidas veces viaje a Francia en tu primer año que pasaste allá, pronto me convencí que no debía seguir cayendo en mi gran error; ser sobre protector como lo había hecho que era tiempo de permitirte crecer. Ahora decidías conocer el mundo por tu propio pie y sí ese era el precio por hacer que nunca más lastimaras a alguien en contra de tu voluntad, por qué no recordaras que un día intente asesinarte junto a tus amigos ó por evitarte la horrible sensación de soledad cada vez que me marchaba, lo pagaría cuantas veces fuera necesario.

La calma se apodero de la habitación, nadie se atrevió a intervenir por temor a complicar la situación. Saori y los chicos estaban agotados.

- Toma esto te hará bien –Ikki le tendió un vaso con vino a Saori, la chica lo tomo y atrapo la mano del peliazul él le devolvió un corto pero firme apretón. Distribuyo mas vasos al resto de los chicos, Shun y Hyoga apuraron el vaso y se sirvieron nuevamente lo mismo que Ikki, el resto trago lentamente el contenido.

- ¿Y ahora que? –preguntó Seiya.

- Pueden optar por la decisión que les fue negada, hace años –explico Ikki –para eso están aquí.

- No entiendo –intervino Hyoga -¿están pidiendo que regresemos a ser armas humanas? –Ikki y Saori intercambiaron miradas por primera vez.

- Sí así quieres llamarnos, Hyoga, si –afirmo. –Tenemos dos caminos enfrentarlos o pasar el resto de nuestras vidas huyendo de ellos. Toda la gente que esta aquí son santos ellos se han estado encargando de proteger a Atena, y a ustedes. Es una carga muy grande, le pedí a Shun y Hyoga irnos del país, puedo protegerlos a ambos, Shiryu, Seiya ¿Qué deciden? –el peliazul poso su mirada en ellos.

- Debes estar bromeando Ikki, no abandonare como un cobarde –respondió el castaño –nunca he huido a nada y quiero mas respuestas.

- Estoy contigo amigo, al parecer nunca nos podemos alejar de los problemas –Shiryu puso su mano sobre el hombro del castaño. –¿A dónde iría? Has sido mi familia mucho tiempo, incluso sin saberlo –el par de amigos movieron la cabeza afirmativamente, Ikki sonrió ligeramente y se dirigió a Shun y Hyoga.

- ¿Y ustedes que deciden?.

- Hare lo que Shun decida –afirmo el ruso.

- Odio la violencia –musitó –puedes quedarte si quieres Hyoga, lo mismo para ti hermano. No es tan importante, si no puedo volver a estar con ustedes.

- Shun, hay algo que no te hemos dicho y es el por qué es tan importante que no te alejes de nosotros –intervino Saori. –Hades necesitó de un cuerpo donde residir, ese cuerpo posee el alma mas pura de toda la humanidad y en esta época, tu fuiste ese corazón puro. –Shun y Hyoga intercambiaron miradas, si algo sabían de sobra los dos es que ese alguien de corazón puro no era él. –Suponemos que ellos creen Hades puede volver a residir en ti, por eso han intentado eliminarte.

- Es decir que no me dejaran en paz ¿cierto? –asevero, Saori asintió. Shun suspiro tristemente –ha sido una larga noche, imagino que todos dormiremos aquí –y sin decir mas salio de la habitación.

* * *

**Estoy en la fecha indicada, y si se me paso la mano esta muy largo el capitulo y todavia faltó pero me parece que aqui termina bien... para seguir con mis planes maleficos errr quiero decir para que todo se resuelva (si claro). Y solo quiero decir muajajaja si alguna creyo que la guera se salvaba pues ya vieron que no maujaja, y si creen que Shuncito se encarrila con esto...pues habra que ver. ¿Saori ha sido perdonada por Ikki aun mas intrigante la perdonaran los demas? ¿Que es el pacto de decimotercer cielo?. Prometo NO contestar ninguna pregunta en sus reviews y seguro soltare mas dudas el siguiente cap. **

**Por cierto vayan a mi perfil donde encontraran la ultima sorpresa.**


	16. REGRESO

"Estamos hechos de estrellas, cada estrella está hecha de nosotros. Trece vidas vividas has de pasar para pertenecernos, doce ocasiones destruimos y trece construimos. Soberanía absoluta para quitar la inmortalidad. No somos Dioses, no fuimos humanos, el poder es nuestra guía, la sangre nos embriaga, la tristeza nos alimenta, la ira nos conforta, la lujuria nos domina, tomaremos tu corazón. Deja de luchar eres nuestro..."

Código 2:25: Pacto del Decimotercer cielo.

* * *

Durante diez años, la mansión Kido espero impávida con sus mejores cinco habitaciones desocupadas el regreso de los moradores originales. Los adolescentes dejaron atrás posters, envoltorios de dulces, revistas de chicas con poca ropa, alegría, tristeza, fe y esperanza.

Hoy, las habitaciones albergaban cinco hombres. Dentro de ellas los hombres luchaban lo mejor que podían con la revelación del pasado que una chica de cabellera morada afirmaba que era real.

Hyoga se removía sobre sus sabanas inquieto, a pesar de la suave cama era incapaz de conciliar el sueño había encendido tres veces el televisor en busca de un adormecimiento más había sido en vano ideas, pensamientos y recuerdos rondaban su mente.

"Arma humana", se repetía constantemente en su cabeza, santo del cisne, Siberia, hermanos, hielo…huérfano era la única constante en su vida –mamá –murmuro. ¿Acaso ella sabía en lo que se convertiría?. Deseo que dentro del relato de Saori que la muerte de su madre hubiera sido un falso recuerdo. Ella murió en un barco que encallo mientras viajaban. Trataba de no recordarlo, paso años olvidando esa sensación y paso más olvidando lo que hizo para iniciar el olvido. El ruso suspiro, puso sus pies en la cálida alfombra y quedo sentado sobre la cama. Hacía muchos años de eso pero deseaba tanto algo que lo hiciera simplemente olvidar. Luchando porque la sensación le abandonara se concentró en su respiración y mentalmente recito 12 oraciones que hacía ya muchos años había aprendido.

Un muro solido dividía la compañía de Hyoga y Shiryu. El pelinegro observaba a través de su ventana, la noche engullía cada uno de sus pensamientos y temores. ¿Acaso aun cuando nada recordaba de su vida anterior, la sangre clamaba por ser sentida?. Se preguntaba, froto una mano sobre sus nudillos. Los que tantas veces vio lacerados y enrojecidos ya sea por el esfuerzo de golpear a sus adversarios o por la sangre obtenida de ellos.

Ágil, fuerte y orgulloso palabras que lo definían a la perfección. Se llenó de temor al pensar que su corazón vacío solo era capaz de latir cuando arrebataba vidas.

¿Qué sería de él cuando tuviera que actuar como un Dios, decidir quién muere y quién no?. El recuerdo de una linda sonrisa le hizo cerrar sus puños con rabia contenida.

Tumbado en un sillón, Seiya cambiaba contantemente de canal en un intento por no pensar en todo lo que sabía ahora. Durante años creyó que su destino había sido bueno con él, a pesar de ser un huérfano la vida le permitió conocer a Shiryu, tener una modesta vida y valerse por sí mismo.

Con la fortuna dejada al cumplir la mayoría de edad vivió holgadamente pero no era su estilo, así que decidió forjarse su destino por su esfuerzo. Esto lo condujo directo a perderlo todo, Shun y Hyoga habían llegado en el momento exacto, ahora mismo podría estar muerto. El antiguo santo de Atena que sacrifico todo por ella, muerto por usureros. Seis años de duro entrenamiento en Grecia, ¿qué clase de hombre formaron?. Le daba vergüenza reconocerlo, no se sentía digno de la admiración que Saori le profeso mientras relató todo. Decidió quedarse a su lado, no era la primera vez que su impulsividad lo metía en problemas. Lo único fijo en su corazón era que necesitaba una respuesta para la angustia que siempre lo acompañaba.

Ikki, estaba acostado sobre su cama con los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza, observando las figuras danzantes de las sombras reflejadas sobre el techo. Su pecho subía rítmicamente acompañado de su respiración pausada. Escuchaba lejano un murmullo constantemente cambiante proveniente de la habitación de al lado, en otro tiempo le hubiera irritado y seguramente estaría ya en la habitación de Seiya dándole un sermón. Podía sentir la ira, soledad, confusión y miedo de sus hermanos, único vestigio de sus antiguos cosmos.

Volteo su cabeza hacia la izquierda imaginando a Shun dormido o al menos intentándolo. Había tocado un par de veces a su puerta sin obtener respuesta. Se sentía responsable por todo el dolor y rabia que sin duda sentía su adorado hermano de sangre.

Shun había estado casi una hora bajo la ducha, sus manos hormigueaban con una sensación inexistente de la sangre de June entre ellas, la cabeza le daba vueltas. Esto debía ser un sueño, una pesadilla de la cual necesitaba despertar. La desesperación se apodero de él al igual que ese viejo sentimiento que se obligó a acallar. Cerró con brusquedad las llaves de la regadera, envolvió una toalla alrededor de la cintura y aun escurriendo agua por su cuerpo abrió todos los cajones en busca de ropa. Al fin eligió una camisa roja y un par de jeans. Abrió la puerta silenciosamente diviso un par de sombras que se acercaban, con cuidado cerró la puerta tamborileo los dedos inquieto sobre la madera y fijo su mirada en una amplia ventana cercana hacia un viejo roble.

- Ikki lo ha estado buscando por horas, también lo ha hecho esa chica de cabello verde y uñas negras –dijo Seiya a la mañana siguiente. El castaño observaba una taza de café entre sus manos.

- ¡Esto es la prueba de que los mataran con un revés de manos! –vocifero Ikki dando un portazo anunciaba su regreso, completamente fuera de si –varios habitantes voltearon a verle con desdén. –Incapaces de cuidar a un sujeto sin cosmos.

- Ikki comprendo tu frustración, déjame buscarlo –suplico Saori –corriendo a su lado.

- ¿Y alertar a los otros? Eso lo dejara vulnerable. Solo he regresado por esto. –Del despacho tomo un arma.

- ¿Y que piensas hacer con eso? –dijo alarmada Saori, corriendo tras él.

- Tranquila no pienso usarla, a menos que sea necesario. –Ikki torcio una sonrisa y Saori suspiro aliviada. –No pienso ser niñera de nadie –dijo secamente a Hyoga sin siquiera mirarlo. El ruso lo había seguido en silencio, le miro desafiante, apretó los puños mas no dijo nada.

- ¿Quién te lo ha pedido? –retó –iré no necesito de tu permiso.

- No cambias –suspiro y se dirigió a su auto.

- ¡Espera Hyoga! –interrumpió Shiryu.

- Descuida ellos estarán bien –afirmo la pelimorada

- ¿Cómo puedes afírmalo? –grito el pelinegro –están en peligro y en que piensa ese ¿estúpido niño largándose así?. Como siempre pensando solo en sí mismo. –Shiryu agitaba sus manos furioso e impotente.

- Calma amigo, Ikki puede defenderse solo. El arma no es para él. Hyoga es el único que pueda ayudarle. Nosotros seriamos solo una carga –murmuro tranquilamente Seiya sin dejar de observa su taza.

Shiryu intercambio una larga mirada con Saori, ella afirmo con la cabeza. El pelinegro no supo definirlo pero los ojos verdes de la chica lograban tranquilizar su alma. Shiryu se sentó junto a Seiya, oyó el ruido de una silla arrastrarse levanto la vista y noto que Saori lo observaba detenidamente, su corazón dio un vuelco. Ella estaba ahí en una fotografía junto a él.

La tarde estaba cayendo sobre Tokio. En todo el día no habían cruzado palabra, yendo y viniendo de bares, antros, y demás tugurios que estuvieran abiertos 24 horas al día.

- Se ha ido –escapo de los labios de Ikki. Recostó la cabeza sobre el volante del auto.

- Necesita espacio, todo ha sido muy rápido. Confía en mí –los serenos ojos azules de Hyoga lograron disipar los temores de Ikki. –Sé dónde ir.

Hyoga cambio de lugar con Ikki en el auto y sin dudarlo se dirigió al departamento que ya había sido registrado por Ikki, en su mente se formó un reclamo más lo contuvo tenía plena confianza al rubio. Hyoga detuvo el auto frente a un rascacielos conocido apurados entraron al departamento y Hyoga silenciosamente entro en la habitación de Shun.

- ¿Amaneció? –dijo adormilada una voz en la penumbra.

- Diría que ya es de día y muy de día –dijo Hyoga recorriendo las cortinas.

- Basta, Hyoga, cierra eso –murmuro malhumorado Shun cubriéndose por completo con las cobijas de la cama en la que estaba dormido antes de la interrupción de su fiel amigo.

- Vaya parece que tuviste compañía, ¿o compañías? –señalo pícaramente al notar ropa femenina en un rincón.

- Creo que ya se fueron –menciono hundiéndose más en su almohada de la que cayó una pequeña caja cuadrada de cartón, dejando regados un par de sobres metálicos.

- Me parece que bebiste lo mismo, que cuando te conocí –afirmo al mismo tiempo que recolectaba un par de botellas vacías del piso.

- Más –dijo con desgano, abriendo perezosamente un ojo que de inmediato cerro.

- Ikki, estuvo buscándote un largo rato por varios bares. Incluso lo ayude, imagínate. Se dio por vencido o quizás estabas en un peor lugar del que creí, sabía que acabarías por regresar tarde o temprano, así que solo espere pacientemente a que se cansara. ¿Qué opinas de lo de ayer? –cuestiono Hyoga sin tapujos. Sentándose con cuidado en un lado libre de la cama.

- Son tonterías Hyoga, dudo que sea real, alguien como lo describió mi hermano no haría esta clase de cosas –dijo al tiempo que se volteaba boca abajo intentando dormir una vez mas.

- Eso quiere decir, que le estas probando algo a Ikki –menciono curioso Hyoga.

- Déjame en paz, Hyoga, es muy pronto para profundizar esto –dijo alejando con una mano a Hyoga.

- ¿No tienes curiosidad? –menciono intrigado y satisfecho de haber descubierto a su amigo.

- ¿Qué diablos tiene de interesante el enfrascarte en una absurda pelea sangrienta?. Es incomprensible arriesgar la vida de los demás aun cuando te nombres justicia. –Bufó con desdén recuperando cuidadosamente una almohada del piso.

- Eso suena más al Shun que conozco –dijo Ikki desde la puerta de la habitación.

- Ikki, ahora no –dijo Shun recostándose lentamente y cerrando los ojos.

- Rubio, afuera –ordeno despectivamente Ikki, flexionado su brazo derecho y apuntando con su pulgar hacia la puerta a su espalda.

- Mi nombre es Hyoga –dijo desafiante.

- Por favor, basta –dijo Shun en un susurro, haciendo un esfuerzo porque sus palabras no empeoraran su dolor de cabeza.

- Solo esta vez, Ikki –amenazo Hyoga, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta no sin antes dedicarle una mirada furiosa a Ikki.

- Toma –dijo Ikki, dejándole un par de pastillas y un bebida dulce en una cómoda cerca de la cama –en cuando te sientas mejor, llámame necesitamos hablar ototo.

- Ikki, no creas que he olvidado lo de anoche, no tengo deseos de hablar contigo o a quien llamas Atena –afirmo desafiante ocultando por completo el malestar que le causaba los estragos de la noche anterior.

- Ototo, tu actitud me recuerda mucho a mi hace ya mucho tiempo, entiendo que estés molesto, pero…–Ikki se interrumpió al ver la fría mirada que le dedicaba su hermano, mirada que solo había contemplado una vez en ese rostro angelical e incluso esa vez, por breve momento su pequeño hermano había regresado de las sombras suplicándole cumpliera con su deber demostrando ese corazón puro y cálido que solo un hombre cada doscientos años era capaz de tener. ¿Qué era lo que podía haberle pasado a su hermano en estos seis años para que se comportara de esta manera, que daño tan terrible había dejado que se le infringiera, para dejar en el olvido a ese tierno chiquillo de trece años carente de odio en lo que ahora tenía frente así?. ¿Acaso debió haberle hecho caso a sus instintos y no dejarle partir de Japón?. Se cuestionaba Ikki –De acuerdo, tengo algo muy importante que debo decirte después puedes hacer lo que mejor creas para ti. Ahora ototo, estaré esperado por ti. Te suplico llámame y vendré de inmediato –finalizo Ikki saliendo de la habitación; permitiendo que Shun en medio del malestar atinara fijar en su cabeza algunas palabras.

Era ya medio día cuando Ikki paso por su hermano, dejo a Hyoga en la mansión y se dirigió hacia los suburbios de la ciudad. En todo el camino los hermanos no habían cruzado palabras.

- Creí que iríamos a tu casa –dijo Shun casi al atardecer. Cuando llegaron a un hogareño edificio de dos plantas, una reja color blanco y setos bajos que rodeaban la casa. Ikki se bajó del auto y entro en la modesta residencia.

- Estamos en casa –dijo Ikki al entrar por la puerta principal.

- Bien he venido, y no sé que quieres sacar de esto Ikki, estoy decidido regresare a Edimburgo –señalo hastiado Shun. Observando a su alrededor, la casa le parecía extrañamente familiar nada parecido al departamento donde había cuidado a Ikki.

- ¿Qué opina tu amigo el rubio? –cuestiono indiferente el peliazul al tiempo que un rayo iluminada la estancia donde se encontraba sentado en un mullido sillón.

- Se llama Hyoga ¿Por qué diablos te cuesta tanto llamarlo por su nombre? –cuestiono molesto Shun.

- Algo que ya no entiendes –contesto tras un suspiro. Recordando el efecto que antes tenía eso en el menor.

- ¡Pues explícamelo! –exigió Shun apretando sus puños con fuerza.

- ¿Estás seguro de querer escucharlo? Ayer huiste de todo esto y sigues diciendo que son tonterías –dijo tranquilamente mientras observaba nostálgico los relámpagos que se distinguían por el ventanal amenazando una gran tormenta.

- Yo no huí –afirmo.

- ¿Ah no? –cuestiono irónicamente Ikki arqueando una ceja.

- No puedes entenderlo, yo…–se interrumpió Shun dejándose caer en un sillón frente a su hermano completamente derrotado por los sentimientos que se acumulaban en su pecho.

- No puedo permitir que te vayas –dijo tajante Ikki.

- No soy un niño, no puedes permitirme o prohibirme nada, es mi ultima palabra –sentenció levantándose dispuesto a irse.

- Ya estamos aquí, se aproxima una gran tormenta, te di todo el día no tienes derecho a recriminar…–dijo una mujer de pelo negro violáceo que entraba hacia la habitación –¡ESTAS AQUÍ! …

- Espera, Pandora aun no le he dicho nada –interrumpió Ikki a la joven haciendo que detuviera en seco el abrazo que estaba dispuesta a darle a Shun.

- ¿Qué ocurre Ikki? –interrogo confuso y molesto Shun.

- Bueno…–dijo dubitativo Ikki, cuando un niño de cuatro años irrumpió corriendo al salón abrazando a Ikki, al percatarse de la presencia de Shun se escondió detrás del peliazul.

- Y ¿bien?... –reclamó Shun.

- Ven y saluda a tu tío, Shun –dijo Ikki descubriendo al pequeño de cabellos verdes y ojos a juego que más que sobrino parecía el hijo del hermano menor. Shun lo contemplo largamente con una mirada que hacía mucho Ikki no había visto en su hermano –es idéntico a ti, cuando tenías esa edad.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? –interrogo algo molesto saliendo de su ensimismamiento.

- Es algo complicado –afirmo Ikki.

- Acaso era tan difícil decir "Shun por cierto tengo un hijo" y supongo concubina, amante tal vez esposa –dijo cáusticamente dirigiéndose a Pandora.

- Cuida la forma de dirigirte hacia tu hermano mayor –sentencio Pandora dolida.

- Déjalo, eso no importa –señaló Ikki mirándola de una forma peculiar que solo pudo descifrar la chica –no me interesa lo que digas de mí, pero no te permito que hables mal de ella –los hermanos se miraron desafiantes, hasta que Shun desvió la mirada –te dije que saludaras –dijo tiernamente dirigiéndose al niño.

- Hola –dijo tímidamente mirando hacia el suelo –soy Kido Shun.

- Hola, yo también ¿sabes? –dijo poniéndose a la altura del pequeño y levantando su cara obligándolo a verle a los ojos.

- Sí, mi papi me dijo que tenía un tío igual a mí –dijo tratando de desviar su mirada y jugando nerviosamente con uno de sus pies.

- ¿Qué pasa? No tengas miedo –dijo cariñosamente –puedes confiar en mí.

- No me gusta que me vean –murmuro y haciéndole señas para que se acercara, le susurró al oído –me da miedo, algunas personas me miran y siento algo aquí muy feo –dijo señalando su pecho.

- Pues cuando tengas miedo, dile a Ik… quiero decir a tu papa seguro te protegerá…siempre –afirmó Shun.

- ¿Seguro? –interrogo expectante el chiquillo.

- Por supuesto siempre lo hizo…lo hace conmigo –dijo sonriéndole a su hermano –Ikki así que esto es lo que mantenías oculto ¿no es cierto?.

- Pues en parte, Pandora puedes dejarnos solos, Shunny ayuda a mamá a preparar la cena –ordeno afectuosamente el peliazul.

- Papi, quiero quedarme contigo –dijo el niño poniendo su cara mas tierna.

- Ikki no de nuevo –resoplo molesta Pandora, viendo fijamente a su esposo que siempre cedía bajo esa tierna carita. Shun reprimió la risa que le causaba ver la escena puesto que esa mirada la conocía tan bien puesto que en su infancia la había ocupado cientos, quizás miles de veces para convencer a su hermano, aunque ahora se preguntaba si era su pasado era autentico.

- Shunny esta vez no has lo que te dije, te veremos en un rato lo prometo –dijo Ikki poniéndose a la altura de su hijo dándole un beso en la frente.

- Bien –dijo decepcionado el niño dejándose llevar por la mano de su madre.

- ¿Porque no me dijiste nada? –murmuro Shun.

- Necesitaba protegerlos a ellos y a ti. Han estado tras de ti desde hace un año. Eres lo que mas me importa y si alguien sabe de mi familia lo utilizara en contra mia. No puedo permitirlo. Estuve tentado a decírtelo hace muchos años, solo que…

- No confiabas en mí, ¿cierto? –Shun miro a su hermano los ojos rojos –lo entiendo. No soy el mismo. –Ikki se acercó a Shun y lo abrazo. No lo soltó hasta que su respiración agitada se calmó.

- Jamás dudes de mi confianza –murmuro a su oído –nos casamos después de que supimos que estaba embarazada. Quería ir a buscarte antes de eso, pero ella está relacionada con nuestro pasado. Desde ese entonces suponía que alguien dentro de nosotros no era de fiar, había tenido un enfrentamiento con un miembro del décimo tercer cielo y dijo que cazaría a todos los santos y les daría muerte, que alguien ya los había encontrado. ¿Cómo explicarte que estabas en peligro, mientras que yo iniciaba una nueva vida pero tenías que mantenerla en secreto?. Era una carga muy pesada. Además ya tenías muchos problemas en la escuela, estabas evadiéndome sabía que no me dirías nada a menos que lo desearas, aun espero que confíes en mí. Eso fue lo que hiciste conmigo. –Shun lo miro confundido –cuando regresamos del inframundo me quede a tu lado un tiempo. Iba y venía de tu lado, jamás preguntabas donde estaba o porque me alejaba de ti. Nunca hiciste ningún reproche a diferencia del resto. Fue por eso que pude decirte la verdad, porque no me permitía estar a tu lado, el temor de perderte me obligaba a alejarte nos conocíamos de niños, mas temía que rechazaras en lo que me había convertido un cruel hombre sin sentimientos incapaz de sentir compasión. A pesar de todo lo que habíamos pasado mantenías una férrea inocencia y capacidad para ver la bondad oculta en todos.

- Ikki vi tu mirada llena de amor hacia ellos. No puedes decir que eres un ser sin compasión o amor –Ikki sonrió.

- No importa la opinión que tengas de ti mismo Shun, sigues siendo el mismo. –Finalizo antes de volver a abrazarlo.


	17. EL ÁDIOS

"Muerte, dolor y humillación alcanzarán a cualquiera que ose detenernos. La desesperación que atrae a dos almas vacías puede llenarse con dos sentimientos igualmente fuertes, tu deber es asegurarte que sea odio. Odiame, matame…es la única forma de tener tu corazón."

Código 5:30: Pacto del Decimotercer cielo.

* * *

Territorio del Norte de Japón, Islas Kuriles.

Coordenadas: 50° 0′ 0″ N, 155° 12′ E

Nombre: Desconocido, Isla menor.

Población: Desconocida.

Bajo la densa neblina el caminar de un viajero cansado desaparecía de la vista de la mujer que enfundada en una larga capa le seguía con desgano. La joven sentía la humedad del roció impregnado en el pasto colándose hasta lo más profundo de sus huesos, haciéndole temblar. Así había sido la rutina establecida desde hacía 5 meses, ir a Japón regresar a esta isla desierta y viceversa, al menos esta vez como la anterior los resultados estaban ligeramente a su favor.

- ¡Demonios! –exclamó con rabia.

- Isis debes ser más cuidadosa al caminar –socarronamente su compañero la veía levantarse una zanja cubierta por lodo.

- Estúpido Atis –murmuró la joven. Despojándose de su túnica marrón permitiéndole a su compañero deleitarse con las generosas curvas forradas con una armadura color cobre.

- Soy tu superior, no lo olvides –le dijo mientras la miraba con desdén –aún no sé cómo pudiste deshacerte de ella y seguir ilesa. Creí que el Fénix te mataría ahí mismo –soltó un suspiro y añadió –quería entretenerme con un poco con ella. –Isis bufó exasperada.

- Estoy harta de ir y venir deberíamos eliminarlos a todos. Sabemos dónde están, además no tienen ni rastro de cosmos. Sera como matar un insecto molesto. –La chica de cabello corto color plata sonrió con superioridad.

- Tu objetivo era el fénix, no la chica. Casi termino con el muchacho. Esa estúpida entrometida al menos no dará más problemas. Tu puedes tomar su lugar un rato –Atis miraba a la chica con lascivia. Ella sostuvo la mirada más sabía a qué se refería el joven.

Al llegar a una montaña rodeada de vegetación baja, se adentraron a uno de los tantos oscuros pasajes esculpidos dentro de un volcán inactivo, Atis encendió una llama la cual mantuvo sobre la palma de su mano, la chica conservaba su distancia caminando tras él. Tras recorrer un par de kilómetros entre los serpenteantes pasadizos, llegaron a la cámara principal del volcán. Este lugar fungía como morada de los integrantes del pacto del decimotercer cielo algunos pasajes estaban sellados con roca, también estaban los que conducían a una trampa mortal y otros pasillos tenían puertas de roble que separaban las rusticas habitaciones del lúgubre y frio exterior. Al estar frente al par de puertas que protegían la cámara principal, los guerreros compartieron temor y ansiedad. Sin mostrar sus sentimientos se adentraron dispuestos a soportar la ira de su señor.

- Señora del cielo, tierra y del inframundo; elemento regente, Tierra y la deidad de vida, muerte y resurrección; elemento regente Fuego. Han llegado –anuncio una voz chillona de un enano desgarbado y de sucia apariencia.

- Nos preguntábamos cuanto más tardarían –la voz sepulcral hizo eco en la caverna. Ante sus ojos un alto y fornido hombre apareció desde el interior de una subcámara que servía de alcoba. Se ató la bata de seda por la cintura, mostrando su torneado pecho. Fue hasta una mesa de centro y se sirvió una copa de licor.

- Señor –inicio Atis –con una mano sobre su corazón y la cabeza baja. –Hemos fallado, sigue con vida –el hombre al escuchar esto rompió la copa con su mano haciendo que sangrara, de inmediato la joven con la que había estado corrió a atenderlo sin levantar la mirada al joven peliazul. Su obvia desnudes que no alcanzaba a cubrir la traslucida bata blanca que traía puesta hizo que Atis sintiera una enorme rabia.

- Fuego y Tierra debieron hacer algo bien, Señor. No habrían regresado con las manos vacías –con seductora voz menciono la joven de cabello turquesa ensortijado. Sus ojos negros se posaban en los de su señor mientras sostenía delicadamente la mano herida cubierta con una venda. Con su mirada recorrió el rostro de su amante; nariz aguileña, cejas definidas, ojos almendrados y labios delgados lo dotaban de una exquisita belleza comparada solo con su maldad. Pronto acercó los labios a la chica y comenzó a devorarlos con pasión, las rudas caricias y jadeos les hicieron entender a Isis y Atis que la audiencia había terminado.

Dentro de un acogedor hogar ubicado en un suburbio tranquilo de Tokio, Ikki relato a Shun como después de creer muerta a Pandora la encontró en uno de sus viajes a Europa así mismo la forma en que los dos la habían conocido.

Ella no tenía una residencia fija y decidió regresar a Japón. Pasaba su tiempo libre con Ikki y trabajaba en un centro comercial como agente de seguridad. Al pasar los meses se enamoraron y casaron al saberse embarazados. Ella se negó en un principio pues creyó que Ikki estaba siendo complaciente, más al notar la alegría de esté con el primer ultrasonido, acepto la propuesta. La única testigo de este amoroso enlace fue Saori.

Los relámpagos iluminaban la habitación y amortiguaban la conversación. Ikki tranquilizó al menor respondiendo cada cuestionamiento. Ikki notó que su pequeño hermano sentía que estaba fuera de lugar en una familia a la que debía pertenecer. Un malestar se formó en la boca del estómago del peliazul mas ya era tarde para pedir disculpas, siempre protegió contra todo a su hermano y era tiempo de dejarlo enfrentarse al mundo real aun cuando con ello se llevara una larga enemistad por parte de Shun.

- ¿Cómo puede revivir una persona? –interrogo Shun.

- Creímos que había sido Atena la que impidió que su alma fuera al más allá –dijo después de un largo suspiro –. Pero Saori no sabía de su existencia, se sorprendió al verla.

- ¿Pudo ser Hades?.

- Shun, Pandora murió antes de encerrar a Hades. Además estaban molestos porque los traicionó. Eso ya no importa, en conclusión ella está a mi lado –afirmo. Ikki tenía las manos entrelazadas sobre sus piernas, los hermanos estaban sentados en el sofá la habitación. Las lámparas de pie encendidas daban una sensación de calidez.

- Estas aterrado de que alguien sepa de ella. ¿Cierto? –la mirada de Ikki lo confirmo. –Ikki, no puedes seguir con Saori. ¿Qué pasara si te sucede algo?. No obligues a Shunny a sufrir lo que nosotros pasamos. –menciono con ímpetu.

- Personas como yo no deberían tener estirpe, viviendo en una angustia constante. Por muchos años fuiste mi única familia. Fui un cobarde al pensar que no acercarme a ti, me haría más fácil sobrevivir si algo llegaba a pasarte. Mi egoísmo te ha marginado de Pandora y Shunny. La decisión es tuya. Te arrastré a este mundo Shun, no pude protegerte cuando niños por ello creí que si nos hacíamos santos tendríamos una oportunidad. Estoy en deuda, hare lo que decidas. –La determinación en los ojos azules intimidaba al peliverde.

- Yo… no sé –murmuro –estas poniendo una carga muy pesada sobre mí. Necesito tiempo.

- El que necesites ototo. Mañana será el funeral de June. ¿Estás preparado para ir? –Shun lo miró aterrado.

- ¿Quién era ella? –se animó a preguntar después de tragar en seco.

- No sé mucho –Ikki se encogió de hombros –fue amiga tuya en la isla de Andrómeda. Cuando fueron al Santuario te encontró y luego desapareció. Regreso a Japón recién marchaste a Paris, desde entonces mantuvo contacto con Saori. Hasta donde sé vivió todo este tiempo con sus padres. Desde hace un par de meses quiso ser tu guardián. –Ikki enmudeció bruscamente, dudo mencionar que estuvo en contra, pues parecía que era el único que conocía lo que June sentía por su hermano. Algo que nunca sabría es si en otras circunstancias sus sentimientos hubieran sido correspondidos. Tampoco tenía interés en esclarecerle el motivo por el cual ella murió pero intuía que Shun ya lo había averiguado. Podía sentir el dolor y miedo que emanaba del peliverde.

- Eso quiere decir que todos los que trabajan en el corporativo, ¿son santos?. –Pregunto cambiando de tema abruptamente.

- No. Lo mejor será que pases la noche aquí –sugirió –levantándose del sillón hacía una mesa de la que tomo un par de vasos en los cuales sirvió licor. –Shunny, dile a mamá que iremos en un momento y no intentes escabullirte de nuevo –ordeno el peliazul sin siquiera voltear tras escuchar crujir la puerta.

- Está bien –dijo cabizbajo el niño.

- Le agradas –menciono alegremente Ikki ofreciéndole el vaso que Shun tomo con gusto.

- ¿Cómo dices? –pregunto asombrado sin quitarle la mirada a su sobrino quien tristemente cerraba la puerta.

- No acostumbra desobedecerme. Todos los días observa tu fotografía y pregunta cuándo podría conocerte. Eres demasiado interesante para él –explico –es como tú cuando eras niño pero con mi astucia –dijo orgulloso Ikki.

- Entonces, tienes muchos problemas onii-san –señaló burlonamente Shun.

- Será mejor que dejemos esto para después –dijo tajante Ikki, Shun notó por el tono de voz que algo lo había turbado.

Después de la cena, Shun se sentó en la esquina que formaba la cómoda situada junto a la ventana en la habitación de huéspedes que era iluminada por los constantes relámpagos. Su mano jugaba con un cigarro apagado. Era un era mal hábito que había dejado hacía un tiempo por petición de Hyoga, pero a veces cuando su mente estaba intranquila solía relajarla con el suave humo de la nicotina. Estaba a punto de encender el cigarro cuando repentinamente la puerta se abrió, dejando entrever al pequeño Shunny vestido de pijama azul y abrazando un oso de peluche disfrazado de conejo, Shun pudo ver como se estremecía su cuerpo con el sonido de otro trueno.

- ¿Puedo dormir aquí? –pregunto el niño que ya se había subido en la cama del joven –hay un monstruo en mi habitación –dijo dando un par de saltitos sobre en colchón.

- ¡Ahh!. ¿Sí? –pregunto seriamente Shun arqueando una ceja, dejando caer el cigarro de su boca.

- Si –dijo tímidamente.

- A mí no me engañas –cariñosamente confronto –en tu cuarto no hay nada, puedes decirme lo que en realidad te da miedo.

- Bueno…me no me gustan, que llueva siento que me quieren llevar los rayos –dijo al mismo tiempo que jugueteaba con las orejas del muñeco sin levantar la mirada.

- Y…¿que dice tu papá de eso? –interrogo curioso Shun. Vagamente recordaba tenía ese temor cuando niños y se escurría en la cama del mayor. Solo abrazado a él calmaba el sudor frio que le recorría en las noches de tormenta.

- Papá me deja dormir con ellos, pero mi mamá me lleva a mi cama cuando me quedo dormido, y tengo que regresar con ellos, y ella me regresa y así todo el tiempo –menciono el niño esbozando una tierna sonrisa que hizo estremecer el corazón de Shun, fue hacía la cama a arropar a su sobrino. Ni siquiera le conocía, sin embargo sintió nacer algo en él cuando el pequeño deposito un beso en la mejilla del peliverde antes de caer profundamente dormido bajo los brazos protectores de Shun.

Al amanecer del siguiente día, Pandora mecía desesperadamente a Ikki.

- ¡Ikki, Ikki despierta Shun, no está! –dijo alarmada Pandora.

- Seguro fue a correr, solía gustarle –murmuro somnoliento Ikki volteándose hacía el otro lado de la cama, cubriendo con la sabana el pecho desnudo abrazando una almohada libre.

- No estoy hablando de tu hermano, sino de tu hijo –gruño golpeando la espalda de Ikki y poniéndose en pie comenzó a hablar –tenemos que llamar a la policía, a la guardia nacional, a Saori sí ella puede ayudar…

- Calma, mujer –articulo tranquilamente Ikki, mientras recostado observaba divertido a su esposa en bata dar vueltas por la habitación.

- Ayer hubo tormenta, creí que por fin lo había superado –dijo alarmada –un niño debe sobreponerse a sus temores.

- Ya sabes que opino de eso –expreso inquiridoramente.

- Ikki no soy responsable por eso –murmuro con la mirada baja –por él no al menos.

- Bueno ya, vamos –dijo resuelto, saltando de la cama. Pandora lo seguía de cerca pero para su sorpresa, no se dirigió hacia la calle, sino al lado contrario del corredor de la habitación por la que habían salido. Con una mano le hizo una seña para que se acercara y no hiciera ruido mientras abría cuidadosamente la puerta de la pieza donde había dormido su hermano. Cuando la puerta estuvo parcialmente abierta vio a su hijo plácidamente dormido entre los brazos de Shun.

- ¿Quieres decir que estas utilizando a nuestro hijo para esto? –señalo ofendida Pandora cuando regresaron a su habitación.

- No grites los vas a despertar. Debí sacar una fotografía –resoplo tristemente, Pandora lo miro furiosa. –De ninguna manera lo estoy usando, esos dos son iguales. Mi hermano siempre supo derretir cualquier corazón, y ahora nuestro hijo tiene esa misma facilidad. No subestimes la pureza que reside en un corazón por pequeño que este sea, lo sabes tan bien como yo –dijo tomando seductoramente a su esposa por el talle.

- Si algo llegara a pasarle a Shunny, yo…–se interrumpió Pandora por el dedo que Ikki puso sobre sus labios.

- Podría jurarte que eso no pasara, pero no es mi estilo. Es mi deber, siempre lo has sabido –afirmó observándola con sus penetrantes ojos azules.

- Eso me hace amarte más –dijo firmemente al tiempo que le daba un apasionado beso llevándolo lentamente a la cama despojándolo del pantalón de su pijama a rayas.

Al medio día Ikki y Shun partieron hacía el funeral de la amazona de Camaleón. Al ingresar a la capilla al peliverde le pareció ver muchos rostros conocidos de la mansión. Todo el interés recayó sobre él, incluso un chico de cabello negro muy corto lo fulmino con la mirada logrando intimidarlo, el contacto se rompió cuando Hyoga, Seiya y Shiryu se acercaron.

- ¿Cómo has estado? –pregunto en un murmuro Hyoga. Shun sonrió débilmente tranquilizando al rubio.

- Amigo, no sé qué decir –menciono el castaño contrariado. Saori les había dicho todo acerca de la rubia. Dejo que su cuerpo reaccionara y abrazo al peliverde seguido por Shiryu que no tenía ni una sola frase de las que había estructurado antes de ver a Shun, para darle las palabras de aliento como las que se dicen en ocasiones así.

Uno a uno los presentes se acercaron a Shun intentando confortarlo con abrazos o palabras, haciéndole sentir muy incómodo. Nachi le miraba amenazadoramente de cuando en cuando, el peliverde intentaba concentrarse en otra cosas más en ese lugar había dolor. Un ambiente enrarecido le provocaba gritar justo ahí lo que estaba sintiendo aun cuando fuera inapropiado. Se giró sobre sí mismo y vio a un grupo riendo por lo bajo, otros más cerca de una ventana fumando con silencios interrumpidos ocasionalmente por murmullos. En busca de apoyo busco la azul mirada de su hermano al localizar su ancha espalda divisó que entre sus brazos tenía a Saori, no intercambiaban ninguna palabra lo que hacía la escena más íntima. La cabeza le daba vueltas y la respiración agitada le provocaba un ardor en el pecho.

Shun salió presuroso del lugar sin notar que una chica de ojos negros lo había observado dudando acercársele. No toleraba lo que estaba sintiendo, su empatía natural lo contagiaba fácilmente del dolor ajeno, Shun se vio sobrecogido con la demostración de duelo. Se encamino hacía los servicios sanitarios. El agua fría refresco su rostro devolviéndole un poco de realidad. Una sensación de adormecimiento recorría su cuerpo. Incluso frente al lavabo sentía la mirada de todos sobre él, no soportaba los murmullos en sus oídos deseando no salir jamás de las frías paredes de azulejos.

Después del sepelio, uno a uno fueron retirándose los dolientes. La gran mayoría pertenecían a los habitantes mansión Kido. Shun se negó a ir con Ikki. Le suplico que le dejara solo y el peliazul respeto su decisión, después de jurarle no hacer algo que lo pusiera en riesgo y llamar ante la mínima señal de peligro. El peliverde entro a un bar y bebió un poco después fue al departamento de June, nada tenía sentido en su mente. ¿Quién había sido June?. Por qué sentía que debía echarla de menos pero auténticamente no lo sentía y se sentía culpable por ello, recorrió cada habitación del modesto departamento comparado con donde él vivía, era muy humilde. Sintió una punzada de remordimiento al pensar por qué ella había estado ahí sin aspirar un lugar mejor. Recordó la última sonrisa que le dedico, sentía un peso sobre él pues ni siquiera era capaz de recordar lo que ella sabia y no tendría oportunidad de preguntárselo. Estaba parado en medio de la sala cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a Manami

- Lo siento, no creí encontrar a nadie aquí –se disculpó. –notando que el peliverde había caminado bajo la tormenta que se había desatado desde el atardecer. La chica coloco su paraguas en una esquina y aproximándose a él –¡Estas empapado!. Enfermaras.

- Es tan pequeño –murmuro Shun sin prestar atención a Manami.

- No si lo comparas con el mío –dijo Manami con una sonrisa. El peliverde se fijó que traía unas cajas desarmadas.

- ¿Y eso? –pregunto.

- No podría dejar que sus padres hagan esto, suficiente han tenido. Espero ahorrarles una pena –Manami intentando contener las lágrimas, sin éxito alguno permitió que estas surcaran sus mejillas.

- ¿La querías? –pregunto Shun con inocencia –¿eran amigas, buenas amigas? –interrogo con autentico interés.

- Era muy solitaria y parecía siempre tener algo que hacer. Casi no pasaba tiempo en casa a menudo la encontraba cenando sola, nos hacíamos compañía. Me agradaba, me duele que no esté con nosotros. No quise importunar solo fui un momento.

- ¿Qué sientes? –volvió a interrogar, Manami alzó la mirada creyendo que el chico estaba jugándole una mala broma, la mirada apagada la hizo estremecer.

- ¿Nunca has perdido a nadie? –la trigueña estaba desconcertada

- No lo sé –murmuro, sentía un frío que nada tenía que ver con la temperatura, y se forzaba a sentir un dolor que no tenía, sabía que esa chica había sido su amiga y no era capaz de sentir su ausencia, por lo que tenía un sentimiento de culpa.

- De acuerdo es demasiado, vamos –la chica preocupada tomó de la mano a Shun y lo llevó a su departamento que estaba en la misma calle –toma ve a tomar una ducha ordenó sutilmente. –Shun miro lo que le había dejado al chica, un pantalón deportivo y una sudadera que le parecieron familiares –iba a devolverlo pero siempre lo olvidaba al fondo –señalo la chica el baño.

–Ven –Manami lo condujo al sillón minutos después de que salió de la regadera –dame tu ropa la pondré a secar, está escurriendo de agua –fue hasta la cocina y regreso más tarde con un vaso de té para Shun y se sentó a su lado la amplia falda ocultaba sus piernas flexionadas de costado sobre el sofá. La chica estaba desconcertada por la forma de actuar de Shun, se quedaron en la misma posición en silencio, la chica lo observaba con profundo pesar.

- ¿Sientes algo? –añadió Shun al ver su ojos negros asombrados –es decir ¿está mal?, debería sentir algo y no puedo.

- Creo que no deberías atormentarte, no puedes forzarte a sentir algo –suspiro Manami.– No es sano.

- Pero…

- Nadie te juzgara por ello –dijo acercándose a Shun y deslizando una mano por su rostro.

- Ellos se acercaban a mi como si la conociera, como si debieran confortarme…

- Shun, la conocías –afirmo Manami, Shun le miraba desconcertado –era una chica que veías todos los días no necesitas considerar a alguien cercano para sentir su perdida. Además a veces solemos embotellar sentimientos y eso no nos hace malos. Nadie nos enseña a lidiar con las emociones hacemos lo que podemos –Manami miraba intensamente a Shun algo lo estaba tranquilizando pero al mismo tiempo lo lleno de un miedo que hacía mucho no sentía. –Nadie puede obligarte a sentir el dolor que otros tienen, estoy segura que estas triste. Cada quien lidia con el dolor como mejor puede. Quizá suene egoísta pero…nadie sabe lo que siente alguien a menos que no seas esa persona. Es imposible –Manami desvió la mirada un malestar que creyó haber olvidado se adentró en su corazón –Nadie tiene derecho a decidir cuanto dura el dolor de una pérdida –murmuro casi inaudiblemente.

Shun se puso en pie y se fue hacía la ventana tomo su cabello entre sus manos con desesperación. Manami se aproximó a él y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Pasaron mucho tiempo así. Shun se aferraba a la chica como si temiera que si la soltaba desaparecería, una angustia oprimía su pecho.

Al fin se separaron ligeramente, sus rostros se encontraron muy cerca el uno del otro y Shun hizo algo que había rondado por su mente durante mucho tiempo, acercándose lentamente sin dejar de mirarla posó suavemente sus labios sobre los de la chica como solicitando su autorización. Tal vez a Manami le faltaban fuerzas para rechazar a Shun por lo que devolvió el beso cálido. La oscuridad se hizo presente de improviso entre besos y suaves caricias se mantuvieron sin dar importancia a las luces de emergencia de la ciudad. Shun atrajo a la chica hacia si y comenzó a besar delicadamente su oreja. La chica lo consintió e hizo lo mismo con el cuello de Shun, el comenzó a recorrer las formas de ella dejando que escapara un suspiro. Las caricias y besos de Shun se convirtieron tan desesperados que la chica sintió correr una descarga de adrenalina por todo su cuerpo, presurosa le ayudo a desatar su blusa dejando que él se aferrara su cuerpo más de una vez esa noche.

* * *

**¿Porque hago esto?. Nadie lee las notas. En serio nadie lo hace pero bueno palabras para mis lectoras. Gracias a todas por leerme y a las que tienen esta historia como favorita un agradecimiento super especial (aun cuando no se porque si lleva tanto capitulo, no mas no se aburren de ella).**

**Diré en defensa de Ikki que no tuvo alternativa mas que esconder a su pequeña familia de Shun, él estaba muy vulnerable y no quería regresar a casa. Nadie garantizaba que no quisieran destruir al sexy Fénix con una artimaña vil y baja por medio de su manito. No es que se me haya ocurrido pero podría haber pasado. (En otro fic que no es mio, claro). Ademas ya volverán todos los recuerdos de los bronceados ya verán como. **

**Bajen las antorchas Manami ni es fácil, ni mala (pero que afortunada, ¿quien dijo eso quien? yo no), ni aprovechada. Solo que... ah que dijeron que les iba a revelar la sopa pues no... ella si tiene un motivo para detestar ****a Shun** (o hablamos en pasado porque al parecer ya no lo detesta tanto) haber si ya lo averiguaron y si fue asi mandenlé un mail a la pobre porque ella ni lo sabe.

**El pacto del decimotercer cielo empezará a hacer apariciones regulares, ya saben que se empezó a mencionar dos capítulos atrás y es tiempo de ponerle rostro. Y los códigos son frases esenciales para desentrañar sus planes no crean que me quebré la cabeza para hacer que aparezcan al inicio de los capítulos solo porque se ven lindos.**

**Y sin mas me voy a disfrutar de mis merecidas vacaciones, no prometo actualizar pronto pero si descansar y tener buenas ideas... ya es ventaja mis hermosas lectoras. Hasta la siguiente actualización. Que por cierto ahora deciden cual sera. Vayan a mi perfil a votar.**


	18. SOLEDAD Y REDENCIÓN

"Mi enajenación la causa la sangre tibia salpicando mi rostro, escurriendo por mi cuerpo, los gritos de agonía son la melodiosa canción que necesito para vivir. Soy juez, jurado y verdugo. La verdad está de mi lado, ríndete ante mí, garantizó una muerte rápida y tu débil alma no será castigada. Regresarás convertido en uno de nosotros. Bajo mi mando tu alma olvidará las atormentadas pasiones de los humanos y Dioses."

Código 7:11: Pacto del Decimotercer cielo.

* * *

Un solitario e insistente goteó sacó de la inconciencia a Manami, como aquella vez. Sin querer abrir los ojos percibió la insipiente luz atravesar la persiana que dejó entreabierta el día anterior.

Se removió ligeramente permitiéndole a su cuerpo sentir el roce de la suave sábana, como la última vez. Intentó desperezarse delicadamente provocándole una ligera molestia en varios lugares del cuerpo. No es que Manami desconociera estas caricias pero… había pasado tanto tiempo. Tendida sobre su costado sin hacer un solo movimiento tomó sus piernas entre sus brazos y sin abrir los ojos la funda de la almohada de satín comenzó a humedecerse. Estaba hecho lo de ayer confirmaba; en su cuerpo no había rastro de los tiernos afectos que le habían llevado hasta un mundo que ella desconocía.

Incapaz de reprimir por más tiempo el llanto, caminó hacia el baño ubicado en el rincón de la diminuta habitación con cuidado cerró la puerta sin percatarse que Shun la observaba.

- ¿Pero qué le pasa? Debería ir allá y averiguarlo. Por otra parte no quiere que esté allí de lo contrario no se habría marchado...Quizá necesita privacidad –pensó el joven mientras recorría la distancia entre la puerta y la cama varias veces.

Al fin se sentó en el borde del colchón entrelazó sus dedos y recargó su barbilla sobre ellos, suspiró un par de veces, se levantó y estaba a punto de tocar la puerta cuando su valor se esfumó.

- Y…no será que… –especuló de nuevo –. Es imposible nunca ha habido ni una queja ¿Por qué rayos no es como lo imaginé? Bueno…quiero decir no es que constantemente pensará con ello, fueron pocas veces tan escasas que no recuerdo cuál raras fueron. No ideaba escenarios para encontrarla. Debía tomar el elevador número tres que pasaba por su piso porque era la forma más directa de llegar a mi oficina no hay otra razón. Lo del café puedo explicarlo, la máquina junto a su cubículo nunca faltaba en el capuchino con vainilla que tanto me gusta. Ella no debía hacerlo tan complejo –bufó molesto –.

Si solo no hubiera huido de mí en el bosque. Por otro lado eso nos habría hecho vulnerables ante ese loco –se tomó un brazo –. No debo preocuparme es como dice Hyoga se convirtió en una obsesión por que me rechazó no hay mujer que pueda hacerme eso…pero no fue así con Shaina. ¡Eso fue diferente! No resistió besarme no fue un desaire total.

¡Oh! Shun lo has vuelto a hacer, prometimos no hacerlo nunca con una virgen…otra vez. Confunden todo. Pero lo de ayer…–un agradable cosquilleo recorrió su cuerpo, negó con su cabeza deseando alejar su desconcierto.

Debería haber algunos cigarros aquí –murmuró mientras revisaba algunos cajones –ella no fuma, come chocolates cuando se estresa, le gusta el amargo no el de leche –pensaba mientras registraba los cajones –. ¡Por favor! Al menos debería tener chicles –susurró exasperado.

Llegó al ultimó cajón de la pequeña cómoda ubicada frente a la cama, sacó un sobrio alhajero sin dudarlo lo abrió y observó las hileras donde descansaban una decena de anillos. Frunció el ceño y dijo –ella no usa anillos. ¿Por qué tiene tantos? ¿Quién en estos tiempos tiene un álbum fotográfico? – murmuró refiriéndose al libro que estaba debajo del estuche. Sonrió tiernamente, Manami y él parecían ser las únicas personas que aun poseían fotografías impresas.

Regresó a la cama y comenzó a hojear el álbum, había decenas de fotografías de la chica. Por el uniforme Shun se dio cuenta que las primeras fotos eran de la preparatoria. Las primeras fotografías parecían haber sido tomadas sin que ella lo notara. En la mayoría de ellas estaba sola feliz, pero sola. El peliverde observó la trasformación de la chica, todo tipo de cortes de cabello incluso teñido, ropa que denotaba las diferentes estaciones, paisajes y lugares. Llegó hasta una foto que le hizo fruncir nuevamente el ceño, una colección de fotografías contaban una secuencia de eventos sucedidos frente a un barandal que separaba el parque de una laguna en un soleado día. La chica se había acercado a la cámara fija en algún sitio y a rastras forzó a un rubio hombre a salir a cuadro con ella. Para después abrazarse efusivamente mientras el chico la levantaba del piso, después él sacó algo de su bolsillo y se lo dio a ella. La silueta de Manami frente al rubio con las manos cubriendo la cara era la última fotografía del libro. Shun hojeó las páginas en blanco que le restaban al cuadernillo buscando en vano el fin de la historia. Se levantó y regresó el álbum a su sitio tomó el alhajero abierto frente al espejo, un anillo en particular atrajo su atención. Lo tomó delicadamente entre sus dedos y lo devolvió a su estuche. Se vistió y salió apresuradamente del departamento de la chica rumbo al único lugar donde sentía a salvo.

- Buenos días –fue la cálida recepción que le brindó Pandora al llegar al hogar de la pelinegra –¿Quieres café o jugo? –preguntó cuándo lo encontró en el pasillo principal. Shun estaba recargado en la puerta.

- No quise entrar así –susurró al verse descubierto mientras el tranquilizador ambiente lo envolvía–no sabía dónde ir –la chica suspiró y le miró con ternura.

- Esta es tu casa, nunca serás un extraño. Ahora se bueno, ve arriba y diles a ese par que bajen o el desayuno se enfriará –la pelinegra señaló el piso superior, refiriéndose a Ikki y Shuny tratando reprimir un bostezo.

- ¿Estás bien? –cuestionó preocupado acercándose a la chica.

- Descuida últimamente he estado muy cansada pero no es nada para alarmarse –Pandora sonrió y regresó a la cocina.

Shun ingresó tiempo después a la cocina. Ikki y Shuny jugaban en el jardín trasero. Bajo la mirada vigilante de Pandora que estaba lavando unos tazones donde habían comido cereal.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte? –preguntó tímidamente el peliverde –así podrás ir a descansar.

- Eres muy dulce –respondió sin mirarle –estoy bien, ya te lo dije. Puedo calentar algo del desayuno si quieres.

- Puedo hacerlo yo mismo, gracias.

- ¿Te sientes mejor? –dijo. Shun se ocultó tras la puerta abierta del refrigerador.

- Si, gracias –murmuró.

- Perder a alguien que aprecias es difícil –mencionó débilmente.

El corazón de Shun latió con fuerza. Parecía que después de todo el resto pensaban que estaba afectado por la muerte de June, cuando el mejor consuelo lo encontró en una persona inesperada.

- Bueno –dudó Shun.

- No tienes que decir nada –Pandora cerró el grifo y se giró recargándose sobre el lavaplatos –. Estoy segura que no puedes sentir la angustia y el dolor de perder a alguien que realmente amas. No me mires así no te culpo.

Ikki está esperando una respuesta, se siente responsable por ello decidió ser comprensivo contigo. Tratándose de mi familia, la paciencia no es opción para mí.

- También es mi familia –aseveró gravemente.

- Eres una de las personas más importantes para Ikki. Él está dispuesto a luchar, huir o lo que sea que decidas –Pandora se interrumpió –. Deja de huir –soltó fastidiada.

- No lo hago –se defendió.

- ¡Por favor, ustedes son iguales! –clamó desesperada refiriéndose a su hermano –en cuanto algo sale de su control se dan de trotamundos. Los dos lo sabemos, necesito escucharlo de ti.

Shun bajó la mirada, si ella lo sabía era posible que Ikki también pero el mayor no quería presionarlo. Tal vez él tampoco estaba seguro si era lo mejor se permitió fantasear.

- Es difícil, no puedo hacerlo –murmuró –no puedo hacerle lo mismo. Jamás podré perdonarme.

Pandora ahogó un grito. Shun se acercó beso su húmeda mejilla y la rodeó con sus brazos, hundió su cara entre el sedoso y negro cabello de la chica.

Después de llamar a Hyoga y explicarle que necesitaba pasar un tiempo con Ikki. Shun pasó el día con la familia de su hermano. Ayudó a Pandora a cocinar galletas a lo que más tarde se unieron Shunny y su padre logrando que en toda la cocina el harina y las chispas de chocolate quedaran regadas. Luego intentó ayudar a Ikki a cocinar pero tras cortarse la mano dos veces y que el aceite salpicará su mano cuando arrojó una croqueta de arroz a una cacerola fue relegado a colocar los cubiertos en la mesa y cuidar ocasionalmente la siesta de su sobrino.

Al atardecer decidieron ir al parque y comer helado. Shun se negó gentilmente a acompañarlos, en cambio le pidió prestado el auto a Ikki y fue directo a la salida del edificio donde trabajó durante meses.

- Hola guapo –una chica se acercó a la ventanilla del copiloto. Shun la miró sin interés el brazo derecho recargado sobre su ventanilla comenzaba a sentir cansancio, sus dedos estaban sobre los labios –recordaba que eras más comunicativo.

- Hola, Akemi –murmuró en tono monótono Shun sin despegar la vista del retrovisor.

El auto deportivo rojo estaba estacionado metros más delante de la entrada al rascacielos de cristal que ostentaba la corporación Graud. El peliverde volteó a ver nuevamente el reloj del tablero, cincuenta y siete minutos llevaba sentado.

- ¿Me llevas a casa? –interrogó expectante la trigueña.

- Sube –rumió Shun.

- ¿Me abres la puerta? –rogó la chica, Shun rodó los ojos. Bajó del auto, dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta.

- Hemos llegado –mencionó parcamente cuando se paró frente a un edificio de departamentos.

- Había pensado, puedes entrar –dijo sugerentemente Akemi. Shun la observó rápidamente, la diminuta falda gris oxford mostraba sus torneadas piernas, la blusa blanca ajustada por un ceñido chaleco resaltaba su figura. La chica mordió su labio inferior desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se aproximó a Shun.

- ¿Sabes? –dijo con enfado –no soy un novio que espera pacientemente y te recibe con gesto amable, así que…–Shun señaló la puerta de entrada del edificio donde vivía la chica.

Contrariada dando un portazo Akemi salió del auto. Escuchó a su espalda el rechinar de las llantas cuando Shun aceleró al retirarse.

Recorrió a baja velocidad las calles de su antiguo barrio mientras se reprochaba mentalmente su actitud hacia la chica, no lograba explicar el porqué de su molestia. La fina lluvia sobre el parabrisas le obligó a acelerar rumbo al parque y evitar que su pequeña familia se mojara.

- Es la segunda vez –murmuró Sun-rei extrañada que había divisado a Shun al salir del local donde solía cenar con Manami. Al salir del trabajo logró verlo sentado en el auto estacionado frente al edificio. Aceleró el paso pues el departamento estaba lejos y sin duda su amiga no la estaba pasando bien.

Sun-rei se sentó en el piso recargada en la puerta del departamento de Manami. Se había habituado a esta rutina anual. El delicioso aroma de ramen caliente inundaba el pasillo y su estómago reaccionaba ante él, atrajó sus piernas hacia ella en un intento por calmar su hambre. Estaba tentada a sacar su ración cuando la trigueña arribo por el estrecho pasillo.

- Estas empapada –observó la china cuando las dos estuvieron dentro del departamento –ve a cambiarte. Traje la cena y huele deliciosa –Manami sonrió sin ánimos. Sun-rei sacó los cubiertos y sirvió en dos tazones el ramen lo acompaño con dos vasos de sake caliente. Ansiosa sonrió ante el regreso de Manami, el cabello negro seguía húmedo sobre la blusa de algodón rosa que recién había vestido.

– Es tu favorito –hizo alusión al platillo y se sentó frente a ella.

- Gracias –murmuró. El humo proveniente del tazón hizo espirales entre las dos. Sun-rei la vio con compasión.

- Han pasado tres años amiga, creí que los absurdos horarios ya no eran relevantes –mencionó con cautela.

- Es lo menos que puedo hacer. Les he hecho demasiado daño, perdieron un hijo –murmuró débilmente.

- Y tú, a tu prometido. Eso cuenta tanto o aún más –afirmó con decisión. Manami se puso en pie y rápidamente se dirigió hacia el sofá. Sun-rei creyendo haberla herido la siguió –lo siento –. Susurró abrazándola. Ella negó con la cabeza.

- He hecho algo horrible –confesó mientras las lágrimas comenzaron a inundar los ojos negro violáceos –estoy segura que me su alma me odia.

- Querida, no seas tonta. Él no tendría ningún motivo para hacerlo. Te amaba con todo su ser –Sun-rei acarició dulcemente la espalda de Manami que ocultaba entre las manos el rostro.

- No, no lo entiendes –vociferó desesperada poniéndose en pie –yo…yo estuve con alguien más.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –interrogó tímidamente.

- Eso, me acosté con alguien más –explicó pasando una mano por su cabello.

- Dices que… ¿lo engañaste? –Manami negó con la cabeza –eso quiere decir que tú ya no eres…que él…los dos… pero ¿eran novios, no deberías estar casada para hacer eso? –sugirió Sun-rei con el rostro sonrojado.

- Lo amaba es lo único que cuenta –la chica entrecerró los ojos. Sabía que la china no era la mejor persona para entenderla sin embargo la presión de su pecho era insoportable.

- Bu…bueno –titubeó la china –si dices que lo amas. No debe estar mal –Su-rei intentó sonar convincente sin lograrlo. Manami sonrió.

- Haces que me sienta aun peor –suspiró con una amarga sonrisa –. Amé a Raito. Lo de ayer…no sé como definirlo.

Había tanto dolor cargado en las palabras de la trigueña que Sun-rei comenzó a llorar en silencio.

- Nunca te he dicho como fue, ¿cierto? –sin esperar respuesta continuó –. Nos conocimos en la preparatoria.

Siempre se inclinó por los clubes de artes. Era muy sobresaliente en ello. Pero ya sabes sus padres pensaron que desperdiciaba su talento en algo tan irrelevante, él debía ser abogado y ayudar con el negocio familiar. Su familia eligió cada profesión de sus hermanos mayores con mira a sus negocios para que estuvieran bajo la tutela familiar. Estaba en el club de fotografía y no se animaba a hablarme así que se conformaba con sacar fotografías mientras no lo notaba. Pero como no hacerlo, era rubio, muy alto y carismático. Comenzamos a salir y antes de darme cuenta teníamos que elegir carrera lo alenté a seguir con su pasión. Durante años me lo he reprochado en silencio, de haber seguido las instrucciones de sus padres él podría estar vivo –Manami hizo una pausa, respiraba rápidamente y mordió un labio intentando contener el llanto –. Por mi encontró el valor de enfrentarse a su familia entera, eso me dijo la última vez que hablamos. Ayer hace tres años me propuso matrimonio frente a nuestro lugar preferido. No era la única sorpresa, había conseguido un trabajo como profesor de arte en la universidad de Tokio. No habrá lujos, ni viajes pero si amor mencionó antes de que regresáramos a casa. Esa noche nos amamos de una forma diferente tan entregada e intensa, me preguntó si inconscientemente lo sabíamos. No, no fue nuestra primera vez –añadió al notar que Sun-rei quiso interrumpir.

Al día siguiente el goteo fuera de la ventana me despertó, quise retenerlo mientras él se iba. Prometió regresar con el desayuno. Como sabes eso nunca paso. Un conductor divisó a una niña correr por la avenida y en un intento de esquivarla subió hacia la banqueta. Raito se entretuvo con una revista de arte que iba a comprar y no logró escapar.

- Amiga deberías dejar de torturarte –Sun-rei se acercó delicadamente y la abrazó. Durante estos 3 años había compartido el dolor por la pérdida de Raito. Más la china había pensado que Manami debería cerrar su ciclo de duelo.

- No, no lo entiendes. ¿Escuchaste lo que dije? –Sun-rei la miraba atónita –he hecho algo imperdonable. No puedo olvidarlo y seguir así. Hoy es su aniversario. Soy tan ruin –Manami comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente – ¿Cómo pude hacerle algo tan cruel? Aun lo amo.

- ¿Entonces porque lo hiciste? –reprochó suavemente mientras acariciaba su cabello. Sun-rei apretó los labios con rabia se sentía impotente imaginando que clase de hombre pudo aprovecharse de la vulnerabilidad de su amiga.

- Es difícil de explicar –mencionó entre sollozos entrecortados –él se sentía tan solo como yo.

Sun-rei no entendía. En su mundo existía una inocente fantasía de un único amor verdadero y una primera vez mágica colmada de ternura y sueños idealistas. La mayoría de las personas que habían franqueado esa patética fantasía sabían que la soledad carcome la esperanza y que la pasión adormece los sentidos permitiéndoles vivir una fingida vida normal.

-o-

Una bestia con cuerpo de león paseaba inquieta desplegando sus alas mientras custodiaba la entrada de un laberinto de roca. El animal se agazapó por un momento recorriendo con su ambarina mirada al visitante que tenía enfrente. Este recorrió con mirada desdeñosa el pelaje blanco en pecho y vientre de la bestia, sus manchas negras redondas distribuidas regularmente en todo el cuerpo, le recordaba a un leopardo excepto por las grandes alas cubiertas de plumas negras iridiscentes.

- Estúpido animal –bufó con rabia un hombre moreno y cabellera azul –podría matarte con mis propias manos –siseó.

- Y entonces tendríamos que conseguir un nuevo general del odio –murmuró divertida una chica con cabello rosa chillante.

- Kumari –el moreno le dedicó una fría mirada. –No tienes niños que torturar –Atis torció una sonrisa.

- Prefiero a los hombres –dijo con lascivia mientras acercaba su curvilíneo cuerpo descaradamente. Él la rechazó bruscamente –. Vaya, los rumores son ciertos –murmuró con falsa sorpresa –te estás jugando el pellejo, ella es la elegida.

- No sé de qué me hablas –volteó el rostro hacia el lado contrario de su compañera.

- ¡Vamos! Tierra me dijo que si ellos no hubieran empezado con lo suyo, esa cicatriz se extendería por todo el cuerpo –mencionó socarronamente mientras se posaba en el hombro del moreno. Sus maliciosos ojos color rosa resplandecieron con maldad –debes controlarte o acabarás matándonos a todos. Todo placer que te haya dado –la chica posó una deseosa mirada en la entrepierna del guerrero –cualquiera puede igualarlo o quizá…superarlo.

Atis tocó la gruesa cicatriz que corría entre su frente hasta su nariz pasando por el ojo derecho. El guerrero poseyó una masculina belleza, mentón cuadrado, cara ovalada, labios finos y delgados, cejas pobladas y arqueadas naturalmente.

- Si quieres…tú y yo podríamos pasar el tiempo en esta isla, en lo que Nebet decide levantarte el castigo. Tierra aún es muy joven no sabe entretener a un hombre –sugestivamente la chica lamió el lóbulo de la oreja de Atis. A pesar de que en su cuerpo se desataron sensaciones placenteras. Se apartó indignado de Kumari –. ¡Idiota! –Dijo con desdén.

¡Escúchame bien! No voy a arriesgar mi cuello por una amante pérdida. Así que la próxima vez te calmas la calentura haber con quien y no quiero percibir otra oleada de lujuria y deseo hacia Kiara estando el señor presente o seremos nosotros quienes acabemos contigo –se encaminó hacia la bestia que rugió y sin inmutarse paso a un lado de ella.

Atis contemplo a la mulata desaparecer entre las sombras y suspiró. Hacía un par de años que había sido reclutado para el Pacto del decimotercer cielo.

Tras la muerte de sus padres, cuando Atis era estudiante de preparatoria en la provincia de Bari, Italia. Apareció un alto hombre de piel cobriza sus ojos estaban cubiertos por gafas negras y un mechón de cabello caía sobre la cara. Escoltado por cinco guardianes vestidos de la misma forma con traje azul marino y corbata escarlata.

Nebet como se dio a conocer el sujeto, le reveló un futuro que sonaba irreal. Guerras, muerte, justicia y guerreros fueron palabras del pelinegro. Él era un elegido de los cinco guerreros principales del pacto del décimo tercer cielo de ahora en debía seguir cada uno de los 13 preceptos que definían a todo miembro de este grupo. Un grupo cuya misión era devolver al planeta su equilibrio, valiéndose para ello de cualquier método. Los guerreros poseían los cinco elementos (agua, tierra, madera, metal y fuego) como regentes tenían el poder para exterminar a cualquier humano, incluso a aquellos que se hacían llamar como Dioses.

* * *

**Mis fieles lectoras que me retro alimentan con sus maravillosos reviews les agradezco leer la ultima entrega de este fic. Deseaba que los chicos de bronce ya aparecieran pero ya no dio mas tiempo no es una redención de Manami, todos tenemos motivos para hacer lo que hacemos el que diga que no se miente a si mismo eso es lo que quiero platear con este fic. El actuar es solo el resultado de algo que permitimos que nos hicieran, soy firme creyente que es uno y solo uno el que se permite amar, odiar, engañar y ser engañado (entre miles de cosas). ****Uno, no la vida, no el destino (**aceptemos lo nadie nació para ser tapete ó sufrir eternamente). Ese es el error de la mayoria de las mitologias creen que los humanos somos débiles pues nos dejamos dominar por los malos sentimientos bloqueando la alegria confundiendola con la suerte. Espero que con ello no santifiquen o satanicen a todos los integrantes de mis fics pues eso es lo que representan.

**Me puse algo intensa. Las dejo. Nos leemos pronto.**


	19. INSTANTE

"Cinco hermanos, bajo el mando del elegido por nuestra señora engullirán el corazón palpitante de aquél que ose detenernos. Nuestra misión; terminar con aquellos que se denominan Dioses. El destino de los humanos será olvidarlos y someterse bajo nuestro mando. Romperé tu corazón, quebrare tu alma, devorare tus sentidos, serás mio. Soy el único placebo para tu dolor."

Código 1:56: Pacto del Decimotercer Cielo.

* * *

Cien velas titilan, alumbrando lúgubremente las paredes de piedra caliza de una de las numerosas cámaras de la inmensa cueva que sirve de cuartel a los miembros del Pacto del Decimotercer Cielo. La mesa en forma de media luna ubicada en el centro resplandece con luz amarillenta iluminando débilmente los brazaletes en forma de espiral alrededor de los brazos de un hombre fornido. Presa de la monotonía pasa la palma de la mano por la caprichosa llama de una vela colocada sobre un candil situado sobre la mesa. El eco del agua goteando lo vuelve loco, los tres meses que lleva viviendo dentro de esa curiosa morada han sido una tortura, alejado de cualquier tecnología y comodidad conocida a lo largo de su vida. Él fue un boxeador profesional que obtuvo fama y dinero años atrás, todos aquellos que le conocían pensarían que solo un idiota abandonaría su carrera por el húmedo y aburrido sitio ubicado en alguna parte de Asia, sin embargo Nebet le ofreció algo que no se podía comparar al dinero, poder y fama que gozaba, calmar su sed de sangre.

Narduk "el invencible" como era conocido en el mundo del box, en las peleas sometía a sus oponentes fácilmente después de ellas, iba a las fiestas en su honor abarrotadas de mujeres, alcohol y drogas, con ellas intentaba someter el sentimiento embargador que experimentaba estando en el ring. El olor metálico de la sangre le intoxicaba los sentidos llenándole de placer. En mas de una ocasión, un contendiente fue enviado de emergencia al hospital antes de finalizar la pelea, con frecuencia él aparecería en la habitación del convaleciente, el mundo pensaba que era un gesto amable lleno de compasión, sin embargo solo para Narduk era una exhibición privada frente al perdedor, esperando que esté no despertará y que sus heridas fueran mortales.

- Hola Narduk –mencionó Kumari al ingresar a la sala de inquisición, como le llamaban a este recinto. Detrás de la mulata entró Isis –. Soy yo o esta "habitación" es lúgubre. Con lindos cuadros, luz eléctrica, una fuente de piedra natural, mullidos sillones, pantallas planas y una buena conexión a internet dejaría de parecer un nido de ratas.

- Somos una sociedad secreta –refutó Narduk. La luz amarillenta iluminó su cara cuadrada, barba crecida, cabello largo y negro. Sus ojos color plata resplandecían intimidantes –. Deja de criticar este recinto o Nebet te hará pagar tu desprecio.

- No somos tan secreta deidad Quebrantadora del orden natural, guerra y caos con elemento regente metal. Al menos, no entre los santos de la que se hace llamar; la Diosa virgen y de la sabiduría –rió con sorna Isis mientras el resto de las deidades se sentaba en las pesadas sillas de madera –. Mi querido árbol nunca esta satisfecho –. La joven sonrió satisfecha, sus ojos centellaron de maldad. Isis hablaba de un árbol de corteza roja que custodiaba la cueva, inexplicablemente las raíces de este se habían abierto paso sobre la dura roca. Cuando los cinco elementos regresaban de cacería, lavaban la sangre de sus armaduras y cuerpos antes de entrar a la caverna como parte del ritual de purificación, el agua sanguinolenta buscaba refugio en las profundas raíces del antiguó olmo.

Nebet el líder, había nacido en Dunedin, Nueva Zelanda, o eso estaba escrito en los registros que daban fe de su origen. Fue criado por extraños, apartado de atención y cariño. Los rojizos ojos centellaban de envidia y enojo cada vez que sus amigos eran adoptados. Ni una familia que había visitado el monasterio, que funcionaba de orfanato, demostró el minino interés por adoptar al niño de piel cobriza. Preocupados por su futuro, los mojes decidieron su destino, servirles como sacristán. El chico odiaba el futuro que le habían impuesto y con frecuencia era visto en la ciudad vistiendo ropa de segunda, remendada y que no le ajustaba bien, llenándole de burlas y golpes los chicos abusivos. Hartó de esta situación una noche escapó sintiéndose atraído misteriosamente al bosque caminó por horas adentrándose en el. Casi al amanecer, hambriento y casi congelado se introdujo en una gran cueva y se permitió dormir al calor de una frazada que traía consigo, su sueño fue perturbado por voces que rebotaban en el eco, convencido que se trataba de turistas minimizó el hecho durmiendo nuevamente hasta que una misteriosa luz frente a sus ojos le hizo levantarse y movido por la curiosidad se obligó a seguirla. Caminando por serpenteantes y húmedos senderos naturales esculpidos en la roca llegó a un atrio natural de piedra donde reposaba una vasija de barro color rojo que emanaba un brillo cegador. Con precaución avanzó hacia ella, la vasija resbaló de sus manos y cayó al piso mostrando un libro empastado en cuero desgastado con letras rojas grabadas que se tornaron color plata cuando Nebet se agachó para levantar el libro del piso mojado. Al hacerlo una sucesión de imágenes emergieron en su cabeza mostrándole luchas de Dioses contra humanos, hombres matando bestias legendarias y guerras interminables entre los mismos hombres. Un eco que provenía de las húmedas paredes señaló que la humanidad llena de soberbia estaba provocando su propia destrucción, por ello el Código del Decimo Tercer Cielo debía restaurar el equilibrio sin importar la sangre inocente que se tuviera que derramar.

- Me alegra ver a mis cinco deidades reunidas al fin. ¿Les ha gustado recorrer el mundo? –Irrumpió Nebet en la cámara situándose en la parte central de la mesa. Las cinco deidades volcaron sus miradas en él.

Atis estaba situado en el extremo distal izquierdo de la mesa, la Deidad de vida, muerte y resurrección con elemento regente fuego observaba receloso a Nebet, este fijó su atención a la morena tez de su esbirro mas antiguo. Las pálidas flamas llenaban de calidez su cabello azul alborotado mas de lo normal como si no hubiera tenido tiempo de esmerarse por su apariencia, estaba desprovisto de su usual antifaz que cubría la cicatriz que recorría su rostro.

A su lado Isis, Señora del cielo, tierra y del inframundo con elemento regente Tierra. Se entretenía desproveyendo a una desafortunada araña de sus extremidades, el cabello magenta corto asimétrico, caía sobre sus ojos almendrados delineados marcadamente con negro, las sombras a juego con su color de cabello aparentaban sangre derramada. Le seguía Kumari, Señora de la fertilidad, placer amoroso y del trueno con elemento regente Agua. La mulata de cabello corte pixie posaba sus fríos ojos color rosa en la ostentosa ropa de Nebet, mientras él dirigía su mirada hacia Henki la Deidad del orden celeste, fuerzas de la naturaleza y del comienzo con elemento regente madera. Henki era corpulento muy alto, el cabello rubio lo usaba estilo militar, los gruesos labios dibujaron una sonrisa maligna en su rostro de piel amarillenta, los ojos ámbar no se separaban de la botella que traía Nebet. Finalmente al otro extremo de la mesa estaba Narduk, sus ojos vacíos por primera vez destellaban con interés.

- Tu informe Narduk –ordenó Nebet. Mientras servía en seis copas el contenido de la botella, al inicio de todas sus reuniones era obligación del líder del clan servir vino a cada uno de sus subordinados como gesto de confianza todos bebían de un sorbo el contenido a la par. El aludido se levantó de su silla el tintineo de sus brazaletes se escuchó cuando cayeron sobre las muñecas tatuadas. Comenzó un detallado reporte que contaba las actividades del último mes de los santos en la residencia Kido.

- Nuestro informante nos ha revelado la gravedad del asunto. La Diosa logró que peleen a su lado, todos se han mudado hacia la residencia. Nadie salvo el Fénix y su hermano tienen una vida fuera de ella, aun cuando de sobra sabemos que incluso él esta mas seguro que el resto. Si arriesgáramos tocarle siquiera un cabello, el Fénix nos dará caza a cada uno de nosotros, en cuanto al otro será mas difícil de sacar de la mansión, podemos usar el juguete que consiguió Henki –Narduk sonrió con malicia hacia el rubio.

- Con eso no se resistirán a salir de ahí –mencionó decidida Kumari.

- No debemos usar rehenes –. Gritó indignado Atis –esta en contra del código. Han pasado cuatro meses, ellos saben quienes somos, ataquemos de frente.

- Atis tiene razón –intervino Isis –las deidades no caeremos tan bajo como vulgares ladrones.

- ¡Ah si! –murmuró con desinterés Nebet mientras acallaba la pequeña disputa que se llevaba a cabo –. Creí que quien tomaba las decisiones era yo, Nebet el Amo de la oscuridad.

- Y que el código era inviolable –reclamó Atis. Nebet dio un puñetazo en la mesa tirando copas y candiles.

- ¿Te atreves a cuestionar mi autoridad? –Nebet tomó al pelizazul por el cuello de la camisa, sus ojos rojos centellaban ira. Una vieja rencilla salía a flote.

- No señor –rumió la respuesta entre dientes mientras su pecho subía y bajaba abruptamente en un intento por contener la furia.

- Usaremos la presa y no permitan que ese par haga alianza con Saori Kido o aténganse a mi castigo –. Siseó Nebet sin apartar la mirada de Atis después lo soltó con desprecio. Elevó los brazos y bramó –las cinco deidades del Caos y del Orden dejen este oscuro lugar para dar muerte a todo súbdito fiel a Atena.

Los cinco se pusieron en pie y comenzaron a vitorear, el clamor fue interrumpido por un aullido. Los presentes observaron al animal con cara de zorro su cuerpo asemejaba un oso, las zarpas rayando el piso emitieron un sonido que incomodo a todos. La creatura entró moviendo con elegancia su cola esponjada se detuvo frente a Nebet deposito la cabeza su regazo él sonrió malvadamente.

- Esta quietud ha aburrido incluso a nuestra Señora. El recinto, esta plagado de santos mediocres, pero al fin y al cabo santos son cinco los que nos interesan. Una vez que los quitemos del camino, Atena será un juego de niños, aunque creo que Henki puede hacerse cargo de ella antes –una mirada lujuriosa se anidó en los ojos ambarinos del rubio –. Conocen sus rivales, nuestro informante nos ha hecho saber sus debilidades. Kumari haz lo tuyo –la chica sonrió con picardía mientras su lengua delineaba los delicados labios. Finalizó Nebet mientras acariciaba a la bestia que entrecerraba sus ojos ambarinos en respuesta al afecto que le proporcionaba.

-o-

- ¿Donde estaban? Tenían que llegar hace horas –alzó la voz Pandora con una mano en la cintura cuando Shun y su sobrino aparecieron por la puerta de la casa de la joven pareja. La chica tenía poco más de veinte minutos recorriendo la sala de su hogar con ansiedad.

- Primero fuimos al parque, después a comer aún era temprano así fuimos a los juegos –contestó Shun con tranquilidad enumerando con sus dedos.

- Y por helado tío –añadió el niño tirando de la camisa de este, Shun asintió afirmando.

- Sabes que Shunny debe dormir la siesta, se siente cansado si no lo hace –reclamó Pandora.

- Sí tiene más energías que todos nosotros juntos –río divertido Shun.

- Es mejor que no salgas solo con el niño si eso significa que vas a actuar de manera tan irresponsable –sentenció Pandora.

- Ikki –suplicó tiernamente Shun al mayor con una mueca compasiva acompañado por la de su sobrino.

- Un día que se pierda la siesta no le hará mal, vayan a descansar –dijo cariñosamente el Fénix mientras bajaba el libro había estado leyendo mientras esperaba la reacción de su esposa por la tardanza de su hijo y hermano.

- Gracias papi –respondieron los dos enfilándose hacía a las escaleras.

- Ikki, este par te manipula a su antojo –dijo Pandora con desdén.

- Mientras sean ellos no me importa –mencionó descuidadamente mientras continuaba con la lectura evitando la furiosa mirada de su esposa –. Dejemos que se diviertan.

- No puedes dejar que Shun ande solo, algo malo podría pasarles, lo sabes –dijo con temor.

- ¿Quién dijo que esta solo? Tiene la mejor guardia que alguien puedo desear.

- ¿A quién te refieres?

- Un viejo amigo de Shun o rival. Deberán pasar por él antes que tocar a Shun –Ikki suspiró su mirada se dirigió hacia el patio. Pandora notó que la tristeza se había apoderado de él.

- ¿Lo extrañas, verdad? –Pandora guardó el reclamo por la irresponsabilidad de los hombres de su familia, se mordió un labio presa del temor también peligraba la vida de su joven hijo. Ikki la observó antes de responder.

- Soy el único responsable de lo que es hoy.

- Te equivocas –negó con la cabeza cerrando los ojos al mismo tiempo –Shun tomó sus propias decisiones nadie es responsable si no él.

- ¿Recuerdas como se sentía estar a su lado? –Pandora sonrió –incluso en ese infierno, la tranquilidad que irradiaba calmaba tus temores sin siquiera darse cuenta del efecto que tenía en nosotros. Ahora solo hay desconfianza.

- Por ello le dolió tanto que Hyoga comenzará a convivir con Shiryu. Esa relación se hizo dependiente. Comparten demasiado, estar separados por decisión de tu hermano es un avance. Quizá el mismo decida acercarse a ti es cuestión de tiempo, confía –. Pandora se aproximó al sofá en el que se encontraba Ikki sentado, besó con ternura su frente y lo abrazó. En completo silencio compartieron el resto de la tarde.

Cuando Shun bajó las escaleras se sorprendió por la oscuridad en la que estaba sumergida la estancia, sonrió con tristeza y retiró el libro que Ikki sostenía en su regazo. El peliazul despertó manteniéndose inmóvil mientras Pandora se removía cómodamente en su pecho, los hermanos intercambiaron miradas, Ikki asintió y sin hacer ruido Shun dejó la casa.

El peliverde estuvo tentado a hablar con Hyoga en un intento por vaciar su mente, en vez de ello tenía un par de horas bebiendo, sintiéndose vigilado. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que Saori les confesará quienes eran en realidad. Ikki cada día salía hacia la mansión un par de horas a supervisar el entrenamiento que los santos estaban sometiendo a Hyoga, Seiya y Shiryu con no tan buenos resultados. Saori rogó por horas a Ikki que se encargará del entrenamiento al menos mientras aun estuvieran en Japón.

Shun había visto como Jabu lo observaba de mala gana a la distancia junto con un chico de cabello rojizo del cual no recordaba el nombre. Hartó de las insinuaciones femeninas y de la mirada asesina de Jabu, se levantó de la barra, pago su consumo y salió del bar en dirección de un conjunto de departamentos color azul. Al llegar a la puerta principal dio la vuelta y se acercó al rubio santo del unicornio con una mueca divertida.

- Es probable que tardé. Los necesitaras –mencionó dejando una cajetilla de cigarros sin abrir y con gesto juguetón desapareció por la entrada. Jabú sin decir una palabra destrozó con la mano la cajetilla e insultó al peliverde.

Tras veinte minutos, Shun seguía recargado en la pared mirando fijamente la puerta marcada con el numero 405, arrepintiéndose por haber regalado los cigarros a Jabú. El ruido proveniente del departamento confirmaba que su habitante se encontraba dentro del mismo. Suspiró un par de veces y sin darse oportunidad de arrepentirse tocó el timbre.

- Hola –susurró débilmente y esbozó su mejor sonrisa cuando Manami abrió la puerta. La trigueña no disimuló en el rostro la molestia que le producía ver a Shun y se empeñó en cerrar con brusquedad la puerta. Shun interpuso un pie impidiéndoselo –. Necesito hablar contigo, por favor –insistió con dulzura –. La chica se apartó de mala gana y le permitió la entrada.

- Supongo que debo se civilizada y ofrecerte algo de beber, aunque no quiera, ¿Té?

- Agua. Gracias –. Manami se dirigió hacia la cocina. En la mesa de cristal, ubicada entre los sillones de la sala, se encontraba una caja de cartón. Esta contenía varios objetos. Shun inspeccionó un álbum fotográfico, tomó un marco color plata y reconoció al chico rubio abrazado a Manami. Una furia inexplicable lo invadió y apretó con fuerza el retrato, antes de dejarlo en su lugar.

- Creí que habías dejado el país –dijo con enojo al regresar de la cocina.

- Vivo con mi hermano –contestó –. No con Hyoga. Desocupamos el departamento hace dos semanas –. Manami desvió la mirada, no reconocería jamás que había comprobado esto ultimo –. Mi teléfono celular tuvo un leve desperfecto –mintió Shun. Cuando recién llegó a la casa de Ikki su sobrino lo lanzó hacia la tina de baño –Yo quisie…

- ¿Acaso te he pedido explicaciones? –Interrumpió Manami con más resentimiento del que deseaba expresar.

- Disculpame, no quise incomodarte –mencionó cabizbajo. Shun esperaba una reacción similar y quizá bajo otras circunstancias fácilmente podría congraciarse con la chica –. Serán un par de minutos y prometo que no tendrás que saber de mi nunca –inconscientemente su mirada se posó en retrato que había contemplado anteriormente, la molestia sentida renació de nuevo. – ¿Quién es? –soltó, olvidando lo que deseaba decir, señalando la foto.

- Te escuchó –Manami se sentó sobre el sofá ignorando la pregunta. Ese día lo último que imaginó fue el peliverde tocando a su puerta. La chica tenía una actitud seria y reservada que contrastaba con la sensación que le provocaba.

- Quiero hablar de lo que pasó entre nosotros –la mención tomó por sorpresa a Manami.

- ¿No te bastó con humillarme huyendo como un vulgar ladrón? –dijo incrédula poniéndose en pie –. No, al siguiente día, tuviste que levantar a Akemi y después solo tú sabrás a cuantas más, luego desapareciste. Que sencillo es para ti ir de cama en cama sin importarte los sentimientos de los demás. Cuando al fin logró serenarme y perdonarme por ser tan ingenua. Apareces en mi puerta creyendo que podrás colarte una vez entre mis sabanas.

- Si claro, soy un cretino –menciono con sarcasmo – ¿Sabes? Al parecer no somos diferentes –aseveró con rabia –. Por fin entiendo porque siempre querías iniciar una pelea conmigo. De haberlo aprovechado, hubiéramos disfrutado bastante en la cama. Fui el remplazo ¿No? –apuntó hacia la fotografía –. Alguien, con quien te sacaste las ganas –. Manami lo abofeteó y observo con furia. Shun era capaz de escuchar la agitada respiración de la chica –. Lo siento –se disculpó –. No tengo derecho a decirte algo así, no sé porque lo hice –. Manami parpadeó un par de veces. Sus ojos vidriosos contenían las lágrimas con esfuerzos. Shun sintió una punzada en el pecho. Ahora, él era causante de sus lágrimas –. No quise lastimarte. Disculpame. Te busqué al día siguiente, nada pasó entre Akemi y yo. La llevé hasta su casa, fue todo. Han pasado cosas, no me fue sencillo buscarte pensé era mejor dejar todo atrás, sin embargo, fuiste muy amable conmigo ese día. Lograste confortarme, sin hacer ninguna pregunta o asumir como debía sentirme. Y no tiene que ver con lo que pasó entre nosotros. No planeé nada aun cuando creo que mis palabras no servirán. Nadie vale tus lágrimas, es todo lo que quería decir. Me preguntaba que o quien provocó tu tristeza aquella mañana. Sé que no… –Shun se interrumpió así mismo. Manami lo observó con sorpresa sin poder sostener la desinteresada mirada desvió su atención hacia el piso –. Ansiaba regresarte algo de lo que hiciste por mí, no resultó como esperé. Gracias –. Dejó la botella vacía de agua en la barra de la cocina y rápidamente se dirigió hacia la puerta.

- Era mi prometido –susurró Manami haciendo que se diera vuelta, la chica suspiró antes de continuar –esa mañana fue su…murió hace tres años –Shun se aproximó y se detuvo frente a ella, delicadamente acarició un mejilla. Ella atrapó su mano entre las suyas, el peliverde la rodeó con sus brazos, las silenciosas lágrimas de la chica terminaron por sanar su herido corazón. Shun no podía explicarlo, en sus brazos encontraba tranquilidad.

Después que escuchar el pasado de la chica, permanecieron en silencio. Estaban sentados sobre los mullidos brazos del sillón de dos plazas, abrazando cada uno sus rodillas. De vez en cuando sus miradas se encontraban sosteniendo breves sonrisas. El silbido de la tetera forzó a Manami a levantarse.

- Es tiempo de que me vaya –. Dijo Shun incorporándose del sofá. Permanecer mas tiempo era innecesario aun cuando una sensación conocida le dictará lo contrario.

- Me equivoqué contigo ¿Verdad? –preguntó mientras mantenía la vista fija en la taza de té.

- Honestamente, no lo sé.

- Gracias, por escuchar –. La chica dejo la taza sobre la mesa de cristal y le dio un abrazo. Al separarse sus miradas se encontraron, Shun bajo la mirada y apretó los labios. Manami se acercó con calma y lo besó con ternura.

- Manami –murmuró intentando no perderse en las sensaciones que se resistía a sentir –. Espera –ella ladeó la cabeza y observo extrañada –no lo entiendes –dijo mientras acariciaba los brazos de la chica.

- No, no lo hago. Soy una idiota, debí suponerlo, necesitas estar ebrio para sumarme como una aventura mas a tu cama –chilló herida proporcionando un empellón a Shun –¡Largate! –gritó proporcionándole un empellón. Shun sintió una opresión en su pecho. Se acercó hacia Manami, la tomó con fuerza por un brazo y la besó apasionadamente.

- Es lo que quieres, ¿no?, hagámoslo entonces –dijo mordazmente. Atrajo estrechamente la cintura de Manami, ella se percató del deseo que despertaba en Shun. Las ágiles manos del peliverde delineaban la figura de Manami haciéndola estremecer.

Los besos apasionados de Shun rodearon el cuello de Manami, rápidamente los cálidos labios descendieron hacia el pecho mientras las manos oprimían los delicados muslos. Con rudeza abrió la blusa dejando expuesto el sostén, de satín azul, el cuál fue hecho a un lado apresuradamente provocando que Manami arqueara la espalda cuando los varoniles labios encontraron su objetivo. Shun abrió los ojos mirándola con malicia, mordió un labio, disfrutando la forma en que ella reclamaba su cuerpo, cerró los ojos y, se dejó llevar por el momento. Shun se incorporó aproximándose a sus labios, ella aprovechó acariciarle la espalda, él con rudeza la tomó por las muñecas y las llevó por encima de la negra cabellera, él no le permitía ser tocado mientras la recorría con la mano libre a voluntad. Manami comenzó a sentirse desconcertada por esta actitud. Shun la liberó, la tomó por la cintura, y sin cuidado la recostó sobre el sofá; bruscamente la despojó de la falda, desprendió, con ayuda, hasta la ultima prenda que aun conservaba sobre el cuerpo, mientras ella le besaba el cuello y se aferraba a su espalda. Ambos respiraban entrecortadamente, Manami se recostó debajo de él y cerró los ojos, expectante. Tras una espera, sin caricias, abrió los ojos y vio a Shun hincado entre sus piernas la cabeza reposaba sobre el pecho expuesto, aun conservaba la camisa abierta puesta sobre si.

- Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo. No así, no de nuevo –murmuró débilmente, se acercó a la chica, besó su mejilla con suavidad y, susurró algo a su oído. Arregló su ropa a medio vestir y salió del departamento lo más rápido que pudo. Shun sabía que si la miraba una vez más se abandonaría a esa sensación que juró nunca más sentir.

* * *

**_Ultima entrega de este combo de actualizaciones. Espero no pase de nuevo esta mega actualización pues me costo mucho tiempo y esfuerzo llevar historias simultaneas, es muy complejo ademas que mis ansias de publicar me comen viva. Espero les haya gustado esta pequeña sorpresa y ojala pueda actualizar pronto alguno de estos fics o se van a olvidar de ellos._**

**_Cuídense_****_ mis queridas y fieles lectoras._**


	20. CALIDEZ

"En el inicio, estábamos solo los dos. Decidiste apartar tu mirada de mí, fue un breve instante. Mi alma se ensombreció revelando su verdadero propósito, tú serás mi señora y yo, aquel siervo fiel. Él que saque las entrañas del que osó profanar tu corazón. Eres mía, por ti desataré el caos en el universo, aniquilare Dioses, descargaré las peores plagas en la humanidad, buscándole hasta darle muerte."

Código clandestino del Pacto del Decimotercer cielo.

* * *

A través del eco de la puerta de madera sonaron unos débiles golpes. El oscuro pasillo fue iluminado, cautelosamente, por la luz proveniente de la habitación. El peliverde acomodó su cabello con un sexy ademan de mano, echando al hombro una afelpada toalla color caki.

- Comenzaba a pensar que habías cambiado de opinión –menciono con una gran sonrisa maliciosa.

- Tuve que esperar a que la casa estuviera en silencio –. La chica desvió la mirada del torneado torso, desnudo, por el que aun brillaban las diminutas gotas de agua rozando la piel.

- No te quedes en la entrada, pasa –. Con cortesía se hizo a un lado, permitiéndole adentrarse en la habitación. Al pasar junto a él percibió un aroma varonil, refrescante; una combinación de cardamomo, jengibre, sándalo y algo más que no supo descifrar. El sonrojó no tardo en asomarse por sus mejillas.

- Y bien ¿Donde quieres que lo hagamos? –arremetió él sin pudor.

- La silla estará bien –contestó dando un respingo. Aun estaba aturdida por el aroma. Lo observo decidida mientras él ataba su cabello en una coleta.

- ¿Estás segura? No lo recomiendo. Una vez lo intenté, es complicado y mañana estarás dolida. Sugiero el sofá –menciono mientras se dejaba caer sobre el –¿Quién estuvo a cargo de la decoración? Es incluso más incomodo que la silla, como si eso fuera posible –. Reclamó levantándose rápidamente mientras frotaba el trasero, redondo y firme, lastimado por la dureza del mueble.

- Decidido, será en la cama –aseguró al tiempo de echarse sobre ella –además de la alfombra es lo único suave en esta habitación. La calefacción no funciona, será tibia con los dos en ella –Saori se sonrojó con el comentario. Se aproximó al termostato, empotrado en la pared cercana a la puerta, tras dar unos golpes comprobó que no funcionaba y suspiró frotando sus brazos en busca de calor. Sus ojos volvieron a posarse en Shun, quien la observaba divertido.

- Dijiste que lo habías hecho un par de veces –susurró. Estaba recargado en la almohada y mantenía cruzados los brazos tras la cabeza. Observaba divertido a Saori arrodillada, con las mejillas encendidas, respirando entrecortadamente moviendo torpemente las manos y la boca–. Parece tu primera vez, estas tardando –canturreó.

- Quisiera ver que lo hagas mejor –contestó incorporándose, con desdén retiró el cabello de la boca.

- Te sorprenderías –menciono ladinamente. Abandonó su cómoda posición de un salto, se aproximó a Saori, clavó una rodilla en el piso –. El secreto es acomodarlo de lo contrario, jamás lo prenderás. Ahora sientes calor en el cuerpo ¿Verdad? Vamos a la cama, ahí te sentirás mejor, a no ser que hayas cambiado de opinión –. Cruzó desenfadadamente los brazos en la nuca dejando la chimenea encendida. Saori suspiró cohibida –. Estas retrasando lo inevitable, no podré hacerlo si no estas cómoda, te necesito –. Expresó en un tono que se le antojo seductor a la pelilila. Contra su lógica, la chica se introdujo entre las tibias mantas y se preguntó a si misma como había accedido a esa situación iniciada dos días atrás…

-o-

- No lo entiendo –arrastró las palabras Seiya.

- Es la quinta vez que lo explicó. Seiya –bufó Ikki crispando los puños –, sigues siendo incapaz de entenderlo.

- Quizá, si hicieras una demostración. Entendería eso del cosmos –. Retó el castaño dando círculos en el aire con los dedos.

- Apuesto, a que no se saldrá con la suya –murmuró Hyoga a Shiryu.

- Tiene tres días intentando. No se rendirá hasta lograrlo –arremetió el pelinegro cruzando los brazos.

- Eso temo, pero contéstame algo ¿Por qué tenemos que cargar con el castigo? –Shiryu levantó una ceja sin entender –En diez segundos me darás la razón.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Kiki después de darle un mordisco a la manzana que traía en mano.

- La situación esta interesante –contestó Shaina, el reluciente metal de su máscara escondía la sonrisa burlona. La amazona de la cobra estaba cruzada de piernas, a la sombra de un gran árbol contemplando la escena a lo lejos –. Hace días Ikki realizo una pequeña demostración de las "Alas del Fénix volador", en muy pobre escala, si me lo preguntas. Comprenderás que fue impresionante para los nuevos –dijo restando importancia –. Desafortunadamente Seiya, en ese instante, respondió al llamado de la naturaleza. Desde entonces no ha parado de molestar al Fénix para que realice, nuevamente, su técnica. De continuar así, no llegará siquiera a sentir de nuevo la esencia del cosmos –rió la amazona incorporándose y dejando que Kiki contemplará el entrenamiento a solas.

- Considero Seiya, que no esperaras mucho para ver por ti mismo el cosmo.

- ¿De verdad lo crees? –preguntó con ilusión el aludido.

- De lo contrario, ¡Asesinaré a un humano común y corriente! –amenazó peligrosamente Ikki con el ceño fruncido –. Treinta vueltas alrededor de la mansión – ¿Holgazanes, esperan una invitación? –bramó refiriéndose a Hyoga y Shiryu. El peliazul espero que el trio desapareciera y enfocó una dura mirada hacia el balcón superior, por el cual asomaba ondeante una cortina azul. Tras ella, Saori se ocultaba entre las sombras de la habitación sosteniendo una copa vacía, la lengua recorrió seductoramente el labio inferior, capturando hasta la última gota del amargo sabor del vino tinto.

La joven apartó un mechón de cabello sobre el ojo, como si con ello sus miedos, inseguridades y reproches se alejaran de ella. Debía mantener una actitud firme ante el imponente Fénix. Ella era la poderosa Atena, la Diosa de la sabiduría pero también de la guerra. Estratega por naturaleza, no permitiría que las duras palabras de Ikki siguieran resonando en su mente alimentadas por la culpa. El dolor por las pérdidas estaba presente. Tenía que encontrar la forma de lidiar con la ira de Sheena por las muertes de Maryn y Geki sucedidas un mes antes que la de la amazona de camaleón. Mantenerse firme, ante los rumores que confirmaban las sospechas de Ikki acerca del traidor, solo la mano protectora de Saori lo conservaba a salvo, a pesar de la opinión general, la compasión no estaba incluida en este resguardo. Saori se mantendría firme tal y como hacia años atrás, al fin asumía la responsabilidad por la vida que habían llevado durante cinco años los ex santos de bronce.

Shiryu inmerso en peleas callejeras obligado a robar para pagar deudas, que el mismo había generando, a su ilícito apoderado. Seiya embaucado por el mundo del dinero fácil y las apuestas. Hyoga, fiel compañero de Shun, viviendo en sus interminables fiestas llenas de excesos. Todos poseídos por deseos oscuros para cubrir sus propias carencias. Ikki aseguraba que la ausencia de la amistad sostenida entre ellos, les había conducido a esos comportamientos.

- ¿No deberías estar vigilando a Shun? –Arremetió Saori, sin voltear, al intruso introducido en la oscura habitación.

- Lo hago –contestó Jabu –. El niño bonito insistió en hablar contigo. Es una verdadera molestia, casi como recibir una patada en las bolas, justo como ese idiota –señaló a Ikki con la cabeza. Esté tenía los brazos cruzados y sus labios mantenían una imperceptible sonrisa al observar el efecto del ejercicio físico en los chicos. Para ese momento, llevaban su sexta vuelta alrededor de la edificación.

- Hazlo pasar –apremió la joven.

- No, será necesario. El niño bonito entró detrás del estúpido bocón. Así que largo –irrumpió Shun molesto.

- Vamos, Shun solo es una broma. No deberías tomar la vida tan en serio ¡Ah! Lo olvide, no lo haces. Tendré vigiladas tus manos, compórtate con ella –dijo Jabu y con un ademán de mano se despidió. Shun tomó la mano y la llevó a la espalda del rubio.

- ¿Quisiera saber cuál es tu problema conmigo? –preguntó amenazante.

- Por donde empiezo…Esto sería tomar ventaja de un infeliz. Retira tus manos de mí o me importará un carajo que no puedas defenderte –intimidó Jabu.

- Eso no responde mi pregunta –Shun tensó el agarre.

- Suficiente –clamó autoritaria Saori –Jabu compórtate. Shun has el favor de soltarlo. Retírate –mandó al rubio cuando estuvo liberado, antes de retirarse miró a Shun con profundo rencor y de un portazo abandono la habitación.

- ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de beber? –menciono restando importancia al altercado.

- Seré breve –se acercó hacia la ventana y sonrió con diversión. Ikki recién acababa de romper el saco de boxeo que pendía de una cadena atada a un árbol, dejando caer la arena que contenía en el fondo. El enojo que dibujaba su ceño torcido hizo suspirar al peliverde –. Han pasado dos semanas desde que todo empezó para nosotros y por lo que puedo ver, no están siquiera cercanos a estar listos o mostrar signos de mejoría ante la ausencia de recuerdos. Y ni que hablar de las técnicas que poseíamos. Estuve hablando con Kiki –contestó al gesto de desconcierto de Saori –y por lo que sé, pueden pasar años para que pase. Tiempo que no contamos. Debe haber una forma más sencilla y quiero que me la digas.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que la hay?

- Estas confirmando que existe.

- Sencillo, no significa sensato o seguro –dijo después de suspirar.

- Por lo que entiendo nada lo ha sido, ¿Cuál es la diferencia? –la retó con la mirada.

- ¿Qué se han creído? Los humanos no deben faltar al respeto a sus Dioses –menciono altiva.

- Los Dioses no deben abandonar a los humanos, cuando claman por ayuda –sostuvo Shun –¿Estas segura que no existe ninguna manera? –preguntó en tono dulce.

- Ikki, no me perdonaría si te lo dijera –masculló Saori.

- Estoy seguro que lo entenderá tarde o temprano, déjamelo a mí –le dijo extendiéndole una sonrisa y una mirada vista por última vez diez años atrás. Saori no pudo sostener mas la mirada, se dio la vuelta dejando escapar silenciosas lágrimas. Shun se acercó, posó una mano delicada espalda, la chica se recargó sobre su pecho, liberando su impotencia y tristeza. Aun cuando Shun no lo recordaba, años atrás una escena similar había ocurrido en esa oscura habitación. Un día que Saori buscó consuelo al descubrir la relación de Seiya y Miho.

- Existe mucho dolor es ese pasado –menciono entrecortadamente. Las mejillas aun estaban húmedas –. Dolor muy diferente al que han experimentado, podrían perder la razón.

- Podríamos enfrentarlo, mañana podrían venir por nosotros y matarnos a todos. No quiero ser una carga para nadie, menos para mi hermano. Eres la única que sabe de su familia ¿Cierto?

- Ahora, solo dos personas lo sabemos. Ikki lo decidió así, insistí para que estuvieses presente. Él dijo que no iba a mentir acerca del origen de Pandora. Odio reconocerlo pero fue la mejor opción –Shun frunció el ceño –algunas personas de tu pasado están relacionadas con el Pacto del decimo tercer cielo.

- ¿Quiénes?

- Se hacen llamar Atis y Nebet. ¿Los recuerdas? – apuntó a los documentos sobre su despacho, Shun negó con la cabeza. Tomó las fotografías entre sus manos los rostros cubiertos por antifaces le impedían familiarizarse con ellos –no me sorprende que hayan dado nombres falsos, lo siento es lo mejor que tenemos. No temen mostrarse ante nosotros, aun cuando no es de ayuda.

- Pero tú si puedes ser de ayuda –finalizó Shun.

-o-

- ¿Nerviosa? –interrogó Shun.

- No.

- ¿Cansada? –soltó Shun mientras contemplaba las formas caprichosas que formaba el fuego.

- No –dijo escuetamente. Él se giró sobre su espalda y la miro a la cara.

- No muerdo ¿Sabes? –dijo con picardía –me recuerdas a alguien con esa actitud –Shun sonrió dulcemente –en mi defensa puedo decir que es tu culpa –. Saori enarcó una ceja –los muebles de este lugar son muy incomodos.

- Es responsabilidad de Tatsumi.

- ¡Ah! Ya veo, por lo que sé, no nos tenía en estima. Supongo que su pasatiempo es elegir muebles como tortura.

- Vaya, si tienes tantas ganas de hablar, regresaré después –dijo después de una sonrisa.

- ¿Es mi culpa, tener insomnio? –interrogó con inocencia –Claro que si quieres que duerma…–Tuvo que esquivar una almohada que paso rozando su cabeza.

- ¿Tienes que hacer de todo una broma? –cuestionó ofendida.

- Es mejor que sentarse a esperar, o en este caso acostarse a esperar.

- Seiya solía ser el que no tomaba nada en serio –murmuró.

- Parece que se llevaban bien ¿Cierto?

- Yo no diría eso, al principio todo fue difícil. A decir verdad con todos. Cada uno tomó su camino, y quedamos solo tú y yo en la mansión.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Y no hice nada con estos horrendos muebles?

- Esta era tu habitación, la decoración volvió a lo que era antes de que regresaran de sus entrenamientos. Ikki insistió en llevarse todo.

- Vaya…mañana seré capaz de recordarlo, espero.

- La otra opción no es agradable recuerda lo que te dije. El alma es autónoma por naturaleza, el cuerpo es un impedimento que la ata al mundo mortal, condenada a vivir un espacio y tiempo determinado, lineal. En cambio cuando dormimos recupera su libertad, el alma se separa del cuerpo para recorrer caminos a los cuales quizá no vaya con el cuerpo actual, incluso regresa a su pasado, se conecta con otras almas que había olvidado y entabla amistades con las que conocerá alguna vez. El alma es caprichosa, su voluntad la lleva a cruzar un espiral de tiempo y dimensiones torcidas. Existen cientos quizá miles de caminos que puede elegir, cada uno de ellos es una puerta hacia otros tantos, el alma puede perderse y no regresar al cuerpo huésped. Alma y cuerpo están unidos por lo que se conoce como hilo de plata. Esté, es irrompible y le permite regresar al cuerpo que ocupe en ese momento. A veces cuando dormimos nos sobresaltamos y despertamos sin saber porque, eso sucede cuando el hilo se tuerce o se enreda haciendo peligrar la unión, es la forma en que súbitamente el alma regresa al cuerpo. Aquellos cuerpos que no logren llamar a sus almas pueden sufrir un destino peor que la misma muerte. En algunas culturas se les conoce como zombies un cuerpo muerto sin alma, el cual responde al estimulo de alimentarse. Dado que el alma esta en una especie de limbo y no puede desprenderse totalmente del cuerpo quedará vagando hasta que el recipiente muera. Durante todo ese tiempo el alma tratará de aferrarse a cuanto ser vivo se cruce por su camino, los vivos la confundirán con un espíritu y ella creerá que es su cuerpo tratándose de poseerlos al fracasar, el alma se llena de angustia e ira hasta que llegué el momento de renacer, trayendo consigo esos sentimientos.

- Si ya lo habías explicado –dijo Shun después de bostezar, se recostó sobre un costado y en poco tiempo su respiración fue relajándose.

Saori ladeó la cabeza y vigiló su sueño. Guiar un alma era complicado, casi imposible, como había explicado antes a Shun, sin embargo, ellos tenían una conexión única, confiando en ella y en el medallón que reposaba en el pecho de Shun. Intentarían ubicar a un viejo conocido que no estaría contento de ayudar.

* * *

Felices fiestas tengan mis tres lectoras o dos o solo es una...Gracias a las que entraron a mi profile, a leer el adelanto del capítulo. Iba a actualizar la semana pasada, pero me dije demos un regalo de navidad. Coman, beban, abracen, regalen, perdonen, canten, gocen y sobre todo pasen estas fechas tan especiales con los que aman. Lo importante no son los regalos, o la costosa cena si no la compañía sincera.

**¡Les deseo una navidad llena de amor y un año 2013 lleno de ilusiones y fuerzas para seguir adelante!**


	21. HILO DE PLATA

"Buscaré a aquellos que ya he conocido. Perfeccionaré sus habilidades, entrenaré sus mentes y cuerpos. Les mostraré su destino, nuestros seguidores y protectores serán amparados, bajo el mando de nuestra señora. Soy un peón, para sus deseos, yo seré aquel que engendré el poder para eliminarlos".

Código 1:1: Pacto del Decimotercer cielo.

* * *

- Ven adentro, te vas a resfriar –. Menciono una hermosa mujer que luchaba para mantener su largos risos fuera del rostro. Nebet fijó sus ojos rojos en su pecho.

- Gracias –dijo. Las delicadas manos, se encontraron entre la penumbra, ayudándole a ataviarse una abrigadora capa que ella traía entre sus brazos –. Ya era tiempo que lo usarás –se refirió a la rara joya que unía la capa rosada de la chica. El interior del diamante cortado en ovalo, contenía estrías rojas, las caprichosas formas lo hacían único y extremadamente valioso.

- Ven adentro –repitió suavemente Kiara. Nebet se separó del frío peñasco. Había pasado horas sentado frente al frío aire marítimo. Tomó la mano de la chica y plantó un beso. Sin pensarlo, ella retrajo la extremidad ante el inesperado contacto. Una ola de ira recorrió al pelinegro, sus latidos se incrementaron y el aire comenzó a faltarle –. Tengo frío, regresemos por favor –imploró, buscando remediar la situación. Se dio la vuelta y se introdujo en la fría cueva. Nebet la siguió por la escalera tallada en la roca. Sus ojos centellaban de furia, la amaba con pasión. Durante años, Nebet había complacido cada uno de sus caprichos, ella tenía el poder de persuadirlo hasta del más mórbido pensamiento pero la actitud de Kiara, le estaba volviendo loco.

- ¿Hace cuánto? –confrontó arrinconándola.

- ¿Disculpa? –interrogó indulgente.

- Dije…¿Hace cuánto tiempo? –elevó la voz.

- Sigo sin entender –respondió desconcertada.

- Me refiero a esto –sujetó la muñeca de la chica con hostilidad y la acercó al nivel de los ojos. Kiara palideció, el cabello color turquesa cubrió su rostro.

- Nebet, me lastimas –sollozó forcejeando.

- No has conocido el dolor –dijo mientras acercaba la estrecha cintura a él –eres mía por designo propio, no lo olvides –. Amenazó, con rudeza mordió los delineados labios de Kiara. Sin recató, levantó el largo vestido y sin preparación alguna, reclamó su cuerpo.

Las desfiguradas sombras se deslizaban suavemente por las ásperas paredes. El vapor que emanaba del agua hacia denso el ambiente, el eco del chapoteó era el único sonido en esa curiosa habitación, interrumpido ocasionalmente por los sollozos acallados.

- Las lágrimas están de más –dijo conciliadoramente Kumari mientras lavaba el cuerpo magullado de Kiara. –No llore más, mi señora –consoló –. Él le ama.

- ¿Llamas a esto amor? –. Las débiles flamas iluminaron los moretones en sus pechos. Kumari, la observo con tristeza. La mulata reprimió sus propios recuerdos apartando la mirada del cuerpo de Kiara.

- Con el tiempo es más sencillo, si no opone resistencia mi señora. La ventaja de ser mujer es que una se puede abandonar, fingir que no se está ahí. Incluso una puede aparentar que es alguien a quien se ama.

- ¿Iras a consolarle? –interrogó desconfiada. Kiara no quería ahondar en el tema, aun cuando todas las deidades eran sus súbditos, su lealtad estaba con Nebet. Ninguno se atrevería a traicionarlo o contradecir sus acciones, aun cuando estas fueran despreciables.

- No mi señora, él no ha solicitado mis servicios. Creo que prefiere moler a golpes a Narduk –. Tomó el jabón, color lavanda, perfumado. Lo restregó en una esponja y con delicadeza lo frotó sobre la espalda de la chica. Echó su largo cabellos sobre el pecho y suavemente vació el contenido de un jarrón sobre el cuerpo de Kiara, eliminando todo rastro de espuma. Sus manos temblaban y su corazón latía con fuerza, comenzó a sudar presa de la ansiedad. Era la deidad de la fertilidad designada por Nebet pero antes que eso, era una mujer. Existían situaciones que podían desatar la furia de los hombres y ella podría brindar algunos consejos para evitar la misma –. Su corazón está cansado de ser comparado –se atrevió a pronunciar.

- No lo comparó con nadie –sus ojos resplandecientes de furia encontraron los de la mulata –¡Déjame sola! –ordenó. Se levantó de la tina, alrededor de su curveado cuerpo, ató una bata. Tan pronto la mulata dejó la habitación Kiara se recostó en la cama con cuidado se hizo ovillo y se permitió llorar en silencio. Sus labios se movieron sin emitir sonido. Sobre la silla, oculto por la capa doblada, el diamante emitió una luz roja. Reflejo del dolor y rabia de su dueña.

-o-

La brisa movía, suavemente, la yerba. Llenando el ambiente de un relajante sonido al que se unía el chapoteó de los peces multicolores. Jugueteando en el fondo lleno de piedras redondas y arena. El caudal reflejaba cual espejo al sol y la luna llena, radiantes en el cielo despejado. Las ardillas correteaban hasta perderse en los árboles, asustando a los cervatillos. El dulce y fresco aroma de las flores embargaba el ambiente.

Shun no estaba seguro cuanto tiempo había contemplado la vista, cuando el cosquilleó provocado por una mariposa en el dorso de la mano atrajo su atención. Con cuidado la llevó cerca de los ojos, de color negro delineando caprichosas pero armoniosas formas de color azul. El peliverde tenía el presentimiento de algo importante que hacer, sin embargo, cada pequeña creatura que conformaba el idílico paisaje parecía más relevante. Quería permanecer en ese sitio por siempre, sentado en ese tranquilo campo llenando su alma de paz.

- Vuestra apariencia me es desconocida –resonó una voz por todo el lugar. Una parvada de gorriones dejó el refugio de las ramas de los árboles. Shun buscó el origen de la voz, sin lograr ubicarlo. Rápidamente, se distrajo con una estrella fugaz que franqueó el cielo azul –. Una grande arrogancia, o esa imbecilidad tan propia de los hombres, os ha devuelto a mi presencia –. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, al escuchar la fría voz –. Por fin, me complace ver miedo en vuestros ojos –mencionó triunfal. Shun intentó incorporarse, pero sus pies no respondieron y una presión empezó a apoderarse de su pecho –. Son mis dominios todo aquello cuanto miráis, así que nunca os será dada la huida.

- No quiero huir –menciono entrecortadamente.

- Habéis tratado, sin embargo –soltó divertido.

- Vine a buscarte –. Shun comenzó a toser en busca de aire.

- Me halagáis con tal distinción, aunque no resultó satisfactorio nuestro último encuentro, me temo –un frío sudor humedeció el pecho y frente de Shun. Estaba paralizado, el corazón latía visiblemente a través de su playera. Un zumbido en sus oídos, impedía pensar, sentía una respiración agitada en su nuca –. Pese a haber cambiado, conserváis vuestra estupidez. Habéis sido envuelto por el halo perfumado de la lujuria, ¿por qué prescindir de tan placentera existencia, os harta, acaso? Pero es imposible volver a pisar las propias huellas y borrar los eventos que forman el pasado, pues hace tiempo marchitó vuestra pretendida pureza de corazón. Decidme, ¿cuántos heridos languidecen debido a vuestra arrogancia?

- Debí traer café ¿Piensas seguir hablando? –tambaleante logró ponerse en pie.

- ¡Necio humano! –Vociferó,propinándole un golpe en el estómago precipitándolo hasta el suelo. La hierba, con la que el cuerpo tenía contacto, comenzó a sentirse como hierro ardiente sobre su piel. Shun se levantó con dificultad y al fin pudo observar a su atacante. Su corazón dio un vuelco –¿Os asombráis? –interrogó con desdén.

- ¿Por qué luces así? –Tartamudeó. Sus ojos recorrieron a su agresor. Era casi quince centímetros menor que Shun, el cabello esmeralda llegaba a media espalda, vestía una larga túnica color negro con bordes dorados. Una réplica exacta a su apariencia adolescente.

- ¿Qué, aquella ramera no os confió nada? –Soltó con fastidio entrecerrando sus ojos color magenta –. Mi alma aún no ha renacido; es invocada al tiempo al cual el estólido de Pegaso laceró mi cuerpo. Permitidle lucir su apariencia real, motiva peligro; he de precisar cautela con mi futura vasija. Lograsteis deshaceros de mí en más de una ocasión –deslizó una mano por la mejilla de Shun. Una tibia sensación siguió al frío contacto, sangre emanando del profundo corte –. Con sinceridad espero que los fornicios entre mi estúpida hermana y vuestro altanero hermano sean placenteros…

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- No me toméis por un blando de corazón. Las numerosas traiciones de mi hermana le han acarreado la muerte por mano de mis guardianes una vez y otra. Su ingratitud me enferma, y a causa de ella es que le concedí seguir viviendo; factible es que su alma se una a otras, que se aleje para así no menoscabar mis planes. Las almas, en ocasiones son más estúpidas que la especie que las contiene, la vuestra. Buscan lazos viejos, reviven tiempos idos, y obligándolas a ir por senderos que no les correspondían es la manera en que se las desata de sus vínculos, la forma de aniquilar a sus vasijas.

- Vaya, no te dicen el Dios de la muerte por nada.

- ¡Callad! –Rodeó con una mano el cuello de Shun, levantándolo del suelo, él forcejeaba inútilmente por zafarse del agarre. El aire casi no llegaba a sus pulmones, el crujir de los cartílagos y huesos resonaba en su cabeza, el mareo estaba apoderándose de él –. Mi poder abarca más allá del fin de la existencia, soy el dios de la Resurrección, no hay vida sin muerte. Vosotros, humanos, de nada valéis sin mí –siseó –. Este es mi mundo; aquí se cambia la naturaleza de las almas, y su eternidad termina destrozada bajo mi puño–. Las largas y afiladas uñas de Hades se encajaron sobre el cuello de Shun, la sangre comenzó a brotar manchando el brazo de Hades, sin pronunciar palabra Shun comenzó a perder el conocimiento.

-o-

- Luces cansada, deberías descansar –pronunció Jabu mientras cumplía su función de escolta. Había estado esperando a Saori afuera de su habitación y ahora se encaminaban hacia el despacho de Mitsumasa Kido, mismo que había permanecido cerrado por años y en raras ocasiones se abría.

- Descuida estoy bien –. Las notables ojeras contradecían sus palabras –¿Han llegado todos? –Jabu afirmó con la cabeza.

- Señorita, no considero prudente esta reunión, usted sabe –hizo una pausa, cerciorándose que estaban solos en el corredor –ellos no son de fiar –añadió por lo bajo.

- El tiempo de ser prudente ha finalizado. "Ante el conflicto las mejores armas son las de la guerra y las peores las de la paz". Es tiempo de plantarles cara. Cobrar el dolor que nos han infligido.

- Suenas como ellos –menciono. La pacífica mirada del rubio se posó en la chica y se atrevió a tomar suavemente su mano –Saori, aprueba que cuide de ti. Sé que tu corazón fue herido en el pasado, no permitas que eso nuble tu juicio. Ante mis ojos te has convertido en una dulce y fuerte mujer. No consientas el chantaje emocional que Ikki no pierde oportunidad de emplear. Con una palabra tuya, yo puedo cambiar tu mundo, yo haré que él se comporte –dijo conciliador. Tomó una de sus mejillas y dejo una afectuosa caricia en ella –. Mi corazón arde por amor a ti, amor que no se compara al que profesan los santos. El tiempo ha pasado, he permanecido a tu lado, no por devoción, ni obligación.

- Soy una Diosa Jabu, debes retirar tus palabras. La muerte solo espera a aquel que osé pronunciarlas –rechazó el ofrecimiento. Giró la llave el despacho y se adentró en el. El olor a libros viejos llenó sus pulmones, partículas de polvo caían cual copos de nieve a través del ventanal.

- Sin embargo, deseas que él las pronuncie –arremetió Jabu, cerrando la puerta con fiereza –¿Lo olvidas?, ese día en que él osó destrozar tu corazón. Ese bastardo se atrevió a profanar tus sentimientos, prefiriendo a una común mujer a su lado.

- Jabu, eso es pasado. Sentimientos de una colegiala expresados por su salvador, nada fue real –respondió con calma.

- Mentir a ti misma, parece hacerte feliz. Yo haré lo que este a mi alcance para preservar esa felicidad –afirmó Jabu.

- Entonces, ayúdame a encontrar lo que he venido a buscar –. Saori y Jabu pasaron el resto de la mañana abriendo cajones y estantes, en busca de unos pergaminos antiguos que habían sido traídos por Shiryu, la última vez que había llegado a la mansión.

Permanecieron en el antiguo despacho hasta que Tatsumi, interrumpió alegando que la comida sería servida pronto y los invitados de honor se presentarían en media hora. Saori salió presurosa de la habitación para alistarse, Jabu se quedó parado en medio del desordenado lugar, ajeno a los insultos que profería el antiguo sirviente al profanarse el santuario de su maestro. Los pergaminos contenían escritos en lenguas desconocidas pero en la mente del rubio, aun existían pensamientos entremezclados; batallas, Dioses, hombres, mujeres y un secreto que Saori le había confesado. Una triste sonrisa asomó por su rostro antes de abandonar, para siempre, el despacho.

- Así que tu idea es, que busquemos a aquellos que nombras pacto del décimo tercer cielo y después ¿qué? –interrogó desafiante un alto hombre de cabello turquesa. Le acompañaba un joven casi tan alto como él, recelosos ojos color magenta se posaron en Saori.

- Lo que usualmente se hace –interrumpió Ikki. Sentado a un lado de Saori –ya sabes, pelear, matar, encerrar almas malditas. Nada fuera de lo común –finalizó, bebiendo el contenido de la copa.

- Fénix insolente –arremetió Sorrento. El joven que acompañaba al Dios del mar –. Los Dioses nunca han conspirado en contra de un puñado de humanos.

- No, para eso estamos nosotros, sus sirvientes –añadió Ikki con diversión.

- Calma Siren –menciono serenamente Poseidón –. La comida ha sido un placer; la bebida confortante; la compañía, bueno, pudo ser mejor. Poderío dilapidado –enfatizó Poseidón –tú puedes con ello. Las riñas entre humanos nunca han inquietado a los Dioses. Has que tu sirviente traiga mi auto –dijo dirigiéndose a Saori.

- Si no te conociera, diría que estas asustado Poseidón –dijo una voz al fondo. Todos voltearon hacía el dueño de la misma.

- Vaya, decidiste aparecer –bufó con enfado Poseidón –. Perdiste la oportunidad de degustar un delicioso banquete.

- Insolente, esa no es forma de hablar con un Dios –dijo Sorrento levantándose de la silla –. Quizá el convivir con una, te ha dado una idea errónea.

- Vuelve a tu lugar –reclamó Poseidón. Sus ojos turquesa se posaron en el chico que tenía enfrente –Siren, no permitas que tus ojos sean ventanas de engaños.

- Estas olvidando deliberadamente que poseen el conocimiento de acabar con nuestras vidas, nuestra existencia.

- El dios de la muerte, tiene miedo a la muerte misma –bufó con sarcasmo –. Siempre has tenido gusto exquisito por la elección del cuerpo que usas, creo que esta vez exageraste. Te has convertido en perro faldero de Atena –una sonrisa maligna apareció en el rostro de Poseidón, luego de fijar su vista en algo brillante sobre el pecho de Hades.

- No tengo que darte explicaciones. El hecho de tener solo un marina para defenderte, te acobarda. Una vez más elegiste la familia Solo, niños ricos, mimados amantes del mar y de las artes delicadas. No quiero decir que seas igual –dijo irónicamente Hades.

- Señores, dejen los cumplidos para otra ocasión –intervino al fin Saori. Ignorando la mirada de Ikki, exigente de respuestas. –Los pergaminos de los que hablé, indican el sitio exacto donde están ubicados.

- Si conoces la ubicación, ya deberías haber ido con tu legión de santos y arreglar tu problema –. Poseidón se levantó. En compañía de su guardián, atravesó el salón hacia la puerta.

- Atena perderá, con o sin sus santos, es incapaz de tomar la vida de un sucio humano. Cree en el amor, justicia, y verdad. Ambos sabemos que los valores no ganan guerras, además no tenemos reparo en tomar vidas –menciono fríamente. Sus ojos cruzaron los de Sorrento. Se deleitó con la reacción en él y continuó –. Ellos están buscando Dioses, no humanos. Al morir ella, estaremos vulnerables. Ellos desean todo; el mar será la siguiente ambición y al final conquistar la muerte y tener la vida eterna. Un puñado de humanos han fomentado el daño a este planeta y el resto pagará las consecuencias, otros luchan egoístamente para expandir sus ideas y riquezas sobre los más desafortunados pero solo unos pocos han sido la causa de tu derrota y la mía propia. Sería una ventaja que desaparecieran sin rastro alguno, sin embargo, sin ejército que nos defienda no tenemos opción. Parece que has olvidado que podemos morir –Poseidón dio un paso atrás, Hades esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción –. Ese conocimiento no lo hallarás en ningún pergamino escrito, muchacho –se refirió a Ikki –. Debemos enfrentar cinco deidades, están entre nosotros, y poseen más conocimiento del que deberían. Ellas toman fuerza de los cinco elementos. En dos semanas se hará el ajuste de los días. Se dice que son días que se agregan o quitan al año, ajustando los errores de cálculo de cuando los humanos empezaron a contar los años. Estas fechas son místicas para todas las culturas del mundo, algunas, hacían rituales con el fin de que esos días no contados, no fueran los últimos de los tiempos. La verdad es; esos son días en los que la energía se renueva en su ciclo natural; fuego, tierra, metal, agua y madera. Estos están en perfecto equilibrio, pasando el ciclo será difícil vencerles.

- Si ustedes mueren, el camino estará libre para mí. Siren, esperemos y el mundo será nuestro –sin decir más Poseidón y su fiel marina salieron de la habitación.

- Espera…–suplicó Saori.

- ¡ Déjale! –menciono con autoridad Hades –. Él tiene razón, has pasado mucho tiempo con estos sucios humanos. Un Dios no debe mostrar debilidad –tomó una manzana del frutero y desapareció del lugar.

* * *

Ficha de personajes:

**Nebet:**

Líder del pacto del decimotercer cielo. Muy atractivo. Alto, piel cobriza, cabello negro, pectorales definidos, abdominales marcadas, ojos rojos. Diestro en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo. Es desconfiado, sanguinario, cruel y calculador, producto de su difícil infancia. Venerá a Kiara y ha estado con ella por cuatro años, aunque mantiene aventuras con Kumari. Le fue entregado el código, ellos son preceptos que debe seguir el líder para encontrar a las cinco deidades, que bajo su mando cumplirán su cometido. Está decidido a matar a las reencarnaciones de los Dioses, así él podrá dominar la tierra.

* * *

Ahora si, los agradecimientos, para una persona muy especial. Sin la que sin sus sus brillantes aportaciones este capítulo no hubiera visto la luz tan pronto. Así que con toda mi admiración y gratitud te dedico este capitulo **Tepucihuatl-Shun. **Mil gracias por tener la paciencia, tiempo, disposición para hacer el gran aporte a este capitulo, sin ti no sería lo mismo.

Y para mis lindas 5 lectoras;

_**Alyshaluz**, prometo no hacer que pienses mal del inocente de shun ni que fuera un mujeriego caza mujeres, comprende nada mas esta aprovechando los dotes que Dios le dio, que generoso fue... y pues tiene que ser un galán, mujeriego empedernido y aun tiene una historia que contar, la retocaré con un poco de fan service para ti._

_**ShuD**, un motivo por el que esta furioso Jabu nos lo revela el mismo, esta celoso de Seiya pero no es todo, aun quedan secretos y Miho aparecerá próximamente._

_**darkacuario**, no, no son de andromeda, Saori tenia la esperanza que Shun les conociera de la vida normal pero aun con todo no los ubica, aun. Espera a que lo haga, será muy interesante ese capitulo esta escrito y espero salga a la luz luego de dos actualizaciones mas._

_**Tot12**, Que bueno que te agrade el giro de la historia, prometo no dejarlo abandonado tanto tiempo para que no pierdan el interés._

_**Tepucihuatl-Shun**, que te digo si a quitarle cochambre a la mente, pero siendo sinceros el muchacho se lo gano a pulso... ejem sin albur_.

Y si les gusto esto ya saben donde buscar adelantos...nos vemos y Feliz AÑo 2013 que voy a ayudar a comer... digo a cocinar... besos!


	22. INVASIÓN

"Ella será encontrada en el antiguo continente, en la región donde nació el intelecto superior, aquel que diferenció a los humanos de las bestias. Será incomprendida, el ocaso ha nacido en el cenit de su piel de alabastro. El agua será su escudo, sin embargo, esta no apagará su fuego. A ella debes nombrarle la Señora de la fertilidad, del placer amoroso y del trueno. Elemento regente, Agua. La segunda en ser reclamada, la primera en traerla a tu lado."

Código 10:1:0 Pacto del Decimotercer cielo.

* * *

- Shun, ¿qué carajos estás haciendo? –. Bramó Ikki irrumpiendo en su habitación.

- Ahora mismo, buscar mi ropa –contestó con naturalidad. Descartando playeras de diversos colores en un cajón. Shun tenía una toalla atada a la cintura, una abierta permitía ver el torneado muslo.

- Acaso, ¿creen que esto es una broma? ¿No recuerdan lo ocurrido la última vez? –señaló haciendo aspavientos con las manos.

- ¡Ay, ya! –rodó los ojos fastidiado – ¡Ikki, por una vez permíteme cuidar de ti!

- Es mi deber, soy el hermano mayor y…

- Y tienes una familia –interrumpió.

- ¿De qué hablas?, eres parte de mi familia –Ikki lo tomó por los hombros, enfatizando sus palabras.

- Lo sé –murmuró, bajando la mirada –. No te preocupes Ikki. Debes confiar en mí, no intentes defenderme. Promételo, – Ikki negó con la cabeza. –¡Hazlo! –. Shun elevó la voz, después con un tono dulce prosiguió –, yo solo soy tu hermano. Ahora, otros dependen de ti.

- ¿No lo has entendido verdad? –. Ikki se apartó de Shun y observo hacia la ventana. Seiya, Hyoga y Shiryu entrenaban bajo la vigilante mirada de Shaina –. He cuidado de ti desde tu nacimiento, has sido el primer ser que aprendí a amar y, ¿esperas una promesa de no arriesgar mi vida por ti?

- Estos años te han suavizado –suspiró –. Estoy seguro de que Pandora no lo hace sencillo, ¿me equivoco?

- Ella siempre deseo alejarse de todo. La obligó a estar en una angustiante posición, pero no puedo, irme y dar la espala a esta situación, personas como nosotros no deberíamos tener hijos. Estoy consciente, cualquier momento puede ser el último –. Ikki observo su propio reflejo en los ojos color esmeralda de su hermano.

- ¿Pasa algo malo entre ustedes? –cuestionó.

- No estoy diciendo eso. Frecuentemente me siento egoísta, estoy forzando a asumir una vida no deseada. Su embarazo fue repentino, ella no acaba de acostumbrarse a la idea de ser una persona normal. A veces no sé por qué sigue a mi lado –. Mencionó sentándose a un lado de su hermano. Shun terminó de abrochar su pantalón y tomó el cinturón de la cama.

- Te ama, no hay misterio. Pandora está muy preocupada y dada su condición, debes prometer mantenerte al margen.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó contrariado.

- Nada onii-san –dijo esbozando una sonrisa enigmática –. Shunny tiene un año menos de cuando quedamos huérfanos ¿Acaso tengo derecho de repetir la historia? –. Ikki enmudeció.

- No es posible, ¿por qué no me di cuenta antes? –menciono sorprendido.

- Evidentemente no pasaste dos días, completos, encerrado en casa –Shun sonrió dulcemente. Ikki desvió la mirada hacia su pecho.

- Aún lo conservas –afirmó. Con un dedo apuntó hacia un fénix de oro colgando del cuello de Shun por una cadena.

- Me tienes poca fe. Nada lo apartó de mí onii-san –mencionó cabizbajo –. En repetidas ocasiones pregunté porque era tan especial esta ave para ti, sin duda debí ocasionarte mucho sufrimiento. Lo siento.

- No hay nada que perdonar, lo desconocías –Ikki endureció la mirada.

- Has juzgado duramente a Saori. Hay algo que no sabes de su decisión –un leve rubor asomó por la mejillas del peliverde, desvió la mirada nervioso y aspiró profundamente varias veces, intentando tranquilizarse –. Me avergüenzo de mis propios pensamientos –Shun suspiró y regresó a sentarse en la orilla de la cama.

Ikki intentó conversar con Shun, sin embargo, bostezaba sin cesar mostrando su cansancio. Sin percatarse, el sueño lo venció. Shun abrió con pereza los ojos, el atardecer se apreciaba por las cortinas cerradas, movió su cuerpo debajo de la protectora manta depositada por Ikki antes de dejar la habitación. Se incorporó con cuidado, sostuvo la cabeza entre sus manos, las náuseas insoportables le obligaron a recostarse nuevamente. Salió de su antigua habitación se sentía mareado, así sería durante las próximas semanas, rápidamente entendió que con cada siesta recobraría más fragmentos de su memoria. El malestar fue cediendo lentamente tal y como había pasado al despertar en brazos de Saori, instintivamente rodeó con una mano el cuello.

La mansión emanaba bullicio, por cada rincón. Desde los sonidos emitidos por televisores, computadoras y celulares hasta palabras fuera de tono de los huéspedes, incluso las aves del jardín acrecentaban sonidos, revoloteando y piando en búsqueda de una cómoda rama para reposar durante la noche.

- ¡Mira! quien decidió aparecer –señaló Seiya. Estaba sentado en el césped rodeado por Shiryu y Hyoga. Los tres estaban secando el sudor de sus frentes. Cada musculo dolía y la respiración agitada, les proporcionaba un aspecto endeble.

- ¿Acaso te cansaste de dormir con las chicas? ¿O Ikki te atrapó con una? –interrogó con sorna Shiryu, después de dar un sorbo a una botella de agua. Shun le regresó una mirada indulgente.

- Dejalo en paz, –intervino Seiya – llegas a tiempo estamos por cenar, y estoy hambriento.

- Siempre tienes hambre, ¿qué hay de diferente en ello? –arremetió Shiryu. Hyoga mantuvo su mirada fija en el peliverde.

- Es una cena especial, estamos juntos –afirmó con una sonrisa.

- No es eso, esperas obtener un postre adicional. Será fácil de conseguir, quiere mantenerse en forma para sus conquistas –rió sórdidamente y codeó, suavemente, las costillas de Seiya.

- Así que, aquí te escondes –arremetió Nachi empujando por la espalda a Shun.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema? –encaró Hyoga. Tras el contacto estaba de pie.

- Esto no te concierne Hyoga –con una mano lo hizo a un lado –. Es capaz de defenderse, o ¿no? niño bonito –lo tomó por el cuello.

- ¿De qué está hablando? –preguntó Hyoga a Shun. Shiryu y Seiya trataban de interponerse entre ellos cuando un brillo aguamarina emanó de Nachi. –¡Lo vas a matar!.

- Ichi, suéltame –pidió fríamente Shun mirándole a los ojos.

- No tienes derecho a estar aquí. Deberías estar muerto –siseó.

- Tienes motivos para odiarme –menciono calmo –, sin embargo, de mis labios no tendrás una disculpa, ni a ti ni a ningún habitante de esta mansión. Lo diré una vez más, suéltame.

- ¿Y si no lo hago? –interrogó desafiante. Shun pasó una mano por la cabellera, le miro de reojo. Una corriente de aire rodeó el brazo de Nachi, lentamente sus dedos, con movimientos torpes le soltaron. El lobo lo veía desconcertado así como el grupo de personas a su alrededor.

- Estas equivocado si crees que albergó sentimientos tales como; culpa, tristeza, enojo o angustia por ser el causante de la muerte de June. Esperar en silencio, callando tus sentimientos, aun cuando su corazón no estaba disponible, fue tu error; no el mío.

No ensuciaré su memoria con algo diferente al agradecimiento, por brindarme una segunda oportunidad. Si tienes algún problema con ello, debes resolverlo tú mismo, no confiaré mi vida a un cobarde como tú –finalizo apartándose del lugar.

- ¡Fue impresionante! –. Menciono Hyoga al encontrarlo en una habitación desierta. Shun caminaba en círculos y respiraba entrecortadamente, intentando mantener la calma –. ¿Vas a explicarte?, ¿por qué no mencionaste nada?. Incluso ocultaste tu residencia aquí. ¿Ahora empiezas a esconder cosas de mí? –cuestionó con desesperación.

- Fue una medida desesperada. Creí que no lo lograría. El único ser con el poder, suficiente, para ayudar no lo hizo y no lo hará fácil. El despertar es el peor. Los conoces mejor que nadie. Si yo quise hacerlo…– bajó la cabeza – Hyoga, eres quien más me preocupa.

- No hay tiempo de preocuparse –Shun negó con la cabeza.

- Comprende, no puedo hacerlo no a ti– Hyoga sonrió.

- Es tiempo de enfrentar a mis demonios, además estoy cansado de tener niñera –. Menciono el rubio intentando sonar convincente.

- ¿Es una fiesta privada? –interrumpió Seiya anticipándose a la objeción del Shun. El castaño cruzó los brazos por encima de la cabeza.

- Estaba pensado que me concedías mucha ventaja –. Sonrió Shiryu a manera de disculpa –sabes más de mí, supongo –suspiró Shiryu.

- Y si no comienzas a respetarlo, te dará una paliza –bromeó Hyoga.

- ¿Podemos verla? –interrogó con interés Seiya. Shiryu le dio una palmada en la cabeza.

- Me rindo –dijo con una media sonrisa.

- No será algo sencillo, entiéndanlo –menciono cruzado de brazos. El trio de chicos intercambiaba asustadas miradas. El peliverde permanecía recargado en el dintel de la ventana, mantenía los ojos cerrados. Los chicos observaron a Shun en silencio. Las posibilidades de recuperarse eran escasas y necesitaban la colaboración de Saori, exponiendo su vida de la misma manera. La espera había sido larga, la decisión había sido tomada. Esa noche estaba destinada a ser aquella en la cual buscarían sus antiguas vidas, su poder o morirían en el intento.

-o-

- Mi señor, ella está muy afectada –murmuró Kumari. Nebet mordió el lóbulo de la oreja de la mulata.

- Calla, no me interesa ninguna cosa que no sea tu cuerpo –ordenó suavemente. Su mano recorrió las voluptuosas formas de la chica, brindándoles placer –. Ellos están preparándose, será más sencillo para nosotros. Kiara no debe saberlo, vienen por nosotros –. Confesó recostándola sobre la cama, exponiendo lentamente su piel ante sus ojos –seremos pacientes, dejémosles agruparse. Será más divertido.

- Acaso, ¿no debemos preparanos? –menciono con un hilo de voz.

- Los verdugos no necesitan preparación. Los corazones son tan predecibles, bastará con una presencia. Dejemos que se consuman entre la duda y la desesperación –Nebet rió locamente antes de besar apasionadamente a la chica.

Afuera de la habitación, el corazón de Atis dio un vuelco, por años creyó en el amor profesado por Nebet hacia Kiara, ello le obligó a acallar cualquier sentimiento existente en su corazón. Confiaba ciegamente en Nebet y en su visión de justicia, pero las palabras del pelinegro encerraban un secreto el cual Atis conocía. Cerró un puño con la ira encerrada en su pecho, respiró profundamente conteniendo la impulsividad de entrar en la habitación y golpear a Nebet. La cólera se esfumó súbitamente, y corrió hacia la habitación de Kiara. Golpeó suavemente la robusta puerta de encino.

- Por favor, Kiara, abre la puerta –susurró acariciando la madera con ternura.

- Vete –menciono inaudiblemente.

- Sé lo que hizo. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? –menciono suplicante.

- Ambos sabemos el porqué. Atis vete, por favor temo por ti, podría regresar en cualquier momento–dijo asomando tímidamente la cara por la puerta entreabierta.

- Confía en mi Kiara, él no vendrá –se contuvo para no pronunciar palabras hirientes.

- Entiendo –. Abrió la puerta por completo y exhibió una triste sonrisa. El moreno la abrazo delicadamente y revisó su cuerpo en busca de fracturas –. Una palabra tuya y abandonaremos.

- ¿Y después qué? –cuestionó acariciando con dulzura su mejilla –para personas como nosotros, no hay opción. Él tiene el poder para encontrarnos aun cuando no lo deseemos. Lo mejor es terminar con esto, la única alternativa es eliminarlos a ellos solo así seremos libres.

- ¿Ese fue siempre tu plan?

- En realidad, ellos no importan pero debemos quitarlos de en medio, si es que yo he de ser quién mate a Atena.

- ¿Busca la libertad o la gloria de terminar con un Dios? –preguntó suspicaz.

- Irrelevante es mi respuesta –menciono mientras apretaba con el puño una gema sobre su pecho, un brillo rojizo inundo el lugar.

Como llamado por el resplandor llegó sigilosamente un animal con cara de zorro y cuerpo de oso. Las largas y curveadas zarpas brillaron del mismo tono de la joya. Kiara acarició la cabeza de la extraña bestia y se arrodilló a un lado de ella. Atis observo a la criatura entrecerrar los ojos deleitándose por las caricias proporcionadas. El gauconcao y el daibang, un animal felino de pelaje moteado y alas cubiertas de plumas negras iridiscentes, era dos criaturas salidos de una fantasía. Recorrían libremente los pasadizos y cuartos de la desierta isla. Estos solo obedecían a Nebet y Kiara. Atis no adivinaba si eran sus custodios o espías, lejos estaba de imaginar el papel fundamental de las bestias en la batalla próxima.

- Soy capaz de defenderme de Nebet. Evita preocuparte por mí –dijo la chica con rudeza.

- Como no hacerlo –menciono tiernamente besando con dulzura su mano –. Mi corazón siempre ha sido tuyo.

- Si en verdad me amas, olvida todo sentimiento y mata a los santos de Atena. No quiero a nadie vivo –finalizó cerrando la puerta con violencia.

Atis permaneció mirando la vieja madera, posó nuevamente una mano sobre esta, con tristeza la deslizo hacia abajo, encajando astillas en la palma. El moreno conocía a Kiara desde la niñez, su dulzura, inocencia y ternura le habían hecho enamorarse siendo adolescentes. Sin embargo, siete años atrás, Nebet había aparecido. Kiara intentó huir de él sin éxito, el mismo Atis le había regresado a su lado, desde aquel día ella se volvió distante. Sintió culpa por robar la calidez innata de la chica. Quizá era mejor guardar silencio, ella no necesitaba saberlo, al menos no aun. Suspiró y regresó a su habitación, al amanecer las cinco deidades abandonarían ese lugar. Tendido sobre la cama, bufó con enfado, odiaba conocer la ventaja sobre los santos de Atena, detestaba la forma vil en la cual obtuvieron la información a pesar de no haber interferido. El día estaba marcado, un enfrentamiento desigual se llevaría a cabo.

Aquella tarde era tranquila, rutinaria, santos entrenando y compartiendo sus conocimientos unos con otros. Kiki paseaba por el jardín cuestionando por décima vez en el día a Tatsumi por el paradero de Atena así como por Seiya, Hyoga y Shiryu. El sonido de árboles destrozados atrajo la atención de todos.

- Ahora que tengo su atención –bramó la fría voz de Narduk tras la cortina de tierra. El cabello negro ondulaba con el viento creado por la explosión –permítanme presentar a mis compañeros, Tierra, Trueno, Orden, Caos, y Muerte –sus ojos plata se posaron el Shaina.

- Ya era tiempo de que mostraran la cara –arremetió Jabu.

- No son rivales para nosotros –dijo con superioridad Kumari la mirada color rosa emitía un brillo malicioso –dedicarles tiempo, es un desgaste innecesario.

- ¿Dónde esconden a aquellos llamados santos divinos? –interrogó Henki los fríos ojos ambarinos recorrieron uno a uno de los presentes.

- No escondemos a nadie –intervino Kiki –somos los únicos aquí, peleen con nosotros.

- Eso resulta aburrido –dijo Atis –pero estará bien para ejercitarnos además, nuestros escudos braman por sangre –sonrió con demencia.

- ¿Es un diálogo eterno o una pelea? –interrogó Ban, emitiendo ruido al tronar sus dedos ansioso de arremeter puñetazos. Ágilmente esquivó una bola esférica, color violeta, esta cortó un árbol de tajo.

- No lo repetiré más, ¿dónde están? –Henki hizo sonar los brazaletes de las manos, estos empezaron a destellar.

- ¿Acaso me buscas? –intervino con arrogancia Ikki. Caminó decidido hacia su encuentro enfundado en su armadura.

Atis sonrió socarronamente y lanzó un látigo de fuego hacia Ikki, sin inmutarse él, siguió caminando hasta estar frente a los cinco.

- Bonita cicatriz, te dije que los niños no debe jugar con fuego.

- He estado esperando esto por mucho tiempo –arremetió Atis –el Fénix es mío, eliminen al resto.

Corrió hacia Ikki, al estar frente a frente lanzó puñetazos y patadas certeras. Ikki por su parte los esquivó sin esfuerzo y mantenía una sonrisa burlona frustrado Atis sacó unas dagas con un movimiento de brazos y las lanzó hacia el Fénix. Una rozó su mejilla y se detuvo en el brazo de Shaina, ella miro despectivamente el arma y lo retiró sin emitir palabras. Tatsumi había desaparecido del jardín creyendo encontrar un refugio en la mansión, se escondió en la biblioteca, sigilosamente era seguido.

Henki mantenía una apretada batalla con Ban y Jabu al mismo tiempo, ambos atacaban uno tras otro sin permitirle un descanso al rubio. Narduk golpeó el estómago de Ichi lanzándolo cerca de Nachi.

- Nachi –murmuró Ichi desde el suelo. Su espalda golpeó un árbol, la sangre brotó por la comisura de la boca –¿qué haces? –interrogó. El Lobo permanecia impávido ante la lucha, sus ojos se enfocaban en una peleadora mulata, con saña devolvía ataques lo mismo a Kiki que a Shaina –Nachi –sacudió por los hombros el santo de Hidra tras, dificultosamente, levantarse. Nachi cerró los ojos y su corazón latió con violencia. Un arranque de celos irracionales había puesto a todos en peligro.

* * *

Ficha de personaje.

Kumari:

Señora de la fertilidad, del placer amoroso y del trueno. Elemento regente: Agua. Mulata de belleza y sensualidad incomparable, utiliza el sexo para satisfacer, y cumplir sus aspiraciones y órdenes. Lleva el rojizo cabello corto, estilo pixie. Los ojos color rosa sedujeron a Nebet, son amantes ocasionales pero no los unen sentimientos profundos. Es la mente analítica del pacto del decimotercer cielo.

Técnicas:

Katana de carbón: Como su nombre lo dice, es una espada hecha de carbón, el único uso es herir al enemigo una vez herido, permanece en la piel y si es retirada se desmorona en pequeños cristales. Si la sangre es infectada se espesa y el infortunado muere dolorosamente.

Complacencia demoniaca: Crea una ilusión masiva, en la cual los integrantes se atacan uno al otro recriminando hechos verdaderos o infundados por los temores personales.

Mestre por excelencia: Maestra del arte capoeira, expresión cultural de lucha de origen afrobrasileño.

* * *

**Hola mis fieles lectoras... unas palabras para ustedes:**

**darkacuario: **¿Mas claro verdad?, Shuncito ya esta recobrando su memoria. Falta el resto.

**Alyshaluz:** El merito del habla de Hades no es mio, si no de mi querida Tepucihuatl-Shun. No Hades no ocupó su cuerpo es mas bien como un parásito de él, se manifiesta a voluntad ya veremos si no se alborota y quiere unirse a los malos.

**ShuD:** Te debo la paliza de Nebet, una pista mas del pasado de Hyoga y Shun, calma. Estuvieron solo, Shun y Saori, pero no paso nada, lo juro.

**Tot12:** La charla Ikki-Saori, va a quedar pendiente, mas con la confesión de Shun, de la cual no solté prenda,. Me alegra saber que no pierdes el interés.

**Tepucihuatl-Shun:** Te falló ahora no hay lío de faldas. Si hay alianza, pero solo de Hades y Atena.

**Jannette-BlackWeasley:** Prometido, no tarde tanto en actualizar, si no me crees pregunta a mis lectoras (ji,ji). Ya veremos si hay tiempo de empatar las nuevas personalidades con los "vicios" que acarrean del pasado. Hay mas comas, espero funcione el curso que tomé.

**diana:** gracias por el review y bienvenida, habrá mas adelante shiryu.

**Ahora si el adelanto se los debo... quise hacer algo diferente. Estoy segura que todo autor, tiene secretos de sus escritos el mio esta en mi perfil, una sección correspondiente al funeral de la guera. Al leerla la verdad no me quedaba dentro del capitulo. Nos vemos, me urge actualizar por motivos personales. **

_**Gracias a las 100 lecturas del ultimo capítulo nos leemos después.**_


	23. MEMORIA SENSORIAL

"Junto al viejo mar situado tierra adentro estará aguardando por ti, cerca de sus aguas; ni dulces, ni saladas. Sosteniendo un esturión entre sus manos alimentando su clandestinidad al lado de espías y desertores. No hay calidez en sus ojos a pesar del color. Ha sido bañado por la sangre desde su primer respiro. Entrenará a las deidades sin piedad. Su ávida mente te llevará a la guarida de aquella que presume amor por la humanidad, será conocido como la Deidad del orden celeste, fuerza de la naturaleza y del comienzo, elemento regente, madera"

Código 10:2:0 Pacto del Decimotercer cielo.

* * *

El cielo exhibía un color grisáceo, los relámpagos delineaban las caprichosas formas de las nubes, el olor a humedad presagiaba la calma antes de la tormenta. Narduk pateaba con saña a Ichi tirado en el piso. Nachi en un intento de impedir el daño ejercido a su amigo fue acercándose hacia ellos cautelosamente, las finas gotas de agua emitieron sonidos metálicos al chocar con su armadura. La deidad del Caos lo apartó con una patada dejándole inconsciente bajo la protección de las ramas de un roble. Sonrió perversamente y con arrogancia echó hacia su espalda su largo cabello negro. Kumari había sido derribada por Shaina, la mulata ágilmente colocó las manos por encima de la cabeza, impulsándose del piso quedo al frente a su oponente. El pecho de Shaina delataba su cansancio, la amazona de la cobra viró hacia la derecha, Kiki había desaparecido su corazón dio un vuelco presagiando lo peor. Jabu escupió la sangre acumulada en su boca, mientras Ban emitía un estruendo rugido sobre Henki, consiguiendo aturdirlo.

Ikki, por su parte, bloqueaba los ataques de Atis, impidiendo se acercará hacia la mansión. Su contrincante percatándose de ello sonrío malignamente en dirección hacia la casona, y en un ataque desesperado se enfiló hacia la casa. Ikki le interceptó, lanzándose hacia sus piernas provocando la caída de Atis. Ambos forcejeaban, Ikki lo apresó a pesar del dolor de las dagas clavándose en su piel. El sonido parecido a un aullido de un animal herido heló la sangre de los santos, dejando las peleas enfrentadas se dirigieron presurosos hacia la mansión Kido, temiendo la escena que pudieran encontrar. Entraron en estampida al recibidor, se dirigieron hacia las amplias escaleras empapadas de sangre, los cuerpos de la servidumbre estaban esparcidos en los finos candelabros, paredes y barandales, continuaron su huida hasta la habitación de Saori, la puerta estaba salida de los goznes detenida precariamente por un tornillo. Ikki se ayudó de una de sus técnicas para disipar el humo permitiendo la visibilidad dentro de la habitación. El inconfundible olor metálico dejo sin habla a los presentes. Las paredes estaban llenas de hollín, había fragmentos de vidrio desperdigados, los muebles estaban destrozados, las ennegrecidas cortinas hechas jirones, en medio de la habitación el espejo estrellado reflejaba la alfombra empapada de sangre.

Ikki tomó, delicadamente, entre sus brazos a Saori. Las manos estaban manchadas de sangre lo mismo que el vestido. La mirada permanecía perdida en la extraña amalgama de carne, tela negra y sangre que conformaban a su fiel ayudante y protector, Tatsumi.

- ¿Dónde están? –interrogó Jabu. Ikki abrió desmesuradamente los ojos percatándose de la frase del unicornio. La desesperación se apoderó del Fénix, en sus brazos sostenía la última esperanza de amor en el mundo, y al final del pasillo se encontraba parte de su corazón. Shaina adivinando su dilema se acercó dispuesta a relevarlo cuando una explosión los obligó a lanzarse al piso.

Ikki y Jabú corrieron hacia el lado contrario del pasillo, doblaron en la esquina y observaron a Shun siendo atacado por una chica de cabellera plateada.

- Vamos, admite que te hice un favor –dijo con sorna.

- Te voy a borrar esa estúpida sonrisa –bramó furioso. Una ráfaga de aire se sintió en el lugar. Ikki reconoció al verdugo de June.

- Estas en deuda conmigo, tu amiguita no estaba preparada para ti –menciono picara –. Han llegado refuerzos –apuntó hacia la comitiva detrás de Ikki y Jabu.

- Has sido tú –afirmó secamente Saori saliendo de la cerrada escolta –. ¡Lo hiciste tú! –gritó furiosa. La Deidad, conocida como Tierra, arremetió con una esfera de luz violeta Shun confrontó con una onda de cosmos. Las dos energías chocaron y se repelieron regresando a sus emisores. La chica destrozó la ventana con el cuerpo y cayó hacia el jardín. Ikki sostuvo el cuerpo de Shun para no ser golpeado con la pared contraria a pesar de la protección, perdió el conocimiento.

Presurosos corrieron hacia el hueco dejado en la pared, abajo estaban las Deidades, los observaron con diversión. Las ropas metálicas vestidas, similar a armaduras estaban cubiertas de pasto, barro y sangre. Animales y personas habían sido sacrificados en ese lugar. Saori debió sostenerse de los brazos de Jabú al reconocer la compañía de los cinco enemigos, Miho y Sunrei.

- ¡Athena! –bramó Atis –decidimos darles motivos reales para atacarnos. Hemos sostenido el juego del gato y el ratón durante estos años, a pesar de haber matado a sus compañeros sigues renuente a enfrentarnos. Bien, esta es una invitación a la cual no puedes negarte. Esas chicas tienen treinta y cuatro horas de vida, es tu decisión.

- ¡Cobardes! –gritó Shaina y de un salto bajo hasta las Deidades.

- Podemos darles muerte ahora –arremetió la chica de cabello color plata.

- Dejales, no es tiempo, además no podrías hacer nada en contra de ella –señaló Narduk apuntando con un dedo a Saori –no queremos causarte heridas, nuestra misión es matarte. Ustedes los que se hacen llamar santos de Atena, retírense les doy mi palabra, no serán asesinados.

- Jamás –menciono con orgullo Ichi.

- Tienen suerte nuestro líder gusta del viejo estilo, de lo contrario la tomaríamos por la fuerza –intervino Henki –en cambio yo, no tengo compasión. Ese viene con nosotros –apuntó a Nachi, aturdido se levantaba con dificultad del piso.

- Nunca permitiremos que te lleves a nuestro compañero, sin dar pelea –intervino Ban, él también había saltado hasta el pasto húmedo. Ikki crispó sus puños, el plan elaborado por Henki resultó a la perfección. Ni Atena, ni ellos mucho, menos los santos ausentes eran su objetivo, habían sido un entretenimiento para llegar hasta las chicas.

- Él vendrá por su propia voluntad –. Rió Atis –. Estará más seguro con nosotros. La ley de Atenas proclama que cada uno de ustedes tiene la autoridad y obligación de perseguir a los traidores para darles muerte –pero si quieren hacerlo ahora, no nos opondremos a un buen espectáculo –las cinco deidades rieron.

- Esperen, –menciono Saori conteniendo la rabia –si acepto ir con ustedes, ¿los dejaran libres?

- Inesperado –dijo con sorna Atis –no estamos negociando señorita. Esto es una declaración de guerra, me da igual si vienen todos o solo un par. Deidades, nos vamos.

Tras un rayo las ocho figuras desaparecieron. Saori se desvaneció hasta el piso, presa de la rabia y dolor. Nadie se atrevió a emitir sonido alguno. Regresar de nuevo a la mansión con la masacre ocurrida dentro no era gratificante, sin embargo, ahora no contaban con la experta guía de Tatsumi para encubrir esta clase de asuntos ante las autoridades o coordinar los medios de trasporte hacia la guarida del Pacto del Decimotercer cielo.

- Jabu, Ichi, Ban lleven a Atena hacia una habitación limpia –ordenó Ikki –. Shaina cambiate y ve a la fundación busca a una chica llamada Miyu. Explicale todo y traela para acá. En cuanto al resto, los necesito relajados y alertas, organícense en parejas no se alejen de ellas, no quiero pretextos ni fallas, partiremos en cuanto esos tres hayan despertado no habrá periodo entrenamiento. Kiki –llamó a la nada, el pelirojo se apareció en el acto –. Lleva a Shaina no hay tiempo que perder. Shun ¿Cómo está el golpe? –interrogó sosteniendo la cabeza de su hermano consiente –toma el lugar de Kiki, cuida de esos tres, me sorprende no hayan despertado pero creo fue lo mejor.

Shun se alejó de la destrucción del lugar. Sintió rabia e impotencia. Durante todo el combate había estado cuidando a Seiya, Shiryu, Hyoga. Saori y él habían despertado por advertencia de Kiki, él se quedó protegiéndolos en caso de que las Deidades irrumpieran, era el único con la habilidad para alejarlos inmediatamente. Saori le ordenó la dejará partir y enfrentar a los enemigos, Shun salió tras ella, sin embargo, Tierra les había abordado tras asesinar a Tatsumi.

Entró a la habitación, los relámpagos iluminaban dos cuerpos descansando con respiración acompasada, la cama de Hyoga estaba vacía. Fue hacia el cuarto contiguo. Hyoga frenéticamente abría y cerraba cajones. Shun suspiró pesadamente, se adentró al lugar temiendo la reacción del ruso, en este momento ambos sabían que aquella vez en ese bar de Paris no había sido su primer encuentro…

-o-

- Gina, sirve otra –pidió Shun agitando el vaso vacío en su mano.

- Cariño, ¿no te parece que has bebido mucho por este día? –dijo la bartender del bar que solía frecuentar con sus amigos. Sus almendrados ojos recorrieron el lugar, casi desierto, en busca del reloj empotrado en la pared. Las manecillas marcaban las seis cuarenta de la tarde –además tienes cerca la competencia, deberías irte a dormir o no podrás asistir al entrenamiento.

- ¿Quién eres, mi madre? –cuestionó sarcástico.

- Como desees amigo –mencionó sorprendida, Shun nunca había sido grosero con nadie –espero no lo lamentes más tarde.

- Deja la botella –exigió –y, si quieres propina, ahórrate el sermón.

- De acuerdo –dejo la botella con brusquedad y se fue al otro extremo de la barra para atender a un chico rubio. Este reprimió la risa cuando alcanzo a escuchar algo acerca de los niños ricos mimados –. ¿Qué te sirvo?

- Lo que él este bebiendo –señaló a Shun. Estuvo observándolo intrigado, mientras bebía su trago. Era inusual la escena presenciada, ese joven nunca había estado solo en el bar, siempre se encontraba rodeado de un bullicioso grupo.

Dos meses atrás se fijó en él, desde ese momento sintió una extraña simpatía hacia él. Nunca habían cruzado palabra alguna, sin embargo, algo era familiar. Su madre lo llamaría dejavu y quizá solo fuera eso. Había conocido a ese chico en sueños. Es una situación sin importancia se convenció con el tiempo pero en esta semana los encuentros fueron frecuentes y ese momento parecía una jugada del destino. El campeonato escolar de natación, del cual Shun era favorito a ganar el honor de representar a la escuela para las olimpiadas inter universitarias próximas, se realizaría en menos de un mes. Carteles de apoyo con su rostro estaban colocados por toda la universidad. Después de cavilar un rato, se levantó en dirección hacia el peliverde.

- ¿Puedo hacerte compañía? –cuestionó con una sonrisa.

- Es un mundo libre –monótono dijo Shun sin levantar la mirada.

- Me llamo Hyoga –estiró la mano en señal de cortesía.

- Los nipones no damos la mano al conocer a alguien –miro con desdén, anegado en su dolor su razón le dictaba que solo hablaría con algún compatriota para sentirse menos solo en ese país. Lo cual era una locura en estos años en Paris no había conocido a nadie más de Japón.

- Gomenasai –dijo en perfecto japonés atrayendo por completo la atención de Shun, cuando se levantó hizo una leve reverencia –mi madre me enseñó el idioma, aunque nunca he estado ahí. Quizá puedas hablarme del país natal de mi padre, he visto postales hermosas. Me llamo Kido Hyoga o Hyoga, como prefieras.

- Esto es extraño, al parecer el idioma no es lo único en común –Hyoga levantó una ceja intrigado. Shun sonrió de lado –Kido Shun –¿De dónde eres Hyoga?

- Rusia, siendo prácticos de Siberia, hermoso país si te gusta el frío –dio un sorbo al vaso servido por Shun –. Si sigues bebiendo así, mañana tendrás una horrible resaca. Confía en mí.

- La confianza no me abunda estos días –. Susurró Shun apurando otro vaso con whisky –. ¿Estudias en el campus? O ¿eres de intercambio? No recuerdo haberte visto antes.

- Es de esperarse siempre estas acompañado –Shun se ruborizó y desvió la mirada –acabo de ingresar este año. Aburrido de tanta nieve vine hacía Paris, dicen que es la ciudad del amor ¿Qué opinas?

- Pues…no para mí, amigo –dijo volviendo a terminar el vaso.

A la mañana siguiente, Shun fue despertado por incesantes golpes en su puerta, torpemente se levantó, pasando a rastras sobre un bulto en el lado derecho de la cama, se encamino hacía la puerta entrecerrando los ojos por la luz que cayó de golpe en él, agravando el intenso dolor de cabeza.

- Faltaste al entrenamiento, amigo –. Regañó un chico moreno de cabello negro rizado hasta los hombros –el entrenador está furioso. Mentí argumentando un malestar debido a la gripe, por tu aspecto no fue una mentira del todo. Accedió a recibirte por la tarde de esa manera podrás completar el entrenamiento. Debes darnos la victoria por otro año consecutivo. ¿Shun, estuviste bebiendo? –menciono incrédulo –. ¿Qué demonios pensabas? Conoces a la perfección el reglamento. Hacerlo en este período es causal de baja.

- Haz el favor de callarte Gerom, la cabeza me duele –pidió Shun.

- Eso y más te mereces, nunca lo haces y con la competencia tan cerca ¿estás loco?, y… ¿encima tienes compañía? –reprendió asomándose por el hombro de Shun. Desde ahí se apreciaba una rubia cabellera esparcida por la almohada–. Shun este no eres tú. Vas a estar en graves problemas cuando ella se entere.

- Vete quieres, gracias por el mensaje. Allá estaré, déjame en paz –enfadado dio un portazo del cual se arrepintió al oírlo.

- ¿Qué en este lugar no se puede dormir? –interrogó Hyoga. Se había quitado con enfado la frazada la cual le cubría hasta la cabeza, percatándose del estado deplorable de su compañero añadió divertido –. Te advertí.

- ¿Cómo llegamos aquí? –preguntó lastimosamente el peliverde mientras lentamente se encaminaba hacía la cama, esperando que el mareo cesara al acostarse.

- No eres capaz de recordar ¿verdad? –sin esperar respuesta el rubio continuó –bebiste el contenido de casi dos botellas. Casi al amanecer nos pidieron dejar el bar, buscaste la cartera, la cual por alguna extraña razón desapareció. Vamos no pongas esa expresión un día me agradecerás, pagué la cuenta y no podía abandonarte. Mi dormitorio es compartido. No sabes que suerte tienes al haber conseguido uno privado, alguien debe tenerte en mucha estima. La chica del bar te conoce mejor de lo que aparenta, ella me indicó el camino. Averiguar el número de tu dormitorio no fue complicado, bueno –rió rascándose la barbilla –a un par de chicos no pareció graciosa nuestra pequeña interrupción mientras ellos se divertían. Si yo fuera tú me alejaría de tus vecinos, digamos, por un par de días. Es un alivio para ti, no recordar.

- ¿Tan mal estuve? –preguntó cubriéndose la cabeza con una almohada –. ¿Hice algo que deba saber?

- Tus secretos estan a salvo conmigo –solemnemente Hyoga colocó una mano sobre el pecho. Shun se levantó de improviso, la bruma de recuerdos lo inquietó.

- ¡Auch!, mi cabeza –exclamó tomándola entre sus manos esperando con esa acción disminuir la punzada dolorosa –jamás volveré a hacer algo parecido.

- Eso decimos todos, la primera vez. Bebiste como si quisieras acabar con todo el alcohol del mundo, creeme existimos varios interesados en ayudarte con esa difícil labor –divertido mencionó Hyoga –. Tengo clases –dijo poniéndose en pie. Cubrió su torneado torso con una playera, el estampado de un tenis color negro contrastaba con la blanca prenda, recuperada del piso –tu cartera esta en la mesa.

- Hyoga…

- Dime –Hyoga se detuvo a centímetros de la perilla incrustada en la puerta con finos decorados.

- ¿Qué tanto dije anoche? –preguntó con temor.

- Bueno…sé porque estabas ahí ayer, te veo luego Shun –dijo Hyoga cerrando la puerta delicadamente.

Casi había obscurecido cuando golperon con fuerza la puerta del dormitorio de Shun, por segunda vez en el día. Suspiró cansinamente antes de levantarse, abrió bostezando y desperezando su cuerpo.

- Me alegro de verte solo esta vez. ¿Qué demonios te pasa? –reprendió molesto el moreno –. El entrenador estuvo esperando, serás responsable por la derrota del equipo –vociferaba Gerom. Aventó a Shun adentrándose hacia el dormitorio. Shun bostezaba, sin cesar, oyéndolo –. No pude cubrirte esta vez, tú mismo deberás encarar al entrenador. Tú no sueles actuar así.

- Me quede dormido –cansinamente dijo tras un largo bostezo, con la mano frotaba los ojos llorosos.

- ¿Esa es tu excusa? –alterado el chico daba aspavientos frente a Shun –. ¿Qué hay con lo de la mañana? Estas echando por la borda años de entrenamiento. Y todo ¿Por qué, una compañía fácil y embriagarte sin razón? Eres mi amigo, por eso mantendré mi boca en silencio sin embargo…

- Ese es su problema ¿cierto? –duramente defendió Hyoga recargado en el umbral de la puerta.

- ¿Y tú quién eres? –señaló con aspereza.

- ¿Acaso importa? Estas aquí haciendo un escándalo como si de ello dependiera tu vida. Tranquilizate, calmarte y analizaremos porque es tan importante que Shun gane. Adivinemos ¿te sientes importante estando cobijado por su éxito? Patético, viviendo la vida de otros.

- Soy su amigo y no permitiré…

- Gerom, marchate yo arreglaré esto, buenas noches –intervino el peliverde.

- Pero…–dudó el moreno. Retó con la mirada a Hyoga –cuando dejes de perder el tiempo con este, sabes dónde encontrarnos. Espero no tardes en recapacitar, los fiesteros no duran en este campus –se refirió al rubio, al pasar a su lado le dio un empellón con el brazo.

- ¡Hey! Toma el consejo de un "fiestero", no empiezes algo que no sepas terminar –menciono tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa. Toscamente Gerom soltó el agarre y salió irascible del lugar –. Luces muy recuperado –menciono sentado en la mullida cama.

- Resultado de dormir diez horas –sonrió a medias recargado en la puerta.

- Te llevare a comer, algo que puedas por supuesto –añadió al ver la cara de asco de su nuevo amigo.

Pasaron un par de semanas, Hyoga distraía la mente de Shun y eso le agradaba. La escuela comenzó a perder importancia para el peliverde, asistía regularmente a los entrenamientos, sin embargo, su rendimiento escolar producto de las constantes salidas nocturnas había bajado. Un día antes de la competencia, salió como era costumbre con Hyoga.

- ¡Animate! Vamos amigo, podemos divertirnos. Hay chicas muy lindas. Un clavo saca otro clavo –exclamó Hyoga después de estar los dos sentados en una mesa de un bar. Varias jóvenes los miraban discretamente y sonreían entre el grupo de amigas.

- Aquí estoy bien –. Dijo sirviéndose otra copa –Hyoga ve con alguna si te interesa, no impediré tu diversión.

- Tú lo has dicho muchacho, regreso en un rato –menciono con un ademan de mano. Hyoga se había convencido que su amigo necesitaba sanar sus heridas, olvidando aquel incidente. Alegre Hyoga se dirigió hacía un grupo de chicas, ellas sonrieron emocionadas al notarlo cerca. Shun observó durante un rato a Hyoga reír y flirtear con ellas. Le parecía un mundo ajeno aunque no quisiera reconocerlo su corazón seguía atado a una chica, y no importaba cuanto lo intentara, esa imagen lo acompañaba causándole dolor y rabia. Ensimismado en sus pensamientos no notó a una hermosa mulata sentada junto a él.

- Despierta –murmuró la chica mirándolo intensamente.

- Lo siento, dijiste algo –se disculpó desconcertado, ella sonrío dulcemente.

- Es muy raro, verte en estos sitios, solo –enfatizó. Seductoramente jugueteaba con el agitador de la bebida en su mano –. Además mañana es la competencia, eres un chico rebelde después de todo, si tu entrenador se enterará.

- No lo veo por aquí ¿y tú? –Shun la observó por primera vez con atención. Su largo cabello cubría sus desnudos hombros.

- Guapo, osado y con sentido del humor. Justo como me gustan –. Shun agradeció la oscuridad del lugar, un evidente sonrojó encendió sus mejillas –parece ser mi día de suerte.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –cuestionó dando un sorbo a su bebida.

- Nunca estás sin tu sequito de admiradores, amigos y… –hizo una pausa y agregó algo acercándose al oído de Shun –. Los rumores son ciertos ¿no?. Soy Lia –extendió su mano hacía Shun, presentándose mientras sonreía.

- Shun –mencionó tomando la suave mano y le dio un leve apretón.

- Conozco tu nombre. Eres muy popular en la universidad, mañana estaré apoyando la competencia, vale la pena levantarse temprano por verte en ese ajustado traje de baño –ella se mordió un labio. Shun desvió la mirada, tomó de una vez el contenido de su copa y tamborileó los dedos en su vaso nervioso.

- ¡Ahh!, ¿estás sola? –interrumpió el incómodo silencio –. Lia lo miraba insistentemente mientras jugueteaba con su largo cabello, colocó su mano en la rodilla del chico, él, la retiro discretamente.

- Hacía mucho quería platicar contigo –. Confesó Lia, se sentó en sus propias rodillas acercándose a Shun. Con su dedo índice comenzó de describir círculos sobre el pecho, se acercó a su oído entonando seductoramente una romántica canción que resonaba en el lugar. Cohibido el peliverde se apartó hacia la orilla contraria del sillón –. ¿Qué ocurre? Descuida, no pienso ser un problema. Nadie tiene por qué enterarse, será nuestro secreto.

- Estas equivocada, no es eso –tartamudeó.

- ¡Oh! Entiendo. Debo ser yo, no te parezco atractiva –murmuró tristemente. Su hermoso rostró denotaba desconsuelo.

- Claro que no –. La chica lo miro intrigada –no, no quise decir eso, eres muy linda –dijo honestamente –disculpame si te ofendí.

- Eres muy gentil –sonrió –. Me temó no podré aceptar tus disculpas, sin embargo…–murmuró suavemente en su oído. Una agradable sensación se apoderó de él –. Si permites invitarte un trago, obtendrás mi perdón –. Lia tomó la botella de wishky en la mesa y vertió el contenido en el vaso de Shun, él sonrió.

- Haces trampa, es mi bebida.

- Recuerda, buscas mi perdón y no puedes rechazar mi invitación –dio un pequeño sorbo, se acercó a los labios de Shun quedándose quieta. Él desvió la mirada, recorrió el lugar y encontró a Hyoga recargado en un pilar. Entre sus manos tenía a una chica, vestida con una diminuta falda, besándolo. Lia levantó una ceja y acortó la distancia entre ambos. Tímidamente, Shun besó sus labios –. Aun no terminas el trago –menciono tras cortar el beso. Lia repitió la acción una y otra vez hasta dejar vaciá la copa –. Bailemos.

- Yo no bailo –menciono Shun degustando la combinación del amargo sabor de la bebida con el labial de cereza de la mulata.

- Mentiroso –canturreó Lia levantándose ofreció su mano a Shun –. Te he visto varias veces. Recuerda tu promesa no puedes rechazar mi invitación además esta es mi canción favorita –. Shun suspiró y tomó la delicada mano de la mulata. Una suave música dejo libre la mayor parte de la pista. Lia rodeó el cuello de Shun con sus brazos, recargó su cabeza en el hombro de él, atrajo el cuerpo de Shun hacia si permitiendo el contacto entre ellos, se aventuró a besar con sutileza el cuello y oreja de Shun. Incapaz de reprimir las sensaciones la estrechó ente sus brazos intimando el contacto. Al terminar la pieza, tomó su mano conduciéndolo hacia un rincón apartado, atrapó sus labios con pasión. Intimidado pero al mismo tiempo excitado Shun le permitió a las diestras manos de la chica aventurarse dentro de su camisa, acariciando el delineado abdomen. Peligrosamente bajo la mano hasta la entrepierna del chico, él ahogó un gemido y cerró los ojos. Lia besó el cuello y con la mano libre acariciaba la espalda –. Vámonos de aquí –decidió Lia, tras un largo intercambio de caricias y besos, Shun asintió jadeante.

Salieron del lugar en dirección al dormitorio de la joven, Shun no supo en que momento esos besos ajenos, sin rastro de amor pero cargados de deseo, comenzaron a ejercer control sobre su cuerpo, las manos demandantes de caricias se aferraban a su pecho y espalda, comenzando a bajar por ella; forzándolo a aferrarse al cuerpo de la mulata con ímpetu. Los besos ansiosos recorrían el semidesnudo cuerpo desconocido. El dolor y la rabia hospedadas en su corazón por semanas estaban traformandose en melancolía obligándolo a recordar aquellas noches desbordantes de amor, el deseo ardiente de sus besos, las caricias cargadas de deseo y amor sobre su abdomen bajo, los susurros impregnados de ternura, los abrazos llenos de afecto. Clavó sus uñas en la morena espalda en un intento delirante por alejarla de sus pensamientos, de sustituirla, de olvidarla.

Lia era una amante experimentada, esa noche Shun se abandonó al deseo, se rindió entre las sabanas de la hermosa mujer. Al día siguiente el sordo sonido de un libro, despertó a Shun.

- Lo siento amor, ¿te desperté? –dijo melosamente Lia. Amarró su cabello húmedo en una coleta y ató una bufanda en su cuello –Me temo es tarde para la competencia, no debimos haber repetido la sesión –dijo con picardía.

- Creo que la competencia dejo de importarme hace mucho –susurró sin darse cuenta.

- Tengo un examen importante, debo irme –. Se recargó sobre el pecho del chico y depositó un fugaz beso en los labios –. Fue una extraordinaria noche, deséame suerte, me voy cariño. Llamame si quieres repetirlo o puedes esperarme –. Shun volteó en dirección de la cama contigua, en ella una figura se estremeció entre las mantas –. Descuida, –hizo un mohín y continuó –si no le importó lo de anoche, menos tu espera –. El peliverde se quedó atónito sin poder emitir sonido, la última imagen de Lia sonriendo desde la puerta, lo desconcertaba. Para él las personas que tenían sexo sin amor eran una especie de humanos raros, carentes de emociones incapaces de pronunciar palabras cariñosas, esa mañana descubrió un mundo nuevo y prometedor. Lia regresó dos horas después, abrió la puerta y estupefacta contempló la ancha espalda, desnuda, de Shun. La recorrió con la vista, mordiéndose un labio, pasando por los delineados glúteos hasta las piernas ligeramente flexionadas.

- Esto si es una sorpresa, por mí no sé detengan –menciono complacida, cuándo la compañera de habitación y Shun se vieron descubiertos con los cuerpos entrelazados –. Se es joven una sola vez –incitó con andar sugestivo –. Lo apuesto, todos lo hemos pensado al menos una vez, podemos hacer de la fantasía una realidad. Sería mi primera vez –susurró lamiendo, lentamente, su labio superior. El trío intercambio miradas. El excitante estimulo en sus cuerpos, cargados de deseo, les otorgó el brío para continuar. Shun y la compañera de Lia regresaron a su juego amoroso ante la atenta mirada de la mulata. Ella sensualmente comenzó a desnudarse mientras Shun delirante la observaba. Ya sin prenda alguna sobre su cuerpo, Lia se acercó a la espalda baja del él, se acomodó, ejerciendo una agradable presión sobre ambos. Comenzó a besar el cuello y espalda del peliverde causando sensaciones indescriptibles para él. Tres cuerpos invadidos de lujuria prolongarían su encuentro, el resto del día. Un tabú roto por Shun en el futuro en más de una ocasión.

Una tarde de otoño, lánguidamente Shun deambulaba por los pasillos de la universidad. El eco de sus pasos, era su única compañía. Las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza cabizbaja delataban el desánimo impregnado en su ser. Minutos atrás dejó la oficina del jefe de carrera, el tercer aviso en menos de un año. ¿Cuál era el rumbo de su vida? La universidad no duraría siempre, regresar a Japón al lado de Ikki no era opción, dar respuesta a cuestionamientos sin estar preparado provocaba en él angustia y vergüenza.

- ¿Dónde has estado? –interrogó curioso el invasor de su habitación.

- Época de exámenes Hyoga, lo sabrías si al menos te presentaras a clases –murmuró. Recostó su cansado cuerpo sobre la cama.

- Privilegio de una maravillosa, memoria –dijo con presunción -. Además, tengo cosas más importantes en que ocupar mi tiempo –el rubio estiró el cuerpo sensualmente.

- Si, se llama Emma –arremetió sin abrir los ojos.

- Emma ¿Quién es Emma? Eso es pasado hermano, Angelique. Es el ángel de amor de este mes. Estoy seguro, ella es la indicada –Hyoga sonrió optimista.

- He escuchado eso antes, mencionaste lo mismo con Colette, Denisse, Grace, y Sasha.

- ¡Bah! Recuerdas a todas mis novias, pero no eres capaz de recordar con quien estuviste anoche. Eres un sinvergüenza –Hyoga recibió un almohadazo en el hombro derecho.

- Ellas no quieren ser recordadas, un caballero no tiene memoria –menciono pasando una mano por la nariz.

- Me he preocupado por nada, tu ausencia es resultado de tus esfuerzos de regresar al buen camino –. Hyoga recorrió el lugar, el escritorio tenía una computadora portátil –. Debes ser el único estudiante de toda la universidad que aun saca libros de la biblioteca, tomó el libro –. ¿Qué es esto? –cuestionó con furia.

- No es nada.

- Exámenes, ¿no?. No intentes engañarme. ¿Cuánto tienes tomándolas?

- No te alteres.

- Ahora diras; no son mias, las guardo para un amigo ¿Cuál excusa piensas utilizar?

- ¿Quién te has creído para gobernar mi vida?, lo que haga con ella no te importa –resuelto se levantó de la cama y con brusquedad arrebato una bolsa plástica conteniendo varias pastillas.

- Hubieras pensado mejor hace un año y medio para no darme acceso a tu vida, hazme caso dejalo antes que se apodere de ti –siseó resuelto.

- Descuida no es nada, creeme puedo dejarlo cuando quiera. Necesito recuperarme en las clases, después de eso…

- Nunca imagine estuvieras tan atrapado –interrumpió Hyoga, con desesperación tomo su cabeza entre las manos y continuó –¿cómo no me di cuenta antes?. Es el motivo por el cuál comenzaste a desaparecer. Esto te lleva a drogas más fuertes.

- Estas exagerando, es ocasional en lo que terminan los exámenes. Hoy recibí mi tercer aviso y no puedo fallar –farfulló.

- Después cualquier excusa es buena. No he sido del todo sincero, no deje Siberia por estar aburrido, lo hice para alejarme.

- ¿Alejarte? –Hyoga suspiró, caminó hacia la ventana. El viento removió la dorada cabellera, apresó entre sus dedos la tela de las cortinas tensándola.

- De mi "dealer" y aquellos a los cuales llamaba, amigos por compartir su droga conmigo –confesó. Hyoga le daba la espalda –soy un adicto, en recuperación.

* * *

Ficha de personaje.

Henki:

Deidad del orden celeste, fuerza de la naturaleza y del comienzo, elemento regente, madera. Ex miembro de las Fuerzas Armadas de la Federación Rusa, expulsado por cometer crímenes de guerra en Chechenia. Extraordinariamente alto, espalda ancha, piernas, brazos y pecho corpulentos. Tiene el cabello rubio, extremadamente corto último vestigio de su formación militar. Saca provecho de su sagaz mente estratega, coordinando todas las misiones. Sus fríos ojos ámbar han permanecido impávidos ante las masacres presenciadas y realizadas. Nebet lo reclutó cuando él fue miembro de una fuerza rebelde en su natal país.

Técnicas:

Arco maldito: 100.000.000 voltios concentrados en un rayo, esta técnica tiene una mortífera precisión.

Bumerang esquilado: filosas astillas de madera son arrojadas de un bumerán de madera. Las astillas son arrojadas a tal velocidad que pueden traspasar un cuerpo humano.

Astilla sangrienta: Variante del arco maldito, sus dedos expiden cinco relámpagos de menor intensidad cuyo fin es paralizar al oponente soportando dolores insoportables.

Diestro oponente en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, con armas blancas y de fuego.

* * *

**Vamos en el 23 y todavía no puedo acabar, nunca imagine un fic tan largo, quiero terminarlo ya!**

**Me siento muy contenta con los 101 views del último capitulo, lo cual significa que varias releyeron mil gracias!**

**En retribución, adelanto en mi profile y unas cuantas palabras para mis fickers favoritas, las que me dan ánimos de seguir.**

**ShuD. **La paliza para Neber queda pendiente, hagamos mas odiable al hombre. ¿Veremos a Shiryu? aun no lo sé hay tanto que escribir Ahora no puedes decir que esta corto el capítulo tiene mas del doble de palabras de las usuales.

**Alyshaluz. **Si mas Fanservice para ti, espero lo hayas disfrutado si aun quiere mas ya sabes pide y sera concedido. Ya se llevaron al chismoso, por así decirlo. No Pandora e Ikki tienen un bebe en caminino y claro shunny, ella ya no tiene nada que ver con Hades.

**darkacuario** mas Fanservice...ahora entiendes porque shun estaba tan preocupado por su recuperación. Sí negro pasado de Hyoga y eso que todavía no cuenta como estuvo.

**Jannette-BlackWeasley** Resumen rápido. Resulta que para recuperar la memoria Saori necesitaba conducirlos a ese sitio donde las almas y tiempo se juntan, donde los vivos hacen visitas ocasionales y recuerdan como sueños. Hades ayudó a recuperar la memoria de Shun ¿como y porque? ni idea pero así fue, la cosa es sencilla, Shun sigue siendo el hospedero de Hades ¿que gana él? entre otras cosas no morir a pesar de ser un Dios, puede morir y él no esta preparado para dejar de luchar para castigar a los humanos pecadores, ¿como pudo tomar el cuerpo de Shun si de puro no tiene ni el...pie? pronto lo sabremos.

**Tot12 **Otra ficha de personaje, hay que darles un rostro a los malvados o no?. Quisiera decir que ya tengo la batalla final pero aun queda tanto en el tintero que los capítulos saldrian de 4mil palabras. Ademas me cuesta describir las escenas de peleas. ¡Amó la paz! Pero la idea de que pasa esta guardada bajo llave en mi caja fuerte de la compu. Lo mas difícil describir y colocar los diálogos, necesito una escribana jaja.

**liluel azul **solo diré esto; voy a irme a un rincón bien oculto donde tu furia no me alcance Wait!... payback! No me arrepiento de nada así estaba planeado desde un inicio... muajaja.


	24. CONTRA-TIEMPO

CONTRA-TIEMPO

"Nacerá de las flores de hielo, habitante de un continente deshabitado reclamado por varios, propiedad de ninguno. Prisionero de la tundra y los días eternos. Abandonará la gran isla consecuencia de su insubordinación, su más valioso y peligroso escudo. Recorrerá, de nuevo, las tierras heladas en busca de conocimiento y aventuras. Tu deber es interrogarla, oculto entre sus memorias de desenfreno esta la primera pista para encontrarles. En medio del pecho carga un musculo útil solo para hacer palpitar la sangre, no intentes escudriñar algo más. "

Código 10:3:0 Pacto del Decimotercer cielo.

* * *

- Ni siquiera encontraras alcohol en este cuarto –interrumpió Shun. Hyoga volteó hacia él.

- ¡Tú! –gritó –. ¡Tú me has hecho esto! –se aproximó hacia Shun, le propinó un golpe en la mandíbula, el peliverde escupió sangre en el piso. Su cuerpo temblaba inundado de las intensas emociones.

- Personalmente me encargué de eliminar cualquier analgésico más fuerte de alguno que de alivio al dolor de cabeza común.

- ¿Qué entiendes tú? Tuviste una vida normal –vociferó Hyoga propinándole otro puñetazo en el estómago..

- ¡Regresa aquí! –Shun siguió al ruso con dificultad, él rápidamente había bajado las escaleras.

- ¡Dejame! –soltó. Hyoga forcejeó con la chapa empotrada en la puerta principal.

- ¡No lo haré! –menciono con inusual autoridad. Hyoga volteó, encontró a Shun a media escalera –dejemos de fingir. Sé a dónde te diriges. No puedes ocultarte, han sido cinco veces en estos años –. Hyoga abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, con rabia encaró a Shun.

- Lo que haga con mi vida, te importa un carajo –. Siseó el rubio empujando, repetidamente, con ambas manos sobre el pecho del peliverde.

- Hubieras pensado mejor antes de darme acceso a tu vida, de nuevo –Shun sonrió ligeramente –. Golpeame hasta cansarte, no puedo ahorrarte este dolor –murmuró. El pecho del rubio se hundía y ascendía aceleradamente, mientras los ojos azulados entornados centellaban rabia.

Se alejó de Shun, desesperado corrió hasta el patio trasero, tras emitir un grito desgarrador se derrumbó sobre la yerba. El mareo y las náuseas no cedían; desesperación, temblor, debilidad, escalofríos y cefalea lo invadían. Aterradoras e inquietantes, más no ajenas, sensaciones recorrían su cuerpo buscando romper esa frágil seguridad forjada durante siete años.

Hyoga Kido, un estudiante destacado de la Academia superior de Tomsk, Siberia. Un prestigioso centro de enseñanza, diseñado para la élite de aquella urbe. Ciudad de azules cielos, sitiada por ríos y sepultada por blancas nevadas invernales. Hyoga, era un muchacho retraído y solitario, físicamente no sobresalía del promedio, rubio, alto y de ojos celestes. Todo lo esperado de un hijo de la tierra gélida de Siberia. Huérfano criado por el ama de llaves contratada en vida por su fallecida madre, Natasha. Poseía un elegante departamento en un barrio exclusivo de la ciudad, en el cual las señoras no dejaban la casa sin estar ataviadas con finas pieles alrededor del cuerpo, cubiertas de costosos diamantes engastados en oro y platino, obsequios de sus esposos para ocultar el abandono diario o las aventuras ocasionales con sus asistentes. Un vecindario elegante, plagado de Lexus, Audis y Porshes al mando de atentos conductores prestos a bajar del auto, sin importar la inclemencia del tiempo, para servicialmente abrir las puertas de los apoderados del vehículo.

Desde que podía recordar, Hyoga vivió en completa soledad. La estricta ama de llaves convencida de la separación de clases sociales despidió al chofer, único amigo del rubio reemplazándole con un extranjero apenas consiente de las palabras necesarias para evitar un acercamiento entre su joven amo y la vulgar servidumbre. Con orgullo, herencia ignorada de su padre, negaba admirablemente el dolor por la ausencia de convivencia con los jóvenes de su edad. Sus refinados modales y enigmático hermetismo con el tiempo le valieron miradas furtivas y más a delante descaradas por el cuerpo estudiantil. El último año de su educación, media superior, los suspiros silenciosos de las chicas no fueron suficientes. Una joven le interceptó mientras se dirigía al salón de música, y con decisión lo invito a su fiesta de cumpleaños. Hyoga cambió su decisión más de una ocasión antes de aventurarse al selecto club, impreso en la invitación.

Cubierto por las luces de neón, el humo de la pista, rodeaba con dificultad a la multitud de desinhibidos chicos danzando al ritmo de los frenéticos estruendos electrónicos. Entre sus manos sostenía una sobria caja. Un estuche de joyería, su madre lo hubiera aprobado. Llegar a una fiesta de cumpleaños sin un obsequio a la altura, sería considerado descortés, pensó. Sacudió sus pensamientos con la cabeza como cada vez que evocaba algún recuerdo de su madre. Llegó hasta una escalera custodiada por dos corpulentos hombres. En los oídos llevaban audífonos y en las mangas micrófonos, los ojos estaban cubiertos por costosos lentes de sol. Al estar Hyoga al frente de ellos le cerraron el paso, una chica llegó a su encuentro y le permitió pasar.

- Temía faltaras a mi fiesta –menciono la chica con aliento etílico. Le propinó un sonoro beso en la mejilla del chico.

- Te…te traje esto –Tartamudeó. El rubio extendió el estuche hacia la chica de largo cabello color turquesa, observo el objeto con sorpresa.

- ¡Encantador!. Lo ven chicas este sí es un buen partido, no como sus amiguitos –se refirió al grupo de amistades reunido en torno a ellos, rieron bobamente y una a una se probaron la sencilla pulsera hecha de cristales Swarosky y plata.

- Quita esa seriedad de tu rostro –menciono una chica de ojos color violeta –toma.

- No bebo, gracias –menciono Hyoga sentado en una esquina con las piernas cruzadas donde había permanecido desde el momento de su arribo.

- ¿No estas disfrutando esto verdad? –Hyoga le regresó una fría mirada –no es obligación. Si no quieres estar aquí te puedo ayudar a escapar. Tomó la mano del rubio y salieron del lugar.

- ¿Qué es este sitio?

- Una habitación privada, más especial que la zona VIP de este lugar. Prometo no abusar de ti –rió la chica divertida del asombro de Hyoga. Tocó tres veces en una puerta negra y esta se abrió. En dos filas de sillones oscuros varios taciturnos chicos de mirada ausente apenas se percataron de su presencia. Hyoga frunció el ceño. Su acompañate, una chica de cabello rubio casi plateado se acercó a una chica, ambas sonrieron después de intercambiar un apretón de manos. Lo llevo a un espacio libre, saco el contenido y lo esparció.

- Si no bebo, ¿qué te hace pensar aceptaré eso? –señalo. Iryna con ayuda de una tarjeta hizo varias líneas de un polvo blanco.

- Yo era como tú, las reuniones hacen sentirme incomoda soy una persona muy introvertida –Hyoga alzó una ceja, la rubia chica era conocida por ser revoltosa en clases –. Un poco de esto y dirás adiós a la timidez, soledad y represión –. Menciono la chica, limpió su nariz y le sonrió a Hyoga. El ruso tamborileó los dedos nervioso sobre su pierna, en su joven vida la soledad era su fiel compañera. Esta era la primera fiesta a la cual asistía y lo hizo porque le había prometido a su amigo, el chofer, hacer el intento por socializar, mas esto no era siquiera cercano a lo que imagino. Un adolescente necesita de amigos resonaba en su cabeza –. Si no quieres no te obligaré, sin embargo, –estiró su cuerpo y se acercó al rubio –ahora no podré mantener mi promesa –sugerentemente se acercó a Hyoga y lo besó apasionadamente. El chico se apartó de ella con la respiración entrecortada –. Lo deseas, puedo notarlo –insistió Iryna –esto es un placentero efecto colateral –con lascivia acercó la mano del rubio hacia dentro de su falda.

- Dejame en paz –advirtió. Al salir de la habitación se tropezó con una chica de cabellera castaña –¿Te hice daño?

- Descuida, estaba por irme –dijo refiriéndose a la bebida derramada en su vestimenta.

- Permíteme pagar por la lavandería o al menos llevarte a tu casa.

- Eres Hyoga Kido ¿cierto? –el aludido afirmó con la cabeza –. Tu declaración te convierte en la única persona confiable del lugar.

Socialmente, hija de un respetable abogado viudo, realmente la primogénita de un violento alcohólico. Con las semanas estrecharon lazos e inocentemente, como si fueran hermanos, compartieron la cama frecuentemente. Uno para escapar de la soledad, la otra, de la violencia familiar. Con frecuencia Hyoga exhortaba a Elena a denunciar a su padre ante las autoridades, seis meses después la denuncia fue levantada por el mismo, debido a la desaparición misteriosa de su amiga. Una cálida sonrisa, ultimo recuerdo en vida.

- No te atrapes en eso Hyoga –advirtió Iryna –. Debe ser algo casual.

- Puedo controlarlo –menciono, tomó a la menuda muchacha y depositó un beso sobre su cuello –. Quedate –suplicó mientras se aventuraba a recorrer su cuerpo.

- Aquello que estás buscando no te lo puedo dar –menciono –mi corazón no sabe de amor –. Iryna era vecina de Elena, conociendo la amistad entre ambos le confesó sus sospechas acerca del errático comportamiento del padre de la chica y su supuesta desaparición. Elena fue encontrada en un parque cercano fue salvajemente golpeada y nunca despertó de su inconciencia.

- No busco tu amor, solo tu cuerpo –Hyoga libre de inhibiciones, sentía aceleradamente el pulso en su pecho. Sus ardientes labios marcaban la suave piel de su compañera desabotonando con desesperación la blusa de la chica.

- Está hablando la droga, no tú –sugirió la chica.

- Te equivocas, es mi cuerpo. Específicamente –tomó la mano de Iryna dirigiéndola entre sus muslos.

- No me obligues –susurró extasiada la chica.

- Tonterías. Sé que también lo quieres, no es tu primera vez –suplicó entre caricias y mordiscos Hyoga. Para estos momentos tenia a la chica semidesnuda sobre su cama, apresuradamente termino de desvestirse para reclamar su cuerpo tratando de apagar la ardiente necesidad ejercida en él. Las chicas entraron y desaparecieron en su vida, los amigos brotaron repentinamente, deseosos de compartir la droga comprada por Hyoga. La vida conformada por excesos conducida por jóvenes ricos, victimas del acelerado ritmo de vida. Un camino inconscientemente forjado por sus padres, en busca de cubrir sus propias carencias materiales dejando muy lejos de las conciencias de sus retoños, los únicos sentimientos imposibles de comprar.

-o-

- Mi señor, aquí están las rehenes –Kumari permitió la entrada a Miho y Sunrei. Las mujeres estaban asustadas habían sido humilladas, fueron desnudadas y obligadas a lucir una bata traslucida.

- Al fin estas aquí, tengo mucho para agradecer. ¡Hombres nunca tomen a la ligera a una mujer despechada! –se dirigió a sus sirvientes, los cuales lanzaban lujuriosas miradas a las redondas formas de las jóvenes –. Ingenua. Sigues pensando en ese tonto, ¿crees que te volverá a amar cuando has traicionado todo su mundo? Comprometiste a aquella mujer, la cual ama, gracias a tus años de ausencia –. Deleitándose con el terror emanado de Miho, sonrió –. Ya no me eres útil. Llevalas con Atis, son mi regalo para él.

- Yo… por favor manténgala al margen de esto fui, yo quien los conduje hacia la mansión y a Nachi, por favor no le haga nada –suplicaba llorando la trigueña.

- ¿Quieres tomar su lugar? ¡Ah!, la compasión de los humanos –ridiculizó. Nebet desamarró la bata dejándola completamente expuesta, la chica intento cubrir la desnudez con las manos –. Quitalas –ordenó. Lentamente obedeció. Nebet la observo haciéndola sentir más incómoda. Tomó sus senos entre sus manos, ella temblaba, cerró los ojos en un intento de evadirse de la situación. Silenciosas lágrimas descendieron por sus mejillas –. ¡Bah!, estas defectuosa. Amó la perfección –se rió. Llevátelas de aquí y Kumari no tardes –dijo con mirada lujuriosa.

Kumari obedeció, dio dos golpes en la habitación de Atis. Al no obtener respuesta se adentró en la habitación. El robusto cuerpo de la Deidad de la muerte reposaba tranquilamente en la cama, iluminado a media luz. Apenas prestó atención a las palabras de la mulata, cuando ella abandono la habitación se levantó. Miho abrazó a Sun-rei, la china no había parado de llorar desde el momento en el cual las habían capturado, ni siquiera tenía fuerzas de preguntar las razones por las cuales había sido privada de su libertad cuando se dirigía hacia el departamento de su amiga Manami. Atis abrió un cajón y les ofreció una frazada a las asustadas mujeres.

Lejos de ahí vigilado por las bestias, pertenecientes a Nebet y Kiara, el cuerpo de Nachi inconsciente estaba tendido sobre la babosa roca. Narduk y Henki habían golpeado al santo con puño limpio, asegurándose un rato de diversión. Las ratas pasaban por sus pies y roían la comida dejada en un plato abollado y sucio por el cual de vez en cuando una atrevida cucaracha recorría. El hueco ruido del pocillo al llenarse por una gota resbalante de una estalactita alertaba a las alimañas del lugar. Bebida y alimento única muestra de compasión permitida por el Pacto del Décimo tercer cielo hacia sus rehenes.

- Mi Señor no entiendo…

- ¿A qué te refieres? –cuestionó Nébet levantándose de la cama. Cubrió su musculoso cuerpo con una fina bata color rojo.

- La deidad de la Muerte con frecuencia tiene ataques de moral, eso es peligroso –mencionó la mulata, cubriendo su pecho con la sábana.

- Un hombre enamorado es peligroso –musitó –. Necesito las destrezas de Atis, con la cabeza despejada. No hay nada mejor para conseguirlo que una buena sesión de sexo. Tierra no lo desea, a ti te desprecia. Como buen líder, es mi deber distraer su corazón, nunca tocará a Kiara en contra de su voluntad y eso Kumari, lo hace más peligroso.

- Podría matarlo, Señor. Somos lo suficientemente fuertes sin él.

- Lo he pensado mucho de hacerlo solo la provocaría. Con seguridad ella se iría de mi lado –bebió el contenido de una copa color azul –. Aún no está preparada para el trabajo, después de tantos esfuerzos su corazón al fin está albergando odio. Poco importa ser yo a quien odie, pero eso cambiará en cuanto lleguen nuestros visitantes –la observo con interés delineándose los varoniles labios con una mano vendada. Kumari sonrió al percatarse del significado de sus palabras –. No concederé la libertad de Kiara, no puedo permitir me deje, no al menos hasta que le de muerte a Atena.

- ¿Qué hará con el traidor? Ese llamado Nachi. –Kumari jugó a lanzar uvas a su propia boca.

- Fue fácil para ti obtener la información. Kumari hiciste un buen trabajo. Sorprende todo aquello obtenido por medio del sexo y afirmo tú eres una de las mejores para ello –Nebet se levantó, se dirigió hasta la pared más cercana. El goteó del agua era el único sonido en la habitación de Kumari –. Los sentimientos humanos los hacen vulnerables. Son los celos y el amor, emociones poderosas. Tan intensas e idóneas para llevar al límite a aquellos que las sufren. Hace años., Miho creyó perder el amor de su vida cuando la humana Atena borró los recuerdos de Pegaso, eliminó sus sentimientos por esa huérfana relegada. En su "corazón" creció el rencor, la desconfianza, y el recelo hacia la nieta de Mitsumasa. Creyó en mis palabras de promesa acerca de recuperarlo.

- ¿Qué le dijo Señor?

- Yo fingí ser el sobrino de una sacerdotisa al cuidado de Atena. Ella nunca está sin protección, cuando los santos son eliminados, es la obligación de los guardias del santuario y las sacerdotisas velar por su seguridad. Si me lo preguntas son una endeble defensa, pero para humanos normales podrían representar una dificultad, quizá –se burló –. Él no la reconoció una tarde cualquiera y confrontó a Atena. Ella le confesó sus acciones, ofreció hacer lo mismo con ella. Miho ofendida, decidió desaparecer. Incluso abandonó a aquella llamada su profesión, instructora en ese sucio orfanato. Convivió con esos huérfanos por muchos años, uno de los cuales logró convertirse en la única relación sentimental, conocida, –enfatizó –de Seiya, nunca dejó de amarle por eso fue más fácil de manejar.

La encontré en una modesta aldea dentro de una isla de Japón. ¡Ah! fue tan fácil manipularla –remembró con satisfacción –Saori no puede caer en pecado, por ello ha decidido borrar todo rastro de amor de sus santos divinos. Ella actuó egoístamente pues no pensó en su amor, podría ser que la humanidad este corrompido a mi Señora, no deseo imaginar si actuó en beneficio propio, pero ha pasado en eras anteriores, le mencione. Confía en mí, regresará a tu lado, le persuadí. Fue a Tokio después de mi promesa de poseer el suficiente conocimiento para regresar los recuerdos a su antiguo amor. Con el tiempo Miho nos facilitó la información respecto a Nachi. Sin embargo, lo hecho por ti, nos facilitará la victoria.

- Obedecí sus sagaces órdenes, mi Señor. Nachi se enamoró de la amazona, entrañable, amiga de Shun. En el pasado vivieron un tiempo en Etiopía, Atena la había estado buscando por años, él tuvo la suerte de encontrarla. Nachi le explicó la situación al conocerla aceptó regresar a proteger a Atena. Una chica hosca, vulgar y sin pizca de elegancia. A pesar de sus defectos logró cautivar al designado como santo del lobo, supongo que tras esa capa de tierra debió ver su determinación. Ella por su parte, quedó prendada de Shun. Lo que los humanos designan como amor a primera vista –dijo socarronamente –. Al desembarcar en la isla Andrómeda. El inocente niño solo pensaba en obtener la armadura y regresar a Japón con su hermano y seguramente la chica ya había despertado, nosotras maduramos mucho antes. Una tragedia dejarle partir sin siquiera obtener un beso –una sonrisa burlona asomó por su hermoso rostro –. Esa mujer fue una idiota encontrar a su amor infantil y aun así morir sin siquiera meterse entre sus sábanas. Vivir años enamorada de alguien el cual no se ha tomado la molestia de buscarte. Bueno, tal vez porque no la recordaba –menciono con sorna –. Los santos de Atnea sabían de nosotros desde antes, el Fénix siempre sospecho de nuestra presencia. Su poder de análisis solo es comparable al mío. Me preguntó cuándo llegarán, esta Isla me aburre. Mi cuerpo reclama sangre inocente –. Entre sus manos había sostenido un conejo de indias mientras contaba su relato, al finalizarlo terminó la vida del animal.

* * *

Ficha de personaje.

Isis:

Señora del cielo, tierra y del inframundo; elemento regente, Tierra. Es la más joven de los integrantes del pacto. Irreverente, rebelde, sarcástica, rencorosa, desconfiada. Tiene el cabello color plata, corto y asimétrico. Los ojos tienen la forma de una almendra y los delinea, marcadamente, de color negro, usa sombras a juego con su color del pelo, sus ojos morados le dan el peculiar aspecto. Fue criada por una familia rica, por lo cual poseé una amplia cultura y refinados modales dignos de una dama de sociedad. Nebet la encontró en Rusia tras cometer su primer asesinato.

Técnicas:

Arcilla redentora: se vale de la tierra reblandecida para formar pozos de espeso lodo que arrastran a su víctima a la asfixia.

Guadaña esférica: esfera de poder color purpura, al hacer contacto con el oponente traspasa el cuerpo provocando que los órganos internos estallen.

Nube sofocante: es una técnica de huida, de su nariz emana un denso vapor que impide respirar sin sofocarse.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí llegan mis lectores anónimos pero antes quiero darles las gracias por leer y les invito a darse una vuelta por mi profile les conviene.**

**95 views, Mil gracias a todas las que reeleen mi historia. **

*****Adelanto en mi profile, ya esta siendo costumbre*****

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Regalo de consolación porque se acabaron las vacaciones de semana santa, see vacaciones dos días, dos mendigos días? no rezongo hay quien ni uno tuvo...**

**Palabras para mis comentadoras favoritas, soy su fan no.1:**

**liluel azul**:

Espero alguien te levante del suelo, por tanto ruso incluido en este capitulo y no,no he contado todo, por eso tan por encima lo dejo. Lo confieso las peleas no son lo mio, ¿entonces porque me metí en este fic? la autora no deja de preguntárselo. Nada que perdonar, también me emociono mucho con "en mis horas mas oscuras" (quien no lo haya leído y sea fan de shun o hyoga, ¿que rayos hace? vaya a leerlo ah tambien aparece Ikki, Seiya y Shiryu) y pa cuando la actua? Ah y si me hice una cuenta en el metro , porque? aun no sé, haber que sale.

**Tepucihuatl-Shun**

Solo espero que primero leas el capitulo espero que sigas pensando que esta interesantes, y luego vayas a mi profile, no se vale hacer trampa. Poco Shun lo sé pero hay que dejar que el pato se luzca en un solo capitulo.

**Tot12**

Sigo postergando mis batallas, ¿que haré para remediar, cuando en mi mente debo terminar en 7 capítulos?

**LiaraPrinceton**

Creo que ya te había agradecido el sonrojo por tus amables palabras, salgo de lo común por ello me dicen "rara". Y que te digo mis fics son reflejo de mi. Mi único defecto es ser fan de Shun así que mi creatividad se ve limitada a su pequeño circulo de amigos.

**Smily90**

Espero que estés levantando a Liluel del piso o ella lo haga contigo y que no les haya dado un soponcio después de como deje al parado al pato. ejem sin albur. Como dije, habrá mas Hyoga adelante y si con el capitulo anterior y este no me han hecho daño con sus antorchas, pues puede que lo hagan en ese. Pero aun falta un poquito.

**ShuD**

Medio complaciendote omití casi todo lo que pude de Sunrie, el siguiente capitulo tratara de Shiryu, si al fin, después de 25 hablamos de él. Misterio resuelto de lo que buscaba Hyoga. Como puedes ver Hyoga estaba mas perdido que Shun por eso se hicieron de nuevo amigos y que le da la vuelta ¿qué ese par no tiene secretos?

**darkacuario**

Todo bien por acá, muriendo de calor pero ok. Como es mi costumbre no contesto mucho pero dejo el camino de piedras o migajas de pan, para que hagan psicología y análisis. Ah, lo de Shun es complejo y prefiero no pensarlo.

**Alyshaluz**

Lo siento no hubo fanservice, pero en cuanto termine este fic, o si me alcanza el tiempo para mi fanfcitioncumpleaños, habrá un especial no será en FF, porque es algo.. ejem...digamos que no tengo clasificación para ello, ya estaré publicando mi fic en el profile para que lo leas en otro lugar donde me hice una cuenta, Sakurita explorando nuevas páginas, naa a quien engaño es de donde me traje a mi comadre amante del pato. Y si si les va a ir peor... solo deja me lo explico a mi misma para publicar.


	25. SUEÑOS DE ESCARCHA

"Las leyes del hombre le son inmunes. La Deidad Quebrantadora del orden natural, la guerra y el caos, elemento regente, metal probó la sangre a muy temprana edad, la inocencia no nació en él. Los humanos son tan corrientes como los granos de sal, todos iguales, en gran cantidad y moran hasta en el más insospechado lugar. Sus movimientos deben ser estudiados, las bestias salvajes aun sin colmillos y garras pueden engullir a su amo."

Código 10:4:0 Pacto del Decimotercer cielo.

* * *

- Lo recuerdo bien, fue allá –menciono Shun en un murmullo. Apuntó hacia las puertas de cristal biselado del salón de música. Hyoga estaba a su espalda, las lágrimas se habían secado y el ardor en la garanta estaba cediendo paulatinamente.

- Aun me duele la cabeza.

- Durará un par de horas.

- ¿Y el síndrome de abstinencia? –se atrevió a pronunciar.

- Al despertar, siempre –el rostro del peliverde denotaba preocupación. Abrazó sus piernas hacia el pecho.

- ¡Dejame en paz! –gritó. Se levantó del piso con dificultad, pronto cayó sobre una rodilla.

- Claro. Quieres ir a conseguirla la necesitas más que nunca.

- ¿Qué sabes tú? Has dormido con cuanta mujer has querido, a todas les has encontrado un beneficio para ti. Como esa que te tiraste para no ser echado de la universidad o aquella que nos evitó la multa en Ámsterdam y mi lista continúa –arremetió furioso.

- No me enorgullece mí pasado –suspiró –. Preferí no decir nada de tus recaídas. Es un grave error voltear la mirada de los problemas, fingir su ausencia no los resolverá. Al llegar aquí comenzaste a entenderlo mejor que yo. No podemos seguir ocultándolo por siempre. Ayer lo confesé a Ikki –el rubor apareció en su rostro –decidí nunca hacerlo, pero si con ello deja de culpar a Saori, al menos hasta el fin de esto, no tuve opción.

- ¿De qué mierda hablas? –menciono aun con enojo el ruso reprimiendo las arcadas.

- ¡Ah!. Es cierto, no eliges los recuerdos –continuó Shun sin hacer caso al iracundo ruso–. Fue hace ya muchos años. Yo estaba tan feliz de ver a todos. Todos tenían un lugar a donde ir. Saori y yo estuvimos varios meses solos en esa mansión, la detesto en verdad, es tan grande para dos personas. Me avergüenza decirlo, explicarlo fue complicado.

-o-

- Suena espantoso –menciono apesadumbrado Shun.

- Tranquilo, con la práctica dejará de sonar tan…

- ¿Feo? –preguntó contrariado. Hyoga sonrió.

- Iba a decir, enérgico. No debes oprimir como harías con los botones de un ascensor. Con un leve movimiento del dedo y con el peso del antebrazo hay fuerza suficiente. Intentalo –animó Hyoga con una palmada en la espalda. El ruso volteó a ver a su amigo, en su infantil rostro denotaba frustración. Hyoga se acercaba a los quince años de edad, había crecido un par de centímetros en escasos meses e incluso se enorgullecía de la escasa barba la cual enmarcaba su semblante, en cambio Shun permanecía casi con el mismo aspecto de un año atrás.

El regreso de Hyoga, dos semanas atrás, iluminó la desolada casona del viejo Kido. En compañía de Seiya y Shun habían recorrido playas, centros comerciales, parques, visitado a los niños del orfelinato de Miho e incluso se aventuraron a acampar en el parque nacional Oze, a 150 kilómetros de Tokio. Esa serena tarde, Hyoga retomó las clases de piano dedicadas a Shun. Seiya y el peliverde escuchaban embelesados el desempeño del ruso, mostrando interés en aprender a tocar el instrumento, sin embargo, tras las tres primeras clases Seiya abandonó. Ocultando el verdadero motivo, argumentando la dificultad de las lecciones.

- Toca de nuevo, por favor –suplicó Shun.

- Lo estás haciendo de nuevo.

- ¿Qué cosa? –parpadeó sorprendido.

- Ser cortés en extremo.

- Lo siento –menciono cohibido. Hyoga rió con ganas –no quise importunarte. Fuera de Saori no son muchas las personas a las cuales les hablo y todas son parte de la servidumbre.

- Somos amigos, ¿cierto? –Shun asintió –entonces no me hables con formalidad, me haces sentir como un extraño.

- Disculpame –Shun llevó la mano hacia la boca, Hyoga rió de nuevo. Se acomodó frente al elegante piano blanco e interpretó de memoria el Nocturno Op. 9 Nº 1 de Chopin. Shun palmoteó cuando Hyoga finalizó.

- No es para tanto –menciono azorado –mamá me enseñó. Era maestra de música ¿lo he mencionado alguna vez? –preguntó para sí mismo –. Recuerdo las notas emanantes del piano al despertar, y ser lo último en mis oídos al dormir. Es confuso ubicar el lugar exacto donde estaba mi casa, quizá aún exista o tal vez el gobierno la embargó por falta de pago, incluso puede estar abandonada a su suerte. A pesar de tener cerca a Jacob y vivir cerca del lugar donde se hundió el barco de mi madre a veces siento que no pertenezco a ese lugar, pero me niego a dejarlo –musitó. Recargado sobre un brazo sobre el piano jugaba con las teclas –. Mi madre anhelaba poder enseñarme lo suficiente para entrar al conservatorio y convertirme en un pianista de renombre.

- Hyoga…

- Descuida. Al fin he puedo hablar de ella, sin sentir dolor –el rubio sonrió nostálgico. Shun desvió la mirada hacia el ventanal, suspiró largamente ambos se sumieron en largo silencio, en sus propios pensamientos –. Arqueólogo –. Soltó de pronto sobresaltando a su compañero. Extrañado, Shun frunció el ceño –. Sin duda, y uno de los mejores, tu turno. Vamos, no puedes negar haberlo pensado siquiera una vez –Shun movió la cabeza.

- No lo sé –dijo con sinceridad. Hyoga lo observó incrédulo.

- Veamos, ¿pintor?, ¿abogado?, ¿bombero?, ¿arquitecto?, ¿geólogo?, ¿soldador? –Shun negó repetidamente –Lo tengo, médico.

- ¿Yo? –alargó incrédulo –estas desvariando –menciono riendo –. No hay poder humano lo suficientemente fuerte para obligarme a acercarme a la sangre. Quizá sea de esas personas extrañas sin la mínima idea de qué hacer con sus vidas –se tendió sobre la alfombra cerrando los ojos –. Pero… me agradaría ir a una escuela como hacen los chicos de nuestra edad.

- ¡Gigolo! –menciono triunfal. Shun se levantó de improviso y lo observo fríamente –es buena profesión –finalizó. Shun rodó los ojos –. ¿Para qué quieres estudiar?. Mis conocimientos son notables acerca de todo.

- Tu caligrafía es pésima, y aun confundes palabras sencillas –arremetió Shun, recobrando su posición original en la alfombra.

- ¿Acaso es culpa mía? Tres diferentes alfabetos –enfadado se cruzó de brazos –. En ruso, no cometo ni un solo error.

- Permíteme desconfiar.

- Mi maestro me instruyó bien, no tengo ningún interés en regresar a la escuela.

- Hablábamos de mí –canturreó Shun, cerrando los ojos nuevamente.

- Quizá…–carraspeó el ruso –ya sabes, las fiestas y hmm, enamorarse suena bien. ¿Shun has estado con una chica? –el peliverde volvió a incorporarse. El calor se apoderó de sus mejillas, Hyoga sostenía una mueca burlona es su rostro.

- Pues…yo…yo…es personal –menciono notablemente incómodo –. No he pensado en eso.

- Permíteme desconfiar –parafraseó las palabras del peliverde antes mencionadas –. Vamos, creciste con una chica. Acaso, ¿no la espiaste ni una sola vez?, ¿ni siquiera lo pensaste?

- ¿Qué rayos estas diciendo, Hyoga? Es incorrecto. Además, mi maestro me vigilaba de cerca cuando June se duchaba…–Shun se calló repentinamente tras la estruendosa carcajada del rubio, sus dedos juguetearon con la mullida alfombra.

- Ya que estas confesando, ¿me dirás si tuviste uno de esos sueños con ella? –Shun rodó los ojos y movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación –. No es nada fuera de lo normal, y creo tenías el mismo efecto en ella o no hubiera venido hasta acá. La traías en brazos aquella vez, sin máscara, conoces las dos opciones.

- Deja de decir tonterías –menciono con falso enojo –ella es mi amiga, o lo era. Los amigos no deberían desaparecer sin siquiera despedirse –susurró desconcertado. Al regresar del santuario nadie pudo darle una respuesta, concreta, a Shun respecto al paradero de la rubia. Hyoga lo observo con pesar –. Me es familiar una anécdota de secuestro y encarcelamiento por una mujer. ¿Era linda? –fue el turno del ruso para ruborizarse –. Hablas dormido –rió Shun, las manos en su estómago intentaban mitigar el dolor por las reacciones cómicas de Hyoga.

- Esto parece una fiesta –anunció Seiya. Shiryu los observaba divertido.

- ¿Quieren unirse? –preguntó sórdidamente el rubio –anda Shun, cuéntanos ¿por qué decisión optó tu "amiga"? –enfatizó.

- Deja de evadir el tema Hyoga. Si Seiya no ha hecho nada respecto a Shaina ¿por qué debiera ser diferente conmigo?

- Bueno eso no cuenta, todos le hemos visto el rostro. Muy bonita, ¿verdad Seiya?

- Yo… yo, que sé Hyoga –dijo sonrojado.

- ¿Tú qué piensas? –se dirigió a Shiryu con la cabeza, él se encogió de hombros.

- Es personal Hyoga, deberías dejar en paz a Seiya.

- Cierto, –afirmó Shun –sin embargo, puedes contarnos si Sunrei te interesa más de lo usual. También es linda, ¿verdad? –lanzó una mirada cómplice al ruso, el cual no tardo en sentarse a un lado del peliverde.

- Maduren –dijo con desdén el Dragón. Desvió la cara intentando ocultar su sonrojo –. Siempre fuimos criados como hermanos.

- Hmm… y ¿cuándo la empezaste a ver como una mujer? –arremetió Hyoga. Shiryu buscó el apoyo de Seiya pero él se había sentado al lado de los otros dos.

- Es una amiga, como si fuera mi hermana menor –balbuceó nervioso.

- ¡Ah!, pero no lo es –añadió Seiya. Shiryu se encogió nuevamente de hombros y fulminó con la mirada al castaño.

- Amigos, no debemos dudar de este honorable joven ¿puedo invitarla a salir?. Rozan esta de camino a Siberia.

- ¡No te atrevas! –manifestó el pelinegro lanzándose sobre el ruso.

- Entonces si te gusta. Shiryu y Sunrei sentados bajo un árbol –canturreó Seiya, Shun se unió al coro seguido por Hyoga –b-e-s-á-n-d-o-s-e. Primero viene el amor, luego viene el matrimonio, y después el bebé…

Shiryu intentaba tapar la boca del trío, los cuatro se vieron enfrascados en una amigable pelea. Al final Shiryu fue sometido y los tres santos seguían entonando la canción sentados sobre él.

- Aun no le has dicho nada. ¿Verdad? –preguntó Hyoga.

- Quitate de encima –recibió por toda respuesta.

- Es un no –intervino Shun.

- No lo entienden es complicado. Mi devoción es con Atena, no puede haber otra mujer para un santo –suspiró derrotado.

- Es cierto. Shiryu está en una difícil posición –defendió el castaño. Shun y Hyoga intercambiaron miradas.

- Pero ya ha habido santos enamorados, hemos conocido a algunos de ellos –acotó Shun –. Amar a una mujer no debería ser impedimento, sin embargo, sí Seiya se decidiera por alguien tendría un tercio de problemas menos –Hyoga y Shiryu rieron mientras Seiya intentaba atrapar a Shun.

Afuera del salón, Saori contuvo la respiración. Se había acercado al salón, atraída por la dulce música, estaba por retirarse cuando presa de la curiosidad escuchó la conversación de Hyoga y Shun. Quiso huir antes de la entrada de Seiya y Shiryu por la puerta contraria, pero hacerlo evidenciaría su intrusión. Aprisionó con fuerza el dije de cristal pendiendo de su cuello, un débil brillo rosado escapó. El cuerpo temblaba ante el contacto de la pared, profesiones, amores, un futuro tomado por la fuerza. Fueron temas seguidos a las risas.

- Fuiste por eso, ¡úsalo! –siseó una eco en su cabeza.

- ¡Cállate! –repitió mentalmente.

- Ellos quieren abandonarte, ser libres. Eres celadora de una prisión de sangre, iconoclasta de sueños hechos jirones –. Menciono la voz.

- No fue lo que dijeron –jadeó con desesperación.

- Haz lo único noble por ellos y desaparece –sedujo –. Lapidá tus esperanzas, él nunca te amará. Lo sabes desde aquella noche la cuál humedeciste los hombros de Shun. Shiryu no puede ser feliz con su amada porque existes tú. Ten valor y liberalos. Ofreceles la vida soñada y anhelada. No seas una carga quitándote la vida tu misma, como has intentado varias veces, hazlo.

- No puedo –sollozó presa de un ardor incomodo en la garganta.

- ¿Qué otra prueba quieres? Eres un estorbo en sus vidas, una caprichosa niña jugando con todos sus muñecos. Sometiéndoles a defenderte, ellos pensaban abandonarte desde un principio, lo has sabido siempre. Nunca tendrás su amistad. Eres una intrusa en sus vidas, un símbolo de sufrimiento y envidia por la vida que les correspondía a ellos. Un poco y aprenderán a olvidar, serán felices. Quiero recorrer sus venas, alimentarme de su dolor. Encerrar sus mentes, nublar su conocimiento de ti. Permíteles encontrar la felicidad.

Saori ahogó un gritó, temía que su agitada respiración cambiara las risas lejanas por tensión en los rostros. Los puños encerraban parte de la blancura del vestido, un paliativo contra el dolor. El ardor en la piel rodeada por la cadena era insoportable. Un par de lágrimas silenciosas confundidas con el sudor de la frente sellaron el pacto.

Pasarían varios días antes de conseguir embriagarlos lo suficiente para no notar la intromisión en sus recamaras. Acercarse hasta un cuerpo inerte, descubrir el brazo para atravesar una vena con escasas unidades, dentro de la jeringa, de un líquido espeso plateado y despertar a la dicha prometida por aquella seductora entidad.

-o-

- No esperes mi ayuda para sostener tu cabello –inquirió Ikki. Recargado sobre un costado de la puerta, mantenía una ceja levantada y los brazos cruzados.

- Cierra la boca –menciono con aspereza desde el suelo del baño limpiando la boca con el dorso de la mano. El sonido inconfundible de agua corriendo hizo ensanchar más la sonrisa sarcástica en el peliazul.

- Estaba cansándome ese tono tan "formal" –enfatizó –aunque confieso, lo disfrute.

- Idiota –murmuró antes vaciar de nuevo su contenido estomacal –esto es peor que salir con tu hermano.

- Reconfortante, tus neuronas están intactas después de ingerir la dudosa bebida conseguida por el ruso cuando los arrestaron. Vaya tíos –murmuró.

- ¿De qué hablas? –Ikki negó con la cabeza –. Tus viajes y desapariciones tuvieron un motivo más allá de simples negocios ¿verdad? –Ikki enarcó una ceja.

- Me caías mejor cuando no te entrometías en mi vida. Si esto resultó ¿Cuánto recuerdas? –Shiryu entornó los ojos y recorrió con la vista el lugar antes de responder.

- A ti con un gesto adusto cuando recién llegaron. Shun los presentó y te limitaste a observarnos con desconfianza. ¿Donko? –titubeó –una cascada, a Seiya peleando contra mí, tú y una armadura dorada.

- ¡Ah! Si la robé –menciono con desinterés –. ¿Algo más?

- No sé, edificios antiguos como griegos. Un lugar con mucha agua y otro muy oscuro. Un castillo, creo –Ikki suspiró pesadamente y se llevó la mano hacia el puente de la nariz – ¿Seiya salió con una chica? ¿Saori?

- Durante un año entero, una chica que creció con él. Nunca despeches a una mujer "ninja", son peligrosas.

- Dímelo a mí –Ikki sintió una punzada en el estómago. Confiaba en que Shiryu no recordará a Sunrei –. No debí decidir por ella –el pelinegro bajo la mirada –. Aún no estaba dormido cuando Saori entró en mi cuarto. Me resistí, no mucho, quería darle una vida normal. Hacerla feliz incluso si eso significaba estar lejos de mí. ¿Dónde está Hyoga, Shun y Seiya?

- Están en buenas manos –dijo secamente –. Pasando esas puertas, el panorama no es nada apacible. Ahora mismo hay personas haciendo labores reservadas solo para los forenses –. Shiryu lo observo extrañado –. Fuimos atacados, recibimos un ultimátum. No hay tiempo para consideraciones, si eres capaz de sentir a alguien aquí por medio de su cosmos es tiempo de averiguarlo –. Shiryu se acomodó el cabello y confiando en las breves lecciones recibidas, hizo el intento de sentir algo. Rápidamente una energía recorrió su cuerpo, le siguieron dos más y otra que lo mareó.

- ¿Cuatro?

- Me conformó con ello. Preparate saldremos en menos de una hora –Ikki se detuvo antes de posar su mano sobre la perilla vieja, de latón, empotrada en la puerta –tienen rehenes –finalizó antes de salir por la puerta. Shiryu se llevó las manos al rostro, un par de lágrimas asomaron por sus mejillas.

* * *

Ficha de personaje:

Narduk:

Es la Deidad Quebrantadora del orden natural, la guerra y el caos, elemento regente, metal. Cara cuadrada, enmarcada por barba crecida, ojos color plata, cabello largo y negro. Frío, cruel, rebelde y sanguinario. Utiliza brazaletes en sus brazos los cuales puede modificar a voluntad y lanzar ataques. No posee paciencia, ni misericordia. La forma de cómo fue reclutado por Nebet es un misterio, incluso para los demás elementos. No se relaciona con nadie y no habla a menos que sea necesario. Desconfía de Atis por lo cual lo vigila de cerca. Isis en una ocasión le dijo a Kumari que su rostro apareció en los más buscados del FBI, sin embargo, la mulata no creyó en sus palabras.

Técnicas:

Espiral mortal: Sus brazaletes se enredan en el tórax del oponente y se ciñen más con cada respiración.

Berdiche dorada: invoca una berdiche de energía con la que es capaz de cortar a su enemigo a una velocidad equiparable a la de la luz.

Kaós natural: tres cadenas de energía son unidas en un círculo de energía, viran a gran velocidad, el impacto es mortal para el enemigo.

* * *

**Ahora si vamos a las notas que nadie lee aun cuando empiezo a pensar que ni los códigos ni las fichas de personaje... a otra cosa entonces. **

**Lo sé, lo sé por lo general he hecho cosas para conmemorar mayo, pues fue cuando me anime a entrar en este mundo, simplemente este año el trabajo ganó y los tiempos para escribir han sido muy escasos y lo admito tengo un grave problema con los juegos de fb y créanme no lo uso para nada mas.**

**Gracias a todos 109 views para el último capítulo de mis fieles lectores y claro para mis readers favoritas o mejor dicho las cuales me dicen que les parecen mis locuras y merecen una replica, mas formal.**

**LiaraPrinceton:**

Hola. Espero estés buscando algo que leer también el día de hoy. Todo un reto lo de los capítulos al terminar este, me dije ¿segura seis más? aun hay tanto que decir. Ya veré como lo arreglo al menos ya tengo las fichas de personaje en orden para lo que falta. Espero hacerte cambiar de parecer respecto a Saori, también ha sufrido, no, no justifico pero, la soledad es mucha y cuando es eterna mas. Muy malas decisiones tomadas.

**darkacuario:**

Otro capítulo más y espero nos acerque al final como tengo pronosticado, ya no puedo alargar mas, aun quedan secretos que descubrir y no sabes como me ha costado callar.

**Tot12:**

No, las recaídas las tuvo años atrás, pero Shun se "hizo de la vista gorda", osea que fingió no saberlo. Shun teme que corra hacia un proveedor para apagar el dolor y claro el síndrome de abstinencia que por lo que he leído no ha de ser nada grato.

**Alyshaluz:**

Sí me dices que tuviste fanservice imaginando a Shun de soldador, te diré que estamos en la misma frecuencia. Shun también sufrió ya viste se sentía tan solito, y la muy se largó sin siquiera dar la cara. Eso no se hace con los amigos.

**yhemira:**

Ahora si una presentación mas oficial ante la horda de fans, espero que la música misteriosa haya llegado en el justo momento. ¿Quién tuvo realmente la culpa? Opinó que todos, no sirve de nada desear una vida que no tienes. A menos claro que seas un personaje de fic de una autora que ha perdido por completo el juicio. Shun y Saori comparten una soledad en esa casa enorme plagada de sirvientes, siempre me pareció que ellos estaban mas solos que nadie.

**ShuD:**

No tienes idea de cuantas veces escribí y borré a Shiryu. Al final me decidí escribirlo al lado de Ikki, él nunca se inmiscuiría en su vida por lo tanto se redujeron las palabras mortales al máximo, en atención a ti. Costo mucho trabajo de verdad. Quería poner algo del pasado pero no quedaba, quería una confesión, pero sonaba a novela barata de telerisa (hay alguna que no sea barata). Pero al fin lo logré espero te haya gustado el resultado.

**Tepucihuatl-Shun:**

Si dejará de jugar, tal y como mencione por la mañana, ya hubiera terminado muchos fics. Pero hoy si cumplí acabe toda la larte que faltaba del capítulo, mi recompensa ir a jugar. Ejem no dije nada. Ahora no hago sufrir a Hyoga o Shuncito, solo a Saori un poquitín.

**Smily90:**

Mas pato, confieso que el pato y el piano fue plagio. Ese ruso va a destrozar los nervios de cualquiera con sus preguntas nada discretas, me divierte pensar en esa actitud de todo un playboy en potencia pero haciendo sonrojar a todos. Si me dices que ahora te gusto mas Shiryu pensaré en una personalidad mas atrayente del patiux para la próxima.

**liluel azul:**

¡SUFRE! mujaja. Mas soledad para el pato, y me gusto la idea del pato y el piano ya muchos la tienen yo te culpo a ti. Como actualizas cada año bisiesto no recuerdo donde, pero ahí esta. El pato es malo se burla de todos y es un metiche mira que meterse en la vida personal de Shuncito, no lo perdono. Y por cierto esto no es la venganza nada mejor que darle tiempo a que madure y se sirva bien fría.


End file.
